Fight or Flight
by jakey121
Summary: Each Quarter Quell is designed to bring about a new level of terror for the tributes and the Second Quarter Quell does just that. Double the tributes, lower the chances of surviving. Welcome to the 50th Hunger Games!
1. Run, Part One

**Run, Part One  
**

_See, here's the bloody, bloody truth;_  
_ You will hurt and you will lose_;  
_ I've got scars you won't believe_;  
_ Wear them proudly on my sleeve._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My father greets each and every one of them as they enter the room. I recognise some of their faces, those who are famous amongst the Capitol and have appeared on the television alongside our interviewer, those my parents invited round for dinners to discuss certain things that I was never allowed to hear; but there are some who I've never seen before.

Most of them have that typical Capitolite appearance; tattoos, piercings, dyes, jewels embedded in skin. Some like my father and myself are as normal as a District citizen. Although not as dirty.

He smiles at them all and waves a hand signifying they can all be seated. I can't deny how nervous I am, my stomach flips with each second that goes by. This is my first ever meeting with the Gamemakers and since my father's Head Gamemaker and he's already pushed upon my shoulders the idea that I should follow in his footsteps, I am to attend this one. To learn the tricks of the trade as he said over breakfast this morning.

I couldn't be more scared.

Some of them like the woman next to me look at me with friendly eyes and I try to return their kindness but I can tell in the eyes of some of the senior and much more famous of the group that they don't like the fact a boy is with them. I'm seventeen, I'm not exactly a boy but apart from me the youngest is around fourty so I'm guessing that in a sense, yes, I am a boy.

My father straightens his back at the head of the table, rolling up the sleeves of his heavy Head Gamemaker's robes and clears his throat. This year is added pressure on all of them, it's the Second Quarter Quell and what with the success of the first one they've got to make it perfect. Or is it we have to? I'm not entirely sure whether I can be counted amongst them yet. I've helped father at home but never here in the actual control room where they do everything together. It's exciting but still I feel as if I'm about to be sick on the very table.

"I'll cut to the chase; President Snow needs this to be the best Games ever. We know the twist and we have the Arena in place but I need each and every one of you on your best come the Games. If there's any sign of a tribute doing anything that could damage the reputation of the Capitol and the Games they have to be dealt with swiftly. We can't have a repeat of last year."

I bite my tongue to keep the laugh from coming out.

It was gruesome but I can't help but love it when the Districts show a bit of fight within them. Like they're sticking up their finger at the Capitol. I don't want a rebellion, I just don't like the President in the slightest and when he's taken down a peg or two I feel like personally congratulating whoever does it. Although I can't really for this particular event.

Last year there had been some understanding between the tributes. Come the launch, eleven... eleven teenagers who could have fought for their own survival jumped and exploded on impact at the mines. They killed themselves to defy the Capitol and still we're seeing the consequences of their act today. But the Districts are still too weak and unorganised to do anything too big. I shouldn't worry.

"You've all been allocated your jobs for the Games and I hope everything goes well. For your sake as well as my own. The reapings are tomorrow and with double the amount of tributes it's going to be very busy all over the Capitol. This twist should hopefully quell any uprisings that might be in the works."

They say that the cards were written before the first Hunger Games, but I know that the twist was decided upon given the circumstances with last year's Games. It's just too perfect and too terrifying. It puts down any rebellion in the Districts because this Games will be more bloody and that much more tragic. Fourty eight tributes instead of the usual twenty four. I'm a fan of the Hunger Games but that's still a lot of tributes killing each other.

"Some of you may be wondering why my son is here for such a short meeting but it's about time he realized what we do here and how dangerous it can be. He's going to be a Gamemaker, aren't you Pyat?"

I feel warmth rising to my cheeks and I know I'm blushing. Father can be formal when he needs to be and only seconds ago he was both intimidating and cold. Now he's just a dad who's proud of his son. I'm still not sure if this is even what I want but I've been raised by a Gamemaker who was promoted three years ago. I'm amazed he kept his head because of last year but President Snow was particularly kind to him for whatever reason.

He must be terrified though this year, one more slip up and he'll die. This is why I hate President Snow; he doesn't value the lives of even those who help him control Panem. The Hunger Games require my father and he'd gladly kill him. I don't want to get into this profession but I can't look at my father and see the joy in his eyes and turn him down.

So I nod and try to smile at him. It's not a big smile at all, more like a half smile but it makes my father nod and grin even more. Most of the others warm up to me after the meeting. Even those who seemed to raise their noses at me in disgust at the beginning.

They don't like the fact that of course being the Head Gamemaker's son immediately gives me easy access to this job. They all must have worked so hard to become one and I can become one when I turn eighteen without having to go through what they must have done.

I don't blame them, but still it's nice to know they don't mind talking to me.

After a short feast where five Gamemakers end up leaving drunk and another pair kissing on the way out through the doors, father leads me out the building. It takes a while to reach the outdoors; the control room is hidden underground to protect it they say. To keep it out of sight from other people is what I say and what is most likely true.

"Pyat, you do want this right? To be a Gamemaker." He finally says, breaking the silence as we begin the short walk to our house. I feel my throat tighten at his words and since it's dark I'm glad he can't see the expression on my face.

No, no I don't want this. The Gamemakers butcher innocent children and although I can't help but enjoy the Games themselves I always feel guilty for watching them and knowing my father helped kill them.

But, like always, I cannot tell him this.

"Of course father, next year I'll be joining you and I can't wait."

Even in the dark I can see his smile and he ruffles my hair causing us both to laugh.

"Let's just get through this Quell first, a lot rides on this and I just hope everything goes to plan."

"It will, you're a great Gamemaker. Last year was just... unfortunate."

We walk in silence all the way home and as I lie in bed I can't get myself to fall asleep. I may not want to be a Gamemaker but father's life literally is on the line. Sure, fourty seven kids are going to be dead by the end but my father matters to me more than anything. If he needs a good Games he'll get a good Games.

I don't know a whole deal about a lot of things but watching past Hunger Games, well, you pick up a thing or two. I'll help him and we'll have the best Hunger Games ever seen. If I'm going to be a Gamemaker I may as well think like one, no matter how hard it is. No matter how many children will die.

* * *

_**Run by Pink**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Look... I'm back! You're all probably wondering 'hey Jake didn't you quit like a week ago.' Well yes, yes I did and I thought that's what I wanted.

But starting another fandom, well I realize just how much a big part of my life was writing for the Hunger Games and I regretted the choice almost immediately. Sure, coming back I should maybe continue with a discontinued SYOT but I thought I'd have a fresh start with a brand new SYOT.

Yes this is the Second Quarter Quell with four tributes from each District but I'm doing this as if nothing that happened in canon happened. So no Haymitch, no Maysilee, no beautiful poisonous arena. Nothing that happened in the Quell that was mentioned in the book.

I will have the form and the tribute list up on my profile. Sure fourty eight tributes is a lot and sure I know I can't be trusted to get SYOT's finished but I mean it... even if I update every 8 years I will get it done. (Okay slight exaggeration but you know what I mean xD)

I doubt I will get fourty eight authors showing an interest but for now only one tribute per author and if it seems I won't get fourty eight tributes from different authors, which I'm sure will be the case, I will ask you if you would like to submit another one!

Oh and I know you may have submitted tributes to me that were never used but don't ask me to just use an old one cause I won't ;D

You may reserve a tribute but I am not going to wait two weeks for the tribute. I will give you until next Wednesday, then I will open the spot again.

Anyway, I understand if you're concerned I may quit. I don't blame you but I didn't come back to Hunger Games just to quit another SYOT.

I'm here to stay from now on, well not for my entire life but you know what I mean :P

Welcome to, Fight or Flight!


	2. Run, Part Two

**Run, Part Two**

_See, here's the bloody, bloody truth;_  
_You will hurt and you will lose_;  
_I've got scars you won't believe_;  
_Wear them proudly on my sleeve._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The final set of double doors awaits me at the end of the corridor. Each wall either side of me is covered from ceiling to carpet with portraits, some old and crinkled, others new and shining, of the President's relatives and others who are important to the man in charge.

Each set of eyes seem to bore into my own as if interrogating me. _Why are you here? What could the President possibly want with a man like you? _It's true, the pictures reflect my own inner turmoil. I'm the Head Gamemaker's son, granted that means I'm on the President's radar but why me of all people? I'm a humble kind of guy I guess, peaceful and not remotely out there at all. I only do what I'm told and try to help my father in anyway I possibly can – even at the cost of innocent lives. It's what you do here in the Capitol to survive, you have to ignore the fact that in the Districts they are people like you.

We're monsters in their eyes and most here do idolize the Games. But there are a lot who only pretend to enjoy the Games and wave flags in celebration and chant at the deaths. It's because if they showed anything else, any sort of unenthusiasm they vanish. It doesn't take a genius to guess where they go.

Finally just as the sweat starts to build up on my forehead and trickle down the length of my nose the double doors automatically open on their hinges. The smell of roses and the hint of... blood... wafts through the air and attacks my nose. It's hard not to gag but I push it down and walk through as calmly as I possibly can.

The President's taste in furniture is definitely what you might call... grandeur. Kind of like my mother's. She's more what you'd call the typical capitolite but since my father has to act different to who he really is on the inside she doesn't really think she is the one who stands out in our family. I'm sure she'd get along splendidly with the President. Unfortunately it's not her who stands before him.

President Snow's desk is at the very back of the open room but already his eyes find mine and almost tighten into slits so you can only see the black of his pupils. His face looks fresh out of the doctor's surgery and once or twice he coughs as I walk as close to the desk as I'm sure he'd find comfortable. The man is still in the prime of his life, newly elected from his high up position years back and already he has Panem under his iron fist.

The tension in the room is palpable and it makes the sweat build up even more. Something is wrong. I can see it in the smile that doesn't reach his eyes, I can see it in the way his fingers are clenched into fists. I can see it in the way his back is straight against his chair. Something is very wrong.

It takes all my strength not to bolt it out of this room right this second.

"Pyat, how... good, it is to see you." The politeness and sweetness is so very fake it almost makes the bitter stench of blood bearable compared to it. This man won't lose his power any time soon, it'll take something real special to get rid of this tyrant.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"I did indeed, why don't you take a seat." He waves his hand, beckoning me to sit on the chair slightly at an angle to him. I doubt he'd take it very well if I declined so I nod my head and sit down as quickly as I can, doing my best to hide any traces of the fear that inches its way through me bit by bit.

"It's come to my attention that you are going to be helping your father this year once the tributes reach the Arena."

Spies. This man must have hundreds, no doubt they pass on _'_private' conversations.

"Yes sir, I believe it's in my best interest to start learning as soon as possible about the way things work in the lives of a Gamemaker since it is my father's... and mine-" I gulp pretending not to have seen the way his eyes darkened at that hesitation, "-best interest sir, for me to become one when I'm old enough."

He looks at me for almost ten or so seconds before smiling once more. I feel like I'm about to die on the spot, anything's better than enduring this and whatever he wants from me.

"That's a good idea Pyat. Of course you'd want to get to know what the job entails. Considering how _enthusiastic _you are about following in your dad's footsteps."

He knows. I really am as good as dead.

"I should cut right to the chase, being President is a busy job and I'm sure you have other priorities to be getting along with. The truth is last year was dreadful and although I let your father off that does not mean I have forgotten what a problem he caused..."

It's almost impossible not to scream at him that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't have stopped a mass suicide, nothing in his power could have foreseen that. But Snow doesn't care, of course he doesn't. He only cares about maintaining power, maintaining peace... but peace at what cost?

"He is most certainly not forgiven until the Quell begins properly and I see just what he has up his sleeve. If he pulls off a truly spectacular Quarter Quell then he can keep his post... if not... well Pyat can you guess what will happen to your beloved father?"

I gulp and remember to finally nod as his fingers tighten even closer together on the desk.

"It would be a shame to lose him so I do hope you help him. If he does die Pyat, if he does shame me once more I can't just punish him. The family name will be a stain on the power of the Capitol forever. Do you understand what I mean Pyat?"

Everything's gone all blurry, it's difficult to pull apart the merging face of Snow with the portraits behind him. His voice sounds deeper, deeper and deeper and more evil than ever.

Of course I know what he's saying.

"If your father fails the whole family cannot be forgiven."

We all die.

My father.

My mother.

Me.

We're all dead.

* * *

_**Run by Pink**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **IT'S ME! Finally an update after such a long time. Firstly I had to get all the tributes and just when I finally get them all my laptop breaks and it only just came back tomorrow. So yes I wasn't purposely putting this thing off, updates will be more constant now, not sure how often I will update but it won't be a month's time I promise you that xD I hope the writing is okay, a month off almost makes me feel it might not be as good since I've got to get used to it again.

I won't push myself however to update really fast because that's probably partly why I felt so stressed out and quit other SYOT's. So yes I'll pace it out so I enjoy this and don't feel pressurised to get this stuff out quickly xD

The blog link will be here as well as on my profile just in case it doesn't fully copy through or work for whatever reason. Oh if you notice any mistakes on the blog for your own tribute or structure wise something has messed up please let me know xD

Also I feel it important to say that I know you all have lives outside of fanfiction and of course if you don't want to review then don't review. But of course you know what that means... well your tributes dies quickly because I will not keep someone's tribute by someone who doesn't review over someone who does because that's just not fair.

So basically you can choose to not review but don't expect your tribute to make it very far ;D

I will have a question or two at the end of each chapter so here's the one for this chapter:

_**From the blog any early favourites and why?**_

Blog link: fight or flight hg . blogspot . co . uk /

Forty eight tributes is a lot but I'm ready to go!

Thanks guys :D


	3. Flaws

**Flaws**

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws;  
They lie there hand in hand;  
Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned;  
They pass from man to man._**  
**

* * *

**District One Reapings**

* * *

**Fortune Dietrich, 18 years old**

* * *

I pretend not to hear her laughs as I raise my arm and bring it down hard on the dummy, repeatedly smacking each and every part I can reach which in my case is the whole thing. It doesn't tear the fabric, on the contrary it pummels it until the thing is three times as thin and flutters to the ground as the chain smashes apart.

Ruined dummy indeed.

Once again her laughing – or her cackling as you might call it – reaches my ears and I grit my teeth to try to resist the urge to say something. When I'm in the zone and my mind is focused with the warhammer in my hands nothing should deter me from my purpose of being the best. Except Victory seems to always claw her way in regardless of whether or not I want her anywhere near me.

Most of the other trainees around this room seem to have siblings. Most train alongside each other and although there is the occasional sibling rivalry going on they can typically get along quite well.

Me and Victory are the complete opposite of that, we do not get along. We are the epitome of a sibling rivalry simply because I know I'm better than her and she believes quite the opposite.

At only fifteen years old I won't deny the fact that yes she is indeed talented for her age but I've trained all my life, for more years than she has and trained harder and spent many more hours in this hall perfecting my talents.

Sure, I'm not perfect. It's stupid to believe yourself immortal because you see on the screen that those sort of careers always fall first out of the pack. But I know my strengths and I know my weaknesses. Unfortunately I know I'm not alone in this training hall, a lot of the others are equally as great and I have to watch my back.

Only two males this year. And I have to be one of them.

I get a firm grip on my hammer and begin to walk across the training hall, taking as much time as I can to get a quick look at all my opponents. I don't have a lot of friends in this hall, to be honest I barely spend the time trying to get to know others. Most people here are all about themselves, myself included at most times, and when the one prize of victory is in our sights we can't waste time thinking and wasting our thoughts trying to care for other people. It's me and me alone out there.

Although I do spend time occasionally with one or two people. The same one or two people.

I hear him before I see him, cluttering along the hall with the noise of some wild animal. Prestige at only twelve years old is both arrogant beyond his years but talented to back up a small part of that ego.

He reminds me a bit of myself at that age. Believing himself invincible and slowly realising that others train as well and others could easily steal your one shot at glory. That's what I'm trying to install into him. I know I'm one of the best and I know for his year he is one of the best. Us more than talented members of the hall should stick together and I try to be a sort of mentor to him. Passing on any wisdom I've gained over the years here. Watch your back. Keep your weapon close. Do not think that intelligence is second rated, that brute force will get you everywhere because it won't. But most of all, be wary. Everyone around you is out to get you, to take the opportunity from your hands once it's so close. Hold it tight, keep your mind focused and train. Train as hard as you possibly can.

With that I'm sure Prestige may one day reach my level once he's at my age. I'm sure he will, he has the makings of a true career.

"Getting in some last minute training huh Fortune?" He smirks before twirling the blade in his hands and stabbing into the carpet underneath his feet. Out of the corner of my eye I see a trainer bristle up but settle down and dismiss his 'vandalism' as they'd call it.

"Today's the day. As cliché as it may be, this is what I've been waiting for. The moment I get to volunteer."

"Well be careful. Sure there's double the amount of tributes accepted but that still means only two males. I'm sure a lot of the others want one of those spots."

"Don't worry Prestige. I am not a fool, I know my chances but I know my strengths as well. I will be a tribute this year."

He shrugs his shoulders and smiles. I can't help but feel the muscles in my cheeks relax slightly, I allow myself the brief moment of happiness before calming again and putting on the mask of intimidation that each career has to wear to get ahead.

I hear Victory laughing again alongside her friends before shooting me a sideways glance. Her lips curl into a very vicious smile before pointing towards me. Her girl group as you might call it all start laughing and I feel warmth build up in my cheeks at the laughs. Not many people are so accepting that an eighteen year old is friends with a twelve year old but all the other eighteen year olds are fools who only care about one thing – the muscles on their arms.

At least I know I spent as much time as I could focusing on the survival side as well as the weaponry that is stacked on the shelves.

That is what will ensure me my victory this year. The outer districts will have their intelligence and their wits but lack any sort of experience that I have with weapons. And the other careers will have as much experience as I have with blades and bows, maybe even more, but certainly no one will have spent as much time as me reading about other things that might kill you.

I won't be so foolish as to dismiss it entirely. But deep down I just know it.

I'll be the first career to win with a mixture of talents. As long as I can keep my breath that is. I know just how big a problem that can pose if it gets out of hand. Let's just hope it doesn't, then I'm bound to win.

* * *

**Iris Odessa, 18 years old**

* * *

My mother and father are different to the common perception of what parents in One are like. Everyone believes every mother and father wants their child no matter what to bulk up, train from three or four years old until eighteen where they can win eternal glory for the remainder of their lives. That's the belief in District One anyway.

But in my household that's really not what you see. My mother and father spoil me simply because they think that by giving me all I want I'll do what they desire. I trained like they asked but they only want me to train on the off chance that if I ever was reaped and no one volunteered that I'd at least have the ability to try and fight everyone off.

It's kind of foolish in a way.

Now that I've had a mere taste of what the Hunger Games could be like and actually have the talent to back myself up, the prospect of being a volunteer is appealing. So appealing that I am in fact volunteering. Rebellious against my parents, a challenge that I know I can overcome and the simple selfish desire for fame and fortune. What more could a girl ask for?

With only a couple more hours to go until the reaping actually begins a nice walk round the richest side of the District seemed appropriate. A few of the girls I recognise from the training academy I have been a part of nod my way and whisper behind my back as if I could not hear them.

I don't blame them. I'm beautiful, way more talented, and if the rumours have spread around somehow they know that I am to be one of the tributes this year for the Quarter Quell. Indeed my life is spectacular.

Up ahead as the road narrows onto a pathway only pedestrians can access I hear the tell-tale signs of a fight breaking out. A part of me wants to back away, knowing that this is not my business at all. But Iris Odessa does not back down from a fight and what better way to get myself heard and gain myself a little more fun in the way others will react. After all the reactions I get can be some of the best.

I pick up my pace and once my high heels and the tapping they create as they hit the concrete catch the ears of one of the boys in the circle around the two fighters, everyone else looks my way. The two boys on the ground fighting even pull apart for a brief moment just to look my way. I see the obvious hint of lust and awe that I've grown so accustomed to over my life in this District, it's flattering really, that such animals would pull apart from a fight that must awfully mean a lot to them, just to look my way.

I recognise no one, this lot must have wormed their way into the richer side from the filthy side of the District where I hear they don't get a bath everyday. Imagine that... no wash everyday? Absurd!

The boy who must have heard me approaching before the others straightens up and tries to wipe away the blush that is ever so obvious on his cheeks. If only a blush was so easy to remove.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Now now, be a bit more polite to those higher than yourselves."

The blush seems to increase in red at the simple yet insulting comment. All of them seem to bristle at this slight attack.

"What? Oh come on boys... if you are boys I can't quite tell with all that dirt on your faces. Look at me with my well brushed hair, my makeup and my clothes. And you lot with your dirt and your... whatever you call those ripped garments each of you seem to wear."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" The first boy spits out each word and I can't help but laugh a little at the anger radiating off his body. Sure, this may seem a waste of time. But I've got a few hours to kill so might as well have a bit of fun.

"Me? I'm Iris Odessa. An actual human. With a bath. With food. With the knowledge of personal hygiene."

The group starts walking towards me but seems to hesitate the instant the gap closes only to a metre or so. Of course even those growing up in mud must realise that I am in fact a female and to hit a female is quite the atrocious act that a male can commit. To see at least the slightest bit of civility in these boys almost warms my heart. Almost. These boys really aren't worthy of any warm feeling I may hold within me. I only save that for those who I actually can stand and that's not most at all. Most people in this District are almost as annoying as I know I can be but when that rude behaviour is directed at me that's when I draw the line.

I can be mean because I actually know how to be mean. Those inexperienced with the art of insults should really just bite their tongues.

"Good boys. See I'd throw you a bone or a hunk of meat if I had any but I'm afraid all my food is left in my three storey house where my maid is no doubt preparing a gorgeous lunch for before the reaping. Enjoy your fight... and your crumbs when you get back to the gutter."

I wave, wink at the first boy to address me and turn to walk off.

No one pursues me which is to be expected. It may have only been a space of five or so minutes but I feel refreshed and ready to go. Maybe once I win I'll donate some of my money to the poor... or flash it in front of their faces. Yeah, the latter I think.

* * *

**Callista Avallone, 18 years old**

* * *

The Square is already in the final stages of preparation as I reach the last stretch of pavement to watch the reaping. It's always the same in this District, two big headed, fairly muscular, beautiful tributes volunteer and more often than not they end up dying anyway. Two and Four have more victors out of the three career districts but that still doesn't dissuade anyone in One to maybe think things through a little.

Although... volunteering does sound fun.

The ground sways just a tad as I take each step as slowly as I can with my high heels clacking against the ground. A few of the boys either side of me, in their little gangs, look me up and down and I feel the familiar tingle of acceptance rush through me. When I dip into my parents' wares people seem to notice me more than they do when I'm normal Callista.

Sure, normal Callista is not boring in the slightest. Normal Callista is bubbly, outgoing and enjoys the company of as many people as possible. But the Callista I am slowly turning into as the minutes pass since my last drink is the Callista that everyone loves. The boys love her because she's more vulnerable; which is disgusting but at least they act like knights in shining armour whenever I fall down – which happens a lot I must say.

And the girls seem to envy all the attention and come to my side because they think the popularity will rub off on them. It's a win win for everyone, that's why I drink. Makes life in a District where my life has already been written a little more exciting. And then of course there's the Quell this year. And the victory at the end. That would change the path that has been set in place for me.

"Hey Calli!" I turn at the mention of my name and almost fall over as Orion leaps at me. He laughs and has to steady me by placing a hand on my shoulder, a giggle erupts out of my own mouth and before long we're both attracting the attention of the others around us and it's not that annoying, bitchy attention some others seem to receive. People genuinely do like the pair of us.

"Looking forward to see who very well may be Victor this year."

"Oh you bet Orion. Although there might be a few surprises."

I haven't decided yet whether or not I should volunteer because I know the stupidity behind it but I know the advantages it would have if I were to actually win. And I could win, I'm not entirely hopeless.

The lines in front of each little table decrease quickly and in around five minutes my finger is pricked, Orion pulls me into a hug and we separate to go to our appropriate sections.

The other girls around me all greet me politely, the odd girl or two actually hugging me as a way of saying hello. I'm a touchy feely girl myself so I don't mind the contact in the slightest, it's all I want really.

When the mumbling dies down around the entire Square I realise that up on the stage our very own Mayor Shire has graced the stage with his ancient presence. Seriously, the man is a walking corpse.

He does his usual greetings in the slow drawl that is his day to day voice before beginning the bit we're all dreading indeed. In the voice of a normal Mayor I'm sure the treaty is quick paced and not too bad. In the voice of Mayor Zombie it's dreadful and seems to drone on for a year.

My head feels a little bit funny by the time the escort walks on and the bits of pink fluff that erupt out of her dress in all directions blur together to form a complete blob of pink. It's quite frightening actually. Her voice in my state seems even more high pitched then it probably does, so much so that I have to grit my teeth as she introduces herself.

"I'm Felicia Kelloby and I can't wait to see who we have as the tributes for this spectacular Quarter Quell. Oh this will surely be a year to remember!"

I don't know how it's going to work for volunteers. In the outer districts it'll probably be one girl reaped, then one boy, then one girl and the final boy. But here where we'll get volunteers every girl who wants to go will go at the first name. I guess if I want to volunteer I have no time to wait, it's now or never Callista.

"Tassle Averis!"

Now Callista!

The part of me that knows this is stupid seems to vanish altogether as I step out from the section and join the sprinting group of girls to get to the stage. In my state you'd think that I'd be slower but I've always been pretty fast and this new-found determination to get away from my life and change it seems to propel me even faster.

I break away from the cluster of girls and work my way across the Square cutting through the path between the first and second section. I make it just behind a second girl and as we both reach the top step a Peacekeeper cuts off the rest of the girls. I guess it's me and her. District bitch or someone different to the stereotype?

"Careful love, try not to steal my spotlight."

District bitch.

I pretend to have not heard her comment and give her the biggest grin I can muster and join her as we step towards the front of the stage. I do my best to not find Orion's eyes as I announce my name after the bitch announces herself as Iris Odessa. Yes, I think we've all heard of her name at one point.

Felicia seems positively fit to burst as she reaps the male name from the bowl.

When the name is read out followed by a squeak from our little pink escort the boys all rush forwards. These guys are a lot more aggressive, the first to reach the spot shoves aside anyone that gets in his way not caring how much he hurts them and the final guy does something to one boy that makes him howl with pain and even start to tear up. Okay, this isn't so good.

The boys announce themselves as Fortune and Shawn – Shawn being the guy that seemed to have broken the arm of someone trying to steal his spot.

With the four of us up here I can't help but feel a little deflated. The adrenaline I was running on mixed with the high that the alcohol was giving me has settled slightly making me realise just how inferior I must seem compared to these three. They've all trained no doubt and then there's me.

When Felicia concludes the reaping I avoid eye contact with anyone else and humbly walk towards the Justice Building. If I have to focus on one thing it has to be that no matter what happens the life at the end of this will be better. If I die I'll have avoided a life that wouldn't have been worth living in the first place and if I win I'd have created a new future.

It's a win win situation.

Kind of like my addiction.

Although a little more adventurous and a whole deal deadlier.

* * *

**Shawn Silver, 17 years old**

* * *

From this moment on somehow I have to get it in my head that to be the best I can possibly be I have to be what everyone expects of me.

How I will be able to do that I have no idea.

I've always been the committed type, the type of person who once has a task in mind will stop at nothing until that is done. Pair that with my confidence I've definitely become someone well known around. Obviously the strength I have when it comes to training has upped my reputation. People know I'm one of the best and I'm glad to have that stamp of approval from everyone I meet.

But alongside their view that I am one of the best is the fact that they expect nothing but a machine approach to the Games. See a target, any target except a fellow ally for the time being, I go in for the kill. I have to be nothing more than a machine in their eyes because that's what my upbringing has tried to mould me into becoming. So the doubt I have about being able to kill has to leave me by the time the Arena comes about, how I can shake off the doubts I've had for over eight or so years in the space of a week I have no idea. But I volunteered for the Quell, broke a guy's arm and definitely looked damn impressive up on that stage alongside Fortune and the girls so I've definitely stood out to Panem.

Hopefully I'll have their admiration even if I prove to be a bit of a let-down later on in the Games. I'll try not to take that risk however.

The doors to the room I've been placed in open after ten or so minutes of quiet thinking time. Star is the first one to run through and I barely get time to stand before she flings her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek.

Star is the one person who when my father became too hard to handle would step in and take care of me. My father was always adamant in the fact that I push myself as hard as I possibly could because he failed where he wanted me to succeed. He never got his chance to volunteer and today was the day I finally achieved what he failed. Star as a Victor of the Hunger Games for four years now has helped calm my father when it got too out of control and since she had gained the highest possible title in his eyes he'd always do as she said.

She's something of a role model of mine. And someone I'll protect from anything and anyone. I stand by those I love more than anything in the world, even a man like my father.

His arms are the next that wrap round my neck and with one large hand he pats my back with approval, shouting out how pleased and proud he is of his oldest son.

My younger brother Steven will get his chance in five or six years he says. He's only twelve and already shows a great deal of potential, something myself, Star and father have all seen on a day to day basis.

I'm proud of the family and the relationship we all have because despite the tension that has been presented at times we've stuck together. It's my mum I've failed to grow close to because the person who should have stopped father never did. But I love her all the same regardless of our bond - or the lack of one.

"You've finally done it Shawn!" Father's face is of a shade of red I never thought possible. Even the beginning of tears seem to be shining in his eyes. I never truly understood why he had his heart set out so much on his own children risking their lives. Sure, he himself failed and wanted to use his children to fulfil what he had always wanted. It's selfish but something you've come to expect in a career district.

But still, it's confusing why it's almost like life or death for him considering it's definitely life or death for his children who are volunteering. Star avoided every blade that came her way and eventually won. Me, I've got the whole process to go through with fourty seven blades trying to get me. I really don't want to be pessimistic but with those chances it's hard not to be.

I shake my head full of all doubt. What's done is done, so I simply take in and absorb every word my family says to me. Every compliment. Every word of encouragement. Every bit of advice Star gives to me.

The clock ticks slowly by as the goodbye continues. One by one I hug them all, when I reach Star and Steven I cling to them as hard as I can when the doors finally open. If I really am going to die this will be the last time I see them – the last time they see me. I need as much time with them as possible.

The Peacekeeper however has another thing in mind however and has to prise us apart to get my family to leave the room. One by one, even my quiet mouse of a mother, blow kisses and shout a final goodbye.

Something silver reflects the light and soars through the air as the door finally closes leaving me alone once more. I bend down to pick up whatever it was and examine it in the light coming from above.

A simple silver dogtag with the names of each family member sits in the palm of my hand. Something feels like it's about to burst inside of me, a feeling I know a career from One really has to get under control. I do my best and slip the token round my neck, taking a second to squeeze it as if it was a lifeline.

Maybe it will be one day in the Games. When I'm cold and wet. Hungry and dehydrated. Alone and abandoned. This token is the one thing that will remind me that at home I have people who are cheering me on and want to see Shawn Silver back home again.

That's what will keep me going. All doubt I'll have to wash away for the time being. All traces of humanity will have to be pushed aside. I have to be the career that's expected of me. One way or another I have to get home, just to see my family one more time.

* * *

_**Flaws by Bastille**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the beginning of the reapings! :D

You'll have noticed two things with this chapter. The first thing being that they are not necessarily in order of what is on the blog. That should be the case with every District. I want to give each tribute the POV I think will show more of their personality. So for Callista as an example, in my mind I could really bring her out with the reaping. Shawn for me, would show more of himself with the goodbyes. I'll really think about it so I give each tribute the right POV.

And the second thing is the fact that each POV is rather short. Just over 1,000 words for each tribute. I know that may seem short but all together that's a 4,000 word reaping which I think is enough. Also since they are the reapings I'd rather get through them over as quick as possible but also in my mind one thousand words is enough to show the tribute off to you guys but also hold stuff back so you don't see everything about them and get bored straight away.

I like to think things through you might have guessed xD

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this reaping! I have now finished school because I've gone on study leave meaning my dreaded exams have finally arrived so I'll do my best to get these chapters out as often as I can but after study leave that's it until September so I can definitely update more frequently then!

As usual a question for each chapter:

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Thanks for reading, until next time!


	4. Careful

**Careful**

_You can't be too careful anymore;  
When all that is waiting for you;  
Won't come any closer;  
You've got to reach out a little more._

* * *

**District Two Reapings**

* * *

**Declan Rift, 18 years old**

* * *

There's always a different role to play, always a different mask I can put on and be whoever I want to be. It's not just about changing who you are on the outside though, the true skill is changing everything you know about yourself on the inside to truly capture the role you're playing. That's why, if I do say so myself, I am the best of the best at this – not many could pull off what I do and still get away with it after all these years.

The training hall is tightly packed with anyone young enough to want to practice their skills in hopes of volunteering another year, or those wanting to volunteer this year. A few of the other trainers around me as they pass give me the you-don't-belong-here stare, but I simply smile at them and they do nothing to ruin my character.

Truth is I don't always enjoy what I do, the truth is I only do this because out there in the real world the real Declan Rift has no life that she can be happy with. The real Declan Rift lost it all because of the two people she loved the most and still loves. The false Declan Rift is who she had to become.

I'm not a trainer of course, at eighteen years old the only trainers are the past young Victors who have a certain power to them that allow themselves any job they so desire. People here think I'm twenty, the people in this sector of the District.

If I was to play this part somewhere else people would recognise me from past roles I've had to play. I'm not stupid, I know that to fit the character and make it believable the audience have to be newcomers – what kind of moron would play a new role in front of those who have seen you before as someone else?

I like being a trainer because not only do people respect you, you get the first class gossip. With a hall full of teenagers all ready to knock skulls together for the top prize each and every one of them have their secrets and each and every one of them has a story to tell. Sometimes I can use it against them if the safety of my identity was ever at risk, other times I can try to help them should a problem arise.

Today however I'm a trainer for the sole reason that I am about to pull off my biggest risk ever and become a character I never thought I'd become. A tribute for the Quarter Quell.

When I was growing up I never wanted to become a tribute, all the gore and death on the screen was very off putting and me and my parents would cuddle up together and exchange stories about our day and anything else that came to mind. Now though, ever since my life got turned upside down, a role as tribute sounds appealing. If I die I have nothing to lose, my life here despite the characters is worthless. I've lost what it is to be my true self and knowing that I'm false almost everyday is too painful most of the time. But if I did win somehow then my life would become so much better – I'd finally be able to move on and become someone of worth. Not just someone without a true identity.

That's why today I get to scout out those who might put a stopper in my plan. Sure there are plenty of other academies full of ready to go teenagers who are just so eager to stab some kids and win the glory that goes alongside the Games, but there will still be some who come to this academy and over my time here I've come to know quite a lot of those who might very well be accompanying me to the Arena. Of course, when everyone sees me on screen and people shout out ten different occupations they know me from, my cover will have definitely blown well and truly forever. But I'd be in the Arena so what the hell can they do?

"Declan, as a trainer you're supposed to help those who call for assistance."

A pair of fingers snap in front of my eyes and I focus on the man standing in front of me. Reo is one of the youngest trainers and probably the most bitter man in the entire country. He didn't get the chance to go in the Hunger Games so he thought that coming into the Academy and working with children who are fulfilling the dream he could never accomplish was a good idea... some people really don't make much sense.

Still, he's my superior so I must do what the great Reo says.

"Sure, sorry, stuff on my mind."

"Well clear it, these kids are riled up and ready for their chance and one of the trainers ignoring them is not going to help."

Looking around it doesn't look like any of these brutes actually require any assistance considering they're either mutilating dummies till there's nothing left, or insulting one another, but I smile and nod my head. I fight back when I have to, everything I do is planned to help me get on with my life, and arguing with Reo is not on my to do list.

I begin circling the hall, staying towards the edges and away from the chance of getting a knife thrown at me 'accidentally'. These kids may not have anything personal against me but some get a little bit carried away.

In the middle of the hall the little crowd surrounding the most popular trainers are doing their usual 'oohing' and 'ahhing'. Each academy has their stars who are the most likely candidates for the tributes but there are always the underdogs. Those tributes who shy away from the public eye or aren't known to be vying for a spot in the Games so they go unnoticed completely. That's me. Many people may know a character they believe I am but they don't know that this is my only shot at a new life.

And believe me, I'll stop at nothing to achieve it.

* * *

**Kenzall Remohauven, 18 years old**

* * *

Everyone has expectations of you, expectations that you may or may not live up to.

As I sit with my back slouched against the chair, almost in a dream my fingers trace up and down the burns on my arm – the burns that healed but left the scars that will forever be a part of me. They say that your biggest fan in a career district are those closest to you, those who build all these expectations up because they believe you have it in you to do what they want from you. If that's the case I'd live with my parents who always believed I'd be great one day... but I'm not. I live with my friend because my parents proved to be the sort who's expectations twisted into something parents should never do.

Whenever I'd say I wasn't good enough or moan or cry about the pain my father used to put me through with the rigorous hours of training he'd burn me.

'Fire is the worst pain Kenzall. Master the pain of a burn and you'll master any pain.'

Somehow that was supposed to justify what he did to me? I was supposed to take the lighter to my arms without a single word of protest. And I did like any obedient son would because I loved my father. I really did. But that's all in the past now. I know that trust and love are meant for the stories and if you want to get anywhere in life it's up to yourself to make it happen.

Tim and Amy are the only people who can worm their way into my presence and actually not have me lash out. If it weren't for them I'd probably be sitting at home with a lighter to my flesh right now, keeping in the screams because I had to, it was the only way to prove myself.

Well, today I have a different way of proving myself.

"Kenzall, you have to get ready."

I look up at the door and pull my sleeves down to my wrists to conceal the hideous scarred skin. Tim frowns but perks up almost instantly and throws a bundle of clothes my way. He laughs and I manage a weak smile. It's not something I do – smile, laughing, cheering; all of it just doesn't program well with me.

Unless it's with Tim and Amy.

Tim doesn't know that I plan on volunteering today. I don't think he'd understand because after all I went through he'd think I was crazy for doing what my parents originally burnt me for. But just because they melted away my skin doesn't mean I didn't want this. I just didn't want to volunteer with those two still in my life, now I can prove to them and everyone else that I can do this regardless of what people think of me.

I'm a monster to some people. A hideous burnt monster who never cracks a smile and lashes out at anyone that tries to get close to me. Maybe I am but the scars are living proof as to why I am this way. Can you really blame me? I should hold a lighter to all those who hurl insults my way and see what becomes of their life after their skin has become nothing but a mesh of scars and ruined tissue.

Life is simply full of disappointment and pain and suffering and people still expect something out of me other than anger and bitterness towards those who have always had it handed to them on a silver platter.

At least I have Tim and Amy, that's what I have to tell myself each and everyday. At least I have two people in my life, two people who mean more to me than a whole bunch of friends or loving relatives could ever hope to achieve.

The outfit Tim's mum has given me for the reaping today is definitely tight, most likely an old outfit of Tim's. They aren't the richest family around and usually I always get whatever Tim no longer needs or on some occasions has grown out of. I'm taller and larger than Tim so that's a bit of a struggle but who am I to complain? If it weren't for this very family I'd be out there either by myself or still gritting my teeth to the flames.

"Come on, you're so slow Kenzall." Tim knocks about twenty times and I can hear him laughing. Something stirs inside my stomach and it makes me smile and slip my feet into the worn boots waiting for me at the little desk by the side of the room. It's a strange feeling but I enjoy being able to break out of everything that I am accustomed to, I like to be able to lower my defences from time to time because the second I step out of that door everything changes back to how it always is to the public eye.

I open the door after quickly looking myself over in the mirror and give Tim a light punch to the shoulder which makes him dramatically sway on the spot and cry out with fake agony. I laugh before I even realize I have and the slight feeling of warmth intensifies until I'm laughing the whole way down the stairs and to the front door.

His mother says goodbye at the doorstep, she's allowed to stay home because at the very back of the house Tim's grandmother is on the verge of death. Yet this family is still as positive as I remember them always being. In some ways I guess I hope that the positiveness could sometimes rub off on me so even when I'm outside these walls I can try and attempt a smile.

But it's hard to accept that, because a smile encourages strangers and I can't let my guard down. Not for a single moment, especially where I'm going.

"Let's go get this over with." Tim leaps out the door and shaking my head I follow on. If only he knew what I was about to do, would that make Tim a little more like me?

* * *

**Mercury Wolfe, 18 years old**

* * *

"This is it Merc, ready for this?"

"Ready's my middle name."

I wink at my best friend Marcus as we walk closer and closer to the Square. You'd think that the two of us would be nervous and practically pissing ourselves with anxiety but truth be told I couldn't be happier. Sure, both of us are planning on volunteering and only one can come out of this alive but me and him, we're like brothers, we're the laugh of the District and we'll sure as hell give it our all and have a joke along the way. Of course, best friend or not I plan on winning. I'm sure Marcus feels exactly the same.

"I'm going to miss you two when you're in the Arena. Who will I have to tell me how beautiful I am every five minutes?"

Cornelia my girlfriend giggles and I can't help but laugh as well. She's not my ideal partner, in fact I really don't know what I'm doing with her but having a beautiful girl by your side seems to go well with the rest of the guys and helps them know I'm superior to those that a) have no talent and b) don't have a beautiful blonde with them 24/7.

"Chill out babe, you've got our little mouse."

I try to repress the chuckle that goes alongside every mention of our little stalker. Gaius is his real name but even he doesn't seem annoyed when we call him our mouse. Marcus and I aren't exactly a hundred percent certain when he decided to tag along but he did and ever since then he just seems part of the gang. Me, Marcus, Cornelia and our little mouse. Life couldn't be any better.

I ignore anything the little voice inside says, life is good. As good as it possibly could be. I am not going to focus on that – never again, I have all I could possibly want and after the Games I'll have even more. There's just no point dwelling on it.

"Look it's that stuck up bitch Celia." Cornelia's icy tone and the way I feel her body tense up against mine makes me laugh even more. Seriously the fight in girls and their bitchy ways is more hilarious than anything. Maybe that's why I'm with Cornelia, not just for her beauty but because she's widely loved and also hated by a lot and the mixture of the two brings about even more fun. And really that's what I like in life, a bit of fun.

"This is it."

I let go of Cornelia so we can form an orderly queue in front of the table with the Peacekeeper waiting with the needle. When he pricks my finger I give him the most childish grin I can and step through to the roped off area of the Square. Marcus and I leave Cornelia and our mouse to find our own section. A lot of those that pass us give us the usual claps on the back and the high fives that go alongside our popularity in the District.

Everyone knows that we're best mates, the jokers of the District and the two most talented and everyone thinks that because the two of us are volunteering together that the Games will be even more special. They're right of course, with the two of us I really don't know how the other two tributes think they'll stand a chance.

I elbow Marcus in the ribs as the Mayor comes on stage and he instantly shuts up. It's not that I think listening to the Mayor is important in any way but I want to make sure I know exactly when to run out and volunteer. I really do not want to miss my opportunity. Not like he did.

My stomach tightens even thinking about it so I start tapping my foot and thinking about the Games and how much fun I'm sure they're going to be. There's a certain beauty to the sight of blood, the red tinge and the metallic taste. I'm in it for the end result of course but who's to say I can't enjoy myself with a little bit of fun during the process. I'm a man of fun and games after all.

"District Two! How very good to see you all!"

The Mayor has left the stage to be replaced by our usual escort Wendy Witchet. She's much more of a formal lady than the usual monsters you see from other districts. Her voice is a little over the top but her oddly plain dress is rather beautiful. Still, she doesn't hold a candle to my Carnelia.

"I know you must be as excited as I am to see who will represent District Two in this year's Quarter Quell. So let's get to it then. The girls first!"

A lot of the girls in the older sections seem to get ready for this. There's usually some kind of system, whoever the trainers deem ready enough and the most talented volunteer, but this year is a Quarter Quell and no one is going to miss out their chance at participating.

There's a deep intake of breath as the slip is drawn from the bowl and some of the girls look as if they're about to explode at how red their faces have gone. Finally the name parts her lips and all chaos breaks loose.

A lot of the kids in the younger sections are thrown about as a stampede of angry girls with sharp nails and high heels clacking against the concrete charge to the stage. I burst out laughing at the sight of Carnelia getting swept away, she didn't even want to volunteer but seems like those wanting to are dragging her along involuntarily.

The first girl up on the stage is definitely beautiful with brown hair that slowly changes to a blonde the colour of Carnelia's hair and she definitely seems familiar. A lot of people seem to be shocked as she walks closer to the front of the stage.

The second girl goes the opposite way to the pack of girls and climbs her way up the other end of the stage. Both seem able enough but of course not a problem for me and Marcus.

"Ladies, what are your names?"

"Declan Rift." The first girl announces.

"Cora Winter." The second girl says in a much more confident way. This Declan girl seems almost nervous at being up there.

"Now for the boys."

The girls who were unlucky return to their section with heads low and hands clenched into fists. Carnelia looks as if she's about to faint, when she catches my eye she can barely manage the weakest of smiles.

"Jasper Hartigan!"

Another stampede breaks loose and although I'm one of the shortest guys here earning me a lot of whispers behind my back, I'm easily the fastest. I make it up without even breaking a sweat and the two girls seem to almost take a step away from me.

"Hello ladies, lovely to see you here."

They look repulsed as I turn to see Marcus get thrown away and another boy walk up next to me. Marcus catches my eye and starts punching the ground but I look away and stare at my newest district partner. He's no Marcus but I guess he could be fun.

"And your names?"

"Mercury Wolfe ma'am." Playing up the formal character is a lot of fun, I bite my tongue to keep the laugh in as her face goes a deep shade of red.

"Kenzall Remohauven."

Never heard of him. Never heard of any of these people except that Rift girl who seems quite familiar. This really will be a walk in the park for someone with my talents. As long as I can have a good time and eventually win I cannot wait. Although why show any doubt – the obvious outcome is that I will be victor. No question about it.

* * *

**Cora Winter, 18 years old**

* * *

Being a tribute in the Hunger Games always felt like a dream when I was a little girl. Everyone in the District was devoted to the Hunger Games and watching our tributes fight it out, and a lot of the time one of our tributes actually did return home. For them the fame and glory that went alongside transformed their lives. As a young girl with such famous icons living around you and seeing day to day how their lives had transformed after their victory, it became my dream to volunteer. I never thought I'd ever get the chance, and I never truly anticipated how many girls would try to steal the spot from me. It was truly horrible being pushed and shoved like one of the dummies I'd stick and stab over and over again and when Declan reached the stage I really thought I was screwed.

But the other side of the stage was empty – it just made sense for me to go that way rather than lose the race with the other girls.

Now that I am a tribute I feel like I'm in that dream I always had as a young girl. Growing up you hear tales of how terrified they are in the other Districts but here it's just become a way of life. Training and getting ready to fight other kids to the death is tradition and to the other Districts we may very well seem like monsters but it's just how we live here. You can't change it.

Now that my goodbyes await and I'm about to leave I feel slightly nervous as well as at an all time high. I've always been one of the popular kids because my parents had enough money to get me into the best school and the best academy. With my skills people were drawn to me and I never had to suffer as a child, in some ways that might be a downside when I go into the Arena because I won't be used to hunger and people trying to hurt me. But I've prepared all my life and with popularity comes envy and those trying to take you down.

I've had my fair share of fights and run ins with those who try to stop me and I've adapted. Sure, I'm still the sweet girl that everyone loves with determination and an almost childlike fairytale essence to her, but I'm also a fighter and if someone gets in my way I will take them down. I take no prisoners because in Two that's how you get ahead.

Finally the doors open and I stop feeling so nervous. The sight of my friends running into the room and surrounding me is enough to boost the excitement brewing in my stomach. Snow with his whiter than white hair, Zoey and her childish giggling and Regina and the intimidating mask she puts on only to hide the true kindness behind her.

In some ways we're always going to be that little gang of kids that grew up together and even now I feel so much younger than my eighteen years. A part of me doesn't want to leave them, there will always be that inner feeling of doubt eating away inside of me that I am not good enough. But the dream has always been with me since I was six years old and a little girl's dream doesn't just vanish because of some inner turmoil going on within. This is my year and having friends who may be nervous for me but are undeniably on my side is more than enough.

"I can't believe the amount of people that tried to get to that stage." Snow says, his cheeks flushed red looking ridiculous against his white hair.

"Well it's always been like that in District Two. Last year was no exception."

"Yeah but Regina this year it's the Quarter Quell and there was a whole lot more running today." Zoey laughs and pulls me up from the chair and into a hug. Snow and Regina soon follow and once again I feel like I'm a little girl again. Invincible and popular. I hope Declan is at least approachable, it'll be good to have a friend to help me in the Arena until we have to fight. I know there seemed to be some confusion going on when she volunteered but personally I have no idea who she is. The boys... the less said about them the better.

Everyone knows Mercury and Kenzall just looks unstable.

The hands on the clock tick away as we chat about the past and what awaits me in the future. No one brings up the fact I could very well die which I'm glad about. The last thing I want when I'm about to go into the Arena is a reminder that by the end instead of coming home victorious I could be coming home in a wooden box, cold and dead to the world.

All three of them give me an individual hug when the door opens and they leave to be replaced by my parents. My mother and father have always supported me but always ensured that I was happy. They'd seen what other kids my age had become with parents who's dreams for their own children possessed them into acting out of the way a parent should. They ensured me that would never happen and it didn't. I've had a perfect relationship with my friends and a perfect relationship with my family. It's all I could ask for.

_If only you were a little more skilled. Then maybe you won't die._

The second my mum wraps her arms around my neck and my dad begins patting my back I forget the little voice in the back of my head. Both of them act like my friends, dismissing any sort of doubt whether or not I could succeed and focusing on the fact that I will win this.

It's scary that I'm about to leave them. I've always had people to support me and now it's time for me to support myself without any help. Sure I'll have the careers, but what will the careers be like this year? A pack of twelve seems a little excessive.

"Whatever happens Cora. Whatever you have to do in the Arena to win remember how proud we are. Remember how much we love you." They both leave when their time is up without so much as a word of protest to the Peacekeeper.

I slump back into the chair and allow myself to smile. It's now time to go and sure out there the world is big and scary and I'm losing all security I've had over my eighteen years but it's my time now. I am eighteen years old, not a little girl anymore, and I can fulfil the dreams I've had since I was six years old.

Cora, you can do this!

* * *

_**Careful by Paramore**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And here's our second career district! XD

First things first I'd like to say that if there is ever anything a little different or something I've added to your tribute's history for example it's only because it made more sense for that to happen. For example Kenzall's history was that his parents abused him and he has pyrophobia so I made the connection between the two. I think it works out better that way xD

Another thing is of course I won't mention everything about one tribute in their POV, so if things are hinted at or I miss stuff out don't worry they will be mentioned at a later date!

Oh and those who have the reaping POV are most likely to have the longest POV so sorry to those who have shorter POV's than the others. With the reaping I have to get the tribute's personality across as well as the actual reaping so it takes up more words! :D

Anyway, two questions for this chapter so please leave a review with what you thought of the chapter and your answers. Thanks for all the support! It's a big ask but can I get 100 reviews by the time I post D3... let's see ;)

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

_**Overall do you prefer District One or District Two?**_

Thanks guys! Maybe if I don't put writing off until around Tuesday I can get an update to you sooner ;D


	5. The Scientist

**The Scientist**

_Nobody said it was easy;  
It's such a shame for us to part;  
Nobody said it was easy;  
No one ever said it would be this hard._

* * *

**District Three Reapings**

* * *

**White Witton, 13 years old**

* * *

"You know they're staring at you White?" Letti whispers in my ear. Her long hair tickles my neck and a fit of giggles burst free from my mouth. My cheeks slowly prickle with warmth as I twist my head so I'm looking over my shoulder. Sure enough a small group of girls are staring at the pair of us and pointing. Rude of course. Rare? No, not rare in the slightest.

"Hate to break it to you Letti but they're staring at you as well."

"Are not!"

"Are too!" I punch her in the shoulder and she nearly falls backwards off the wall the two of us are sitting atop. Before long the pair of us are lying in the grass, the breath knocked out of us and laughing like a pair of children. Thing is though, we are children and no matter what my parents – and by parents I mean my mother – think of me acting this way, I am thirteen years old. I have all the time in the world to be a grown up, right now I want to be the young girl I am.

Letti leans up and places her cheek against the palm of her hand and I copy her. It's pretty hot today so I can feel the back of my neck burning from where the light is hitting it but I don't care. At least on a day like today we've got nice weather. Rain or wind or hail or anything like that would make us all remember to an even greater extent what today means. The sun hopefully is a sign of hope, at least I like to think like that. I won't be reaped... neither will Letti.

"Did your mother say anything to you when you left this morning?"

"The usual." I shrug my shoulders and try to change the subject but Letti isn't so easily swayed. She's my best friend, probably my only friend, but she sure is a persistent and nosy girl. My mother has always been the reason why people talk about me and the fact that Letti hangs out with me is reason enough for people to point the finger at her as well. I hate that it's me that's caused her to be shunned from society but she doesn't care so I try not to. After all, I guess we've got to live our lives how we want to and not how anyone else expects of us.

That's what my mother is entirely against. The woman is adamant that our family deserves honour and glory and her deluded mind twists that into believing her children need to volunteer. My older brother is ineligible now so who does that leave her sole focus on?

Me.

Letti, Letti's parents, my father and Crimson my brother are all on my side. She's a deluded woman who believes she's meant to live in the richest parts of Panem and even a blind man can see she only married my father for the wealth he has. But I do love her no matter what she's done to me and my childhood; warping and shaping it into some sick fantasy of me fighting other kids to the death. I won't let her get to me, especially on an actual reaping day.

"Still up to her usual tricks then?"

"It's getting worse now that this year there's only me who can volunteer. How can she think that a thirteen year old little girl from Three would have any chance against the careers?"

Letti shrugs her shoulders and lets out a long sigh before stretching her arms out and sitting up properly. Truth be told my mother doesn't accept the fact that neither of us have ever picked up a sword in our lives. Apparently it's in our genes that we would be this interested and she thinks we're just lying to annoy her even further like children do. My mother just fails to understand and I've given up hope that one day she'll change. When I'm nineteen and she has no other children I'm sure there will be another Witton child already born ready for their own reapings in the future. She won't ever stop until she has that honour.

The two of us do our best to ignore the crude laughter behind us as we walk away, picking off the grass from our clothes. The sun has attracted nearly every family to walk the streets before the reaping and try to make the most out of what today brings. For the most part they let me and Letti get on with running around, laughing and having our own time together but the occasional comment and finger pointed our way doesn't go unnoticed.

The two of us sprint round a corner and I nearly go face first into the stomach of a very tall man. He doesn't look too old, probably nineteen or so but he sneers at me and for a second I expect a slap or something. There are some people around here who show their displeasure at people like me in the cruellest of ways.

Lucky for me he shakes his head and pushes me to the side. The encounter has attracted the eyes of everyone on this street and Letti sticks her tongue out at his back making all the fear leave me and switch to another fit of laughter.

"Nothing to see here people, move along!" She shouts in the best commanding voice she can put on. I wrap my arm round her neck and swing my arm back and forth as fast as possible as we carry on simply walking around the District.

"You really are a nut Letti Glitch!"

"And you really are the weirdest, tiniest, most crazy girl I know White Witton."

I don't care what today is or what the chances are of my name being drawn from the bowl. I only care about one thing and one thing only today and that's being with my best friend and making the most out of the time we have. Who knows what today or tomorrow or the next day or any day may bring? It's all about living while you can and at thirteen years old if that means being a tad silly then silly I shall be. I'm a kid, that's all I am. It's about time people actually stopped and realized that. If only for a day.

* * *

**Chip Daemon, 17 years old**

* * *

I see it everyday and in nearly everyone that passes me by. Conformity, a fear of stepping out of the box, intelligence to the point of losing humanity... I see a District filled to the brim with the dullest humanity has to offer.

It's pretty hilarious then that you'd find someone like me living in a District like Three of all places. Although I guess you could say if it wasn't for District Three and its unadventurous ways then I wouldn't be who I am today. Imagine living in a place like Twelve, I'd probably be smeared with ash and dust without the will to speak up in the slightest. It's horrible to even imagine.

It's empty in the room I'm in and except for the whir of machinery and the humming escaping from my closed lips there's no sound of anything, no background noise in the slightest. I flick another set of switches as a few lights blink red and the light steadily turns off to leave a plain boring bulb. This is my life because in Three the only jobs there are to offer with good pay are the ones where you stand at a boring desk or piece of technology flicking switches. At least my job entails privacy.

I'm in maintenance, probably one of the main jobs there is but the one that gets the least credit. People identify those who work in the front, not the ones keeping it all together at the back. On more than one occasion the temptation to let things go wrong has snaked it's way through me to the point where I've let five or so bulbs flicker red and on one occasion the actual alarm went off. But I never let it follow through because the chaos surrounding a disaster would be brilliant no doubt, but dangerous beyond compare. And danger I do not allow to mix in with the way I live my life in the dull District that is District Three.

Everywhere you see people want to be the most efficient, the most intelligent, the best of the best at handling the electronics and it comes with a cost. The cost is losing humanity to the point of being nothing but machines with one purpose. If it's not productive you don't do it. That's the rule behind Three and the way it works.

Me? Well, anyone who knows me realizes I work in the opposite way. What's the unspoken rule? Not too frolic about without a goal in mind, not to cause chaos, not to sing when walking between home and work. Any rule that really just makes everything so boring and doesn't make sense in the slightest, I break in the best way possible. Of course if the result is stupidity and something dangerous happening I won't do it. I enjoy seeing the annoyed faces and responses I receive but I don't particularly want to get myself and others in trouble to the point of physical harm.

The unspoken rule is to get on with your day in a professional manner. I sing out loud and the looks are the best part of what I do. There is just so much I can do to wind up everyone and change everything for myself.

What I do doesn't have an impact, people are still the robots they have always been. But at least there's me who stands out from the crowd and that's all that really matters. As long as there's one spark of fun in a place like this.

"That's everything done Chip. We'll set it for automatic so you can get yourself ready for the reaping." The big man's voice breaks the almost silent atmosphere of the room from the overhead speaker. It's a one way system so I can't respond. At least I'm off for the day finally. I grab the jacket that's folded over the chair at the other end of the room and tie the sleeves round my waist.

People say you have to look professional at work and where you go. But the temperature from when I got in this morning has soared and I am not going to melt simply because they say I have to.

I open the door and it doesn't take very long to reach the main working floor of the factory. Most people wear lab coats so of course I stand out with my vest top, baggy trousers and jacket tied around my waist. The supervisor on this floor shakes his head and furiously scribbles what pointless notes he has to make haste with when I pass him.

"Keep up the good work boys, ladies keep your hands to yourself. I know it's hard." I wink at a very old lady seated behind a table and her face is worth the price of nearly crashing into security waiting by the door.

"You too, keep up the good work of standing there and doing nothing." I laugh and walk briskly into the morning air of District Three. Despite the thick smoke pumping out of a lot of the factories the sun is still shining high in the sky and a few birds can be seen soaring to wherever it is birds go. They have the good life up there. They aren't stuck to whatever society demands of them because they're birds. I mean, I'm not exactly what you'd call an upstanding citizen of District Three but I don't cause so much chaos to the point of not sticking to every rule. Some I have to follow because to not follow would be idiotic. Joking around with security isn't dangerous, they only pounce on those who actually cause some kind of physical trouble.

The journey back home is rather uneventful except for the everyday shocked and annoyed stares sent my way as a result of my singing. I sing no actual songs that people know, whatever comes to mind on the spot I let take control.

I'd wish for people to change. It would make life easier for someone like me. But then again, like I always say. Without the robotic nature of Three's citizens I'd never have come out this way. I'd rather be me, Chip Daemon the odd one out, then Chip Daemon the boy who fits in. Life is a lot more fun that way.

* * *

**Diane LaCroix, 17 years old**

* * *

"_Diane, don't ignore me."_

I try to close off my mind as well as keep up the pace with my parents and sister. Trying to block out his voice is difficult. Almost impossible. I've welcomed it since I was a little girl but today it's too painful to hear what he has to say because it only points to one thing. And if that's the case, I'm going to be dead very soon.

I'm not exactly about to break down and cry. In fact life and death have become such a massive part of my own life that if the time ever came for me to die I'd welcome it with open arms. It's a curse I guess as well as a gift. Knowing the fate of those people I care about and especially myself makes what I love to have seem the worst thing imaginable.

Ever since I was a little girl, from the age of five, The Voice has spoken to me. At first it was terrifying. At such a young age I thought I was going crazy and people began to shun me despite how little I was. Not many people like the out of the ordinary especially in District Three and here I was. Crazy Diane with a voice in her head. But over the years I welcomed the solitude and preferred the shadows to being out in the open. He spoke to me every day and it didn't take long for me to welcome the powers that he gave me.

People don't believe that I'm psychic and even when what I say happens they still prefer to cast me aside. Putting it down to coincidence, or occasionally even blaming me for what happened. The Voice never tells me specifics. It's vague about what will happen but I know when something is about to unfold and who the subject is.

It's something that makes me who I am and without it I really don't know what I'd become. So trying to ignore his voice just so I can get through the reaping is difficult. I don't want to be in denial, I know my fate today, but to hear him say my name is too painful right now.

"Later."

My mother looks at me and smiles. She knows about The Voice and supports me, although she will never go so far as to defend me in public should someone insult my gift. People in this District are so safe and I don't blame my family for their actions. At least I have their support no matter how thin it may be.

"_I can name you all four Diane. All four who will be affected by the reaping."_

He can never tell me the actual event that people will be affected by but it's pretty obvious that the four names he has for me are the four who will be reaped. There's only one event today that could be the cause of four people being prophesied by him. I don't need to hear him say it though, not until it happens.

My parents both kiss me on the cheek and wave goodbye as I join the queue that is lined up ready to enter the Square. No one says anything to me as they talk to their friends which I am glad for. The silence and solitude is warm, it gives me time to be by myself and think about everything. I can't remember the last time I had a proper conversation with someone other than those I am related to. Apart from the times I tell those who The Voice has whispered to me, no one speaks to me as if I'm someone they can accept. To know the people who I let know of their fate ignore what I say angers me like nothing else. But there is literally nothing I can do to sway them except wait for the good or bad thing to pass.

If it's bad I try to leave as soon as possible. If it's good they ignore me completely as if I didn't even exist.

The Peacekeeper doesn't pretend to act welcoming or kind when he sticks the needle in my finger. I'm famous amongst everyone and he spits at my feet as I walk through to the sections of the Square. Most people are already awaiting the beginning of the reaping so I quickly find my place in the seventeen year old section and wait for the ceremony to begin.

Most people stop whispering when I squeeze past but like with the queue and waiting, luckily no one tries to intercept me or say anything that they think will hurt my feelings. They may not like the unusual but at least on a day like this they have the respect to keep their opinions to themselves. Especially considering what is about to happen to me.

The Mayor comes on stage and begins the reaping as per tradition. I don't pretend to listen to the words that he spouts. The Voice doesn't say anything which I am conflicted about. Trying to ignore him is impossible so he's obviously resigned to speaking to me. I want that... but then again he's me and I am him. Without him I feel almost empty.

Finally the Mayor finishes the treaty and the escort walks on stage in all his finery. No one laughs or makes any sound at his unusual clothing choices. It's been programmed in us from childhood that people from our esteemed capital were different.

In Three that is not accepted but of course no one will ever say anything against those above us. We're the intelligent ones, the ones who follow like obedient dogs.

"What a beautiful day in District Three. I cannot wait to see who will honour this District in the second Quarter Quell. My name is Lancelot Devere, let's reap the first girl!"

My stomach almost empties and I feel as if I'm about to collapse. This isn't the first time The Voice has said something will happen to me but it's never been something this bad. Never something this extreme.

He draws the first slip and slowly unfolds it, clearing his throat and shouting out...

"_White Witton."_

"White Witton!"

The Voice is right of course and I don't pretend to be upset that he's back. The little girl walks up on stage and is openly crying but still attempts a smile, her eyes fixated on the back where no doubt she's smiling at someone close to her.

I've become distant from everyone in the District and whilst I know it's unfair the fate that has befallen this girl I do not pity her. With life and death sometimes whispered in my ears I have to distance myself from everyone, closeness could break me.

Lancelot moves on quickly to the male bowl and likewise the name The Voice predicts is soon called out a second after. The boy who walks forward is bare chested and dressed in nothing but shorts and running shoes. He shakes hands with a few of the other eighteen year olds but I can't hear exactly what it is he's saying. Chip Daemon his name is, something is so unusual within him, I feel... different about him.

I know what's coming next. I don't bother to cry or anything, the sick feeling has numbed almost within seconds and I begin walking out of the section and towards the steps as he draws the name out of the bowl. People whisper as they see me approaching and it must look like I'm about to volunteer but that's my name on the slip in his hands.

"_Diane LaCroix, it's you, it's your name."_

"Diane LaCroix!"

People seem shocked when I step up onto the stage within seconds having already reached it. Lancelot praises my eagerness but I simply look at the ground and ignore whatever else it is he's shrieking in my ear.

The next boy reaped is of course predicted beforehand and with the four of us up here the reaping is now drawn to a close. Lancelot escorts us towards the Justice Building but everything seems muted except for my steady breathing and The Voice whispering... _"It's going to be okay Diane, it's going to be okay."_

Maybe it will... maybe it will.

* * *

**Axton Radford, 18 years old**

* * *

Mum and dad said that being reaped meant that you went on a special trip to the Capitol. I'm not really sure what the Capitol is but growing up we were always told it was a big city that was in charge of where I live and where everyone else in the country lives. If that's the case why did I see mum and dad cry in the background when I stood on the stage.

Chip and the little girl were also smiling but she was also crying as well. Diane I didn't really see her face but she must be some sort of psychic because she was near the steps when her name was called. The man who picked our names is from the Capitol and everyone says that they all wear clothes like that, people seem to say bad things about the colourful materials and the shiny jewels in their cheeks but I think they're beautiful. I hope I get to dress up like that when I go to the Capitol.

I'm not going to really miss District Three except for my parents and my baby sister Tia. People always point at me and whisper about me behind their backs. I know I'm not smart in the slightest like everyone else is in this District. I don't know anything about numbers and science and I know that the doctors say there is something wrong with the way my brain works.

They say I have a brain like a little child but I don't see what's wrong with that. All the little kids I know, especially Tia are adorable and really fun to play with and make them laugh. I don't want to be boring and wear suits like my dad does and go to big factories like both my parents do.

I want to live at home and around the District having fun with the odd one or two who accept me for who I am. Mum says I shouldn't hang out with Joey or Marlin. She says they only hang out with me because they find my condition funny and that they don't really like me for who I am.

That's not true though. I know my friends and I know that they like me for me and not for the apparent fun they get out of hanging around with me because of what my brain is like.

I slump back in my chair and rock back and forth, looking between the portraits hanging on the walls. All of them are of some old man or woman but the way they've been painted is beautiful like everything else in this room.

The clock is slowly ticking away but I can't really read what time it is. I've grown up knowing that I'm not smart and it's just become a part of me that I don't need to feel ashamed or anything. It's no big deal and people can pick on me and call me names but they really should mind their own business.

I don't even realize the door has opened until a pair of arms is thrown around my neck and I nearly fall back completely. I feel tears trickling down my neck and dripping to the carpet and when I push gently I realize my mum is crying and when she places her hands on my cheeks a noise escapes her mouth.

Dad walks in behind her and places a hand on mum's shoulder. She doesn't stand up when he tries to get her to, instead she falls at my feet and starts screaming. I can tell that dad has been crying but I don't understand any of this. I thought a trip is a good thing, like a holiday or whatever you call them. I'm excited and they always told me it was exciting as well. Every year two people would go away from each District and this year because it's a Quarter Quell four people from each District get to go.

They never told me what happened afterwards but I know I'll see them again. So why are they acting like I'm going to die or something?

"Axton." My dad doesn't say anything else and walks forward, around my mum, and places his own hand on my shoulder. He leans down trying not to knock into her and I smile at him as his eyes meet my own. I see pain in them and he blinks away a few tears before they can trickle down his cheeks. This is all so confusing, more confusing than anything.

"This is a good thing isn't it?"

In response my mum lets out the loudest scream yet and the door opens to reveal the face of the Peacekeeper on guard. He looks at my mum, shakes his head and shuts the door again. I hate those guys, I know they're the bad people around here but I wonder if they can make my mum better when I go? Something is wrong with her and dad.

"Axton. J-Just remember... just remember that we love you okay." He squeezes my shoulder in time to tears finally falling from his eyes. I can't understand the first words my mum tries to say since entering and my dad falls lower to the ground and manages to pull her into a hug. I lean forward and they accept my arms as well until we're all in one big family embrace.

"I love you too mum and dad. But I'll be back soon right? It's only a trip to the Capitol."

She screams again and I lean back as fast as I can. Soon the Peacekeeper comes back in and has to drag her away and out the room, her feet stamping the ground and her nails clawing at anything she can grab.

"MUM!"

I start to stand up to run after her, to protect her, but dad puts a hand to my chest and squeezes my shoulder again.

"We have to go now Axton. Remember... we love you son. We really do love you." He turns around and closes the door as he leaves and I let myself fall to the carpet. The smile, the happiness, the excitement, it's all gone.

Something is terribly wrong with where I'm going... or maybe they're just really going to miss me?

Yes. That's got to be it. I'm sure I'd miss my son if I was a dad and they were going away for a while. All I'm doing is going on a trip and I cannot wait.

I sit back in the chair and wait patiently until I'm guided towards the exit of the building. This is all going to be so much fun. I cannot wait to see what everyone says is a beautiful city. I'll miss District Three but I will be back soon. Mum and dad shouldn't act so upset, they'll hug me again as soon as I get back home.

* * *

_**The Scientist by Coldplay**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And here we have our first non-career District!

Sorry for the wait everyone. There was some mix up with getting a tribute in but it's no one's fault so don't worry! I wrote this all today, well in half a day since the second I got the tribute I wanted to get the reaping done so if the quality is a bit low I apologise but I'm still impressed I managed to get this all written today!

I replied to a query about the song title but I'll say it here as well. I find song titles make excellent chapter titles so that's what I use instead and I use a few lines of lyrics at the top as well just because I think it's a nice thing to add. I also add the name of course and the artist simply because I think you have to? I have no idea but that's the way it's gonna be! :D

Anyway I do hope you enjoyed District Three. I think it helped that I loved all the tributes so yeah that's probably how I could write this so fast xD

As usual a question to go alongside this chapter :D

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Really thank you so much for the support you have shown! I'm obsessed with reviews and yes that may come across with the whole review or I'll kill your tribute thing ;) But seriously I appreciate every comment I receive!

I won't make any promises about getting the next chapter out sooner, chances are it will be in a week's time ;D


	6. Warrior

**Warrior**

_All the pain and the truth;  
I wear like a battle wound;  
So ashamed, so confused;  
I was broken and bruised._

* * *

**District Four Reapings**

* * *

**Lance Trysail, 18 years old**

* * *

Aeyla's hand feels warm in my own, which with the salty air and early morning chill, feels pleasant. Our feet kick up gravel as we continue proceeding forwards at our steady pace. I feel my heart beating fast and an ache already creeping up my muscles but it's the nice sort of ache. It's productive and gives me the rush to keep pumping my legs against the ground. Aeyla is panting next to me, her face a bright red colour and her lips forming a large smile.

You could almost take a picture of this moment. You could almost forget the fact that behind us the feet of half a dozen or so people we've managed to piss off are kicking up the same gravel and steadily catching up on the pair of us. We hear them shouting our names but that just makes us push on faster with our destination of safety in mind.

Neither of us go out of our way to harass those who really have it coming to them. It's more of an opportunity we see that neither of us can resist. After all those people like the morons behind us, have just a massive sign on their backs saying 'piss me off'. Aeyla and I comply of course, I'm more than happy to do so.

People like them need to be taught a lesson, even if it is just a sarcastic comment from myself and my best friend. I couldn't give two shits about how it is received, the only people I care about enough in this world are those who care about me; those people I can replicate the feeling to.

"Think they're gonna... gonna catch us." I can tell Aeyla is running out of breath and her face has changed to an even darker shade of red. The smile though is still as strong as it's been since the chase began and I don't see her backing out now and letting them catch up to us. Neither of us are stupid, the opposite really. I'm not exactly a genius and neither is Aeyla but we have our common sense and to slow down right now is only asking to get a kick in the head.

Sure I guess starting a pointless fight could be called stupid in its own right, but in the long run if those sort of people realize the wrongs of their ways maybe eventually it will become better for everyone. Although a change in those sort of people is really unlikely to the point of not even bothering to think about.

"No chance, up ahead is where my dad keeps the boats he owns. We'll lose them there."

She nods and clasping my hand even tighter, we push on our legs as hard as we can and almost propel ourselves through the morning air. Soon enough the people of the District will start waking up and those who go to work on reaping day for whatever reason will begin to fill this area.

Those behind us are just the people who think they're too 'cool' to fit in with the rest of society and follow by the curfews put in place. The same could be said of the pair of us of course, but then again you can't compare Aeyla or I to those dolts.

The path splits into a junction ahead, the right heading in towards the main part of the District and the left towards the boats anchored by the docks. Most are simple wooden fishing boats but the most expensive are the bigger ones, manned by a dozen fishermen and collect our bigger intake of stock every day. Aeyla nods towards the boats and I follow her as she steps slightly ahead of myself.

The curses behind us to stop don't die down, if anything the thought of us getting away has angered them even further than our own comments that started the whole thing.

Our lives are so happy, I have my family and a great friend, and together me and her have such fun. We do this because the day to day lives of training and fishing gets to the point of severe boredom. But there's still a part of me I cannot ignore, the part that tells me after years and years of training, after the trainer personally recommending I volunteer, the desire to get away from this all and do something I'm good at and can get a life out of at the end.

Maybe I'm just as stupid as those I hate, the possibility of death is so high the chances of me returning are minimal even with all the training I have. But I still can't ignore the desire to do this. It just hurts that Aeyla, my perfect friend panting and smiling ahead to get away, doesn't agree to anything I've ever told her about the wish inside of me.

She's against it and I know she believes I won't follow through with it. Our lives have never been what you'd call bad, and the two of us are adventurous and care for one another. Why would I throw it all away?

Because I have to.

"Behind here." She yanks my hand in the direction she goes and the pair of us slip into the space behind one of the larger boats. It's still near the opening to the docks we just passed but should they carry on running further in to find us we can escape unharmed.

I'm not scared of them of course but there's fun in the chase and even more fun in outsmarting people like them over and over again. I can't even count how many times we've gotten away and the amount of times it's been a close call. With my training and Aeyla's strength from her own workouts we've defended ourselves and I don't back down from a fight should it ever present itself. I won't ever back down from a fight if someone I care about is put at risk.

I just hope that on reaping day especially, that we've outsmarted them once again.

The footsteps get louder and both of us try to keep our heavy breathing as quiet as possible. Our pursuers are angry, I can tell by the way they storm on ahead without even considering we might be hiding behind the boat closest to the entrance.

Idiots.

Once they're out of sight Aeyla grabs my hand and pulls us out from behind the boat. The sun is steadily rising ready to get everyone up and going for today. Aeyla wishes me goodbye with a hug and a cheesy high-five once we reach the path up to my house.

"See you later."

There's worry in her voice but she hides it with a smile. With so many people who care for me why am I volunteering? There's so much confusion going on around this simple question. And I know that later today, no matter what conflicting thoughts rush through my head, that I will be up on that stage.

* * *

**Aryanna Ferguson, 17 years old**

* * *

"Better get home Cloe, got to stand out at the reaping and dressed like that no one's gonna take you seriously." I tease, sticking out my tongue at my cousin and watching her cheeks flush red. I almost feel bad – almost – but she smiles and walks away alone back to her house.

Don't get me wrong, I adore my cousin to pieces and we definitely have a healthy rivalry going on between our families but the girl really needs to toughen herself up and enjoy life. Whenever I see her she's either standing in the background twiddling her thumbs or tells the most boring stories ever. Like, seriously, if you want to stand out around this place you have to actually be original and interesting. Take me for example, people know me because I am what Cloe I'm sure wishes she could be.

It's a sunny morning in Four which gives almost everyone who doesn't have to work an excuse to hang around with friends and family before the reaping. I'm by myself at the moment with Cloe now walking back home and seeing people bunched up together talking makes me feel awkward. I thrive off company so I locate the nearest person I recognise and begin walking towards them.

I can't put into words how excited I am for the reaping today. Of course I'm volunteering because really who wouldn't want to be a tribute for this year? It's a Quarter Quell!

The Capitol supports the career districts more than the other ones so it's no surprise that more often than not One, Two and Four produces a victor. I'm sure they'll want me to do well in the Games, after all me or some peasant from Ten? Of course they'd go for me. Besides to be quite frank I don't exactly see myself standing on a boat pulling in fish because first of all, I find the idea of a job to be quite boring and second of all, I don't exactly like the idea of having to move out and support myself. I'm much more content with having everything handed to me on a plate. That's why the Games are ideal, in my opinion a week in the Games is so much easier than a boring old life of pulling out fish from a sea. Sure... death murder and blood reign in that place but I'm going to do well and if I do come out victorious which I obviously plan on doing, my life is set and there'll be no dirty old boats for me.

Eris notices me advancing towards her and waves me over. I smile at her and quickly skip towards her and link my arm with hers. I like Eris, she's much more calm and peaceful but still has a wicked sense of humour. Shame that she doesn't really train as much and takes the idea of going into the Games as serious as you really should do in District Four. We always do well in the Games so I don't quite understand her concept of not wanting to be a tribute. As far as I know and am aware of being a Victor is the best possible outcome in life.

"This is a first." She says, smiling at me and shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"What?"

"No entourage accompanying you down the street?" I laugh as she winks at me and start to pull her down the street. I love my company and almost everyone knows who I am. Whether it's good or bad things they say about me I couldn't really care, as long as they know who I am and can get them talking about me then I'm completely one hundred percent happy with it all. Of course what I do doesn't exactly help with getting a lot of friends but no one ever seems to speak up so I just presume that anything that reaches their ears doesn't hurt them as much as you might expect. I gossip about people – end of story.

"I heard that they're doing some system for today's reaping."

Someone nearly knocks into us and I have to step out of their way to avoid getting knocked to the ground. It's the last thing I need on my day to shine, people seeing dirt on my perfect dress. Make an impression – exactly what I said to Cloe.

"What kind of system?"

"Well they're not exactly as disciplined in One and Two. I mean they're more die-hard in training and all that but the Mayor doesn't want a stampede of volunteers."

Eris looks at me and I can see the doubt in her eyes at what she knows I'm going to be doing. I'm going to be a member of that stampede and I know she doesn't approve in the slightest.

"Anyway instead of just letting both volunteers run up after the name is reaped, they're going to do it normally and do it individually so if you don't make it first to the stage you have to go back and wait for the next name to be called."

"Sounds totally boring."

"That's the Mayor for you."

The pair of us erupt into a fit of giggles and further ahead as the street widens onto a little ring of shops, I notice another large group of friends sitting idly by a wall and chatting amongst themselves. I drag Eris as fast as I can over to the wall, closer and closer to the group. She's not a massive fan of large groups, a bit like Cloe, but everyone satisfies my needs so at the end of the day they don't anger or upset me.

That's the beauty of people understanding and knowing who you are. Sure I may bitch about people I care about behind their backs but it's all part of the way of life here. If one group likes me and I am against the rival group and then hang out with the rival group and act against the original group then I'm accepted by everyone. It's not perfect, of course people find out, but who cares? They don't exactly cast me out because I am one of the more interesting people in this District. And people care about their image, they need to be seen with someone interesting. Everyone needs me in their lives.

* * *

**Cloe Harker, 17 years old**

* * *

Further on, closer towards the Square, I can see Aryanna's head bobbing up and down alongside the tidal wave of her friends. I try to smile, I try to stir some feeling of being happy for my cousin inside but nothing but the dull sensation of longing fills the pit of my stomach. She is perfect. Sure she puts me down so much, indeed so much that I've belittled myself even further than usual but she has all these qualities about her which just draws people in. She's like the centre of everything in District Four. I wish I was like her.

I just tag along with the big groups most of the time. I put on a smile which I've gotten excellent at and on the outside I'm a bit like Aryanna. Just not as mean.

I want people to be impressed by who I am without having to be like Aryanna to the extent of her bitchy attitude. But nothing is ever good enough. I'll never be on her level or anyone else's for that matter. There will always be someone who can do something better than me, there will be someone with prettier hair or prettier eyes. Prettier everything. I'm just a total screw up.

Someone says hello to me as I walk towards the Square by myself and perky Cloe snaps straight into action and before I even know it I'm in a full conversation with them. Everyone around the pair of us is walking quickly towards the Square. Today is full of excitement for the reaping, especially because of the Quarter Quell. The first one was apparently the best Games ever so I wonder if this year will live up to it? With Aryanna in the Arena I'm sure it will be... and all the other pretty faces. People with pretty faces get the best things in life.

"See that's why I find volunteering pointless. I want to be a trainer to be honest, it's exciting don't you think?"

The Square is almost so close I can see the stage in perfect view. Everything is ready, Aryanna will be up there soon.

I feel poking on my shoulder and turn to face the guy I managed to draw into a conversation. He raises his eyebrows and I feel the almost day to day warmth rush to my cheeks. Dammit!

"Sorry... uh pardon?"

"Never mind. We better line up." He shakes his head and walks ahead of me and takes his place at the back of the queue. I line up as well and try to ignore everyone else around me, a lot are whispering and I can't shake off the paranoid vice like grip that tightens around my neck every single day. Maybe they're talking about me? Maybe my hair isn't brushed properly, maybe I need to wash my face again. So many thoughts circulate through my brain that I shriek when something sharp stabs into my skin.

The Peacekeeper looks angry as I suck on the blood coming out from the small stab, smiling I quickly advance forwards and it doesn't take long to find myself next to Aryanna.

"Hey Cloe. Excited?"

"Obviously." I laugh as she giggles and claps her hands together. She's just perfection, she's going to be a tribute, she's beautiful, she's talented, she's popular. She has everything that I wish I had.

The Square is almost fit to bursting point when the Mayor finally takes his place on the stage. His lips are pursed and his eyebrows curved upwards in that usual look of annoyance. His eyes wash over us all before he sighs and clears his throat.

"Now before I read the treaty remember volunteers – if there are any – the first person is the one allowed on stage, anyone else must go back and wait for the next name to be called. We're humans not animals." He rolls his eyes as if we're all disgusting him and begins reading the treaty. The energy and eagerness is radiating off of Aryanna that it's almost impossible to focus on any of the words leaving his mouth.

Somehow the treaty is over within minutes, although maybe it was much longer, and our escort from last year walks on stage. She claps her hands and does a little bow before giggling a bit like Aryanna and coughing into the microphone.

"Hello boys and girls. My name is Venus Lakoff, let's get right to it then." She giggles again and almost seems to skip over to the first female bowl. Aryanna tenses up next to me and I brush my hand against her own, anything to show support. This seems to go unnoticed as the name is read off and she zooms out to the aisle, shoving people aside to get her rightful place up on that stage.

She's so ready and so prepared. I cross my fingers that she gets up there and when I look properly there she is. Aryanna up on stage and the other girls sighing and returning to their places.

The male name called out is some guy I've never heard of and as usual there's a massive stampede before the first volunteer makes it on stage.

"Lance Trysail!" He shouts out before giving everyone a winning smile. Perfect teeth, perfect everything. It's not fair.

Venus takes out the next slip and smiles at us all before unfolding it and announcing the next name.

"Cloe Harker!"

Cloe...

I almost nearly fall backwards as my brain tries to process what just happened. Aryanna looks shocked before shaking her head and smiling again and all I can think about is that every pair of eyes are looking at me. And I look disgusting.

There will be a volunteer, already the girls are running but I can't let them take my place. I'm bad enough as it is, if I let them take my place I'll let my family down and they'll lose everything. They want me to beat Aryanna's family, always this pointless rivalry... a part of me knows I have to do what I was meant to do for them. Regardless of myself.

"NO!"

People all stare at me and I quickly push everyone out of the way, ignoring the feeling of eyes on my back.

"No... no volunteers. I accept my place as tribute."

Everything goes silent and Aryanna takes a step forwards but thinks twice about it. The girls who were running start stamping their feet but rules are rules. I quickly join Aryanna and look down, I can't bring myself to stare into her eyes. Why did I do this? She'll ask me that over and over. Because I am a disappointment already as it is, I can't be even worse for my family.

The male tribute goes through almost the same thing as me which is quite shocking. The boys aren't happy at all but Troy Caspian stares with a blank face over the heads of everyone and remains focused on one particular spot until we're pulled away.

Me and my cousin in the Hunger Games. Whatever happens I can't kill her, could I really bring myself to kill someone so much better than me and someone who shares the same blood? I don't think I could.

No I'm going to die no doubt, but at least my parents can keep their heads held high. At least I didn't disappoint them this time.

* * *

**Troy Caspian, 17 years old**

* * *

Why did I do that? Why didn't I let him take my place up on that stage? A million questions circle my mind, over and over, repeating themselves to the point where I feel as if I'm going to go insane. I clamp my eyes shut together as tight as I possibly can and dig my nails into the seat of the chair.

Why, why, why, why, WHY? I feel physically sick and I'm about to fall over and let my body do what it needs to do when there's a light tapping on the door.

I open my eyes and feel a burning sensation. I realize I'm crying before I can even stop it and seeing my family in the doorway doesn't help stem the flow, on the contrary it makes it ten times worse.

We've always been close, they're not just my family they're also my friends and what I did must be killing them right now. I've had a bit of training in the past, not full time but working has helped me master a few skills that could very well help in the Games but I never had any sort of plan to actually participate. And then my name gets picked and I get the one chance of being set free from what in the other Districts being reaped means, and I didn't let the other guy take my place.

I'm dead. I'm dead and there's nothing I can do about it.

My mother blinks away the tears so plainly obvious in her eyes and takes the first step through. The Peacekeeper looks agitated behind my family and almost goes to shove my little sister through the gap but stops his hand. The look I'm giving him can't be pleasant and I'm not in a good mood at all. Touch my sister you'll pay; that must be the look on my face this very moment. I'm already going to die, I have nothing to lose.

"Troy." My mother wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into my shoulder. Warmth floods through me and for a second I could almost feel relaxed; but everything comes crashing down on me and a chill rushes down my spine and I bite down on my tongue to keep back the sob that I know will break down any strength I have.

I hate feeling like this. I haven't felt like this since my best friend died in what I'm about to go through, a couple of years ago. Back then I felt like I'd never recover but I was able to build up a sort of barrier with myself and those depressing thoughts. I built it by being funny and witty with people, I built bridges hoping to somehow replace her with someone else who could match how close we were. I haven't felt these sort of feelings in such a long time and now to know that I might suffer the same fate Adriana did and cause my family the same pain I tried to stifle when she died... I doubt I'll ever joke again.

"Daddy, is Troy leaving us?"

I look over the mess that is my mother's blonde hair and see Nadia my little sister tugging on my dad's sleeve. She's ten years old so she's not blind to the world around us but she's not truly been exposed to what the Hunger Games are. It's probably a bad decision on my parents' part to protect my twin sisters from the harsh reality but we all thought it best until they reached their first reaping where we could calmly explain what was going on. To somehow keep their innocence remaining for a couple more years.

Whatever hope we had has all but shattered into a million pieces with my stupid choice of rejecting the volunteer. It's my fault, my own fault for my inevitable death and the ruin of my family.

"Go on girls, you won't see Troy for a couple of weeks. Go give him a hug." My father's voice is on the verge of breaking but he smiles at Nadia and Marina and places a hand on Rio's shoulder, my thirteen year old brother.

Mother lets Nadia and Marina join in and I let the tears fall now, without trying to hold back how I feel to those I love. If I'm ever going to bring back the Troy that could make people laugh I need to let all my emotions out and leave no goodbyes left hanging on the end of my tongue. I need to say goodbye, share hugs and tears and then make the impossible cut from my life in Four. Just to have some chance, a tiny chance, the most unbelievably impossible chance of getting home to them again.

"I believe in you Troy. You're not like the others, you're not a monster. I know you can do this Troy." My father and Rio have joined the family embrace and we simply stand there for what seems a lifetime, rocking each other back and forth as the clock ticks down our last precious moments. I'm relieved in some way, I couldn't imagine leaving my loved ones but at least they know that there's nothing else to say to one another and that we've had these ten or so minutes just to be together properly.

We've never been properly prepared for something like this to happen, we were always sure there would be a volunteer and I'm glad that my parents or Rio haven't asked why I denied the volunteer the place they so wanted and took it myself.

A part of me knows I'll never truly be able to answer that question because I don't know myself. Maybe over my time in the Capitol and the Games I can find out what's really inside. Maybe to make true peace with what happened to Adriana I need to follow her steps, to make her proud by doing what she couldn't do. I have no idea, but I'll find my answers.

"Time's up."

We all look at the door where the Peacekeeper glances over our embrace and turns back to face the other way. Slowly we all break apart and individually they hug me once more. I let go as they all depart and keep my love for them locked away like I did with Adriana. It hurts... it hurts more than anything but if I am to have any chance it's what I need to do.

I need to become what I never wanted to become. I have to be what the Capitol will expect. I'll have to be a monster.

* * *

_**Warrior by Demi Lovato**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's here, our last Career district! I'm not late which is good, but I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. Yeah let me know if it was okay in a review cause I'm worried about it xD

You'll notice that one of the d12 males has changed on the blog, I didn't get enough submissions so I made some tributes myself, only like 4 but someone else submitted so I used that tribute and took away Nolan or whatever his name was :D

Question time! ;)

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

_**Now you've seen all the career districts which one is your favourite, your second favourite and least favourite?**_

A third of the reapings are now done, bring on the remaining eight! ;D


	7. Let Go

**Let Go**

_Tell me something that I don't know;  
Tell me something that heals my fall;  
Sick and tired of the same old words;  
Sick and tired of the things I've heard._

* * *

**District Five Reapings**

* * *

**Isaac Heller, 15 years old**

* * *

Across the gap between my friends I spot my opportunity. The lonesome girl with the bright blue eye and swishy blonde hair is perfect... just perfect. I smile at my target and the thought of what's about to arise from the action. Some of my friends don't say anything as I ignore their words directed at me, others try to grab me being the physical morons they are but I'm small and slip from their grasp and carry on at a steady pace towards where she's sitting.

Normally she has her little best friend with her. The girl with the teddy bear who acts so much younger than she really is. But today luckily she's by herself so it's easier for me to do what must be done. After all, if the opportunity is there why not take it?

She notices me above the noise of everyone outside migrating around, talking and fighting amongst themselves as friends. I know her and she knows me so she doesn't shrink away, instead she smiles and her bright eyes light up even more. She really is beautiful but her beauty is not what I'm after.

"Hey Isaac." Her voice is light, it compliments everything else about her. You'd think someone that pretty would be surrounded by people with every step she took but she really isn't. I am of course, I wouldn't be surprised if I had stalkers out there watching my every move.

I don't reply to what she says, instead I join her on the place on the wall and slide ever so slightly closer to her. My knee is basically touching her own but if she notices this contact she doesn't say anything, maybe she wants this contact? I don't blame her.

"How are you? Nervous? I know I am." Her voice remains constant even as I lean in closer until my lips press against hers and I hear her squeak before almost melting to my touch.

I pull away quickly, take a quick look around the group and see his eyes locked on my own.

Bingo.

Her cheeks are flushed red and she looks even more beautiful than usual. I notice that she goes to lean in again but I put a hand to her shoulder and hurt immediately replaces the excitement in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that was very good. But you're not what I wanted-" I duck as the first flies towards my face and burst out laughing at the squeal that comes from her mouth.

"-he is!"

Already a large group has formed around the three of us and the chanting only adds to the fire in my stomach. This is everything I crave and desire. The fact they're saying my name, that all eyes are on me, that they're insulting the other two. It's perfect.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her older brother doesn't seem the slightest bit deterred by the fact no one is on his side. He stands in front of his younger sister and the way his chest puffs up and down you can tell he's angry, and ready to hit me.

I sidestep out of his way before he can and he loses balance, toppling to the ground. His sister rushes over to him and I can't contain the laughter at the hatred on her face directed at me when she helps pull him up.

"Why would you kiss me just so you could get a fight?" She sounds hurt which makes it only more certain that she must have liked me. It only makes everything that much more perfect than I originally planned.

The truth is I'm popular simply because I do stuff that the nasty bitchy kids approve of. They accept me into their gang and therefore because I continue to do such terrible things, I gain their approval and become closer and closer to each and every one of them. It's the attention which is the best thing, it doesn't have to be good attention. The attention from a single older brother defending his younger sister is enough because word will get around and my name will be passed from person to person. Isaac Heller got into a fight, Isaac Heller kissed a beautiful girl. Even negative rumours passed around is still a rumour about me.

That's all I care about. Besides a lot of people have flaws and weaknesses that really aren't that difficult to take advantage of if you know how to.

The circle grows smaller and smaller as the two of us go round and round. The girl sits on the concrete, tears trickling down her cheeks and her eyes showing just how much I have hurt her. Wow, the girl is over the top. Good job I really don't replicate the feelings she must have for me.

He must notice the sound of his sister crying and that only makes him more angry as he lunges at me again. I don't time it so well this time, I can tell by the burst of agony in my stomach as his fist collides with me.

I manage to support myself and stand upright though, unlike he did earlier, and avoid his next punch. I'm not the toughest fighter but I'm small and agile enough to tire my opponents. And believe me I've angered enough people to have gained quite a few enemies.

The roaring and cheering going on around us intensifies as I yet again dodge his attempts at attacking me and after another five or so minutes of this going on and on he falls to the floor besides his sister and the two simply stay sitting there, huddled together and staring up at me with looks of complete disgust and hatred.

"Sorry guys. Nothing personal." I wink at the girl and let the hands clap me on the back and my friends cheer me on even further.

I may not look much but I really know how to defend myself. I know I'm not the ideal person to be around but who cares? The popular kids are always the meanest kids around and I'm part of their gang and that's what matters to me the most. I don't need people's appreciation and respect, I only need their eyes and ears on me no matter what I do.

It's the way I rule my own life. Attention first. That's what is important. People know my name and I'm a happy guy. Today, once again I've ensured that even further.

* * *

**Rhuben Atlas, 16 years old**

* * *

Kroneon and Elys say goodbye at the junction in the road. I wave at the pair of them with the biggest smile I can muster on my face as they slowly fade out of view. When I'm certain they're gone I double check behind me and to either side before slipping into the shadows by the alley next to the nearest house.

People always see those that stand out. It's those that can master how to blend away from society that succeed. I slip out of the bright clothes I put on this morning and smile at the sight of my body completely hidden from the neck to toe in a black jumpsuit. I swing the backpack over my shoulder, obviously the same colour as my clothing and stuff my previous clothes away, making as little noise as I can.

I've trained since the day I was picked up by the agency and I can now safely say without boasting that I am one of the best. In a corrupt society like Panem where in the back allies and behind closed doors, secret plots and plans are cooked up to make life that much more difficult, people like myself come in handy. I go out of my way to secure the information no one else should know about except those who are in authority and work for the Capitol.

In turn, this information can be put to good use to make the Capitol look like even bigger fools. Unfortunately everything is so basic, there's still too little strength in anything we've gathered that could be put to enough use to start a full scale fight back against the government.

Today I have a lead though. On reaping day there is always something going on.

I turn my body and get a good grasp on the metal pipe that lines the brick wall of this house. It doesn't take much for me to hoist myself off the ground and I quickly climb up to the roof. With enough practice I make it up in seconds and crouch down so the top of my head is not noticeable from the streets below.

Before this all happened I was always shy and in the background anyway. Truthfully today despite my job I hate the attention and company of a lot of people. It's all noise and nonsense and I can't get a word in so why bother? I prefer the company of my own thoughts anyway because my thoughts are probably more intelligent than the crap that comes out of a lot of the people that roam around this District acting all high and mighty.

So many people think they're superior when really it's people like me who are doing all the hard work trying to make sure we all have a better life. I'd stop but even people like those I try to hide away from don't deserve the cruelty of the Capitol.

The rain from last night has left the tiles on the roof slick with water so I slip and slide as I try to jog to the next house. My feet don't completely fail me so I manage to stand perfectly still before timing everything right, bending my knees at the right angle and pushing myself off the house and through the air.

A young woman who lives a few houses away sells herself to Peacekeepers every evening just to support her family. I have no grudge with people like her, everyone does what they have to do to survive in a harsh world like this. It's the Peacekeepers I have a problem with and today intel on her client last night tells me that he has information on a new shipment of weapons travelling by train towards the Capitol.

This really could be the biggest lead we've ever had, to secure those weapons could change everything. I don't crack under pressure of these kind of situations so I don't think about it any further and run along the next roof.

I make it after another three or four minutes of roof jumping before I climb back down another pipe and stop myself at a side window leading into the house. It's dark inside which makes my job a whole lot easier.

I don't use violence to secure my information. I have strength to be able to be so athletic but I'm not cruel. I don't like to hurt others even those who deserve such pain dealt back to them. He should have a keycard to some files in the Justice Building that my colleague can gather after the hype over the reaping dies down. Peacekeepers are usually a lot more excited on reaping day.

"Come on, come on just one more."

The sound of a voice from behind the glass makes me nearly release the pipe but I manage to grasp hold before slipping and try to push my ear against the window without making a noise.

"No, last night was enough now pay me the money and leave."

"That's not how it works baby."

I can tell the creep is drunk, this should make it even more easier than I thought.

As the woman shrieks I put as much strength into it as possible and kick the window. The woman and the Peacekeeper both cry out with surprise as I tumble into the room, avoiding the shards of glass.

I pull up the scarf to cover my face, leaving a tiny slit for my eyes and charge at the Peacekeeper. He's not fully clothed so his gun is no where near him making it easy for me to tackle him and quickly scramble over the bed to his uniform.

The lady dives at me but I avoid her arms and grab the card sticking out the pocket. The sight of the gun sticking out is almost too tempting. A single shot would kill this bastard but that's not the way things work.

I make it back out the window before either of them can try to tackle me or put a stop to my plan. As I leave, my feet taking me further and further away I smile as I tuck the card into my pocket. This doesn't mean it's complete. Not by a long shot but my part of the job is done and I can rest easy after the reaping is done.

I don't usually fail but this particular victory feels even better than most. This really could cause a lot of problems for the Capitol and today being the reaping day what better than to truly show them up. After the reaping we can really strike. I just have to get through it in one piece.

* * *

**Daraeh Elwood, 17 years old**

* * *

The rain's picking up by the time I make it halfway to the Square. All around me the girls are pulling up hoods that they might have or if not, finding anything to protect their beautiful long hair that they must have spent hours perfecting.

Me? I let the rain ruin what is already pretty tangled and knotted long blonde hair. The feeling of being free and surrounded by girls who aren't strutting around thinking they're all perfect actually puts a smile on my face. Until I feel a jab in my side and turn around as quickly as I can.

"Hey Daraeh."

Great. Willick, the 'ladies' man has for whatever reason on reaping day, decided to obstruct my journey to the Square. Normally I take this trip with my mother, grandmother and sisters but this year I thought I'd go alone. You know, embrace the independence and get some time to myself. I guess that's pretty much over.

"What do you want Willick?"

You'd think my dry tone would put off someone, might convince them to leave me alone and enjoy my time to myself. Although of course someone with a brain like Willick, it's not very surprising he won't take the hint. He even has the audacity to jab another finger in my side thinking I find it funny. Quite the opposite you moron.

"Oh come on cheer up. Why you wearing clothes like that anyway babe?"

"I'm not your babe Willick."

He laughs and I try to push on past him but he's certainly got right in the way and takes my advances as if I was going for a hug. The second his arm goes round my neck I twist his arm and kick out so he falls to the floor.

The others around us all stop and gasp despite the pouring rain obscuring the way forward. I'd find it rather funny if it wasn't for the fact that I've gained unwanted attention. Especially from the boys glancing my way and smiling.

"I'm not your babe Willick. Like I've said a thousand times, I'll wear what I want and you do best to remember that."

With that I pick up the pace and jog forwards, leaving the scene behind me and the shouts of Willick. He won't take too kindly to that, he's the sort of guy who's proud and all his friends seeing him get tripped by a girl... yeah that won't go down too well.

Good. I'm glad I've wounded whatever make believe pride he has. All guys are the same in that respect. They think they can have any pretty girl they want and they'll fall at their feet just because they call you 'babe' or 'darling.' That's why I find the girls who actually do live up to what the guys want annoying and completely deluded.

Why can't girls just realise that guys only want one thing and that isn't what they probably think they want. I'm glad I have no male in my life, raised in an all woman household has brought me up to be the woman I am today and I'd ask for nothing else. Men are pigs. Nothing more.

At least no one else tries to get in my way and soon enough the Square comes into view and I join the end of the line.

The reason I'm wearing baggy clothes unlike everyone else here is simply because from the beginning of my teenage years I realised I looked different to most people. That I was quite pretty. I hate it because it only stirs the boys even more and gets them coming for me. That's why I wear clothes that don't flatter my curves and let my hair look as untidy as possible. Although the rain's ruined that for everybody today.

The shrieking and squealing of the more naïve girls amongst us makes the process of waiting in line even more aggravating. I bite my lip as to not say something and wait until finally the Peacekeeper does the usual processing and I quickly hurry forward and take my place alongside the other seventeen year old girls.

I roll my eyes as the two girls either side of me start moaning under their breath and try to keep my eyes fixed on the stage.

I never thought I'd be relieved to see the Mayor but the second he walks out I actually smile because everyone else, even the boys shouting out at the back trying to sound cool, and the girls moaning about the way they look, they all shut up.

The rain makes the reading of the Treaty not go to plan and he cuts off halfway through as the sound of lightning causes a stir across the Square. A baby cries at the back and that's when the Mayor lets the escort quickly take to the stage.

She's carrying an umbrella. Of course, could you expect any less from these sort of people.

Her bright yellow dress however is ruined completely and she obviously got a bit of rain to her hair because like everyone here what must have been a pretty style has completely and utterly gone to pot and her orange curls are left in ruins.

Good. Women like her deserve the slightest bit of a reality check.

I'd call myself a tad bit superstitious. My mother and grandmother always had bad luck with men and never have had future luck. There must be some kind of curse going on, or something to that degree that has made our family stand out so much in a negative light. That's why boys only want me for sex and nothing more. I'm more than happy to put them in their place and women like the escort should really try my way instead of their own.

"Scout Sheridan!"

I hadn't realised she'd gone for the slip until the girl begins walking to the stage. Scout doesn't make it far though, her body starts shaking and she falls to the ground. A few people gasp and I can't help but feel sorry for this girl. She's dead. Of course she is, the Peacekeepers drag her up to the stage and put her down next to the escort. She doesn't look too impressed, in fact she completely ignores the crying girl and goes for the male bowl.

"Isaac Heller!"

Oh god. Of course it's him.

His reaction doesn't even surprise me. He's always been one to soak up the attention even for such bad things. He waves and smiles although you can tell he's scared. I'd feel sorry for him if he didn't have such a bad reputation. I don't want him to die but he's seriously such an ass.

The next name that is announced doesn't register straight away. Not until a girl nudges me and I hear Willick's voice.

"Good."

That single word makes it all clear. I was reaped.

I try not to look upset or anything, I've mastered the art of putting on a scowl so that's what I do but I know I'm dead. I'm an angry person and have had a good amount of fights but I'm not ready for this. I'll never be ready for a fight to the actual death. It's the curse isn't it? We Elwood women have always had bad luck and this is my bad luck. A part of me wishes that the bad luck could have been in the form of a cheating husband... not dying in the Hunger Games.

I look down at my feet as to avoid the pitiful looks everyone is giving me. Despite the situation I don't want their pity. I'll never want their pity.

The next boy I don't recognise. Neither the name nor the boy that walks up to the stage when I raise my head to look at him.

The three standing next to me on stage do not deserve this. Not even Isaac, but I'm not going to give up hope. I don't think I stand a chance but it's not completely impossible.

If I put my mind to it maybe I really can make it out alive and beat the curse. Prove that Daraeh Elwood can do something, prove to all the guys out there that they shouldn't judge me on the way I look and to all the girls that strength is more important than beauty. If I can just win, then maybe all of this is possible.

* * *

**Scout Sheridan, 16 years old**

* * *

I didn't mean to fall over. I didn't meant to have a panic attack and most definitely ruin any chance I had at securing sponsors. Now all they'll see is a crying little girl who can't even walk to the stage of her own District without falling over let alone step off the plate when the bloodbath finally comes around. They'll probably think I'll fall off my plate and blow myself up. I wouldn't blame them, it's something I can see myself doing and the thought alone makes my throat almost totally constrict.

I never mean for any of these things to happen. No matter what I do my fear just overwhelms me to the point of not being able to do anything except cry and have a panic attack.

My father says that the paranoia will go within time. That I don't need to be so afraid of everything and everyone. That they aren't all out to get me. I'd like to believe that, truly I want to escape my fears and actually be able to step foot out of my house everyday with a smile on my face.

But now that I'm reaped and am now a tribute how can you blame me for the way I reacted. All my life I've been terrified of death and everything else that goes wrong in life. All the bad things. And now it's actually happened to me, something I was so terrified of. Something my father and brother and best friend would always say would never happen to me.

How can you blame me for knowing that no matter what I do and how hard I try I won't be returning. The Capitol should think like that this week when saying I'm too weak to do anything. They should put themselves in my shoes, try a little bit of empathy then maybe they'd not be so shallow and place everything on looks.

I put a hand to my forehead and lean back in my chair, letting myself sink into the cushion. If I could hide away forever and disappear from what fate has decided is my path in life then I really would. I don't want to step foot out that door because out there the big bad world is ready to get me and kill me. I have no choice though, with each second the clock ticks away my time to board the train.

The moment the gong sounds and hell unleashes itself.

Just this morning it took three hours of convincing and kind words from my father to get me out that door and the unthinkable actually happened. I want to see him, I want to say goodbye, but I'm also angry at him and everyone else I've ever been able to put my trust in. They know how hard it is for me to believe there are actually people out there who love me and I accept them and they sugarcoat life and now I'm not prepared for anything that is about to happen.

I shouldn't be so mad at them. They were trying to protect me but if only they were more forceful with my paranoid ways. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so hopeless. Maybe I wouldn't have fallen over and cut the tiny chance I had into complete ribbons.

The anger doesn't feel so strong when the doors finally do open and reveal my father and brother. My mother died when I was six so you might say that's when the fear of death truly turned my life upside down. I've moved on from my mother's death but I've never moved on from the fear of my own.

The pain in my father's eyes makes my knees almost completely fail and I sink into his arms just at the last minute. The tightness in my throat and chest has become almost natural so I don't fight against it, I don't even fight against the tears that leak from my eyes and drip to the floor down my cheeks.

Right now is where I say my final goodbyes to the two people I love. I wish my best friend was here but she has a family of her own who need her. I don't blame her for not being able to say goodbye. At least I have my father and brother.

"It'll be okay Scout, you can win you know."

"Don't." I say. For the first time some kind of strength seems to resonate through the single word and the tears let up only for a second.

They fall again as he pushes me back slightly, ending the family embrace.

"Don't what?"

Through tears I've always found it impossible to communicate but this time – my final goodbye – I have the strength to do so. I can break down on the train, I just need them to hear it.

"Don't tell me it will be okay. I love you, both of you, and I want a goodbye. A proper goodbye. Where we can hug and cry but without all these pointless and empty words of encouragement. I'm not coming back-" I raise my hand as my father opens his mouth to say something "-please, I'll fight I promise but stay realistic. For once, let me know the truth."

We hug again this time and it feels as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'll still be known as the tribute who couldn't even make it to the stage without assistance and no doubt I know when I leave this building I'll return to the Scout who walked in. A mess of tears and incoherent words. But it's okay because for once I don't feel like a baby in my father's arms.

I feel almost free. For these last five minutes I can appreciate the fact that I'm not always such a nutcase. That sometimes I can shake the shackles of my paranoia and live a normal life. If only for a few minutes, it still feels good.

The two of them leave when the Peacekeeper finally calls for them. I don't fight against it and neither do they. I've had my final goodbye and I even feel a smile replace whatever was there before.

If I die, I die with them knowing that I wasn't a shaky mess at the last moment. I wasn't the girl they had to help to no avail.

If I die I can die happy, no matter how terrified I am of the thought.

* * *

_**Let Go by Lawson**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologise for not updating last week. I had the spare time but instead of writing I just sat there on my laptop and xbox not doing anything productive xD

I've decided that until summer I'll be writing every weekend so expect an update every sunday. And then during summer hopefully I can get maybe two updates out every week. We'll have to see!

A few words about the way I structure these reapings. I know that perhaps you don't get to see the personality so much of the people who get goodbyes. I actually agree completely, the only person who I feel actually shined the best they could with that particular POV is Axton, and now maybe Scout I don't know.

But I like the layout I have and I like to remain consistent so this is the way it's going to be for each reaping. Don't worry, there are still the Capitol chapters and if they survive past the bloodbath you see more of what you haven't seen from each tribute in the future.

With a goodbye POV it is more about the family interaction and saying goodbye. A lot of emotion is going on so yes it is difficult to get across the personality they have day to day. But nevertheless I do hope you enjoyed Scout's POV and the other three. I enjoyed writing this District, I like these four a lot! :D

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Yes I'm somewhat of a review whore so if you could leave a review please do ;D I don't like doing the whole review or I kill your tribute thing, truthfully a whole lot more goes into deciding who lives and who dies but if it's a toss up between two tributes and I can't decide I go to who reviews. Just bear that in mind ;)

Thanks for reading!


	8. Dark Side

**Dark Side**

_There's a place that I know;  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone;  
If I show it to you now;  
Will it make you run away?  
_

* * *

**District Six Reapings**

* * *

**Avalon Caverly, 17 years old**

* * *

It's the sound of the door slamming that wakes me up. My eyes take a while to adjust to the morning sunlight streaming through the blinds, it takes a few more minutes to get them fully open but when they do my nose picks up the mouth watering smell of bacon and I smile.

We rarely get bacon.

Wait...

I'm the one that cooks.

I leap from my bed and run down the stairs as quickly as I can. My dad hasn't cooked a meal since mum died. I adopted the parental role in the family and had to be like a mother to my younger brother and a servant for my dad. He needed me. I don't hate him for it but if something is now cooking does that mean today is the day he's finally changed?

I smile and leap into the kitchen.

It's hard not be disappointed when I see my brother Chevy trying to adjust the single dial on the oven. It's an old and worn out thing. Not many can afford these and it was my grandmother's before she died and it passed down to us. It's definitely saved us during the harder parts of my life.

"Chevy."

He turns around and his eyes light up when they meet mine.

"Look I made bacon." His smile is infectious and all disappointment at my dad perhaps finally returning to us disappears instantaneously. I hurry over to him and wrap him in a hug before looking down at the bacon.

Burnt but still edible.

"Good job Chevy. Is dad not here then?"

"No he left."

Ah yeah. The door woke me up.

I try to mask the sigh with a yawn and stretch out my arms. Chevy's eyes are still lit up with that childish innocence and I ruffle his hair before getting two plates out and dishing out breakfast. He sits round the table and waits patiently for me to place his food out in front of him. When I do he's on it like an animal.

It's hard not to feel a burning fury inside of me when I see him like this. Chevy is everything to me, everything I have left in this world. My dad is basically nothing. I love him but we don't have that bond anymore. I lost all my friends when I had to become a parent for him and obviously I no longer have my own mum. Chevy is everything. The fact that I have to see him like this, shoving bacon down his throat faster than a stray dog rips an old bone to shreds, is upsetting. It's like this everywhere though.

I smile at him but he doesn't keep his eyes on my own for long, he looks back down and eats the last bit of meat left on his plate. When he's finished the look in his eyes for more, the fact that I can tell he's still starving, is painful.

"Sorry Chevy. I have to save whatever we have left for the rest of today. Dad's out working though, he'll come back with more."

That's the only thing dad ever does. He knows we're here and still provides us with everything we need to get by. It's just at home where all the actual cooking and cleaning goes on is where he withdraws into his room and doesn't come out until the next morning.

"Margie said that today is the reaping. Do I really have to go?"

Chevy's not totally aware of the hunger games and what a reaping actually means. He knows those who go normally never actually return and he knows that people die. He doesn't know why they die and what actually happens to them to make them die. I don't let him watch the Hunger Games.

Since legally every household does, my dad actually for once will snap out of his trance and take Chevy away and keep him occupied whilst I stay downstairs and wrap myself up and stare out the corner of my eyes at the screen.

I could always look away but a part of me wants to know and take on the strategies that are shown. In case myself or Chevy ever was reaped. Just in case.

If Chevy was reaped I don't know what I'd ever do.

At least for now he's safe. Only three years left though. Just looking at his face and picturing his skin ice cold to the touch and his eyes void of light and left in darkness makes me want to scream. He doesn't seem to pay any attention to this and just moans when I nod at his question.

"Yes you do. I won't be able to stand with you but I'll help you find Margie and you two can watch at the back."

"This year she said was special. That four people have to go. Why isn't two good enough?"

I've asked myself the same thing. I have absolutely no idea why the Capitol feels the need to make our lives that much more miserable. Not only this year will we lose two of our very own we'll lose four. I'm staying realistic. District Six rarely ever gets a victor and I won't put my hopes up for this year's Hunger Games. Fourty eight tributes means certain death in my eyes.

"It's just a special year Chevy. Go on, go upstairs and pick out something smart to wear for today. I'll clean up."

He nods his head and runs out the room and up the stairs into his own as quickly as his little legs can carry him. I put my plate on top of his own and take them over to the sink, running the freezing water over them for a few seconds and drying them with an already dirty cloth.

I hear his footsteps above as he jumps around his room completely ignoring what I told him to do. I don't feel angry at him. I don't feel happy either. I just feel sad. Sad that he won't stay like that forever and I have to be the one to get him down to reality for him to truly understand without feeling hurt one day that I never told him.

I never want to be a parent when I grow up.

I love Chevy with all my heart but life is just too hard. It's too damn hard.

* * *

**Athena Night, 17 years old**

* * *

Through the ceiling I can hear Elly and Lily laughing as they run about the house. It brings a smile to my face, the familiar feeling of warmth flooding through me. I'm different around my younger step sister and her best friend. No more adventurous, risk taker Athena. Only big sister Athena who would do anything for her younger sister and her best friend.

I try to put the feeling of joy at their childish laughter into my next attack. I thrust the sword tip through the dummy's chest and relish the adrenaline that courses through me. I attack again, this time targeting the neck and with a clear and elegant slash, the head rolls to the ground by my feet trailing pure white cotton.

Training in the career districts is common, I remember seeing it all the time. Here though no one has the mentality that my Peacekeeper father has instilled in myself and recently my younger brother Percival. That's why some loathe me. There are those within the district who take things to the extreme and who knows what they might do to the family with a Peacekeeper father and two wannabe careers.

District travelling is not permitted. Except for Peacekeepers and even then the President himself has to give the all clear. Transferring from One to Six wasn't easy but I've made friends and a name for myself here. I'm happy in Six – probably happier than I was in One where everyone judged me solely on appearance. Here no one could give a damn about the way my hair complimented my skin tone.

"Don't bother Lily you won't reach it!" Elly giggles, the high pitched laugh reaching my ears and causing me to break out in my own fit of giggles. It's infectious, always has been with these two, I have to take a break to catch my breath.

Outside these walls I'm what you'd call a bit of a risk taker because I've seen the normal boring side of life and it's just not who I want to be. My little gang is made up of people who share the same feelings towards life. Some are more extreme than others but we still all partake in risky acts together. No one backs out. They're my second family.

In the house I train because my father wants me to volunteer when I turn eighteen. I'm not a hundred percent certain it's what I want. My step mother is from Six, she shares the exact same views as everyone else but with a Peacekeeper for a husband there's not much she can say to convince him otherwise.

He's a loving father and husband but when it comes to the Hunger Games there is no leeway.

"Athena! Athenaaaaa!" I quickly kick the head into the corner and sweep up the cotton into my hands. The swords don't need to be arranged in any sort of specific way. My dad normally likes to clean his private training room anyway so I leave everything else the way it is and walk up the stairs towards Elly and Lily.

The second I open the basement door arms wrap tightly around my waist. I look down and smile at the face of my little sister, beaming up at me.

Lily stands next to Elly with the same little smile on her face. The pair have their first reaping today but you wouldn't think that either of them were scared. I know they're terrified, despite their childish acts of running around and causing a mess they're very mature. Only a stronger minded person could try to replace the feelings of fear and worry into that of fun and excitement. To other people they're little girls trying to gain attention. But I know how strong they are. In a sense I admire my younger sister – she's who I would have wanted to be at twelve years old. But since I'm the oldest child I have to bring glory to my father. I'll do all I can to ensure that Elly doesn't follow my own or Percival's footsteps.

"There was a knock at the door asking for dad. I said he was at work at the Square getting stuff ready for the reaping. He is there right?"

I nod and gently unwrap her arms from around my waist. I didn't think it was possible but her smile grows even larger and she resumes chasing Lily round the house. Elly always like to impress me so the simplest of tasks gains her a sense of pride should I say she's done it correct. And even if she hadn't I would lie.

I would normally be out with my friends causing some last minute havoc right now. It's pretty funny irritating and stirring unrest amongst the Peacekeepers. Sure, my dad is a Peacekeeper and once or twice we've managed to catch him by surprise with some kind of prank and he doesn't even realise I was a part of the group. It's risky. But that's the point, I live for the thrill.

Today though both my parents are out so I have to look after Elly and Lily. Percival is no doubt out with the gang, we're part of the same group, but I couldn't be happier. I can get some last minute training which I've just finished and now I can relax with the girls before the actual reaping begins.

"Girls. Make sure you are ready though!"

I get a shriek and a squeal in response but I know they heard me and will eventually make sure they're dressed up nicely for the reaping. I begin walking upstairs. I have to make myself as pretty as I can. My dad has high standards – the perfect fighter, the most beautiful young woman the kindest daughter and sister. Outside I'm different Athena. No responsibility. But in these walls I have to be what my dad has raised me to be.

I have another district's traditions on my shoulders because that's who our family is. But now I have Elly who isn't my full sister, it's up to my step mother to dictate her life. I'm sure she's safe from the reaping, never having to volunteer. Lily too. As long as they're okay I'll gladly volunteer when the time comes about.

* * *

**Koder Saffron, 12 years old**

* * *

Aunty Harley tries to untie the cape from my neck, her hands grabbing on to thin air as I twist and struggle against her. I giggle. This is fun. Aunty Harley gets a hand on my shoulder but I push backwards and she stumbles letting me free. Ha take that evil witch!

I slash the air with my wooden sword and giggle some more at the look on her face. All witches are that ugly but it's good that I've made her sad. Evil people deserve to be sad and people like me, the knights, deserve to be the one to save the day. That's my job. Save the day from people like my Aunty Harley.

"You stupid boy. Just get back here, you can't wear a cape to the reaping."

"Don't tell me what to do evil old hag or I shall cut you down where you stand." My wooden sword makes a funny noise when I cut the air again. Aunty Harley looks super shocked, her mouth opens and closes like a fish. I turn around, bring my cape flapping over my shoulder and sprint out of the open front door and onto the streets of the District. A lot of the people look at me. Some smile and laugh. Others shout after me to stop. Those are the bad guys. The evil ones like my aunty.

My mummy used to read to me about those types of people and it's now my job, since she died and went to the sky, to help protect the good guys from the evil people. My Aunty Harley tries to stop me but she's not very good. I hit her once with my sword and she cried for a few hours cursing me with some words I've never heard of.

She's just weak.

My daddy sometimes comes home and that's when she doesn't really show her face. I like it when she's not around because I can spend time with daddy. I don't see him very much but he's like a grown up knight. He comes home with tasty food and a little bit of money that helps our family. He helps Aunty Harley though which doesn't make much sense but I don't stop him. He's grown up and a good knight so I don't want to argue with him.

"Hey kid watch it!"

My cape flaps against the leg of a very tall stranger. I glance over my shoulder at him and smile. His eyes meet mine and he just rolls them and looks away, talking to a very tall girl next to him. So many people here are giants like the ones in the stories. Giants can be good but some are evil and he must be one of them. I would attack him with my sword but there's something called a reaping going on and my daddy said I had to be there with Aunty Harley.

I am NOT travelling with her so I'm making my own way. Anyway knights like me don't need help from anyone unless I say so.

The large crowds seem to split apart when we reach what I think is called the Square. A lot of the evil Peacekeepers are standing around and ordering people where to go. They don't keep the peace so I'm confused why they're named that but they're giant as well and at the moment I don't go to attack one. Mummy used to tell me about them and how they could hurt not just me but people I care about. I don't want daddy to get hurt so I join the end of one of the lines and wait for my turn at the little table.

"Hand."

"No."

The lady looks at my cape and the sword raised high, rolls her eyes, and grabs my arm. Before I can smack her with my sword she stabs me. Ouch. OUCH! Blood trickles down my finger and I feel woozy. Am I dying? No I can't die.

"Kid move along." She clicks her fingers and an evil Peacekeeper puts his hand on my shoulder and starts to push me towards a large group of people who look my age. I don't think I'm dead so I pull away from him and walk to join them.

"Hey Koder." A little girl smiles at me and I give the biggest grin I can back. She must be a princess because she has lovely blonde hair and a little pink dress. I stand next to her and let the sword point towards the ground.

Up on the stage a little old man with a stick limps on and nearly trips. He's the mayor. He's old but he's evil as well. I know about the Hunger Games and I know that there are a lot of bad people. Those big bullies called careers who are giants as well. The Capitol is the city that rules us all, they're the biggest evil next to Aunty Harley. Maybe the witch works for them? Yeah that must be it.

He reads something out to all of us. It's pretty long and boring but when it's over another person walks onto the stage and someone starts laughing. She's dressed all funny with a big orange dress with little flowers growing out of it. Her hair is bright orange as well and when she talks I can't really understand her. I hear some familiar words but the rest is all jibberish. The princess next to me grabs my hand when she walks over to one of the bowls. This is where the names are called.

"Don't worry dear princess. You are safe with me." I squeeze her hand back and she looks at me with a funny sort of light in her eyes. I shrug my shoulders and don't really pay much attention to the name called.

A little girl steps out from my section, near to the princess and I raise my sword. No. She can't go that's not fair. I step forward but another girl shouts out something from the back and the other girl starts crying but with a smile on her face as well. A volunteer. Is she like a career then? She looks like one when she steps forward with a horrible grin on her face and steps up onto the stage. She looks over at the little girl and something else seems to show but she goes back to looking really evil.

A lot of people are shocked but we don't have time to try to let a volunteer sink in. My eyes are still on her evil face when the next name is called out. A boy with a long weird name walks forwards, shaking his head and his long hair dancing in the wind. I feel bad for him but there's not much I can do to help him. He stares with horror up at the evil girl on stage and lowers his eyes to the stage floor. Poor guy.

The next girl is quite thin and is crying. She's pretty but looks really hungry. If I had some food I'd give her some but she picks up the pace and starts crying when she stands next to the other boy who's still shaking his head. This is so bad. The evil girl is still smiling. Ugh I want to attack her so bad.

"Koder Saffron!"

The princess looks at me with wide eyes and her face goes a funny white colour. That's me... so I'm going to the Hunger Games. I start to step out and a lot of people shake their heads and mumble something about it not being fair. I'm going to fight but I like fighting and I'll also be able to put a stop to the evil people.

"You're all safe now good people. I shall slay those who hurt you!" I run up to the stage, my cape flapping behind me and shake the hands of everyone but the evil girl. She looks down at me, tilts her head and shrugs her shoulders.

I know that people die in the Hunger Games but I'm a knight and I know how to fight people. I'm good at hurting evil people.

I see Aunty Harley in the back. I hurt her because she's a witch.

Why is she crying though? Witches don't cry unless they're in pain or realize they're evil plans have been ruined. Is she crying because she's in pain about me going... that's weird... or is she crying because she had some plan to hurt me?

That must be it.

The world is full of evil people like her. I have to stop them all. Knight Koder to the rescue!

* * *

**Rhaegal Cyrefinn, 16 years old**

* * *

I'm supposed to cry at this point, right?

I guess I should but really what on earth is the point in crying and letting yourself feel hopeless. I'm not going to boost my own chances by getting my parents to fill my head with complete shit and I'm not going to let myself feel as crap as I can by letting my parents see me weeping on the floor.

If I die I die. I sure as hell won't go without a fight though. Ha. That will shock everyone when they see me in the Hunger Games. I bet right now they're all wondering how long I'll last, most deciding instantly I'm gone the second the gong rings out through the Arena. People and their assumptions.

It's their assumptions I love however, proving a point and surprising everyone will be thrilling. Too bad I have to let them see Rhaegal as he is, if I win that's it for staying in the shadows. The Capitol won't let me hide away and lurk about with the power I've so kept within myself. Cameras shoved in my face, microphones pushed right up to my mouth and those who idolise clothing that really should never be worn coming up to me and dressing me up like a doll.

That's depressing.

I don't want to be their puppet but I don't want to die. I have no qualms about killing, I mean come on based on what I already do in this District I doubt when it comes to fighting for my life I'll hesitate to drive whatever weapon I have into another child's body.

I won't derive any pleasure from it ... or would I? I mean when I'm in the darkness, sticking to the shadows and stalking my target it's a power like no other. And to then follow them to their own house, knock them out without knowing and steal their belongings. I don't even keep what I steal. I just like the power of it all and knowing that the entire district thinks I'm just an anti-social, independent creep, makes it even better. They don't think I'm anything but a weakling and I've dealt more damage than any of them.

So would I like killing?

If I like the power and thrill of theft and knowing my target is completely helpless; when it comes to taking a life... I don't know... I'm not a psychopath... at least... am I?

I shake my head and keep my eyes locked on the door as it slowly opens on its hinges. A typical and cliché thing right now I'm sure which happens every year is to leap into my parents arms and let my tears fall free and let them stroke my hair.

No.

When I was reaped I thought it would be fun to play the weakling they all think I am. Shaking my head and not even keeping eye contact with any of my fellow tributes was fun. Knowing they'd all be so shocked when I begin to do my best to survive and not let myself get killed... it was hard not to smile up on that stage. I'm not going to cry now. My parents know I'm different to what I play in everyday life out on the streets but they don't know the extent.

I love them. I'm their son of course I do but we don't exactly have a close bond outside of that.

"Rhaegal." They both say my name with hints of emotion within their voices but I can't tell you how happy I am that neither are crying or swooping in to "save" their son.

"I'll miss you, maybe you don't believe that but I will."

Come on I'm not cold hearted to the point of saying get out. I want them here. I need a goodbye from them and I truly mean it. I will miss them.

Both of them move forwards together and stand a few feet in front of where I'm sitting. They don't step forward to hug me, I don't lean upwards to try to either. I don't know... do I want a hug?

I don't need false hope instilled into me and I don't feel helpless like I'm sure the girl Avalon does. Athena is interesting and that Koder... clearly messed up in the head but he could be fun.

"I'm sure you'll do well son, don't give up whatever you do."

Empty words really. They can't possibly know what it must feel like to go through the Hunger Games and what the likelihood is that a tribute will give up in a situation where death is literally looming over their heads. But I nod my head and attempt a weak smile. My father's eyes light up for a split second at this interaction. What you see is what you get with the pair of them, the same can't exactly be said for me. If only they knew...

"I know Athena's type. Her father is a Peacekeeper and she moved from One. She's just like those you see on the TV. She's ruthless and won't pause to kill you. Koder is a sweet boy but filled with fantasies to the point of a complete detachment from reality, get on his bad side and present yourself as a source of evil he might attack. Avalon will ally with a young tribute because I know her father and he's not with it at all. Show harm towards a young tribute she'll hurt you."

Wow. My mother knows a certain amount about my fellow tributes.

"How do you know so much."

"I help around the district doing the odd job here and there. You pick up on stuff."

"I'll keep what you said in mind, so should I ally with any of them?"

"Perhaps Avalon and Koder, Athena will try to get in with the careers and no offence Rhaegal..."

"I know, I'm not exactly what you'd call a career."

She smiles and we finally hug just as the door opens. My father even pats my back and then I'm left alone until its time to go.

Ally with Avalon and Koder. I don't think so.

I'm going this alone because that's what I know best. I can do this if I keep a clear head and remain focused. The careers aren't the only tributes with a chance this year.

* * *

_**Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Apologies yet again for the late update. I always promise this won't happen and as my luck would have it something goes wrong. I moved house and internet at the old house got cut off and then my neighbour let me use her internet for a short while but the connection was awful but now I've moved and have my own internet so all WAS good. And then as my luck would have it my laptop broke -.- I've ordered a new one and a couple of days ago I finally fixed this crappy thing but it's still awful and ugh. I hate technology.

I struggled with this chapter in terms of who should get each POV. I really didn't think any of these tributes deserved a goodbye POV so I just allocated that POV at random and then gave the others based on who I think should get what. This was the hardest one in my eyes about who should get which POV but I hope this chapter was alright :D

Oh yeah my portrayal of younger side characters. I understand that some may come across immature, take Elly and Lily, and others are more mature like Chevy. I base my writing of these ages on what I know. I'm the oldest of six and use my siblings as examples so apologies if you don't like that two 12 years old are quite immature compared to what you'd expect.

Koder is meant to be that childish. He's like Aida from Ranching if you ever read that before I discontinued it, just in my mind even more extreme xD

As usual a question!

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Halfway through now! Sorry it's been just under a month, I'm not even going to promise regular updates because I'll just jinx myself xD


	9. Mad World

**Mad World**

_All around me are familiar faces;  
Worn out places, worn out faces;  
Bright and early for their daily races;  
Going nowhere, going nowhere._

* * *

**District Seven Reapings**

* * *

**Eden Naricho, 17 years old**

* * *

He snatches my satchel from the table before I can get my hand round the strap.

"Too slow." Andri sticks his tongue out and ducks just as my nails rake the air above his head. I can feel my cheeks warming up and if this was some kind of story I'm sure steam would be billowing out of my ears right now, but this isn't a story, this is my bastard brother doing what he loves to do.

Pissing me off.

"Look you little shit."

"Language Eden." He bursts out laughing as I dive round the table and barely manage to get a grip on his shoulder before Alec tackles into my side. They're both only ten years old so compared to me they can't do a lot of damage but their size has its advantages. When I stand up they've both vanished from sight. Their laughter however is still as loud as ever.

I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM! My family is the worst family in the history of this district I can assure you of that. First of all I have two parents who lied about our past and then two little twin brothers who are just as bad as I am. Ok. Fair enough I love to prank them and make their lives a living hell but I obviously do not exactly gain some form of excitement from me being the target.

"GIVE ME IT BACK RIGHT NOW I AM SUPPOSED TO BE GOING OUT WTIH MY FRIENDS!" I'm good at shouting. One of my many talents but it does nothing except eliciting more shriek-like giggling from my immature siblings. I don't want to waste my energy chasing a pair of squirrel like ten year olds around the house but time spent moping around after a bag full of my stuff is time not spent outside with my mates causing a bit of... fun.

I try not to spend too much of my time thinking about what we've got planned for today. It ruins the surprise. Instead I sprint up the staircase, each step creaking under my weight, and charge into the nearest room. Andri is swinging my bag around his head giggling with Alec lying down next to him with his head in his hands.

"Andri... _please_... can I have my bag back." Manners are like acid to me but Andri teases me on my impoliteness. Maybe sweet talking will get my ten year old devil brother to give me it back. I have some pranks to perform.

"Oh Andri pleasssssseeeeee can I have my bag back. Pleaseeee Andri." The girly pitch to his pretend voice does exactly what I'm sure he intended. I lunge forwards only just registering out the corner of my eye that the window is wide open and scream at him when the strap is released from his tiny fingers and my bag goes flying out the window.

I hear the glass smash upon impact and feel the plan within my mind shatter alongside it. Fuck fuck FUCK!

I grab Andri's collar and pull him forwards. Spit flies out across his face and for only a split second fear crosses his eyes but then Alec swings over onto my shoulders and pulls me away from his twin. Never will either of these two defend me. I've always been like their number one enemy simply because I'm not their real sister. It hurts, a part of me wants to be accepted but another part hates them all. Hates everything. This house. This District. This entire damn planet.

"Eden?" Alec's voice is gentle and that's when I feel that a tear has slipped down my cheek and landed on the straw mattress.

"Fuck off." I wipe it away and run as fast as I can down the stairs, knocking a vase over, and out the front door slamming it so hard the fragile glass fitted within the wood shatters. I don't get upset. I do not cry. Ever.

Yet I'm still crying as I scoop up the glass fragments that held what was needed for today's prank. Everybody except my gang has always hated me or always judged me simply because of my parents' mistakes and now I've let down my friends because they trusted me with this.

People wonder why I'm so bitter. So angry. So furious with everything and nearly everyone. It's because of people like my shitty little brothers.

A little kid is crying when I finally wipe away the last few tears from my eyes. A piece of glass is lying bloody on the concrete and his mum is cradling his hand in her own trying to stem the flow. I should help. I should step forward and apologise and do something to comfort the poor boy. But his features slowly twist into Andri's, his crying mouth turning into one open with laughter and I scream.

I leave the satchel covered with glass lying on the concrete and run as fast as I can away from them all. Away from all their eyes and more importantly away from my house. If I had somewhere else to live I would but I don't. My mother and father pretend to love me, everytime I've always gone missing they gather a few people to help locate me and they always do. But they do not love me. So I don't love them or anyone else back because everyone has something bad within them, whether it's obvious or not.

I'd volunteer if I had the courage. I'm not a wimp or anything but no one volunteers unless they want to die or believe they can win. I hate everyone around me but I'm not suicidal and want to give that all up. Winning would be good I guess, having my own house and money away from society's eye but I do not have a death wish. I've been on the brink of death once after a prank went wrong and it was the scariest moment of my entire life. I don't wish to relive that again. So after the reaping I'll be back in that damn house with my damn parents and my damn brothers. Life goes on and unfortunately my life is forever attached to that of my family's.

* * *

**Alain Bierwith, 17 years old**

* * *

The entire lumberjack community is split into different groups every year. The forests are split into sections and each group allocated one of these sections to work on, the day ends when you've fulfilled your quota. Our group unfortunately has drawn the short straw. We have a section that needs work on during reaping day so we don't get a day off like everyone else does.

When I'm working, the sun seems even worse, it always has done. Each time I look up my eyes water and I can practically feel my skin burning and turning red as I continue hacking away. I don't mind working on reaping day, I mean it's much better than sitting at home with my family and worrying about whether or not I'll be sent off to the Capitol to die.

"Hey Alain, come on chop faster. Do you really want to come back after the reaping to continue?" The boss guy of our little group is a great laugh but takes his work seriously at the same time. He's a bit like me in a way. With my friends I'm up for anything, around them I'm much more open and confident and there for a great laugh but I take responsibility if anything ever gets out of control and will do what I can to stop my friends from getting into something much worse than they can handle.

I prefer a level headed and mature approach to everything but still living life to the max and just relaxing. In Panem where I'm forced if I want any kind of money to cut trees all day, it's better to try and have some fun instead of moping about life.

"Sorry sir." He nods at me, turns away, and begins walking off to go and make sure the rest of the group further away are working up to speed.

"_Sorry sir. Oooo sir I'm so very sorry." _Aiden teases. I turn to him and give him the angriest look I can but he just bursts out laughing and I do the same. The best kind of friends insult and make fun of each other, who wants to be boring? Even when we're working under the blistering sun with our hands going sore and our legs cramping we can still afford to have a few laughs. As long as we work of course. Otherwise I'll be back here straight after four of our own have been shipped off to die and I'd rather not have to do that.

The next tree comes down at an angle that sends it falling away from the rest of us. I don't like it when people make fun of those who cut down trees, calling us apes or something else derogatory. It takes a lot of skill to cut down these trees, if someone cut it too far down or too far high the angle of its descent would change and it would be goodbye lumberjacks. I like my job. I hate those who sit around all day and insult us. Unfortunately those rich enough to have a job in a little shop or something do exactly that.

"How have you already got one down?" Calico says as he continues hacking away at the tree trunk. Bits of bark fly out everywhere and he moans when some gets into his eyes. He's new to all this and I've done what I can to help him learn the basics but at the end of the day there's only so much I can do before I myself end up not fulfilling my quota for the day.

"With a bit of skill and determination anything is possible."

"Bullshit. You're just lucky." He sighs and continues cutting away at the tree. Aiden is nearly finished his first so I walk a few trees down and begin cutting away into the bark of another. If I can get this one down then I'm okay for today. Normally it's much more than two but the reaping is early afternoon and normally we have the entire day to cut down the trees.

Now that I'm too far away to carry on talking to the other two I just continue cutting away at the tree. It's nothing exciting really. If I could I'd leave and go off and have some fun in the District with my friends but we're all stuck out here so we'll do what we have to do.

The axe cuts another slither of bark away just as I see a tree start to shake out the corner of my eye. When I turn my head to get a better look it starts shaking even more, an axe has been left on the ground next to a half cut tree trunk, the entire thing starting to lean to the side.

Oh no. Oh shit.

If I cut it down will it kill someone? But if I leave it will it kill someone anyway? I don't know what to do... what do I do? All of a sudden it's gotten even more hot. Normally I'm level headed and calm but sometimes thinks just get too much. Safety for my friends and others is important and this tree could damage that. My eyes go a bit funny and I feel slightly dizzy when I start walking towards the tree. It shudders again, bark snapping and I drop my own axe and run towards the tree.

My own tree isn't cut as much so it's fine. This one could kill Aiden, Calico and the others.

"What's wrong Alain?" Aiden shouts as I speed past. I ignore him and pick up the axe, I begin cutting away a few centimetres above where the cut has already been made. If it's higher it should change direction as it falls.

"What the hell are you doing cutting my tree. Trying to steal my hard work?" I turn to face Hatcher, a big brute of a guy that no one gets along with. He's holding a tiny cup of water. He gulps the rest down and pushes me aside.

"Y-You can't... you'll kill-" I don't know what else to say except watch as he swings again at the tree and makes a clean cut right through the rest of the bark where his original cut was made. It doesn't collapse on us. It collapses the other side and lands with a crash on the forest floor.

Oh.

I feel warmth rising to my cheeks and turn away from Hatcher who is glaring at me, and Aiden and Calico who are staring wide-eyed.

I pick up my axe again and through teary eyes start swinging again at the tree. I always get like this. Normal Alain takes a step back when I think something is going to go wrong and crazy Alain takes a step forward. The second tree falls down just as we're called to the reaping. I don't bother waiting for anyone. This is a walk I want to make alone.

* * *

**Rhoena Selfridge, 14 years old**

* * *

The tree outside looks pretty. Standing in its solitude with little flowers blooming around it. A few pink petals are mixed with yellow, it complements the sunlight and the little bright bees flitting around looking for nectar. It's all such a beautiful scene outside my window. I could watch the world go by from my little perch and melt away at the sights of the district changing. But life demands everything from me. I wish I was those little bees.

"Rhoena. R-Rhoena?"

My eyelashes flutter as I blink a few times. My ears register the sound of fingers clicking and I can make out Shelby waving a hand and clicking her fingers in front of my eyes. I want to smile but I can't. I don't know the last time that I ever did smile at something.

"Are you okay?"

I nod and swing my legs around to stand up. I'm tiny compared to Shelby. She's a giant for her age but I'm happy she's always with me. The only person who has really stuck by. I don't blame the others for leaving me because I know I'm difficult. It's not my fault everything is awful, it's not my fault that life is worse than anything I could imagine.

"Do you want to talk about it."

I shake my head and start walking forwards. It's the reaping and I can hear the hustle and bustle from outside my window as people start congregating towards where it all goes on. I hate it out there. Everyone looking at me and wondering why I am who I am. I want to change for them. To be what they expect from their fellow citizens. I can't. It's not simple and easy like I wish it was.

My eyes are threatening to let the tears come but I try to push them down. For Shelby if not myself. I don't like her seeing me cry because she's been ever so kind to me over the years. I can't control myself most of the time though.

"Rhoena. Please. Talk to me."

We've made it just outside the front door when she gently places her fingers on my shoulder. My blood runs cold. My eyes widen and I flinch and dive forwards. No. No contact. No please. Not again... not again.

I can feel the hot tears spilling down my cheeks and nothing I do can stop them from falling. Through the watery blur I can make out eyes hovering over me full of judgement. Make them go away. Go away. Leave me alone! Please... please.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I didn't."

I hug myself, my arms wrapped tightly around my stomach as I start to run. The crowd parts to let a little crying girl make her way through and I'm glad for once. They'll leave me alone. Shelby shouldn't have touched me but she doesn't know... no one knows... no one but me and... him.

The back of my hand comes away wet when I wipe away the tears. My stomach hurts and my lungs are burning but by the time I make it to the Square I've calmed down somewhat. No one really pays much attention to me thankfully because I'm not a spluttering mess. They ignore the little girl who pushes in the queue just to get away from them all.

Past the tables I'll be surrounded on all sides. Bodies closing in on me. Previous reapings have never gone well for me or the people around me. Nails raking skin of those who I think are trying to attack me. I can't control the way I act. I want to. I can't though, my emotions are just... they're everywhere.

"Next." The strict man behind the table orders me forwards. I close my eyes when I push my arm ever so slowly towards him. If I don't see what he looks like. If it's over quickly. Yeah. I'll be okay. I'm fine.

The needle punctures my skin and a tiny squeal passes my lips without me being able to hold it back. He sighs and I hurry forwards on my tiny legs before another Peacekeeper tries to grab me to escort me to my section. Already I feel claustrophobic. It's a never ending sea of people shouting and talking over the noise of the older citizens trying to calm things down. It's all too much. I want to run away but a Peacekeeper will grab me. He'll hurt me and I don't want to be hurt. I want to be left alone to grow old by myself. Shelby can stay and so can my mother and sister. Not him. Never him.

Standing in my section I am able to appreciate my height. Since I'm so small and thin my shoulders don't bump against anyone and I'm left to stand behind the tall girls and stare up at the stage. There's a gap big enough for me to see what is going on. The mayor is trying to calm everyone. It doesn't work until a big Peacekeeper sounds some kind of alarm, the mayor isn't the most intimidating person. He is to me. Most people are.

He's finally given some peace and quiet to read the treaty out. No one ever pays attention to his words except for me. If I'm focused on his words my mind will blot out everything else going on around me. If that happens I can try to forget. Last night was last night. I can forget about that night. I can try to forget about all nights.

He finishes and it all comes flooding back in one immense tidal wave of excruciating detail. Everything. I don't want to be here anymore. If I wasn't a coward I'd be long gone. Dead or in some forest running away.

The escort bounces on stage in a big explosion of orange and black. She looks like one of those bees around the flowers. In a weird way she looks beautiful but when she opens her mouth it betrays everything positive about her. It's like a scream. It hurts. Make her stop.

She picks the first girl who looks pretty shocked. I've seen her before from my little window causing trouble. She once destroyed the flowers. I don't like her. Once she's on stage she grins and I look away. She's an awful person. Like nearly everyone else.

The boy called forward doesn't seem familiar and he doesn't do anything stupid. He's someone that doesn't deserve this I guess. It's all wrong. I hate it here. I hate it everywhere.

I look down at the ground and kick a small pebble between my toes as she goes over to the girl's bowl again. There must be other ways of leaving everyone and their cruel eyes. Everyone who has ever done me harm. All the people who have abandoned me. All those who have touched me and made me scream and cast me aside as crazy. Him. I can leave him. There has to be a way.

A name is called. I see the way.

"I volunteer."

I raise my hand and someone next to me squeals. I don't look at her I just step forward. The crowd parts and a big bright light hits me right on the face.

Wait. No.

Everyone will see me. Everyone will be there to judge and point and hurt me. I've changed my mind. I don't want to go.

I step back but someone bumps up next to me and I scream. A hand grabs my shoulder and I try to bite it but I'm too small.

"Get off me. GET OFF ME. NO. NO. LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO GO!" I cry and scream and kick and thrash around but his vice like grip doesn't loosen.

"Once you volunteer my dear, there's no going back," the bee says up on the stage. The bright light grows just as darkness creeps along the edge of my eyes.

I want to go back. I don't want this to be the way.

Everything goes all blurry as darkness replaces the sun. I hit the floor just as another name rings out across the Square.

* * *

**Neelo Tomatak, 13 years old**

* * *

My limbs loosen. My muscles relax. I manage to look to the left and then to the right as everything finally begins to feel a bit better.

I collapsed like that little girl.

How embarrassing.

My breath starts to strain again but I take as many deep breaths as I can. If I panic I'll collapse again and I can't have that. Not when this is my last time with my parents and friends.

The last time...

"Deep breaths Neelo. Deeeeeep breaths."

It does somewhat relax me but not to the point where I know I'll fall asleep. People naturally assume I'm a good for nothing lazy thirteen year old who doesn't carry his weight around. It's somewhat true in a sense. I don't believe in hard work and dedication in a life that sucks. The Capitol wants me to work hard and I couldn't be bothered. I'd much rather just take things as they come and chill out because sooner or later something bad will happen that cuts my life short.

I didn't think it would happen at thirteen though. Not this way.

I can't help all the times I'm lazy though. That's just my conditions and I'm fed up of being judged about them. My laziness is my fault at times but I can't help that sometimes I just randomly fall asleep and other times I just collapse out of the blue.

Like today.

I tried to remain calm when my name was called out. I did my very best but everything hit me so hard. All the images of my death swarming around my brain and I couldn't handle the emotions so my body took its approach to those sort of situations and I ended up on the concrete ground.

People will judge me for that. Those in the Square will know I'm just a little boy who will die in the bloodbath. Maybe they'll feel sympathy. The career districts will laugh at how pathetic I am and cast me aside to look at stronger tributes. I'm nothing to them and I'm nothing to the Capitol.

I've seen little kids get the sympathy vote but it's never enough to secure a vast amount of sponsors. No, I'm a source of sighs and aww's but not something to invest in.

If there was a way out I'd take it. I could kill myself but that would accomplish nothing. I could run away but how far would I get against the whole of the Capitol chasing after me? After all I'm just a lazy little chubby kid who can't do a simple chore let alone live life by myself in the wilderness.

That's what I'm going to have to do in the Arena though.

If it wasn't for my deep breaths I'm sure I'd have collapsed again. I can't let it overwhelm me. No matter how hard it is I must remain fully conscious to say these goodbyes. I mean who knows, maybe by some stroke of luck I can return home and see them all again. But just in case, just in case I do... die... I have to see them again. I can't do that from the floor.

"You have ten minutes," a gruff voice from outside announces. The door to my room slowly opens and in comes my sobbing mother accompanied by my father. He stays back like he always does. My mother is a very large and very outgoing person and my father is rather short and barely visible compared to his wife.

He gives me a weak smile from over my mother's shoulder just before she smacks into me and wraps her large arms around my neck. Her entire body is shaking with her sobs that fill the entire room. It's hard for me to pat her back and try to remain strong in the face of my crying mother. The woman who had always been so strong for me. If she's this bad do I really have any chance?

No. No Neelo do not think like that. Say your goodbyes and stay strong. For yourself and for your family.

She struggles against my father's hands when he finally gathers up the courage to try to pry her off of me. They love each other but now that I'm being sent off she barely registers him and sends him toppling backwards and slamming into the wall. He looks hurt and keeps his eyes rooted on the ground. My mother says nothing to me even when the ten minutes are up. She's pulled away by men stronger than my father and is shut off when the door closes. My father said something to me just as he left but I didn't catch it.

So much for a goodbye.

I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them to keep them locked in tight. At least I'm not reacting like her. If that was the case I'd be on the ground right now, my body can't handle that kind of emotional stress. How a lazy kid like me is managing to remain this strong I have no idea but I'm grateful for it.

"Be quick about it."

This time it's my two best friends in the whole world who step through. Kimy is crying but she still manages to say a few words, going over previous memories of us three hanging out and how I can do this. It's all a blur in my mind as I try to take it all in. Tell remains still like my father did. He knows I'm going to die because he's always seen the worst out of everything. The complete opposite of Kimy. I guess that's why they say opposites attract. Those two are inseparable.

"I... we... we wanted you to have this." Kimy stretches out her hand and wraps a small woven bracelet round my wrist. It's a small token but it makes me smile for the first time since I reached this room and I pull the pair of them into a hug.

"I know I wasn't the best friend in the whole world. I rarely did a thing. But I love you guys and tell my parents I love them too. I didn't get a chance."

Kimy and Tell both nod and leave when the door is opened again. The Peacekeeper smirks when he catches my eye but I don't feel scared or intimidated by him. The man's a jerk and he only sees a bloodbath tribute in what he thinks is a pathetic lump of nothingness. Well I'll show him. I'll show everyone who thinks I'm going to die.

Everyone said I should stop my lazy ways and change. I guess now that I've been reaped this is the best time to do it. I'll show them all that there's a stronger side to Neelo Tomatak.

* * *

_**Mad World by Gary Jules**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope Rhoena's reason for volunteering was okay, I loved what was given to me in the form so I hope it came across well in this chapter. I understand why people are a bit sceptical about outer district volunteers.

Anyway look at me not taking a month to update! I wish I wasn't so lazy that I would write during the week instead of rushing at the weekend to get a chapter written. That way I could possibly get two chapters out a week... maybe I will take my own advice and change xD

Some tributes I struggled with, others I didn't. (I won't name any names xD) I hope this was an alright chapter. Reapings get repetitive but I wanted to give every tribute a chance to have their own POV before the capitol so I'm committed to having a reaping for every district.

Anyway, question time ;)

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Thanks for reading. If you can please leave a review ;D


	10. Skyfall

**Skyfall**

_Let the sky fall;  
When it crumbles;  
We will stand tall;  
Face it all together._

* * *

**District Eight Reapings**

* * *

**Mohair Trill, 18 years old**

* * *

Adagio picks up his pace just as I turn another corner. The sound of both our footsteps hitting the mansion floor echoes around the large rooms that we pass. Each room is bigger than three or four of the houses I used to see everyday in the bad side of the district. Adagio doesn't know how easy he has it, neither does Cadence, but I do. I may live here but each and every day I miss the unity back in the district between the poor. I don't miss the quality of life, having to grovel for food and live amongst the starving and dying. But I do miss my friends. I miss them all.

Adagio doesn't let me see them anymore. Not if I want to remain here.

"Mohair, you do realize that today is the reaping? Cadence needs you in her room this very second!"

If I can put him off for as long as possible, it means I won't have to see her. Cadence. What happened to her?

It's a classic love story, or at least it was at first. Me, the poor little teenager working day in day out, to get any amount of money to live by. Cadence, daughter of the richest man in District Eight. We met in the factory, since Adagio owns it. Cadence made the first move, talking to me like I was one of her own. You don't usually hear tales of that. Normally the rich ridicule and mock those inferior to themselves, but not Cadence, and not Adagio. We fell in love. Adagio, ever the charitable man, wanted me to live with him and his daughter in this mansion.

It was a dream come true for a low life like me. Everything I could ever want. But with money comes power, and that's exactly what Adagio and Cadence had over me. If I wanted to ever have money and a place to live in, I had to do whatever was asked of me from the man that once seemed so generous. I married Cadence which I actually was pleased about. She wasn't all she seemed either.

My hands brush against the scratch marks underneath my collar, still throbbing, and one or two of the most recent still bleeding. She's a violent girl and I can't defend myself. I tried to. Once not that long ago. Adagio exploded into a fit of rage and nearly cast me out. I want to survive but the price of that is to be their little puppy. If I'm ever kicked out he won't ever let me return to my job, and he'll make sure no one else will employ me. I'm stuck. Stuck for the rest of my life with this family and I cannot do anything about it.

His hand brushes against my shoulder before clamping down hard, causing me to yelp with pain. His firm grip is enough to get me to stop. I turn around slowly and try not to look directly into his pale blue eyes. Icy eyes. Evil eyes. Cadence inherited the same colour from her father.

"Were you running from me Mohair?" he says with the calm yet terrifying manner he's had ever since he revealed his true self to me. "If you were running, that could very well prove rather bad for you. Don't you like me Mohair?"

A chill runs down my spine, I want to struggle from his grip. I want to do everything in my power to get away from this maniac, but I remain still and let him smile that devilish grin.

"No of course you weren't."

"No sir. I'm very sorry if it seemed that way," I say to him. My teeth are so clenched together I feel they may shatter at any second. In the world I live in all I ever do is be polite, well-mannered and obedient. That's the Mohair everyone sees, everyone that I'm allowed to see at least. The list isn't extensive.

But inside of me. Deep down but getting closer and closer to the surface everyday, is the other side. The side these two brought about the minute they ruined everything. It's like a demon clawing its way through me, wanting to be released. It's angry. I'm angry. I hate everything that's ever been done to me, and I feel like just exploding into one big ball of rage and letting everyone know just exactly how I feel.

It's never come to that though. Calm. Professional. Polite. Never angry. Never anything but what Adagio and Cadence like to see of me. I'll let him torment me, and I'll let her torture me, simply because I'm a human being that wants to survive. I have a mansion to live in. I have food and drink whenever I so desire. But I have no freedom and no real life. He stole it from me.

"Come now Mohair. The reaping is very soon and your darling wife wants your opinion on her dress she had specially tailored and delivered to her," his grip loosens ever so slightly, I nod my head and briskly walk off, but do my best to make it look like I'm not trying to run away from him.

The entrance hall has two staircases leading upwards either side and joining together at one balcony that overlooks this room. A single red door leads deeper into the mansion where the majority of the rooms are. It took some getting used to, when it first got bad I used to think I could hide and I'd never be found. I was foolish back then. Adagio has his secrets within these walls and nothing I do nor say can remain hidden from him.

When I finally reach Cadence's room I knock as is required of me. I wait patiently, Cadence is not one to get up instantly for any visitor except her father. When she realises it's me she rolls her eyes and lets me through. I kiss each of her cheeks gently like a husband should do and wait for instruction.

Cadence is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but that beauty is tainted with the evil within her. It hurts to even look at that long blonde hair and that pale face, with those icy eyes. The other Mohair inside almost howls at the sight of her, but I smile and do nothing as she twirls for me.

"Well, what do you think?"

Horrific. Ugly. Disgusting.

"You look radiant Cadence. You'll be the talk of the district."

"Obviously."

And so for the next half hour my time is occupied with complimenting my demonic wife and letting her hit me if I do something, anything, to displease her. There's nothing else to my life here. Just pain and misery, a never ending cycle of torment.

* * *

**Woven Jones, 16 years old **

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no. Do you not know anything?"

I look down at the little man and shake my head left and right a few times, maybe if I do it long enough I'll get the message through his brainless skull.

He looks at me with watery eyes and I can't help but sigh. Incompetence everywhere. When he goes to raise the brush again, I knock it hard out of his hands and it lands with a splash in the paint below. It sends a wave of red over his legs, he squeals with shock then bursts out crying. I don't know why I have bothered with him all these years. He's never gotten anything right, but for some reason I hire him straight back again to help me with whatever I need done.

It's not my place to have to tell him how to do his job is it? No. No my job is to help my father rule the district whilst these men get on with what we pay them to do. But no. No, I have to stretch myself even further than I already have to every day, and do what he should be doing.

"Look... Mr...-" I've known him for so many years but why bother learning the names of people so bloody useless?

"Evana."

"Yes look Mr Edana, I hired you to paint my room, not to make a mess of it alright?"

"Evana."

"What?"

He looks down and shakes his head, wiping away the last few tears that I can see dripping down the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Maturity at its finest. I swear this district has an never-ending supply of dimwits.

I raise another brush and dab gently at the paint that he's already made a mess of on the wall. With precise yet quick wrist movements, I've added a beautiful little coat over the old pink I want rid of. Mr Edana looks up at me and for a second I think he looks a bit angry. Yes, I understand why an old man like him might not like to be told what to do by a sixteen year old, but he has no choice. I'm the mayor's daughter, I'm powerful, and he does what he is told or he can go deal with the Peacekeepers and what they might have to say to him.

"Now Mr Edana, see, isn't that much better? I have to go deal with a few things but when I get back I want to see this entire wall covered from top to bottom in this lovely red paint. Thank you."

I don't usually say thank you but a little bit of politeness won't hurt me. It's true I'm far superior, it's true in fact that I'm better than everyone in this entire district, except those of the same class as me. It's not a lie and it's definitely not something in my imagination. It's pure fact, and I hope that people start to realise that. If Mr Edana has a problem with me he can keep it to himself because, quite frankly, he says a word against any of my actions I'll have his tongue. Same goes to everyone.

Our house is one of the biggest in the district. It's by no means the largest but that's simply because we have to be on the inner part of the district, and there just isn't the space for such a large mansion. I'm sure we'd be dining in the biggest building ever made if we didn't have our duties with the common folk. Unfortunately we're just so important and essential to the way things run that we have to be here.

We get a never ending cycle of the poor and filthy coming to our doors with requests. My baby's sick. We have no food. Our family won't survive the winter. Blah blah blah. I'm surprised we've stuck with it for so long. If I was in charge, and when that day does come about, I'll make sure that the door is barred to those who can't pay some sort of entrance fee.

Someone barges into my shoulder. It throbs almost instantly but when I turn to scream them down, they've vanished into another room. I could give chase and order them punished for their insolence and the attack against me, but I haven't the time.

When the endless amount of corridors finally open onto the main hall, I see my father and the rest of my family sat around the large dining table. Sometimes we're allowed to eat in our own rooms but it's reaping day and breakfast shall be served here, so that if the worst happens at least we'll have spent quality time together.

By the looks on each face I can tell this is the last place they'd rather be. Same here. But family is family and no matter how much my siblings irritate me to the point of wishing I could have them arrested, I still love them.

"Ah Woven, I trust Mr Evana is treating your room with care?"

I could lie but if I did father might have the man removed and I want my room done.

"Yes, Mr Edana is doing very well. It should be done soon," I giggle and take a seat next to Lien who rolls her eyes and turns to face her twin: Nylon. Today is their first ever reaping but they don't seem nervous in the slightest. Good on them I suppose. I don't want some crying and sobbing siblings damaging our family reputation. It means the world to me that we're the highest of the high here in Eight and I do not want that ruined.

"I have a meeting with our esteemed guest Lokki in about five minutes. I trust you'll watch over the kids, dearest mother?"

My grandmother looks him up and down and nods. She's a strong old woman but rarely speaks unless necessary. She wrote down that she was saving her strength for when it was needed. Father says she's tough enough already so what she's saving her strength for I have no idea.

"Anyway. Eat your breakfast kids. We have a big day ahead of us."

Unlike normal families I suppose, no one chatters amongst themselves as we dig in to our feast. But we aren't a normal family. We're so much better, so I don't mind the absence of idle chit chat. Even amongst my siblings I am the oldest, and most definitely the one they should look up to. Power is everything, and power is something I most definitely have.

* * *

**Ander Selvage, 17 years old**

* * *

The wind picks up the second I step through the front door of my house, a sudden gust lifting my hair up and sending it everywhere. Bits of blonde fly in my mouth and strands attack my eyes, causing me to nearly trip right down the little step leading out to the district.

"Watch yourself little brother," I hear Herculon's voice, and feel his giant hand smack me on the back. More footsteps behind me as the rest of my family step through to join us on the walk to the Square. I pull the final few strands and tuck them behind my ear, pretending not to feel the warmth rising to my cheeks and Herculon's giggling as he walks away from the rest of us. Jehan, my other brother, doesn't wait either and proceeds on ahead leaving me with my parents. Fun.

"Come on Ander, let's just get this over and done with."

I feel my father's hand on my shoulder and shrug it off. Everyone's so touchy today, I don't like it. I wish I could be with my friends and just roam about for a bit, turn up ridiculously late or something, this is all pretty stupid anyway. But no, reaping day is family time. Although I don't see Herculon or Jehan having to wait for us to catch up.

"No need for that," he sighs and I lead the way through the patch of mud that is our front garden, and out to the crowd heading for the "celebration."

My mother tries to make the tiniest advance on me, a soft pat on my shoulder, a smile when I look over at her, but it doesn't lighten my mood. If anything it further irritates me. I'm not embarrassed anymore to be out in public, but she's a reminder of why it all went to shit in the first place. I love her, but walking alongside her just brings it all back. The looks my way don't help either and I bite my lip to not curse, and keep my hands in my ripped pockets as to not do something stupid.

Tension is high amongst the district already on reaping day. The Peacekeepers would jump for joy at the opportunity to bring a baton across my cheek over the smallest of fights.

Today I have to just keep a cool head and pretend not to see eyes looking at me and fingers pointing. It's no secret that I look different with my feminine face and my long blonde hair. It's partly down to something just happening at birth I guess, I'm no doctor, but it didn't help with the way my mum brought me up all those years. The desire for a daughter was so strong I was her little doll... she shouldn't have done that.

It brings up emotions I'd rather not feel. I block out my parents shouting for me to come back as I push on forwards, jogging at a reasonable pace so as not to gain more attention to myself than I already have. Some people laugh, but the minute I make eye contact they shut up instantly. I'm much more confident than I used to be, it's no lie that I'll punch the living daylights out of anyone that tries to assert themselves over me, based on how masculine they think they are.

This reaping is just a get together of all the people in Eight, meaning all the bullies are in one place. But so are all the outcasts like me, like Coir, I admire his confidence in himself. He's partly why I am the way I am today I guess.

Some loud people push in the lines, leading past the tables and into the Square. I recognise the faces as the bullies and try my best to lay low a bit. A few girls giggle at me as I join behind them and one of them even winks. I look down at my feet and spend the time trying to think of anything but the people around me. It's hard though, all their voices seem to fight over one another to come out on top. I'd slam my hands over my ears but what's the point?

"Next."

I'm surprised over everything I can still make out the Peacekeeper's voice. He looks at me but through his visor I can't make out any expression, or any snigger that he might be trying to hide. I've had run ins with these guys before, but nothing too major. Just a quick tackle to stop me from beating someone up too much and then ordering me home. Maybe they sympathise with me and that's why my punishment isn't more severe. Or maybe I just bring about more fun for them because no one else gets into fights around here. I don't know. What I do know is that these needles bloody hurt, I try not to jump as it goes into my skin and he scans my blood.

I give him the coldest look I can and march on through. Up on stage, things seem to already be under way. Mayor Jones is unfolding the treaty and several peacekeepers are circling around looking for latecomers. I better get a move on then.

Some people get out of my way as I sidestep through the section to find a space. Others aren't so compliant and forcefully get in my way. Those guys don't last very long, I elbow some in the groin and others in the stomach. I'll pay for that later but they can't do much right now with every Peacekeeper in the district sporting a gun and being ever so close.

"It's about time you showed up," I smile slightly when I see Coir waving a hand over at me. I settle next to him, the guy on my other side keeping his eyes on the stage ahead.

"Couldn't be bothered to turn up early."

"Always the rebel."

He winks at me and looks to the stage as the escort walks to the centre. He says his name, funnily enough he doesn't seem that different to us lot. Maybe better dressed but no stupid makeup. I'm glad. Appearance means a whole lot to these sort of people, even in Eight it matters an awful lot. It's good to see someone at least not trying to overdress to impress us. If I wanted to do that I'd cut my hair.

"Hello District Eight, it's a privilege to be here with you all. It looks like it might rain soon so I think I'll get the reaping started straight away. Good luck to you all, oh the excitement." Still as annoying as you'd expect though.

"Ester Mill!"

The girl called up looks as average as ever. Nothing about her stands out, but I feel for her. Poor girl. No matter the ridicule I get in this district, I don't like to see people get killed for the Capitol's entertainment. They don't deserve that. When the escort seems pleased that she's settled he goes over to the boy's bowl.

I've never really thought I'd get reaped. It never seemed like it would ever happen. Coir looks as confident and happy as always. In someways I wish I was him, maybe inside I tell myself that I don't care what they say, but why would I fight back if I did? I do. I really do care.

The boy called out isn't me. Thankfully.

Mohair Trill, or whatever, actually smiles when he's up on stage. He doesn't look like he's trained secretly so something must be up. The escort seems pleased with him, more pleased than with Ester. I hate how they judge each tribute based on how they look and their stage presence.

"Woven Jones!"

Wow...

Even I didn't expect that. The Mayor stands up but a Peacekeeper has to hold him back, as his daughter skips up on the stage and waves at us all. Any sympathy I had is gone straight away. She shouldn't die but why wave? I heard she was stupid and arrogant but come on!

It doesn't settle after Woven's been reaped. Some people are whispering and others are shouting abuse up at the escort. The rich community sticks together, to see one of their own get reaped must be awful to watch. I barely hear the next name.

"Ander..." I look at Coir and see all colour gone from his face.

Oh... shit.

Everyone turns to face me. All eyes on me. I'm going into the Hunger Games. Me. I look around, maybe there's a way to escape. This isn't fair... I never took out tesserae or anything... why me?!

I give up trying to break free as Peacekeepers move in on my position. What's the point.

I walk up towards the stage, keeping my eyes locked on the reaping bowl. When I'm up there I ignore the looks everyone is giving me and do my best to keep the anger at bay.

If I'm going to die I'll go out in a fight. Mohair and Woven are still smiling. Ester looking blank and emotionless. Are we all fighters? Are we all willing to kill to just make it out alive? I am. I have to be. No matter the jokes and teasing, I want to return here. I have to return here; this district needs to see that just because I have long hair and a pretty face, I'm not something they can make fun of. Maybe the Hunger Games is the answer to that.

* * *

**Ester Mill, 18 years old**

* * *

Well, this sucks.

My hands and feet feel numb as my heart thumps slowly against my rib cage. It's a bit difficult to take in; everything sort of happened so fast. My name was called first. I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games, I can accept that, or I can at least try.

It's difficult though, to try not to see the future. What awaits me once I leave this room is a life I never thought I'd live. The finer side of everything awaits me after just one simple train ride, and then death. Fear. Pain. Sorrow. It'll all hit me eventually, I should be glad for the numbness washing through me and still staying as strong as ever.

I can't have made much of an impression, but then again I don't exactly care much in the slightest. I barely managed to hear over my own heartbeat resounding in my ears, the names of the other tributes. I saw some smiles. I saw some anger. It was all pretty much a blur, but those sort of emotions, a fire in the gut, an excited smile, those are the sort of things the Capitol will eat up. I wasn't special. I actually like it.

Staying in the background was never my forte. I never really used to understand the words 'be careful' because they never made sense to my young ears. Childish ignorance to the harsh world around us; that's what those I interacted with would say, when they realized what I was doing.

It's all been a mess since then. Previous ways of thinking torn apart at the seams, questions circling my mind about what is right and what is wrong. It's left my mind blank. It's difficult to see past the common perception of things nowadays. Coward at heart ladies and gentleman. Passionless and completely dull.

When the creaking of hinges reaches my ears, adding to the dull thump that I am currently hearing, I look up. This moment isn't one I ever thought I'd have to live through, it's not something I prepared for either, but here I am having to go through with it. I can't even cry. I don't know how I'm supposed to react.

Zara walks up to me first, my parents hanging back a bit as the door closes behind them. The pair of us are identical, sometimes our mother and father can't even tell their own children apart. If I'm going to miss anyone more than anything it's Zara. I feel something stir through the ever-growing numb sensation, I will miss her, I really will.

"You don't let them change you sis, alright. I've seen it you know. We both have. You stay true to yourself and your beliefs. I'll be watching and I can't see you change."

Change into what? Any form of change might be something I'd be willing to accept. Zara's more open minded than myself, letting her head get filled with outside nonsense and letting what others say sway her decisions. I don't do that. The things I do believe do not bend to the will of others and do not change for anything. Maybe, in a way, that means I won't be doing any changing whatsoever.

"They said that you were allowed something to take with you. I want you to have this Ester, wear it around your wrist or in your hair."

A blue ribbon is gently draped over her fingers. I've never seen it before, but I accept it with a half smile and a nod of my head.

"I'll wear it always," I say as I wrap it round my wrist and tie it with a little knot. I shake my hand to check whether it's loose but it's perfect. As I look back up, both my parents have stepped forwards and without any words, wrap their arms around me and pull me into a hug.

Zara is stuck in the middle, with no one talking in this room I can hear her trying to mask her crying. Please Zara, do not cry for me. I want to say something to make her feel better, anything to instil some kind of relief into her that I'll be okay. But I can't lie to my sister. Things aren't looking up, and if I wanted to I could delude myself with believing that I very well might make it out alive, and be back to return the ribbon and give them all another hug.

There is no point though. No point in lying, so I just let her cry into my dress and keep my chin rested gently on my father's arm.

For such an outspoken man he's awfully quiet, my mother not saying anything either. The silence is welcoming, it feels like it might even be helping reduce the inability to realize what I'm getting into. I know I'm going to be dead, but I don't feel fear or sadness or anything over this overwhelming fact. Is it a blessing that I'm not crumbling down into floods of tears and begging to not be forced to go? Or should I count it a curse that I'm struggling to feel the tiniest amount of human emotion, any emotion that would fit this kind of situation?

I don't know.

When the door is opened again, the hug is broken, I feel the wet patch soaking through my dress but I don't squirm. Zara wipes away the tears from her eyes and cheeks, my parents both say 'I love you,' and that's that. They disappear with the Peacekeeper's back being my last view, before the door closes.

I thread my finger through the underside of the ribbon, pull it up a bit, and twirl it. If by some miracle a wave of everything hits me and I can't bare the pain any longer, I will twirl the ribbon to remember Zara and what awaits me back at home. It's not much of a life, everything is just confusing, but it's still a life. Even I know that a life without much purpose is still better than death and the pain that goes before it.

The Peacekeeper returns finally, five minutes after he closed the door. I stand up obediently and follow him through to the outside. I look at everything as it flashes past me and take a deep breath.

Zara, mother, father; I will do all I can to get back to you. No matter the cost.

* * *

_**Skyfall by Adele**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Time for a long author's note!

Two days ago I finally wrote up a proper schedule for this because it's summer, I am doing nothing, and I need these reapings done and out the way xD Every day (unless something gets in the way) I will be writing two POV's – so that's a chapter every two days :D It didn't exactly go to plan yesterday though since I was going to update then, I know excuses seem to come out my mouth literally with every single chapter but due to reasons I won't say without embarassing myself, I was in a lot of pain, so yeah I wasn't up to writing. But from tomorrow onwards, two POV's a day! With that in mind the reapings will be done soon. It's better for my sanity ;)

Also I want to thank people who bring up my annoying, comma-less sentences that seem to run on and on. In author's notes I don't really care but reading back over my work I can't believe I never spotted it. I'm beginning to work on it, this chapter will not be perfect because I've only just started to try and get better but hopefully, with time, you'll see some differences :)

Another thing (I have a lot to say this chapter). Some tributes I originally created, wanting to get this story up and running. One male from District Twelve has changed because someone submitted, one tribute that is mine I have already written but I won't say who that is, but the two District Eleven Males are still mine – I don't even have personalities for them, I picked random weaknesses and make it up when I get to them. So anyone, either authors who have a tribute or would like one, now's your chance! Please PM me and the first two will get to submit. I don't want my own tributes really, the only exception being the one I've already written. Oh and on the topic of tributes changing, Noam was never fully submitted due to certain reasons with the author, I now have a replacement submitted for one of the D9 males, so the blog has been updated!

Question time!

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

One final thing, previous chapters I've mentioned review or blah blah will happen and I feel awful. I won't say that. But I've noticed reviews have gone down considerably. Chapter 2 had about 30 something and the previous two have between 9 and 10. I'm not saying I am not grateful, thank you so much to those who do read and review! I won't force anyone to review and I will not threaten tributes anymore because I don't just decide on deaths based on who reviews. But you submitted to me and it would be nice to hear from you, even if its just a sentence. Thanks for reading, hopefully you'll see District Nine in two days :D


	11. Torn

**Torn**

_Illusion never changed;  
Into something real;  
I'm wide awake and I can see;  
The perfect sky is torn._

* * *

**District Nine Reapings**

* * *

**Emily-Mae Saxon, 17 years old**

* * *

The set of doors open from the inside, the smell of disinfectant attacks my nose the second I step through. I don't gag nor show any sort of disgust on my face. The group is sat on the floor in a ring, all eyes turned to face me, I keep my face blank and carry on through.

My brother is already sat amongst the group. He nods in my direction, as I sit between one of the oldest girls and the youngest boy, they all turn to face the man standing above us.

He looks at us all in turn, smiling as his head goes up and down. There's something about his eyes that unnerve me, makes me question why I'm here, but there's no questioning about my attendance so I push it back down. I'm here because it makes sense for me to be here. I want to be here, determined to get all I can from my experience within these four walls. If that means I have to put up with a terrifying leader, a bunch of kids around my age who always seem to judge me, and the fact that my brother is here to see my every move, then so be it.

"Welcome."

His voice cuts through the silence, the boy next to me jumps and when I turn to look at him, his eyes focus on the ground.

"We have no new members this week, not that I was expecting any, so today shall go as always. Due to the reaping I can't stress enough the importance of getting as much out of your time here as you possibly can. What you learn could mean the difference between life and death," he winks at us all and turns to walk towards the far wall.

There's something about our trainer that sends a chill down my spine. None of us know whether these training halls are common in the outer districts, you only really hear about the career districts being the one who create the perfect trainees and send them off to the Hunger Games. But we're a different sort of establishment. Our trainer said, the first day I arrived here with my brother, that if I planned on using these years as a way of working my way up to volunteering I could forget about it and walk out.

Here we learn survival and weaponry so that if the worst happens and we are reaped, then we know what we are doing and can potentially match the careers. I find it smart, I don't get why people don't do this more often in other districts, but I find his logic stupid. If you're training for several years on how to kill people, don't you think it would mess with your mind just a little? The others around me don't seem to have changed whatsoever and our trainer says he doesn't run this little operation to create bloodthirsty killers.

But I've noticed a change within myself and I like it. If I have these skills, if I have the ability to win the Hunger Games and change my life forever, then why wouldn't I take the opportunity? No one here knows what I plan to do, I'd be kicked out and probably tied down so I couldn't volunteer. It would ruin his reputation if I ended up volunteering and word got out that a trainee at the academy that 'doesn't provide careers' did in fact volunteer to enter the Arena.

I laugh, quietly. The thought of ruining him is almost too funny. I don't mean to be cruel, normally I don't get myself involved in the matters of others, preferring to stay to myself and get what I need done out of the way. But he deserves it for his idiocy in believing that training us to kill doesn't create what he is trying to stay away from.

"Want to give it a go?" I look up at my brother, he's smiling down at me, radiating that confidence that has always gotten on my nerves. He looks up and nods over at the rack of swords, the blades dulled so we won't hurt ourselves... much.

"Sure thing. I can spare a moment out of my day to kick your butt," he laughs and shakes his head. Despite our rivalry, I love him and he loves me. It's healthy I guess, having him here does in a sense bring out the best in me. Other times though, it really does put a damper on things if a relative can beat me and I can hear their bragging every minute outside this hall.

We reach the swords and he goes for the longest blade possible. He throws it in the air and catches it with his other hand. If I didn't know my brother, I'd say by the way he handles himself and walks around with that air of confidence, that he is just like me. He wants to volunteer.

But I know Laurie, and I know how much he hates the Hunger Games and everything it stands for. He's the perfect poster boy for the message that this place is trying to get across, sometimes I regret being different, but today I have to do this. With all these years of training behind me, how can I not?

"Ready?"

I nod and lunge forwards. He picks up his sword and parries, he then goes for my stomach but I twirl out of his reach and take a step back. I go on the offensive again, slashing at his chest and then lunging forwards again for his stomach. The point of my sword pokes his side, he sighs, then goes for me.

His sword is almost like a blur with the intensity and speed of his attacks. I deflect the first slash, bring my sword up to meet the second, but the third and then fourth both hit me in the chest. Despite being dulled so they don't draw blood, I'll still have bruises by tomorrow.

"Gotcha."

He winks and lets the sword point downwards to the floor. Around us, many others are practising by themselves with weapons, or doing the same as us and training with a partner. I try not to scream at him for beating me, refusing to let my embarrassment show. Instead I step forwards, extend my hand, and shake when his palm meets my own.

I'm glad he's not volunteering. I don't want to see him die despite the skill he has. Maybe he wouldn't die, but in a weird way I respect his nature and his principles. I have my own and I won't change for anyone, no matter what my volunteering means for this establishment. It's his own fault, the trainer standing with his back to the wall, watching each of us. He trained me to help me survive should I be reaped from the bowl, but in turn he's created someone who does want to go into the Games. I'm not even ungrateful for his support, if it wasn't for him I'd never have the skill to win and change my life.

But still, I'll bring him down when I go up on that stage. Might as well make things a bit more exciting!

* * *

**Maia Hartley, 15 years old**

* * *

Zea pulls me along the street towards the big red house. My feet are kicking up gravel as I'm dragged closer and closer to the pathway leading to the door. She's smiling at me, looking over her shoulder, but I can't smile back. Butterflies fill my tummy and I want to run away and not go over there. If it was just any other house I'd be all for it, I'd probably be the one dragging Zea to explore. It's not just any other house though, it's _her_ house and I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me? What do I do if she invites just Zea in, but doesn't let me join my best friend? I want to tell Zea to let me go, that we can go somewhere else and explore, but she keeps her fingers tightly locked with my own and I don't say a word to halt her.

The pathway winds this way and that, a few potted plants are placed every few metres and a funny little collection of gnomes are dotted around as well. It's pretty cute, and I smile at the little guy with a red hat fishing in a tiny blue pond. But then the creaking of the gate behind me registers and the smile drops.

"Zea... do we have to?"

"You're the one that said you'd like to speak to her."

"Yeah but I didn't mean it. What if she doesn't like me?"

Zea crosses her arms like a stern mother and taps her foot against the ground. I hate it when she gets all motherly on me, it's like I can't disagree with her because her arguments are always so much better than mine.

"I'm just scared Zea. You know what it's been like before, what if she's like _them_?" Them being anyone else who immediately judged me based on the tiny amount of money my parents had. This rift between the district is stupid and pointless, but it doesn't stop me from immediately being called snobby and spoilt. I'm not like that. In fact, a lot of my old friends were the ones who lived in those tiny little houses, it was fun being with them because they used to play cool games. The exploring was the best. I've never ever stopped wanting to explore. My mother says curiosity is a bad thing but she doesn't know what she's going on about. It's brilliant.

Still, my paranoia over what people might say against me hasn't gone ever since my eyes were open to the way things were in this district, and why there was all the judging going on. Zea knows that, yet when I try to nod my head in the direction of the gate, she doesn't budge.

"Maia. Penelope is nothing like what you think she is. You've seen her haven't you, she likes to play about and have fun with all sorts. Now stop being a wimp or I'll have to drag you to the door," she smiles at me, I roll my eyes and nod. Fine.

There's a skip in her step as she leads the way up the path.

Penelope has wealthy relatives but I heard her parents don't like to borrow money, so that's why her own house is very small and she lives in the poorer side of the district. If she's used to living the finer side of life I don't get why I'm nervous. I am though, when Zea knocks on the door, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I'm good with nerves usually but talking to people who aren't my class nowadays is difficult, I wish it wasn't, but it is.

A bolt is pulled and the door handle is pushed down. Zea puts on her winning smile and I stand awkwardly behind her, keeping my eyes on the front and my mind on the way out.

The girl standing in the doorway is in fact Penelope. She reminds me of myself and Zea, that's why I wanted to always talk to her. Up close she looks really pretty, her smile matches Zea's when her eyes scan us both.

"Hey... um, can I help?"

"I'm Zea, this is Maia-" she gestures to me, I try to smile at Penelope but it doesn't work, "-we were wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with us, maybe go to the reaping together?"

If I was Penelope I'd probably be a bit freaked out, two strangers coming up to me and inviting me to join them to the reaping. But I've spoken to other people before and they've normally been welcoming. Penelope is scary, she shouldn't be though with her little blonde curls and sweet smile.

"Ohh. I don't know, I'll have to go ask my aunty. One second."

The door is left half open and Zea whirls around to face me. Her face is lit up, you'd think that out of the pair of us right now that Zea was the one usually called immature. That title rests with me, but I can't be my usual excitable self near Penelope.

"See Maia, you shouldn't be so scared all the time," she hits my arm playfully and I return the gesture. The pair of us stand in silence as we wait, I'm half hoping that Penelope can't walk with us, but I know that if she can't Zea will come back straight after. She's persistent and dedicated at making new friends, her motto is you only live once, and yeah I get that. I still don't enjoy these sort of moments and I wish that we could both be having some fun before we're forced to head to the Square.

Penelope returns a few minutes later and smiles at the pair of us.

"Aunty said I could go with you but I have to be back straight after since we're having dinner here."

"Awesome, how long is it till we even have to go?" Zea asks both myself and Penelope. I shrug my shoulders but Penelope answers.

"There's about another half an hour until we have to start walking, what would you like to do?"

She's ever so eager and definitely not shy talking to new people. Maybe she is the new addition to our little friendship group, me and Zea have plenty of other friends but it's usually just the two of us.

"Well-" Zea turns to me and giggles, "-why don't we let Maia decide?"

The smile reaches my face, this is me in my element.

"Follow me." I run off, leading the pair of them down the path and out the gate. Thirty minutes is enough to have a bit of fun, believe me, I'm the expert.

* * *

**Brazen Quincy, 16 years old**

* * *

Nel tries to beat me out the door but I win. When I turn to face her, her arms are crossed and her cheeks puffed out, bright red and her face evidently annoyed. Perfect. I smile at her and rub my hands together, walking backwards and absorbing the look of worry that now flashes across her face. Nel may like to beat her older brother, but she's still extremely protective over everyone. Kind of stupid in a sense, she should watch out for herself, and this is me here. Brazen Quincy. I'm not going to hurt myself from something so tedious as walking backwards.

"Beat you," I stick my tongue out and Nel steps forwards, worry leaving her eyes and her fingers clenching into a fist. She doesn't make it more than one more step when Baye, Tiella and Finlay barge through and knock her forwards.

If it wasn't for me lunging towards her, her nose would have smashed against the concrete. Say what you will about me, but I still care for my family. Just because I'm better than them doesn't mean I won't protect them if needs be.

"What would you do without me?" I laugh and push her upright as my mum and dad run through after our three youngest siblings. I look away from Nel and over to the pair of them chasing them around, shouting and causing a scene. They've forgotten about me and Nel so I start walking forwards, Nel's footsteps finally following onwards as I reach the pavement.

"Next time, don't be such an ass." Her voice is cold as her shoulder barges into my own and nearly knocks me over into a little lady passing by. I give her the most disgusted look I can, how dare she get in my way, and run after my younger sister.

She doesn't make it very far, I catch up to her just as I see my mum wrap her arms around Finlay and my dad herding the other two towards their mother. Nel sighs when I place a hand on her shoulder and turns around, nose screwed up and giving me the look that all girls seem to give when annoyed.

"Not very fast are you?"

"See what I mean."

What, it's true. I beat her out the door and I caught up with her quickly. How is it my own fault that I'm just much better than my siblings at everything they try to do? I'm probably better than my parents as well, if I wanted to I bet I could gather up my younger siblings in much less time than they have.

"Chill sis, what's got you all angry?"

"You have. Now piss off."

She has a mouth on her. I don't bother catching up with her this time as she storms off, emotions everywhere and trying to make me feel bad. If she thinks she's succeeded she really hasn't. What is there to feel bad for? That she can't take the fact I beat her in everything? That I'm just a brilliant person? I don't believe in naïve arrogance but if you can do something then why not flaunt it a bit? Show the world what you can do? I bet Nel would appreciate a bit of advice from the master himself. I make a mental note to help her one of these days.

Instead of trying to locate one of my many friends, and let's face it I have a tonne, I weave my way around the annoying crowd to reach the Square. I don't especially like these reapings all that much. Normally I'm stood next to someone I find completely and utterly stupid, but maybe this year I'll be lucky, maybe one of the stupid people will be reaped. Four are going after all.

The open street gets even wider when myself and the rest of the crowd around me reach the lines leading up to the tables. A few people here and there spot me and nod in my direction. I give them a big smile, a wave, and proceed forwards to join the back of one of the lines.

I'd push in, thinking about it I probably should, but one of the guys at the front is rather tall and his arms... well they're very big. I hate it when people are too big for me to say anything to or try to assert myself over. I hate it, I should be the one intimidating others, not the other way round. It's all I have... I don't have anything el- no. No Brazen, you're perfect don't doubt yourself for a second.

The big guy gets called through and soon enough I step forwards. I give the Peacekeeper a smile, it's good to be on the good side of the authorities... maybe not teachers or parents but guys carrying a gun are the ones I definitely am not stupid enough to get all angry. He doesn't return it though, normally I'd insult him or swear or something, but I bite my tongue as he pricks my finger and another one pushes my forwards.

Rude.

The actual Square itself is quite packed, a lot of the sections are on the brink of overflowing and the people on the outside are trying to control crying babies and other little kids messing about. I laugh at one guy chasing around his younger daughter. A Peacekeeper intervenes, I don't bother to hear the little exchange of words. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and hang out with my friends. Which friends I'll go for I don't know, but I'm sure I'll make my decision sooner or later.

Those standing in my section part to let me through, one or two get in my way but I squeeze past and give them the finger when I turn around. They can't really follow me through given the fact that as soon as I pass, others who had moved for me step forwards again. There's a space between two guys I don't recognise so I stand there and look over the heads in front of me. Most of them are smaller than me so I have a good view of the stage and the two reaping bowls waiting to be used by the escort.

Once everything's settled down and the Peacekeepers seem pleased that everyone's here, the Mayor steps out from the Justice Building and heads towards the microphone. I don't give him much notice, he's a short little man with a balding head and nothing remotely fascinating about him. Instead I keep my eyes rooted on the escort as he begins the Treaty of Treason.

Our escort this year is the same as last year. Chryssa is sat with her long light blue dress falling past the chairs and reaching halfway towards the edge of the stage. Her face is powdered, from here I can make out light blue smothered across her eyes. When the Mayor introduces her to us all I join in the clapping. At least she's interesting, the Capitol people always are compared to this lot.

"The Quarter Quell is always such a tremendous celebration of the districts' talent. I'm sure District Nine will provide skilled tributes for this year's Games," she claps her hands together, takes off one of her white gloves and walks over to the girls' bowl.

It's up to the brim with white slips. A few fall out as she plunges her hand in amongst them all, she goes for one near the very bottom and with a smile, she pulls it out and walks back over to the microphone. I can't say I'm going to miss whoever it is, unless it's Nel. Oh god. The thought actually hurts somewhere inside of me and I don't like it. As she slowly unfolds it and clears her throat it gets a hundred times worse. What is this feeling even about? Last year I didn't feel it, is it because it's the Quarter Quell? Or maybe I just ate something bad for breakfast?

"Robyna Pearson!"

There's some commotion going on over by the girls' section. As Robyna steps forwards – at least I imagine it's Robyna – another girl steps out. She screams 'I volunteer' and runs up to the stage. The whispering that follows is almost like a tidal wave, it fills the entire Square. It's a bit childish but no one really sees a volunteer from Nine, ever.

One man at the back is screaming profanities up at the girl until he is dragged off by Peacekeepers. I don't know who he is or what his problem is with the girl, but I look up at the stage.

"My name is Emily-Mae Saxon. I'm proud to represent District Nine."

Chryssa looks as if she's about to collapse, her cheeks are flushed with red and when she goes to say her congratulations it's nothing but a squeak.

Some people laugh, but the majority of people have fallen silent again. The next name called belongs to Barley Richardson. The guy is really tall and looks very strong. He could be a potential victor but then again he seems to be on the verge of crying so probably not. Emily-Mae could win, I wish people weren't such babies and actually held themselves with some dignity up on the stage. At the very least they could try not to cry.

"Maia Hartley!"

I think I've heard of Maia before. The girl that walks up to the stage is crying, her dress tripping her up and one of her friends shouting up at her as she reaches Chryssa's side.

One more name and then I'm free to go. Finally. Apart from Emily-Mae this has been extremely embarrassing for our District.

"Brazen Quincy!"

For a split second I don't understand. Who? But then it's like I've been dunked under water and not allowed back up again. My breath catches in my throat, my heart thuds against my ribs, and everything seems to go in slow motion as I stumble forwards.

Don't cry Quincy... do not cry.

When everything rushes back to me, time returning to normal, the sound that does escape my mouth is the loudest sob I've ever think I've made.

I tell myself to shut up, my brain screaming at my eyes and mouth to stop embarrassing itself, but they don't. Tears are leaking everywhere, my lungs burning as I walk up on the stage. It's like there's two sides battling for dominance. The little kid, the scared little kid, knowing he's going to die. And then Brazen Quincy, the guy who knows he's better than everyone else.

Chryssa rolls her eyes at my face but puts on a smile as she says goodbye. A hand grabs my shoulder and starts pushing me forwards, I spot Nel in the audience just as the doors close. Her eyes are wide, her jaw hanging open. Nel... NEL! I break down again, fall on my knees, and don't stop crying.

* * *

**Barley Richardson, 17 years old**

* * *

Instead of sitting on the chair placed in the centre, I stand by the window. I have the curtain pulled back, my eyes hovering over the buildings below, the people milling around and returning to their lives. I won't ever get that chance again. My life will soon be cut short, in the worst and most painful way.

At the very back, behind the buildings, I can see the grain fields. Fields of beautiful yellows and oranges and everything else I grew to love as I spent my life working for my family. I'm all cried out, the memories attack my brain and an overwhelming sadness floods through me, but I do not cry.

People out there, those who will go home and celebrate with their families that another year has passed and they've been safe, they only see who they want to see. I don't wallow in self pity about my life here in Nine. Why bother wasting my life wishing things could be different and not just try my very best to actually make them different? That's why I'm going to miss the fields so much.

If you're a hard worker and do your best to support your family with as many hours put into working as possible, then usually you're respected. I guess I am somewhat, but that still doesn't keep the eyes from looking me over with worry, and the hands to mouths as people whispered about me.

In Nine I'm shocked that people put a lot of stock into the way I look and how that must constitute as what my behaviour must be like. I'm tall, broad shouldered, with arms that I'm sure are bigger than most. But that's only because I like to remain healthy and working has helped me grow fit. Apparently though just because a lot of the people who do work are thin and scrawny, most with barely enough skin on their bodies to hide the outline of ribs and other bones, I am pushed aside and cast out.

I shrug my shoulders. What's done is done. I stand back and let the curtain fall into place and walk around the room slowly. It's all a lot to absorb and try to make sense of. I always watched the Hunger Games and always did my best to take in what I was seeing so that if I was reaped I'd know what to do. Putting what's in my head into effect might be a bit difficult. Who knows what the other tributes are like? What the Arena could be like? The mutts, the traps, the weather, the scene of the bloodbath, it's all different every year. I'm terrified; any of the other three – maybe not Emily-Mae - who are saying they are fine are just trying to kid themselves.

I wonder what Emily-Mae, Maia and Brazen are like? I've never been good around people, judgement doesn't exactly help my confidence in dealing with others but I'm naturally shy as it is. The Capitol won't like it, but then I guess they'll like how big I am. At least I have one thing going for me over the others.

Oh god. I shake my head and place a hand on the table to support myself. Am I already thinking about how I can survive over the others? Maia who cried just like I did, Brazen who broke down completely. Even Emily-Mae who volunteered for whatever reason. Each of them are probably telling themselves right now that they can do this, as is probably every tribute around Panem now ready to go to the Capitol and take part in this Quell.

The odds aren't exactly in my favour. I finally take a seat and rest my head in my hands. The door opens, the Peacekeeper announces I have visitors, and in comes my parents.

My mother wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek. My father stands awkwardly behind her, giving me the tiniest of smiles when I find his eyes.

"It'll be okay Barley – shush, it'll be okay."

She strokes my back like I'm some little kid again but I welcome the closeness. I take a deep breath, taking in the way my mother smells of home and the little details about the way her hair is always draped over one shoulder, her fingernails cut to the actual finger.

"It's not like you don't know your stuff, son, you've watched enough Hunger Games to know how they work and what to do to give yourself a better chance."

My mother's stepped back and now my father has joined her side. He smiles at me and I try to reflect the same confidence he has in myself.

All thoughts of my size giving me an advantage over the others has left me completely. The careers are the same size, maybe even bigger, and they have weapon experience. What do I have? I can use the tools we use out on the grain fields reasonably well, but how far will I get with one of them when an arrow or a knife is headed straight for my skull. My breath catches and I look away from my parents.

They both must realise what's going on as neither say another word. Father pats me awkwardly on the back and mother gives me another gentle kiss on my cheek.

It's enough to calm me down just a fraction, I look at them both and smile, it's not forced, but it's definitely not going to last for long before I do end up crying again just like I did up on the stage.

"If I don't come back. If I d- If I die... please, don't lose yourselves. Please, promise me that."

I can't bear the thought of the two of them breaking down and stopping their lives over my death. It's not right, my death can't end their lives. It will be difficult but they have to move on.

"Barley don't talk like that."

"No, he has a point. Barley-" my father steps forwards and places a firm hand on my shoulder, "- I know you can win. You have it in you, but if the worst happens, I'll look after your mother."

It helps. It helps an awful lot as the door is opened and they are called out.

I call out my love for them and they do the same just as the door closes in my face. That's that then. If I never see them again and this district, at least I know they'll be alright. I don't cry like I thought I would when I'm called to leave, I stand up and walk out with my head held high. The Peacekeeper stares at me as I walk past him. Let him stare, the whole of Panem now knows my name, he can stare all he likes, it won't change how I feel.

* * *

_**Torn by **__**Natalie Imbruglia**_

* * *

**A/N- **Look I actually stuck with what I said! District Nine two days after District Eight! Only three more reapings to go, cannot wait to finally reach the Capitol and get closer and closer to the beginning of the Games! :D

One point I do have to make. Here we go. Okay, so my idea of the way society works in the Districts (the outer districts mainly) is that unless they have ties to the rich, the poor already have stereotypical ideas towards those better than themselves because let's face it, a lot are dying and the rich have everything they do not. If I was in such a situation that was so bad that I was on the verge of dying if I didn't eat then I'd hate those who had what I didn't regardless of whether I really should hate them or not. The same sort of thing applies to Barley, whilst those around him are wasting away he's still remaining strong and people will judge him on that. But hey, that's the way I view things ;D

You might see similarities between Brazen and Isaac but with Isaac he's much more in it for the attention, even the negative attention, with Brazen it's a bit different xD

Anyway here's the question as usual!

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Shake It Out

**Shake It Out**

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't;  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road;  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope;  
It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat._

* * *

**District Ten Reapings**

* * *

**Coyote Barnesworth, 16 years old**

* * *

"No you idiot, that way!"

I nearly fall to the mud with laughter as Colton runs across the fields, chasing the largest of the pigs. The barn doors are wide open and more and more animals are escaping. If the situation wasn't so funny and Colton didn't look like such an idiot, I'd probably be worried. But they're only animals after all, a few pigs and sheep can't exactly do much.

"Virginia go help him!" My other friend looks at me, smiles, and runs after Colton. The pig seems to be getting the better of him as he twists and turns and it continues to dodge his lunges. The tenth or eleventh time, Colton slips and he comes back up dripping head to foot in sloppy mud. I swear the pig is laughing at him.

I can't contain the laughter as I hurry after him and Virginia. Claire is somewhere behind me, making the lassos that we can throw and hopefully get the animals tied up and back to the barn. If this situation seemed more dire I'd be taking it seriously, but the look on Colton's face and the pig that is still running away in zig-zags is just too good for a mature attitude towards things.

"Looking good Colton," I reach the pair of them and give him a thumbs up. Anger flashes across his eyes, Colton bends down and looks as if he's about to slap some mud at me, but a flash of pink comes flying into him and down goes Colton, again.

I don't know whether or not Colton has done something specifically to this damn pig but it turns around, runs over him causing him to moan, and then off it goes again away from us all. Virginia looks at me then back down at Colton, rolling in the mud with his eyes closed. I should feel sorry for him. I should feel pity that he's been made to look like a moron. I don't though, this is just too good.

"I got the ropes and stuff," Claire reaches my side, smiling at me but then her eyes reach Colton and it turns into a frown.

"Seriously Colton. You can't catch one pig?"

"It's a big pig!" He shouts but then clutches his stomach and tries to sit back up. I roll my eyes and finally decide to lend my friend a bit of help. I extend my hand as does Claire, and together we pull him up from the mud and set him down on his feet.

"Now I'll show you who's looking good," I don't catch his hand in time, or even see him coming for me. With a roar that's half full of anger and half full of amusement, he pushes me backwards and just before I hit the mud I see all three of them giggling. Then with quite a smack against my back, I hit the mud and everything goes all blurry.

Despite the fact I can't see a thing at the moment and the rest of my face must be covered with this stuff, I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks and can tell they must be bright red. Inside I don't feel angry or anything, instead, I start joining my friends as we laugh at our idiocy and pure stupid ways. Colton grabs my hand then pulls back as I make it about halfway, and once again my entire body gets covered with the mud. The next time though Claire is a bit more helpful and gets me on my own two feet.

"Now shall we go catch that damn pig?"

They nod but the animal noises everywhere draw us all to behind us. About ten pigs, a dozen or so sheep and some cattle are now roaming around. All three of my friends exchange looks with me and collectively we burst out laughing as we always do, Claire hands us all some ropes, and off we go.

The farm is relatively deserted except in the distance I can see the farmhouse. It's a little white dot against the rest of the district, but I can see one or two people roaming around and getting on with their duties. I work on this farm and sometimes let my friends come with me and assist. Especially on reaping day, it's good to get some last minute laughs in and what better than to enjoy the time with those closest to me.

Besides, running is good for you and I pride myself on my fitness.

"I CAUGHT IT, I CAUGHT IT. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRIPPING ME UP!"

I look back up at Colton who's already ran off halfway towards the barn. He's straddling a pig, the massive thing doing all it can to get him off it's back. They aren't the smartest of animals but hey, neither is Colton. For one thing it's not the same pig.

"Yeah... well done Colton," Claire gives me a sideways glance as she twirls her lasso in the air and the two of us grin. She releases the rope and it soars two or three metres through the sky … and misses completely.

Girls. I roll my eyes at Claire but give her a thumbs up when her eyes meet my own. I love Claire and Virginia so much, I don't know what I'd do without them, but in my past experience girls just aren't cut out for a lot of this stuff. I'm not saying I don't want them with me, but if it was just them it would take a lot longer than it would with a bunch of guys.

Yeah, not a good attitude I guess, but it's my own attitude so I don't care.

The pig that is the one that's been pissing Colton off comes towards me, then darts away again. I don't waste time in twirling the lasso for too long, with a decent flick of the wrist I let it go. The rope flies forwards and it wraps perfectly around the pig. I give it a yank, the pig squeals, and I walk towards it.

"No Colton. I caught it," I chuckle to myself and proceed to gently guide the pig towards the open barn. I like the sport in catching the animals but I still care for them and don't mean them any harm. Until of course the farmers get to them for slaughtering, but I don't have to do that so it's all good.

Virginia is standing by the barn with one hand on the door and the other pulling back a sheep that keeps trying to free itself by running forwards. She smiles at me when I reach her and gently escorts it into the barn. I follow behind her and recoil slightly at the smell. You never get used to it no matter how much fun you have spending time with your friends and the animals.

"Colton won't be happy that I'm the one who caught this pig," I guide the pig into its pen and close the gate. Virginia does the same with her sheep and together we leave again.

"Colton's never happy about much. Unlike you, do you ever stop laughing?" she gives me a wink and sets off with her lasso in hand. Okay, some girls are cut out for this. I follow behind her, twirling my lasso and enjoying the time with my friends. Joking around, having a laugh, relaxing in the sun. I don't need anything else, I'm one happy guy.

* * *

**Katri Briar, 15 years old**

* * *

"Where you going?"

My mum walks away down the hallway but I follow behind her.

"Where you going?"

At the foot of the stairs she slips her feet into her worn out sandals and grabs her little bag by the door. I rub my arms and start to shiver slightly, did it suddenly get really cold? I put it the back of my mind and walk behind her even as she steps out the door.

"Where you going? Where you going? Mum, where are you going?"

For the love of … just reply!

She carries on ignoring me even as she reaches the pavement, and continues towards wherever it is she's headed out to. My feet are bare and my arms barely covered so I start so shake even more, I tuck my hair behind my ear and continue onwards. If she won't reply then so what, I'll keep following her until she pays attention to her daughter.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Finally, finally she turns around. Her face is bright red and she rolls her eyes at me. Her lips are all tight and scary looking and slowly she takes a step towards me. It looks like she might hit me but when she gets only a metre in front she stops and relaxes her shoulders.

"Katri. For the last time, mind your own business, I'm the mother and you're the daughter, it's not the other way around."

"I'm only asking where you're going, jeez."

"You're being obsessive as usual, you never stop," she throws her hands in the air, quite dramatically I might add, and walks off. Her sandals make a funny slapping noise as she picks up her pace, she even looks over her shoulder at me once or twice. Ha, do I scare even my own mother? I like scaring people, it's pretty fun, but seriously I was only asking her a question. I'm not obsessive.

"You still didn't answer my question!" I shout after her, just as she turns the corner and disappears from view. I hate being ignored all the time, it's like I'm invisible just because I tend to pester people a bit. But if they didn't ignore me and just answered my questions in the first place then I wouldn't have to repeat myself. It's their own fault to be honest, I don't do anything wrong.

With my shoulders slouched, I walk slowly back to my house. A few people walk past me and avert their course just to avoid me. I recognise one of them as our neighbour and another as a girl from school. I think I jumped out at her and made her fall over in front of the entire class, it was pretty cool.

I don't get what my neighbour's problem is, the last time I spoke to her we seemed to get along well. I mean, yeah so I might have attacked her son, but he was asking for it. I can take a certain amount of crap from others but push me too far and you'll regret it. See, nothing is ever my fault. If people were just normal and accepting human beings then I wouldn't act the way I do.

I make it halfway up the tiny path to the open front door of our house when my foot catches on a stone. A sharp stinging pain brings a tear to my eye and I jump up. Shit.

I can already see the blood trickling down and leaving drops on the concrete, I quickly run into my house and slam the door behind me. The bathroom doesn't exactly have much in it, we aren't the richest, but I go in there anyway and pull out the only drawer we have.

There's one plaster.

I sit down on the floor. Dammit, it really hurts!

I turn my foot over and examine the blood, I wipe away a bit with my fingers and smile. Call me what you will but I work at a butcher's sometimes and I quite like the texture of the stuff. It's not gross like others say it is, I enjoy how it feels on my skin. The pain that usually goes alongside it though when it's my own blood, I do not like though!

I wipe my fingers on the floor and gently wipe away the rest. All that's left is a tiny little scrape; all that blood from just that? The plaster presses against the cut and I wince again slightly. I tap it a few times, stroke it once or twice when I'm happy it's definitely on, and stand up again.

I put pressure on my foot and the stinging pain comes back but it's not so bad. Good job Katri, chase your mother out the house, cut your foot open and then get blood all over the bathroom floor. It's been a successful morning so far. I laugh to myself and continue into the living room. It's a small but very tidy room, my brother's got his back to me as he watches the old television in the corner.

Perfect.

A grin reaches my lips and I tiptoe closer and closer towards where he sits. I don't think he realises I'm behind him because he does nothing to move, and he knows what I like to do. Three steps, two step, one step …

"BOO!"

I grab his shoulders and he screams, a very girlish scream as a matter of fact. I clutch my side and burst out laughing as his face goes redder than my mum's did a few minutes ago. He storms forwards, his chest still rising fast, and grabs my shoulders.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

If he didn't look so pathetic I'd be scared, but I really am not. I wipe away a tear from my eye and lean forwards, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome brother."

"Welcome?!" He pushes me backwards and I land on the floor. I squeal a bit as my bad foot gets hit, but the pure anger in his eyes numbs away the pain and I just start laughing again.

"No one even wants you here Katri, do us all a favour and leave," he almost spits those words out at me and storms off. Now I do frown and the pain washes through me again.

No one wants me?

I slowly stand up and sit down on the chair he was sat on. I'm only annoying because it's fun, isn't it? I thought it was and mother and my brother always calmed down a bit afterwards, sometimes we can even have a laugh.

No one wants me?

That's not true! I know it isn't, people do want me, I know they do!

* * *

**Wesley Quevenne, 18 years old**

* * *

Velox walks beside me as the farms disappear and the buildings all come into view. Everyone stares at me as we pass, but I pay them no attention, they aren't worth me bothering to stop and set them straight. No point in humouring them because it does nothing to stop them the next day and the next.

"Velox, stop running off," I shout as I run to catch up. He nearly knocks into an elderly man who has to sidestep out the way, I hear him cursing as I dash past and try to catch up to my best friend. Velox barks as I grab him and wrap my arms tight around his neck, burying my face in his fur.

Yes, my best friend is a dog. Do I care what the others around me think? No, no I do not.

Over the years I've come to realise that since my reputation was basically destroyed due to some business with my father and... the other guy, that no matter what I tried to build it back up again, it never worked and people continued to say stuff towards me. So, with that in mind, why bother trying to please people? I just stayed true to who I was and didn't hide behind any fake masks trying to get people to like me. I like being myself with Velox by my side, he's a dog sure, but I love him and wouldn't be without him for the world.

If people spent less time burying their noses in other people's business, they might actually be able to see how screwed up their own lives were and try to fix them. I don't care now though, I respect those who are mature enough to understand that it's good to be yourself, and avoid the morons who are the opposite. I like my life the way it is.

Velox licks my hand when I bend down and slowly I tie the lead around his neck. I give it a quick tug to make sure and then off we go towards the Square. The sun's as big and blistering as ever, I don't bother shielding my eyes, I just welcome the heat and turn the next corner, following the wave of the people from Ten as we get closer and closer to the reaping.

Some kid from out of nowhere stops in front of Velox and I. Velox leans back slightly and growls, he's awfully protective of me, but the kid doesn't seem to take any notice of the dog. He smirks when he makes eye contact with me and steps closer and closer.

"Dogs aren't allowed idiot."

"I'll take my dog where I like, move aside, please."

He shakes his head and laughs. He looks about fourteen or fifteen but he's awfully cocky for someone standing in the face of a guy twice his height, and a dog ready to rip him to shreds if he tried anything. I give him props for the courage, but he takes a step towards me and attempts anything I'll knock him flat, I don't like to get involved but I defend myself. I hate pushovers, especially those who could easily stick up for themselves.

"I don't think you understand, my uncle's a Peacekeeper. You are not allowed dogs to the reaping."

"I will deal with that when I get to the Square but I was not going to keep him tied up all day. Now. Move. Aside. Please," I enunciate each word, and just when I think he's going to take a swing for me or charge into my stomach, he raises his hands and takes a step to the side.

"It'll be good to see that fleabag put down anyway."

Heat rises to my cheeks at his whisper as I pass him, I turn to face him but he's disappeared. The crowd is moving faster now as time goes by, I don't get time to look for him, I just get a tighter grip on Velox's lead and go deeper and deeper into the District.

I shouldn't have let him get to me, but I can't shake the anger from what he said. They won't put down my dog just because I took him with me to the reaping, last year I had him tied up and when I got back he didn't look so well. There will be a place for him, I know there will.

A few Peacekeepers give me and Velox dirty looks as the crowd splits apart and we join the queues. A girl shrieks as Velox tries to lick her face and her mother clings to her close, bad mouthing me under her breath and joining another queue. My dog actually helps in me getting closer to the table, most move out of the way and let me have the line to myself.

"No dogs allowed," the Peacekeeper at the table gives me and Velox one look and shakes his head. I knew this was coming, of course he wouldn't be allowed with me, but I won't let him get killed or anything. Damn, that kid really has gotten under my skin. I don't like it.

"Have you got somewhere I can tie him up just until the reaping is over?"

The man looks at me with pursed lips and then turns to another Peacekeeper close to the desk. They whisper to one another, one of them even starts to raise their voice, but eventually they split apart and the guy at the table turns to me again.

"Your dog can go with this man, ask for Kester after the reaping and we'll take you to find him. Now please step forwards to be processed."

I smile and thank the man as the other Peacekeeper begrudgingly takes Velox by the lead and walks away. The needle jabs into my finger but I pay no notice to the tiny amount of pain, I walk through, thanking the Peacekeeper again, and enter the Square.

A few people notice me and mutter under their breath, twice I hear the word 'father' mentioned but I push that aside and join my own section. I haven't stood in my section for long when static fills the Square, as the Mayor taps the microphone a few times and clears his throat. With an upbeat and overconfident voice, he smiles and begins the Treaty.

Like everyone else I pay no attention to the tedious words and only really focus on the stage once our escort has walked on. He's all dressed up in bright red and tips a hat to us all as he takes centre stage. I recognise him from the screen last year, I think he was the escort for another district but I can't remember which one.

He announces himself as Zeniah Rafe and goes on to describe the Quell. My mind flashes back to Velox, they better be treating him nice, I do have real friends but I couldn't find them. Garrett is probably telling the guys around him some joke. It's good to have someone amongst all the others who point fingers. As long as Velox is okay, then I'll leave this place happy despite the circumstances.

"Let's get to it then District Ten! Ladies first!" he walks with a skip in his step to the first bowl, and digs around for a few seconds before plucking out the 'lucky' slip. Poor girl, I hate this part.

"Katri Briar!"

There's a few moments of absolute silence before the chosen girl steps forwards. She's pretty, I can say that much, and the shock on her face is only evident for a few seconds before she smiles slightly and walks onto the stage. I don't know what's up with her but every few seconds the smile switches to a frown, like she just doesn't know how to play this. I understand, the second you're called you're being filmed. The way you act could very well save your life.

"Wesley Quevenne!"

My first thought isn't even smile, it isn't even 'oh shit why me'. My mind shifts to Velox and I start worrying. Who will go pick him up?! He'll be left alone! Maybe he'll be put down? I start panicking as the crowd splits apart to let me through.

I finally see Garrett and a small amount of hope runs through me. I run over to him, he looks shocked and for a second doesn't respond to my request, but I say it again: "Kester, ask for Kester. Please look after Velox," and he nods.

"Thank you."

I now smile as I walk up to the stage. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely terrified, but Katri has the right idea and I'm determined to reach the Capitol with a fighting chance.

Zeniah looks quite thrilled at myself and Katri, he almost seems hesitant to ruin this moment by picking another girl who could potentially burst out in tears. Four tributes this year from each district, my chances are a whole lot worse.

My smile falters as the next girl is called to the stage. Zeniah gets exactly the reaction he doesn't want and his smile completely drops.

Fawn Galloway is clinging to her sisters with tears streaking down her face, as the Peacekeeper grabs her by the shoulders. There's a tiny fight, no punching or anything, but Fawn seems determined to not get taken away and is hit round the back of the head by the Peacekeeper. Stunned, she finally lets go and is dragged up the steps. Sympathy twists my gut as I see her red face with tears everywhere. Poor Fawn, for a second I lose all worry for myself and feel only pity for her. She won't make it very far with that reaction. It's awful.

"Coyote Barnesworth!"

Zeniah seems prepared to get this over now as soon as possible with Fawn's reaction. The boy called forwards is quite muscular and confident, he runs forwards making weird animal noises and when he reaches the three of us, he flashes us all a smile and stands next to Zeniah, pulling him in for a bear hug. The escort looks quite baffled, but starts chuckling to himself as Coyote puts him down and says goodbye to the District.

Either Coyote really is mad and happy about this all, or he's smart and has made a strategy straight away, despite the fear running through him. If it's the latter I can get along with him. Katri, Coyote and myself, we all could do this. I wish Fawn had a chance but I can't see her getting far. Right now I have to think about myself and myself only. The doors close, Velox races through my mind but I store him away, and I step forwards.

This is my new life, no more judgement from Ten up close where I can hear it. Only the judgement of the entire Capitol and Panem as they watch me on television. Which is worse? I really don't know.

* * *

**Fawn Galloway, 15 years old**

* * *

I did try not to cry. The thoughts racing through my mind were all jumbled, but I guarantee that there wasn't one saying 'cry like a baby and look like a total idiot in front of the entire country.' I wanted to keep those tears back but I couldn't. It was like a river was crashing against my eyelids and no matter what I did to try and hold it back, I couldn't do anything to stop the downpour. When the tears were released it kind of went all blurry. I remember seeing my sisters, and I remember grabbing on to them as the Peacekeeper tried to pull me away.

After that, I don't really know. All I can see now is this room that I'm in and the fact that there aren't any more tears. That's a good thing, I know that much, why I'm here though … it's the opposite of good.

If I had one wish it would be to turn back time and change my reaction. The other two looked all impressive and I'm sure Coyote was just as confident. I should have been all bubbly and outgoing, but I wasn't... I just cried. As far as I can tell that's it for me in this process. The single act of me breaking down into nothing more than a wimpy baby has ruined any chance I had.

It's not fair that it has to be that way. I'm not like that, that isn't the Fawn Galloway that everyone knows and most of the time loves.

I guess if I had one wish it should be to not have been reaped at all, but what's happened has happened. I can't change a thing.

I slump back in the chair and cross my arms. This isn't fair, why me? What did I do to deserve this? I feel a sudden fit of rage pass through, and for a split second I get the idea of throwing this chair against the door, maybe drawing the Peacekeeper in and taking him on, just to get out of this place! It's not fair, IT'S NOT FAIR!

I ball my hands into fists and start slamming them against the arms of the chair. They hurt but I continue to do so. I never did anything wrong. I only tried to stand out because of all my family, I only wanted to be known as different and interesting. All I ever did was to be liked and it worked. But now it's all over because of that stupid red lanky bastard, who's ruined my entire life! It's not fair!

Through the anger that's made my eyesight all funny, I see the door creak open gently. First of all I register the helmet of the Peacekeeper and feel my fists tighten even harder, nails breaking skin. I ignore the pain and continue to watch as my mother walks through, then my father, then all my sisters.

I'm one of six, sextuplets I think it's called. We're apparently really rare, maybe even the only case in the whole of Panem. I think it's cool that we stand out as a family, but all I've ever wanted was to stand out as an individual. It's always been difficult, I always wanted to try and avoid my sisters to make a name for myself. Now I regret it, I'm going to miss them so much.

"Maybe he can pick another name, you know just start it all over. There's got to be something!" Doe who was always the more outspoken yet naïve of the six of us, rushes over and hugs me tight. I hear her crying into my shoulder and I reach a hand and stroke the back of her head. If I could do something to change this I would, despite it meaning another girl taking my place, I don't want to die... I don't want to die.

I feel the tears pricking the corner of my eyes, but I do my best to blink them away. No more tears, I can't cry anymore, there's been too much of that.

"Fawn, you can't leave us. It's not right that you're going to go. We need you," Sika steps up and joins in the hug, over her shoulder I can see my other sisters all nodding, and soon they join in the embrace as well.

Looking up at my parents as they stand a few steps behind, I can see my own mother blinking away tears and trying to remain strong. It breaks my heart. My father was always strong, even in the worse moments. He smiles at me. It's a sad smile, probably the saddest smile I've ever seen him have on his face. I don't know how I can do this, this isn't going to work... I can't fight, I can't kill, I can't. I won't!

Again I feel anger coursing through me, but Fallow cuddles me tighter and it slowly dissipates. All five of them are clinging to me tight, whispering to me, crying into my shoulders and arms, all of them doing their bit to make me smile or make me fight away the tears.

I don't know how any one ever told us apart but we always could. I did what I could myself to make my appearance different, but even then it was difficult to tell me apart from them all. When they step back, one after the other, I take in each of their faces. Putting a name to my sweet sisters is easy, why I tried to stay away from them and change into something else, I don't know. But I liked what I became, I was no longer boring. Will it help? Will my new self help in the Hunger Games?

It's all I really have. I no longer even remember what I was like except just another Galloway girl.

"I'm sorry but your time is up," the Peacekeeper seems genuinely sad for us all. I can't see his eyes through his visor, but his voice is laced with sympathy and it almost makes me feel sorry for thinking bad thoughts about him.

"Fawn. Fawn! We love you, take this!" My mother speaks for the first time, over my sister's head a golden necklace flies towards me and I catch it with one hand. I look down and admire the wolf pendant, before the door slams shut and I'm left in complete silence.

Alone. I'm going to die alone.

No you won't Fawn! You'll make allies, remember the new you is likeable. You can do this with a bit of help!

I smile to myself and gently slip the necklace around my neck. My sisters will be my strength, avoiding them has been the biggest mistake of my life, and I swear to make it up to them. The Hunger Games stands in my way of seeing my sisters, nothing is impossible when it comes to family. Nothing. I can do this to return to them. I can do this.

* * *

_**Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! I know it's only late by a day but Wednesday I was out with some friends and when I got back I didn't have the time to write two POV's. But at least it isn't so late :D

I understand what people are saying about goodbye POV's, I really can't bring out a lot about a tribute because they're in one room and with family and friends and it's normally always the same reaction. But you will see more of them in the capitol with their own POV and through others so don't worry. Just bear with me for those POV's xD

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do still need another D11 Male but since I'll be writing that tomorrow I doubt anyone is willing to submit one tonight, but if you can I'd really appreciate it! It doesn't have to be too detailed, just enough for me to write a reaping POV and a Capitol POV :)

Anyway, here's the question as usual!

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

Thank you for reading. Only two more districts to go :D


	13. Demons

**Demons**

_So they dug your grave;  
And the masquerade;  
Will come calling out;  
At the mess you've made._

* * *

**District Eleven Reapings**

* * *

**Dimanine Granadite, 18 years old**

* * *

My fingers are tightly locked with Fera's, she's hesitant to move so I'm forced to drag her slightly. I repress a sigh and look over my shoulder at my little cousin. Her pale little face is even paler than it was this morning, her eyes showing the fear so plain across her face, and her knees shaking together.

Today's her first day helping me without another adult around us. Fera's usually so surrounded by others she's never had to really lift a finger and today it's just me and her. We're going towards the orchard on the east side, I've tried to prepare her for the severity of the Peacekeepers in that sector. I don't think she's ready. She's so innocent, I can't stand it.

"It'll be fine Fera," I squeeze her hand reassuringly, she looks up at me and tries to smile, it doesn't reach her eyes, "just do as I say and we'll be back home before you know it."

"For the reaping," she mumbles under her breath. I shake my head and turn back around, guiding her around the few other workers who have already set out for the day. Some nod my way, others smile but most just ignore us all. It's not so strict until we cross through the fields and reach the trees, but idle chit chat isn't welcome, now people don't even like showing any form of interaction.

With Fera, I'm sure it's fine to just talk to her. It can't be a criminal offence just because I'm talking to my cousin.

"Try not to think about the reaping Fera, you have nothing to worry about anyway you're only nine."

"I have you to worry about," the way her voice cracks with the pain makes me yearn to scoop her into my arms and embrace her, take her away from this harsh life we lead. Her parents are dead, my parents leading their own lives and barely paying attention to either of us, it's just me and her. People say here in Eleven loyalty can kill you, it's best to keep your nose down and your hands moving, getting your work done so you can go home and rest easy for the night. I don't care what they say, I won't let any harm come to those I care for.

"Don't worry about me, I won't be reaped I promise you that," I know I can't keep the promise and whilst I doubt Fera has bought the lie, she becomes quiet and lets me continue to guide her through the fields.

The orchards are not that far away; a lot of the trees are bushed up together, one or two people have started to pluck the apples and place them into the baskets. The Peacekeeper watching the pair working comes into view and my breath catches in my throat. So soon?

I quickly turn to face Fera and bend down so my eyes are level with her own.

"Remember what I told you. Keep working and don't stop for anything, if you need to talk to me it must be work related. Okay?" I smile when she nods and give her the smallest of hugs I can spare. I stand, turn around, and am nearly knocked right over.

Standing with a smirk on his face just a few spaces in front of the border is Hayn, one of my best friends. He grips my arm to keep me from falling and starts to chuckle at what must be a rather irritated expression.

"What the heck are you trying to do? Gaining attention to yourself is not very smart," I look over his shoulder, the Peacekeeper is staring at Hayn's back and shifts his eyes so they stare right into my own. I gulp, damn it Hayn!

"Thought I'd try and cheer this place up, you're all a bunch of downers."

"Save the laughs for later, we're here to work," I grip Fera's hand even tighter and barge into Hayn's shoulder. If he tries to carry on I might start shouting and I don't want to, I have a somewhat short fuse when it comes to people getting in my way for the worst of reasons. I take a deep breath and am thankful that he doesn't call out as we cross over from the fields to the orchard.

The Peacekeeper has given up staring at us and has begun to walk away from the trees. As he takes the path away from us, I smile and release Fera's hand.

"Now do as I say. Go grab one of those baskets," I point over her shoulder at the pile near the base of the trees. She nods and rushes over, without the Peacekeeper around I think she's probably gotten a little bit less tense. I'm glad, I don't think I could do anything if Fera got herself into trouble with a Peacekeeper.

She hands me the basket, I thank her and escort her to a couple of trees away from the other workers. Fera looks up at the branches high above her head and then back at me. She looks nervous but excited at the same time.

"You'll stay down here whilst I go up and get some of the apples okay?"

Thankfully she's sticking to what she promised me and nods again, not saying a word against my orders. I make a mental note to thank her properly when I get home and without saying anything to my cousin, I get a grip on the trunk and hoist myself upwards.

The branches are thick and packed tightly together so it doesn't take me long to reach the first bunch of apples. I begin to pluck them and wait for Fera to nod that she's ready, and drop them. Luckily she catches them, ruined fruit doesn't sit very well with the Peacekeepers.

When the first bunch are down and ready to be transported off I climb further up. That's when I hear it... _crunch!_

My eyes widen and I quickly slide down the tree as I see Fera take a bite from an apple. Did I tell her not to? I think I might have missed it out, one of the main rules. How could I forget?

I scan around, thrashing my head left and right, hoping and praying that the Peacekeeper hasn't returned. Luckily I spot no one except the other workers paying too much attention to what they're doing.

Thank god.

The last person who ate one of the apples never returned. It's counted as theft and theft is punished severly in Eleven. Fera jumps when I slap the apple out her hand and looks on the brink of tears.

"Please, please never ever eat the apples. Don't touch them again once you've put them in the basket." My breath is coming out fast and my chest is burning, Fera looks hurt so I pull her into a hug and quickly roll the apple into a little hole in the base of the tree. No Peacekeeper will come and look in there.

"No eating, I should have told you that," I stroke her hair once and climb back up the tree. That was a close one. I have to be more alert now, my heart's racing and I can't get the image of Fera being shot out of my head. It won't ever happen, I shouldn't have taken her here today. Not on reaping day. I swear under my breath and carry on working, the only other option until we have to go home and get ready for the reaping.

* * *

**Logan Mosley, 18 years old**

* * *

"It's either you climb that tree Logan, or... you give Fennel a great big sloppy kiss."

Zephyr winks at the way my eyes screw up and I recoil with disgust. I look over at Fennel, he's wearing the exact same expression and looks like he might attack me if I decided on the latter option. I can't help but smile at the way he's gone all tense and ready to defend himself, Fennel always was a funny one, but no one can deny his loyalty to us all. Zephyr on the other hand, I don't want to feel anything bad towards him but he's starting to rub me the wrong way.

"Go on Logan, would you rather make out with Mr Downer over there, or climb a little tree and get me my ball."

_Get your own ball, whilst you're at it why don't you shove it where the... _I push the thought away from my mind and look at Zephyr. He's the tallest of the group and definitely the guy in control. Leela and Val have stepped back for this, Leela having been the one to throw the ball, I don't get why I have to go get it. I'm not scared or nothing, but it's not exactly making a lot of sense to me.

"Oh for heaven's sake Logan, it's a tree," Zephyr pushes me towards the trunk, quite a hard push actually, and my cheek crashes into the bark. It stings almost immediately, a tiny amount of blood leaving my cheek and dripping down my fingers as I try to wipe it off. I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days.

"I'm not scared of anything Zephyr, I would have thought that if you wanted your ball so bad you'd have got it yourself. Who's the scared one now?" I laugh at the way his face goes bright red, I don't like to anger my best friend but he's an ass at times. Everyone has a mate like that I guess, doesn't make it any easier though.

I turn around and get both of my hands tightly wrapped round the trunk. It's not the tallest tree, that's what I'm kind of worried about. I've got enough weight on me to maybe snap a branch if I applied too much pressure. As much as I've gotten used to hurting myself doing stupid things and hanging with my mates, it doesn't make these things easier. The pain is still there, it doesn't stop after a few falls.

_Man up Logan, don't be the coward Zephyr continues to say you are._

I'm no coward. I hoist myself upwards and with my right arm let go and grab the branch by my head. I don't even know why he brought the bloody ball with him, I didn't think the Peacekeepers would like us throwing one around near the fields and trees anyway, but that's Zephyr for you. Besides, they are only Peacekeepers after all. They aren't as frightening as you might think.

"Go on Logan. Get your fat ass up there," Leela's laughing and I bite my tongue to not shout some wiity remark back. I don't usually humour them anyway, but Leela does bring out the lighter side to myself at times. As the only girl in the group she gets enough attention as it is, I'm glad she's made a good bond with me. I'd like to think she could never replace Zephyr but the days are getting harder, my patience getting slimmer.

The branch stays attached as I shift my weight and grab it with my left hand as well. Luckily for me it's quite thick, I manage to pull myself up and sit down comfortably on it, the leaves tickling my cheeks.

Down below Zephyr's grinning up at me, as are the other three, well except Fennel, he still seems repulsed by the prospect of having to give me a kiss. My gang, I don't think there's anything in the world I wouldn't do for them. Trusting them at times though, I admit, it gets a little tricky. We all have hidden agendas, Zephyr more than anyone.

He gives me a wink just as I turn to grab onto the next branch. The ball is only a branch above the one resting over my head, around me the trees look so much taller. I'm glad Leela at least threw it here not somewhere else. Why am I up here again?

"Because Zephyr told me too," I whisper under my breath. The branch shakes a little and I pull back. When I'm certain it's okay I move again. I can feel and hear my heart pumping away fast in my chest, for such a small tree this climb is exhilarating. I like the adrenaline that goes alongside these activities, I could almost forget the anger I have towards those who always get me in these predicaments.

The next branch supports my weight, thankfully I haven't made myself look like an ass just yet. I don't think I can make the next branch, it's not far above me but the wood is thin and the bit where I can reach even thinner. The ball is rested against the trunk so instead I reach up, straining my back, and luckily my index finger can reach the ball.

One rough tap and it flies back down and they all cheer. The way down is much easier, as I release my grip and plummet to the ground it doesn't look so high, the branches not as flimsy.

"Well, well Logan. Good job after all," Zephyr kicks the ball, doing a funny little trick with his feet, and claps me on the back. You'd think I'd just attempted a raid on the Peacekeepers, or tried to rob the Mayor or something by the way Leela and Val are cheering me on. Fennel seems to have lightened up a little bit and even flashes me a smile when I look his way.

I understand that at times being with these guys is difficult, I tell myself I have an attachment and I know I do, I just don't like to form bonds so quickly and so easily. But I can't deny that I love these guys, that I wouldn't be without them for the world. Even Zephyr, annoying, bitchy Zephyr who's made my life difficult since he reached his teenage years. I need them, everything's just a little bit easier with them around me. In Panem it doesn't hurt to have a place to just getaway, a gang to enjoy your time with. This is my gang.

* * *

**Leta Bridgeway, 17 years old**

* * *

I can't see Quinn or Riley anywhere, I search frantically over the heads of everyone bobbing up and down as they head to the reaping. In a sea of nearly the entire population of Eleven all trying to get to the Square on time, it's impossible to locate my best friends. I give up and slouch back down. I'd rather be with them, especially on a day like today, but the guys I'm hanging with now aren't all that bad.

Tyler won't stop bad mouthing anyone that gets near him, I hate his arrogance and complete bitchy attitude, but when he looks at me and gives me a wink, I return the gesture and flash him the best flirtatious smile I can.

Inwardly I groan and contine forwards with Tyler and the others. Dany and Vince are as loud as I remember when I watched on from the sidelines. Being with them is strange and doesn't feel right, but I keep the hesitation to be one of them away from the surface and act the perfect bitch.

Anyone who gets near me I shove away, anyone who gives me the dirtiest look they can I either stick my middle finger up at, or swear with the worst words I can think of.

I know it's awful, especially when I know that I have a little sister somewhere in this crowd who's probably with the neighbour. If she sees me this way what on earth will she think about the girl she always sees with a happy smile and who she calls an inspiration.

The battle going on inside of me will tear me apart one of these days, but for now I have to just be who the people around me want me to be. With Tyler and the others it's mean Leta, the Leta that won't take any crap from anyone.

I wasn't always this way you know, back before I was left alone with just my sister, I was just an ordinary girl. At least I think so, it's been such a long time I can't quite remember old Leta. But then people expected things of me just because of my parents and what they did and I hated it all. The expectations, the rude remarks and constant exclusion from everything. I knew what I had to do and it's hard to break away from it all.

I am whoever I have to be to fit in with whoever I am around. I don't even think I have one set personality, it's all just a massive jumble in my head. I feel like throwing up.

Somehow I steady myself as Tyler bursts out laughing, the crowd turns a corner and we're swept alongside them. A few people smile at me, those who probably haven't seen this side of me just yet, and luckily since the others aren't staring at me I give them a polite nod and the tiniest of grins I can risk giving.

_What would your parents think of you now Leta, look at you. Look at what you've become._

The little voice hammers against my mind, I can't stand it, I hate this constant war about who I should be and what I should be. It's all too much.

I smile and give Dany a clap on the shoulder just as I move away. Luckily they don't protest as I move away. The voice starts to die down and despite the heavy volume the crowd is emitting I feel a lot better.

I like normal Leta, it's just a shame normal Leta never seems to be what anyone except my sister wants.

We all reach the Square and finally the claustrophobic feeling of a thousand bodies pressing against my slowly disappears. I join the back of the shortest queue and luckily it takes just a few more minutes for me to be in front of the Peacekeeper. I think I recognise him as the one I helped that day, being around the authorities I thought that the Leta they'd like to see was the Leta who would help them catch criminals. Being called a snitch wasn't very nice, but at least I got on his good side at that moment. He even nods at me and when pricking my finger I swear it isn't as painful as it was last year.

When I step past him and into the main part of the Square, I see the back of my sister as she advances towards her section. I wish I could reach out to her, but if she saw me now I doubt she'd want to be split up, it was bad enough saying a quick goodbye this morning. I want to look after her but I hate being near her on reaping day because it just reminds me that she could very well be chosen.

I'm grateful for when she gets swallowed up in another crowd of thirteen year olds. I smile to myself and join my own section, waiting patiently for the mayor to be on stage. I don't recognise anyone around me, thankfully there's no act I need to put on. Instead I just stand around, patiently waiting for it all to begin.

I spot my sister for a split second, but then there's a loud screeching noise coming from the microphone as the mayor taps it a few times. She smiles at us all and unfolds the treaty from her pocket.

People all seem to shut down as she begins. When I first heard the words I was attentive and actually absorbed what was being said, it's difficult to see them, but I think the little twelve year olds seem to be paying enough attention at the very front. At the back when I was younger than twelve nothing really went into my head, just the fact that this was boring. Once you're twelve the fear is beyond anything else. I hate it here. I want to go home.

"And now, let's all welcome Trinity West to the stage!"

I join in the clapping, a few people cheer but I don't feel the need to. It's not like the majority is.

Trinity is a funny little lady, she has a cane but looks about the same age as the mayor, she can't be too old. The cane taps lightly against the stage as she hobbles on over to the girls bowl. Wasting no time with an introduction, she pulls out the first slip and walks back over to the centre.

I like this Trinity. Getting things done faster means I can go home and be with my sister. No more Tyler or anything like that for a whole day.

"Dimanine Granadite!"

A little girl at the back starts crying instantly and I feel a twisting pain in my chest. I hate this bit so much, the girls around me seem just as sad as the girl steps out from somewhere near the back. She walks with confidence yet I can see the fear so clearly etched onto her face when she stops next to Trinity. The lady gives her a quick scan with her eyes, nods to herself, and then walks to the next bowl.

She's as efficient as ever, taking out the slip and unfolding it within a few seconds. I don't have anyone to worry about who is a male; my sister, Riley and Quinn are all girls. Just one more girl can be reaped and they'll all be safe. For another year that is. I don't want Tyler to go but I don't care for him enough to break down completely, he's an ass.

"Logan Mosley!"

I don't have a clue who he is. From the back a very tall and muscular looking guy steps forwards, you'd think that he'd be confident but he looks like he might start crying. I guess knowing you're going to die isn't the best feeling in the world. But Logan could really do it, maybe Eleven could have a victor this year?

A girl next to me nudges my shoulder as the next name is called. At first it's difficult to understand what's happened, but when it does I almost want the little headache back, compared to the complete agony I'm feeling now, what I felt was nothing.

I can't stand straight at first, everything's going all funny, but when I'm shoved out to aisle and all eyes are on me something goes funny in my mind and it all settles down. All eyes are on me, no calm and sophisticated Leta, no stupid bitchy Leta. But I have to be confident, I have to at least show them all I have a chance.

I smile, the biggest smile I could possibly have on my face, and walk confidently up to the stage. Logan and Dimanine look at me but don't keep eye contact for very long. Inside I want to cry, but someone who cries will not win this. It's all about getting the Capitol to love you. I wave at the camera and the little lady actually taps the ground with the cane and gives me a smile to match my own.

Brilliant.

"Tiller Bainer!"

I don't pay much attention to the next tribute called, it's difficult to focus on anything else when the battle is once again raging on inside of my mind. I want to run away and break down, but I can't. Not until I'm with my sister and hidden away from the cameras for a few minutes. Right now I continue smiling as the last tribute walks up on to the stage.

I know I've been the most impressive, despite Logan's physique he didn't exactly hold himself together well. Trinity places a hand on my shoulder and no one else's, as the doors are opened and we're ushered through.

A few more steps Leta and you can cry. Hold it together until you're out of sight. It's difficult, so difficult. From the minute I'm in the Capitol I can't return to normal Leta, not until I'm either dead or... if I win, I'll still never be away from the cameras. I hate it, I hate Trinity and I hate the other tributes. It's all too much. The doors close behind me as I'm left alone. I drop down and finally let the tears fall.

* * *

**Tiller Bainer, 15 years old**

* * *

A thousand different plans rush around my head, a constant wheel of images of what I could do and what the consequences could be. Each plan has its benefits, allying with the careers has a mulitude of both good and bad outcomes. I press a finger to each side of my head and massage gently, it helps me when I'm overthinking, and now that I'm reaped overthinking is exactly what I'm doing.

If I allied with the careers I could potentially make it very far, but then again being an outsider means they won't take me seriously enough to want to have backing them up.

What if I... no no that won't work.

With all this going on inside of my head it's difficult to pinpoint exactly how my emotions are coping. I know I could very well die, I mean the chances aren't exactly in my favour, but then again I know my strengths and I know how to abuse other people's weaknesses to help me get further and further. I could very well do this, deciding how to play it all and what my plan should be is difficult though. At least I'm a step forwards, I'm sure the other tributes from my district and the rest are too preoccupied thinking about how there's no hope, or already crying into their family's arms.

When they get here I'll see what happens. Right now I have to plan. Plan, plan, plan, the brain in my head is the one thing I have going for me that could potentially save me from what most would think is an early grave.

Not many people know just how much I know how to twist people into my favour and plot different ways of winning certain things, I could use that deception to help me. Acting innocence is always good, I've seen it plenty of times to know it works well in the Arena.

If I do that then there's no way the careers will take me in. They only go for the over the top and physically strong candidates, but what if I formed the alliance against the careers?

A sort of anti-career alliance where we strive to take down the careers? I'm sure there are tributes who would agree to that offer and it definitely benefits the outer districts in having the biggest opponents in this Quell out the picture.

I rub my temple harder, I can feel a migraine coming but I haven't got the time to sit idly by wishing for the pain to go. I have to keep going, productive thoughts are the key to my victory right now. _Plan, plan, plan, remember Tiller!_

The anti-careers sounds a good idea. On the train I could analyse each and every tribute to see what I'm working with and form the alliance. I smile, a sly smile, and continue the never ending formulation of my plans.

There's a knock at the door but I push it to the back of my mind. Not now, they can't come in now. Give me a few more minutes at least!

The anti-careers can take down some careers at the bloodbath, there is the risk of course that we'd lose some of our own but it's a risk we'd have to take. Then with a weakened pack they won't feel so strongly about going out and hunting. The benefits outweigh the consequences. Okay, the plan is sorted. Now to carry on plotting later developments.

"Tiller?"

I don't realise that I've had my eyes closed until the light nearly blinds me, I bring my hands down and groan with the dull thumping going on behind my eyes.

My family is stood in front of me, all looking down at me with sorrow in their eyes. My mother bends down to scoop me in her arms. For a second I allow the boundaries I've put up to maintain my maturity, crumble down and act the kid I should be. I hug her but unwrap my arms almost instantly after.

I'll miss them but I can't let emotions get in the way of what I have to do to win this. Once I'm back – if I get back – then I can give them as much hugs as I can.

My brothers are older than me but they're so childish, I guess that's why I've acted so mature and have a more responsible nature. I help them with their homework because, let's face it, they aren't the smartest guys around. The way they look at me does make my heart ache slightly, but I do nothing except grin their way.

"Knock 'em dead Tiller. We believe in you."

I'm pretty sure every family around the entire country is saying the exact same words to those in my position, but the words still help to some degree. He claps me on the back and I give him the smallest of hugs. I don't want to show too much affection but I can't deny how much I will miss them.

_You can't allow them to get to you Tiller, your plan will crumble if you let your heart lead over your head._

That's right. I drop the smile and say my goodbyes in turn. I'm polite and say the usual 'I love you's' to each of them. I want to say more, I want to show them that I love them, but I cannot. I have to stick to what I have in mind, for now it's all that matters.

Not one member of my family, not even my dad who was always quite sentimental, gives me a token. I'm quite glad, I don't see the point in a little bit of home coming with you into the Arena. I'm sure it helps those who want to use home as their anchor to sanity, to help them remember what they have waiting for them. But my family is my weakness and I can't have anything keeping me to them, not yet, not now.

"We love you Tiller. Do us proud," my eldest brother waves at me as the door is opened and out they go as quickly as they came in.

I'm almost grateful that I'm now left in complete silence. Only my thoughts to keep me company, exactly how I like it.

Anti-careers, the perfect plan. I hope that somewhere right now there are tributes sitting in a chair who fit the ideal candidate for what I'm looking for. Granted I don't have strength, I have my brain, so I need some strong tributes to make up for it.

Together we could oppose the careers and make it far. I'll plot what happens after that later on, but for now I have to think about the early stages.

No regret or guilt that I might feel having to kill, no emotions threatening to rip me apart when my mind wanders to home, it has to be just me and my mind helping me win the Hunger Games. I know I can do this, it's not always the strongest tributes who win. The intelligent ones have a chance too.

* * *

_**Demons by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **ONE MORE REAPING LEFT! I'll be honest with you guys it's been a struggle, I've loved every tribute but these have gotten repetitive and quite frankly in my opinion I think they're boring xD I really appreciate each and every one of you for sticking with me through these chapters. Only District Twelve left then we're on to the next set of chapters :D

To all those who have a tribute in this, I don't demand reviews on every chapter, it's really great if you do but I'd love to know at least how I did with your own tribute. That's all I'm asking because if you have any problems letting me know before I start writing for them again is probably a good idea. If I PM you asking, it's not me asking you to review it's just me wanting to know whether you're happy with what I've done because you sent me your own creations, I don't want to disappoint you. To all those who have continuously supported this story it really means so much.

Anyway, I'll have a poll up after the next reaping so look out for that once the reapings are over and done with. Here's the question as usual :D

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

I'm so excited that there's only one more reaping. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	14. Yellow Light

**Yellow Light**

_Running into the night;  
The earth is shaking and I see a light;  
The light is blinding my eyes;  
As the soft walls eat us alive. _

* * *

**District Twelve Reapings**

* * *

**Vesper Wallace, 15 years old**

* * *

She thinks I don't realise what's going on between the two of them. Even with my back to them I can sense the eye contact the two are giving, the chemistry between the pair. I should turn around and give my 'best friend' and 'boyfriend' a piece of my mind, but the fun is in the fact that they are so oblivious that I do know the truth. Being the one to eventually crush them with my knowledge will be amusing.

I take out the file I've been looking for, it's not a file on anyone in particular, just about reaping procedure. Harper smiles at me and steps away from Malcolm, like I didn't already know how close the two were next to each other. The fact that she's lied to me ever since Malcolm began cheating on me is disgusting, but to be honest their lying is so appalling it just makes it not as bad. Me and Malcolm weren't all that close anyway.

"Alright, you ready for this?" The two of them nod together, feigning enthusiasm. I know that I'm the only one truly into this whole researching and snooping kind of thing. If I gave them the opportunity to run off and let me get down to it, I'm sure they'd be doing stuff Malcolm should be doing to me. I remember the last time he kissed me, it was so bad I couldn't help but spread it around.

I don't think he ever reacted to that though, probably because of his dirty little secret, standing right next to him in the form of my best friend.

"Sometimes the bowls are rigged, my dad said that this year one of the girls has already been chosen by the Capitol. It's a good thing, means me and Harper have a smaller chance of getting chosen," she grins at me, and I can't help but acknowledge how good it feels to know that the probability of me getting reaped is even slimmer than it was in the first place. I mean, it wasn't probably going to happen anyway, but it's still good that I know it's less likely to happen.

My dad works in the Justice Building in the records department, not everyone has a record, some of the poorest at the very far ends of the district don't exactly get monitered very frequently because they die off like flies anyway. I like snooping around because I love to gossip. Having the dirt on other people without them knowing you already know, gives me a certain amount of power that is irresistable. I could tell things about Harper's own mother I'm sure she doesn't even know.

It's all here in this cabinet.

Slowly I open the file and take out the sheets within. I scan through them quickly, ignoring what isn't important, like the time of arrival of our escort and the rooms that are available for the chosen tributes. The reaping procedure is what I've got my eye on, and thankfully it's on the third page and not even that secretive.

Some words are completely covered up, I don't know why, but most I can see. For some reason the name isn't covered at all, the one name that is rigged to be chosen today. I recognise who it is and look back up at Harper. The pair of us know who she is, I think even Malcolm might, although he doesn't really go out and about in the district like me and Harper do. I like using her to help me get information about people, despite how lacklustre her approach is to my one true love.

"This is interesting, very interesting," both of them are staring at me, whilst they may not be like me in the sense of wanting to look for the information, once it's in front of them no one can withstand the temptation. People delude themselves that they're better than me but they aren't, everyone wants to have something they can use against people.

"Zeniths Nadir."

I say the name and the shock registers immediately. The girl has never done anything, always in the background and staying out of trouble. She's like a shadow just lurking behind and keeping her nose out. Miss Nadir must have done something then, I wonder if I can find out what?

"Why would she have been rigged to be reaped? What's Zeniths done?" Harper says what I'm thinking out loud, even Malcolm seems genuinely shocked. He steps closer to me and intertwines his fingers with my own. I don't pull back, I should keep up the act for as long as I can. The urge to curse in his face is difficult to resist though.

"Everyone has their secrets, I like to be the one who finds these dirty little lies," I wink at Harper's shocked face, her mouth opens and closes but no words come out. She was always a bit slow and stupid, I don't think she likes who her best friend is but she won't say anything. Not whilst the guy I'm holding hands with still keeps the secret they share.

"I might go, it doesn't feel right being in here," her voice is quiet, almost scared. Has it only just registered inside that tiny brain of hers, that within these very files are secrets about her own life? Secrets I know. If so my best friend is more naïve than I ever thought possible.

"It'll be interesting to find out what Zeniths has done, I'm going to stay but you can go if you like," I give her the warmest smile a 'friend' would give, and watch her retreating form as she leaves the records department. Malcolm leaving with her would be too suspicious, so he kisses my forehead and lets me get to work. He's always a quiet one, so for once I'm actually grateful for his closed mouth.

I dig around within the files, Nadir should be around here somewhere. Naa-, Nab-, Nac-... no Nadir? Dammit.

"I guess she doesn't have a file."

"I thought everyone had a file on them," Malcolm says, pulling me away and into a gentle hug. If I wasn't annoyed with the fact I can't get any dirt on Zeniths then I'd pull away, but his embrace does to some degree calm me down. I guess a cheating boyfriend is good for one thing.

"We can still catch up with Harper, come on," saying her name has definitely made him much happier. It makes me want to hurl. As a happy girlfriend though, I nod and lead him out the door, knowing this building better than Malcolm or Harper.

Poor Zeniths, a part of me wants to tell her because sometimes that's what I do with stuff I find out, but the larger stuff I keep to myself until the right moment. I won't ever tell her though because today she'll find out for herself. Poor Zeniths indeed, she won't see it coming.

* * *

**Briquet Perica, 13 years old**

* * *

"W-Why are you going out there, it's not time yet?" I stutter and play with the rock in my lap. It's sharp but I like it, besides there's not a lot to do here anyway. This rock's all I've got.

Collis, my older brother, sighs and walks forwards. He places two strong hands on my shoulders and bends down so he's eye level with me.

"Sometimes Briquet, you need to stop asking questions and just let us do what we have to do. I won't be long," he ruffles my hair playfully and grins when I try to punch him in the stomach. It's cramped down here, always has been, so Collis has to duck slightly when he leaves so as not to hit his head.

Watching his retreating form makes me feel sad, a weird twisting pain in my stomach brings back all the fear and sorrow we've had these past six months. I wish I could see mum today, she'd know what to say to make me feel better. She's always been able to cheer me up despite the life me, Collis and dad now have to live. I miss mum, I wish she lived with us still.

_She's only protecting you all Briquet, if she came to live with you, people would ask questions. Rogus would come looking._

I gulp, picturing his harsh and scary face sends a shiver down my spine. He's ruined my life and I can't do anything to get back at him. Even if I could I wouldn't. I'm terrible with people now that I've been away from them for so long. It's all scary where the darkness disappears and the light begins. I don't think I'm ready to go out there today. Not in a few hours – no, no I can't!

I sink back deeper and deeper into the shadows of the mine. No one comes here anymore, it's just a bunch of boulders and ash scattered around, but piled so we manage to fit through and make a life for ourselves. Well, it's not really what you could call a life.

Ever since it exploded and dad was blamed, we've had to live here without mum. She saved us all from execution. We owe her I know that, I love her for what she did, but it doesn't make living here any easier.

My head smacks into a rock above me and I wince with the pain, knowing that to shout out isn't the best idea. My dad's somewhere deeper in the mine, probably making sure it's all safe. The Peacekeepers don't ever come this way, not really. We're sort of lucky in a sense, every Peacekeeper in Twelve takes a more relaxed approach to their jobs, except for Rogus's brother that is, but mum has him under her thumb. We're okay. Except today we have to step out for the first time.

"Dad," I whisper into the darkness, I sometimes feel like rats are scurrying up my legs and gnawing on my knees, I have that same feeling and it makes me want to cry, "dad, I-I need you."

I don't want to be alone down here all tucked away under rock and dirt. Collis is allowed out rarely, me even more so. I don't think I've stepped out to allow the sun to shine down on me more than two times, Collis about five.

"He'll be back soon Briquet, you won't be alone for long," talking to myself sometimes helps and it does this time. I relax and sit back down, playing with the rock in my hand. Something bumps up against my shoulder and I bite down on my tongue to hold back the scream. When I twist my head around as fast as I can, I sigh at the sight of my father's dirty face, he smiles and I run into his arms.

"What's wrong bud?"

I don't normally like to act so childish, but I'm terrified. Truly terrified of what today is and I don't think I can face it. Out there, everyone knowing we're still alive. Oh god, what if Ashton sees me. I want to see him so bad but dad said it's better he thinks I'm dead.

I start to cry and bury my face into my dad's stomach. He's been pretty closed off since we were forced to live here, but his strong hand stroking my back makes me feel better. Every kid needs a parent, a strong shoulder to cry on and my dad's just that. Collis is just that. I need my mum though, these guys aren't always the best with words.

"Dad they'll all see us, they'll know we're still alive. How can you let us go, it's better they think we're dead. We can just live here forever and wait for mum to come and give us food."

I want to believe all I'm saying, truly I do. I hate it here, but I hate it more out there where there are people.

"Not everyone believes we're dead. Whilst Rogus is still looking for us, we're still counted as alive. That means you and Collis... you're- you're in the reaping bowl and you have to go. Just in case," his voice breaks and I cuddle into him tighter. I don't want to be reaped, I don't want to leave him or Collis or mum or Ashton or even this district.

He wipes his eyes with the back of a hand that doesn't even show any pale skin, his cheek comes away even dirtier and he bends down to my level. Like Collis did. Even though I'm a teenager, people still do this to those younger than themselves, or at least those they count as children. Who am I kidding, I am a child.

"Now Briquet, you and Collis won't be reaped. I know you two won't. But I need you to be strong okay? For me and your mother. We know what she's had to do to keep us safe and she can't see her strong little boy breaking down into tears, that's not fair on her."

I bite my bottom lip and nod slowly. He smiles and stands up again, pulling away from me.

"Has Collis gone out?"

I nod, "where does he go dad, last time I went out it was only for a few minutes but he's gone for sometimes up to an hour."

"Sometimes Briquet, you need to stop asking questions," he chuckles after saying the exact same words Collis said not that long ago. I smile and hug him once more, just once more. I have to believe him when he says nothing bad will happen out there, I have to be strong for mum after what she's done for us.

I sit back down and play with the rock in my hands. Everything's fine, despite living here, everything _is_ fine.

* * *

**Dash Dasquelle, 17 years old**

* * *

A drop of something splashes on my cheek and slowly trickles down the front of my neck. Above me, the pipes fitted against the brick houses are dripping more and more of this foul water, it's freezing cold but I pay no notice. I have something important to do, something so important.

The alleyway is dirty and home to nothing more than rats and rubbish lining the sides. The water is disgusting and turning a dirty brown mixed with a green tinge, a few times it splashes back up against my socks and touches my skin. I can't help but grimace at the thought of all the filth I'm currently standing in.

One thing I can be glad for is the solitude I find myself in. No one ever goes this way to the reaping, not even the homeless. Those sort of people live in the poorer side of the district, although why this alley is permitted to be in this condition for the richer side I have no idea. It stinks of damp and rot, everything growing something I'm sure isn't healthy. Whenever I feel a rat scurry over my shoe, I picture her face and the fear disappears. A smile creeps along my lips and makes me forget about everything bad, I'm doing this for her... for her.

I'm only using this way because I don't want anyone to stop me from reaching her. I know her rough schedule for reaping day, for everything really. I watch her whenever I can, learning all about her. I'd do anything for her, protect her from anyone out there to do her harm, I'd kill for her, I'd do absolutely anything for her to recognise me. I don't think she evens knows I exist.

The idea that she's never even bothered to learn my name, sends a sharp pain shooting through my chest. One day she'll love me like I love her. Then we can get married and live happily ever after. First, I just have to reach her. To see her, anything to see that beautiful face.

Despite the sun shining high in the sky, this alley has a hint of darkness to it that never seems to go away. The shadows cast on the walls are bigger and spookier the more I focus on them, the rats ten times the size of the normal animals you see in other alleys. I'm thankful to the point of sighing with relief when I see the opening at the end.

The things I do for love.

I step out from the alley and join the never-ending crowd moving towards the Square. Over the heads of everyone it's impossible to spot her. I try to capture anything that might tell me where she is, I know she has relatives, I've sometimes watched them from afar just to see the kind of people she loves and cares for. It's all stored away in my little pad back at home.

In the sea of District Twelve citizens it's impossible. I clench my fingers into fists and feel an intense rage boil within me, I want to see her! A guy around my age stares at me with a funny sort of look in his eye. I pay him no more attention than he deserves and barge into him. I'm already angry enough as it is, I don't need more people looking at me and judging me just because they call me a stalker.

I am not a stalker! I just love her, how is that wrong?

More and more people seem to be congregating towards the Square. As the time goes by, the closer and closer it gets to the reaping and no one wants to be late. Even I, someone who's never paid so much attention to the Hunger Games, understands that to be late is complete folly. Besides, maybe I'll see her amongst the other girls, I know how old she is, I know what section she'll be standing in. Just to see her smile would be enough to make me feel so much happier.

I haven't caught with her before the reaping but just the thought of seeing her past those little tables and into the main part of the Square, fills me with an intense desire to get moving faster. I barge into more people, ignoring the curses sent my way and the hateful expressions most people seem to be wearing. I'm probably not helping, today's the most depressing day of the year for most people, but I don't care what they have to think! This is about me and her, the perfect couple, anything gets in the way of us being together will get trampled on.

I'm not really focusing on where I'm going so the large back of a giant man smacks me in the face. He turns around and grumbles, a low and terrifying sound that makes me step back slightly. The crowd has stopped to split into separate queues. I'm impatient to the point of wanting to explode, as I get closer and closer to the table.

When I'm finally called I don't waste anymore time, I thrust my hand in the Peacekeeper's face and smile as she stabs me. It's a good pain because it tells me I can now move and hopefully see her.

"Thank you," I give her the biggest smile I can and move on through with the others who have just been processed. It's like there's a cloud of complete sadness hovering over the Square, everyone looks gloomy and like they're about to burst out into tears and cradle those close to them. I must stick out because I'm half excited about seeing her and half indifferent towards the entire proceeding that is going on.

I think, no I know, that I can see the back of her head. Her hair is shining, so beautiful and a funny uplifting feeling plays inside my chest and makes me want to run over to her and wrap my arms around her.

I have to contain it though, no matter how hard it is. The Mayor has already stepped out onto the stage and begun the usual reading of the treaty. I've been standing still in the same position, so I quickly move into my section before a Peacekeeper can reach me, and wait for the escort to walk on stage.

I'll rush over afterwards. Today can be the day she finally recognises me for her true love. I just need this to be done quickly.

"Don't you all look fabulous," the escort dressed in complete white smiles at us all and gives the little kids at the front a small wave.

"Let's get to it then, I can see how excited you all are," she says as she walks over to the girls' bowl. Either she's stupid or completely and utterly fake.

"Taylor Cross!"

No.

NO!

I feel something snap inside my brain, some weight dropping against my heart. No... no it can't be her.

My love. The most beautiful girl in the entire world, starts walking up to the stage, shaking and I feel like I might cry and never stop.

I have to protect her. I have to... I-I can't watch her die.

As she stands there, shivering and staring out at the entire district, I know what I must do. The escort walks over to the next bowl and reads out a name, but I don't pay any attention to what she said, only what I must say.

"I volunteer!"

It comes out much stronger than I anticipated and everyone all turns to face me, shock registering on everyone's face.

"I volunteer," I mumble this time, running up to the stage. Taylor looks at me with wide eyes and then down at her feet. I place a hand on her shoulder and stand next to her. She's so beautiful, so radiant, she's everything that is good with this world.

"Lovely!"

The escort claps her hands and skips over to the girls' bowl again. I don't say anything to Taylor but I keep my eyes on her as another name is read out. A girl shouts out something and I can't help but look out to see the chosen girl marching up to the stage with anger on her face.

"No you moron. It was supposed to be Zeniths Nadir! This isn't fair!" She crosses her arms and looks with complete hatred at a spot in the distance. I feel no pity or anything for this girl, all my emotions are focused on Taylor standing next to me.

I'm standing next to Taylor. I'd do anything for her, helping her win is what I must do. I don't care about killing or anything like that, if it will get her home I'll butcher a thousand children.

"Briquet Perica!"

Despite my feelings for Taylor, the name does pique my interest. I've even heard of the Perica's. Wait. I thought Briquet was dead?

The little boy called out is indeed Briquet and there's a collective gasp from everyone, a Peacekeeper tenses as the boy passes him and looks like he might tackle him. If what was said is true about the family, I can see why. The little boy looks on the edge of crying but holds it together as he stands next to the still angry girl.

"Oh this year has been marvelous!" her words and eyes seem to be solely directed at me as she concludes the reaping and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Dash you'll love it in the Capitol. A brave strong man like you," she squeezes me close to her but I pull away, I only want to be with Taylor.

The doors close behind us, and as Taylor is pulled away I try to attack the guy directing me to another room.

We have to stay together! Never apart, not now that we're both going into the Hunger Games! I start screaming and cursing but no one pays attention. She has to win, I don't care about dying for the girl I love. Nothing else matters except her survival, nothing at all!

* * *

**Taylor Cross, 18 years old**

* * *

Flashes of yellow and orange occupy my vision, I can feel myself shaking and shivering on the chair but I feel detached. It's like I'm in a bubble floating just alongside my body, and the connection is thinning. Everything's hot, so so hot. I hear screaming and the intense pain that courses through me, overtaking every other sense. It's boiling, my skin is bubbling and melting. Blistering. Scarring.

My eyes snap open and my hand immediately flies to my face. I can feel the scarred tissue that has plagued my appearance since the fire. It's not so noticeable, only really visible if you get so close, but it's always haunted me and I've never quite been able to look at others the same. The ridicule when it first happened damaged me, I'm still in some respects that little girl who cried in the flames and nearly perished, but another part knows I'm eighteen and that I have to become something bigger and better. Something that could get me out of this terrible situation alive.

Another streak of yellow flashes before me but I shake my head and lean back in the chair. I can't pretend to be confident about my chances, I can't pretend that I have plenty of skills that could bring me to that all important victor's spot, the only spot that means survival. I'm realistic about everything, I'm realistic about my death yet there's something scratching away on the inside, telling me to try to be confident. I have to be ready to give it my all.

I want to, so bad, more than anything now that I'm headed down a dark and terrifying road. How I can though, how a normal girl who's always been somewhat of a background individual can triumph over bigger and brighter personalities... I have no idea. I'm terrified.

The face of Dash Dasquelle replaces the images of the fire and I groan. Not him. He thinks I don't know who he is, but I was always torn between talking to him and showing I have been aware of his presence, ever since he first started stalking me, or ignoring him completely. Both would entail his never ending obsession, and now he volunteered so he could protect me.

_Use him, Taylor. Use his determination to ensure you survive, otherwise what chance do you really have?_

The little voice scratches away and I want to push it down. That's the voice everyone has, the voice that comes out and takes over your senses when you're put in a life or death situation. I can't think about manipulating someone, even a guy like Dash Dasquelle, so that I can survive. I have to be truthful and honest, I have to win in the fairest way possible.

_Open your eyes Taylor. You're going into the Arena, you want a fair way out? Try not killing anyone, see how far that gets you._

No, not yet. I can't think like that now.

I pinch my arm slightly, the pain overtaking everything and pushing away the thoughts of doing inhumane things to other children sitting in my exact position, wanting to go home just as much as I do.

Dash may be the road to my victory, but I'll consider allying with him for the right reasons. To help one another. Not use him for my own personal gain. In a way I should be thankful that I have someone like him. Not a stalker, but someone who can look at my face and see something that doesn't repulse him, he even told me I was beautiful once in a letter. Maybe Dash isn't what everyone says he is, maybe he's just a guy who needs some love. A guy who just needs someone there for him.

The thought actually makes me smile despite the situation. I ready myself for the goodbyes, I know Dash was screaming for me and would probably come charging through that very door if he was allowed. The only goodbyes for me though, are from my family and I'm grateful, I'm not even upset anymore that I have no friends. Either they abandoned me or I pushed them aside when I had to step up and be the responsible one. It's always been difficult, the child inside of me wanting someone because of the way I've been treated, but the adult in me who looks at my siblings and realises I need to help them. My parents have always provided but it's never been enough, now that my older brothers have families of their own it's down to me to help. I know that, it's just hard. The hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Well, up until now.

The door finally creaks open and I grin when my little sister comes running through. Today was her first reaping, I feel guilty about my promise nothing would go wrong, it did. I'm just so glad it was me who was chosen over her.

Her face is already red and her cheeks damp with tears. I hug her as tight as I can, welcoming the arms of my other two siblings. My youngest brother is thirteen, the one above sixteen, but we've always been so close. As close as any family in the Seam. In a place like that you look out for each other, family means everything and I can't believe I'm having to leave them.

All three are crying and trying to bury themselves deeper into my baggy reaping dress. I feel the tears threatening to fall, but for once I'm being the adult that I have to be and cradling my youngest siblings, being as strong as I can for them.

"I... I can't believe you're going," my mum looks horror-struck, completely and utterly pale with a hand covering her mouth. My dad pulls her in for a hug when she starts breaking down. Seeing a woman much older than me, my own mother, the strong shoulder to always cry on, break down makes me start to cry. It's not a lot of tears, I know I can't show weakness despite the sadness threatening to explode forth from my eyes.

"Come here, all of you," my dad places a hand on my sister's shoulder and they all stand up. I join them, cradled in the centre as my family huddles in close, and that's when I do cry. Properly cry. The child inside me comes free and no matter what the other side is saying, I can't push her back, not just yet. This is probably the last time I'll see them and I can't deny them or myself the chance to say a proper goodbye. With tears, with hugs and with kisses.

"Always remember that we're waiting for you, Taylor, we know you can do this," my dad says as he kisses my cheek. We break the hug, I wipe away the tears with the back of my hand and watch as they leave the room. The last time I might ever get to see my family, ever.

_It won't be the last time Taylor. Taylor, you know what you must do, use the tools at your disposal, the greatest one is just down the corridor. You know what to do._

I don't know what's changed, probably just seeing my family and knowing it could be the last time, but I nod. I actually nod to the little voice telling me to manipulate the one guy outside of my family who never judged me.

It sickens me, but a strength washes through me and I know I have to do it. Dash forgive me, for my family, I have to do this.

* * *

_**Yellow Light by **__**Of Monsters and Men**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And with this chapter finished the reapings are now complete! The next set will be in the Capitol, I originally planned 8 chapters but cut out train rides because not much exactly goes on in my opinion, I'd rather just get straight into the Capitol :D I'd like to know whether you prefer these quick updates or if you'd prefer I went back to once a week, I know if you don't get to the chapter straight away it can be hard to catch up so let me know.

I now have a poll on my profile asking for your favourite ten tributes so please go over there and vote. I'm not entirely sure how much of an impact your votes will have on my decisions, most will be down to me but I might use some of what you guys want come into how I decide on different things :)

For those of you who were with me for the beginning of my 'The 13 Games' series, after this I'm thinking of starting that back up. Let me know if you want to see that in the future, it's going to be a long time of course but I thought I'd ask while it's fresh in my mind :)

Anyway, two questions this time!

_**Out of these four, who is your favourite and why?**_

_**Now that the reapings are finished, which District overall has been your favourite?**_

Thank you so much for your support throughout the reapings, hopefully things get better from now on :D


	15. Hall of Fame

**Hall of Fame**

_Standing in the hall of fame;  
And the world's gonna know your name;  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame;  
And the world's gonna know your name._

* * *

**Chariot Rides**

* * *

**Fawn Galloway, District Ten Female  
**

* * *

A perfectly manicured hand is placed on my shoulder, and with a gentle push, I'm escorted into the elevator. There must be a thousand buttons on the panel, each one specifying a different floor and different sector of this building. I do what I can to try and contain my excitement, it's a weird feeling because I'm terrified at the same time, but I've never seen a building so big. It's magnificent.

"Now Fawn," I look up at Ivory, a member of my prep team, "the other two, I must warn you, are quite the moronic pair, but they are the best of the best and will do what is necessary to make you shine," she grins and pats me on the shoulder. Ivory has perfect white skin, the whitest I've ever seen, yet the darkest of hair. She's like everything I've seen in the Capitol: beautiful.

The metal doors ding and slide open, Ivory grabs me by the hand and escorts me into the next room. It's very clean with the smell of some sort of bleach permeating the air. Glass panels are either side, giving me a clear view of the different rooms that are on this floor. Occasionally a few people look at me and gasp, dropping what they have to press their faces against the window to stare at me.

It's quite flattering and I smile and wave at each of them. What I did at the reaping is in the past, now's the time to make a name for myself and show everyone that Fawn is loveable and not a pathetic crybaby.

Each room has some figures in metal plating aligned perfectly in the centre, and finally Ivory stops in front of one marked, '10F2.' My room, time to get ready.

I feel the excitement building up in a weird kind of bubble in my stomach, I can now change what everyone thinks of me. I can wave and blow kisses and show up the other people in my district. They must think I don't stand a chance but I do, I can win this thing. I just need to be perfect and find allies that complement what I can do. It shouldn't be so hard.

"Katri, Wesley and Coyote will be brought up seperately, there's a lot of paperwork that must be processed and filled in, today's going to be a long day," Ivory flashes me a smile and places a hand on a little metal panel. A green light hovers over it a few times and then there's a beeping noise and we're allowed entry.

"I'll go get Pea and Jacinto, they're ever so excited to see you. In the meantime please undress and put this robe on," she gestures to a long white piece of clothing hanging on a peg. The thought of getting undressed scares me, but I won't be uncovered for long. I nod, with another smile and a hop backwards, she's out the room and walking down the hall.

Alright Fawn, quickly now, before they come back. It doesn't help that the panels are made of glass and I can see out and people can see in. A little man walks by and my heart nearly stops, luckily he doesn't even glance my way. Not wanting to waste any time I take everything off, everything, and quickly grab the robe. It's cold but it's a nice sort of cold, the air on my naked skin feels relaxing but I don't want to be seen like this. This is a side of Fawn, like the crying side, I don't want others to see.

The robe is perfect against my body and I lie down on the bed centred in the room. Either side of me are different cupboards that I'm sure contain tonnes of different tools that will be used on me. The fluttering feeling in my stomach is back, it sort of feels like I'm going to be sick, but then again it feels brilliant and I don't think I can get rid of the smile on my face even if I tired.

_Forget about where you're headed and just enjoy the time in the spotlight Fawn, after all, that is all you've ever wanted._

I nod as the door slides open and Ivory steps through. There's a shriek and a loud gasp, as two of the strangest humans I've ever met appear after her. I'm assuming the light green lady is Pea, she's absolutely tiny and grabs my hand that is dangling over the side of the bed.

"Oh Fawn, absolute pleasure. I love your hair, and your nails. Oh darling you're perfect," she shrieks again and seems ready to burst. The attention is odd but completely flattering.

The other stylist is much taller but just as excited, his hair is a rainbow of colours and he smiles at me and hops up and down. Ivory looks at me and giggles, rolling her eyes as she steps closer to me.

The door has automatically closed and now that it's just the four of us I feel nervous. Excited, but nervous.

"First of all we have to get your hair and nails ready, get your skin all cleared up and perfect before we bring out your outfit. Oh Fawn, you'll love it, a perfect representation of your beloved District."

It better not be a cow, I mean it.

I don't say out loud my hesitation about what it could be, instead I nod my head eagerly and let them get to work. Over the shoulder of Pea, I see Katri being escorted into the room opposite, her eyes meet mine and she smiles. I quickly smile back as a tall freaky looking man pushes her through, and then relax back as they begin making me look beautiful.

"Pea and Jacinto will get to work on your nails whilst I brush out your hair and see what we can do with it," Ivory's adopted a serious voice now that she's gotten in the zone of her work. I tense as she runs a hand along the side of my face but try to show I'm happy with whatever it is she must do. I don't think it quite works, the nervousness has appeared and seems to be beating back the excitement, I can still feel it but it's shrunken into a tiny little ball inside me.

"This shouldn't be too difficult. I'm surprised Fawn, your hair is already lovely," the compliment does bring forth a proper smile as she starts brushing and combing her fingers through my hair. This shouldn't be too difficult.

_Smile Fawn, smile and look happy with whatever it is they are doing. _I do just that, I smile all the way through. Even when I see what I'm wearing.

* * *

**White Witton, District Three Female  
**

* * *

"_Oh White, you've done it, you've finally done it! My child in the Hunger Games!"_

Her voice is still sounding in my ears, overlapping everything my stylist is saying to me from the side of the bed. It's not a comfortable bed, it's sort of those ones you see at the doctor's and the way he's dressed he looks exactly like a doctor. I have my arms crossed now and I stare at him as he stands up and looms over me. He says he doesn't want to breathe in my germs, that being from a district means I'm dirty.

"If you find me so filthy why did you become a stylist anyway you idiot?"

Normally I wouldn't have said something so rude to someone who could ruin my chances in the Arena. But he's really annoying me. I'm sure even a stylist has some influence, it's too late to make me look bad since I'm about to go see the dress, but he could ruin sponsors for me. If I get sponsors that is, I'm one of the youngest and not exactly the prettiest.

Adorable, that's what my prep team called me. I don't like being called adorable, it makes me sound like a baby and whilst I don't want to be forced to grow up, I don't like to be made out to be someone much younger than I am. Why can't people just treat people for the age they are? Is it so difficult?

"Look little girl, you don't tell me what I can or cannot be. I am your stylist, do as I say!"

"Fine, just show me the dress so we can get this over with," I jump up and stamp my feet harsh against the ground, as he concedes to lead me towards a door just off the side of this room.

I catch a peek of Axton out the corner of my eye walking past my panels already dressed, I see something sparking but he's gone before I can get a good look. This better be good, I'm not fashion obsessed but everyone knows how popular the best dressed tributes are in the Capitol.

"I hope this is up to your standards little girl, although I'm sure a paper bag is better than you're used to," he opens the door and steps back, grinning at the hatred I put into the look I send his way. I hate it here so much, a tiny part of me just wants to get to the Arena to be away from all these idiots. But then, I know I won't make it very far, and that little voices dies down completely.

"It better be good or I'll do all I can to put you out the job," I can almost picture Letti, always the feisty little girl, saying the words that are coming out of my mouth. I guess she's the one that has had an influence on the way I'm behaving. I miss her so much, more than anything, if she could see me now she'd be proud. Standing up for myself wasn't something I was the best at, but I was by no means no pushover either. Just short, and short girls are pushed around.

I step through into the room and stop as my eyes finally find the dress, hanging in the centre of the room. It's a dress made up of square patches of some kind of metal, pretty wires are wrapped round each panel and are fitted with lightbulbs that flash different colours. A headband is wrapped round the coathanger at the top, weird little strips dangling down. It's strangely beautiful, I feel happy but annoyed, I'm going to have to say thank you now.

"What's the headband for?"

"Put it on and I'll show you."

I step forwards now and grab the dress. The metal is cold but strangely soft against my fingers. The side of the room looks dark so I take the dress and put it on over there. It's uncomfortable slightly, the corners digging into my skin but a mirror hanging opposite shows me just how... good I look.

I look amazing. Who would have thought a man like my stylist could create something so perfect.

"Got the headband on yet little girl?"

I quickly shove it over my head, the band fitting perfectly, and let the strands of whatever it is flow gently down my hair.

"Yeah, go for it!"

A click resonates somewhere on this dress and I immediately feel warmth against the back of my head. The strands have shot upwards as some kind of electricity flows through each one, sparks flash, beautiful sparks that match the colours that glow in the lightbulbs. It's more beautiful than I could have hoped for.

The sparks die down and I step back into the other room, my eyes kept to the floor as he walks forwards. I don't want to see the smug look on his face as I say thank you, two words that are going to be very difficult in the face of a man like him.

"And what do you think little girl? Good or bad?"

"It's... perfect. T-Thank you," the words almost hurt as I say them and I can just imagine the arrogant smile now taking over his features. When I'm certain it's gone, I look up and see him retreat towards the door.

"Well then, now that I've shown you just why I am a stylist, let's escort you down to the chariots. I'm sure the other three tributes weren't so insulting and are already down there, you've been a nuisance little girl, but I kind of like you. Kind of," he smiles at me, this time a bit warmer than last time, and with a wave of his hand the door opens and he leads the way through.

I feel slightly guilty but push it down and smile back. If I'm going to look as good as I do this time, but in something else for the interviews, I need his assistance and loyalty.

"Let's do this then," I follow behind him towards the elevator and try to push down the nerves building up. The whole of Panem is about to see me, without this dress, without his help, I'd be the most insignificant girl out there.

* * *

**Callista Avallone, District One Female  
**

* * *

"Got any wine?" I flutter my eyelashes at my stylist who's having to half drag me to the stables. I giggle and slap his hand away when the doors finally open. The room's bright yet stinks of animals and... you know. I play with the knot in my cape, the purple silky thing trailing behind me. I'm wearing a pretty little crown yet it's hurting my head. I want to take it off but my stylist said all tributes from One are wearing matching outfits – tailored to their gender – so I cannot tamper with it. Stupid rules, why can't we just have some fun, until you know, we're forced to butcher and murder our way to victory.

I giggle again as he rolls his eyes at me, clicking his fingers for me to follow him like I'm some obedient dog. The place isn't full yet, some of the tributes are standing around by themselves or talking with their stylists, others are on their way probably. Seeing everyone so rigid and stiff, no one wanting to mingle, makes me annoyed. Even the other career district tributes haven't started talking and I thought we were meant to be in a team. A very dysfunctional and bloodthirsty team but who says that means we can't be friends.

I pull my cape up slightly so it doesn't get caught in the dirt, and finally reach my own chariot. The noise behind the doors is deafening but I can still hear each of my district partners talking to their stylists. Our mentors will meet us afterwards we were told, I'm excited for that, no more stylists trying to mess with my hair even more. I'm not over the top like Iris is but I do have my boundaries, even someone like me who hugs people for no apparent reason.

"What's up guys?" I jump into the middle of the group, smiling as Shawn and Fortune both look me up and down and roll their eyes. Iris is a bit more welcoming, grinning at me like I'm a piece of meat she is about to rip into. I guess beggars can't be choosers, at least I got a reaction.

"Alberto over here said that you guys were happy with your outfits. From the look of things Fortune you look like you want to rip that cape right off. Or you need the loo," his face goes bright red and he turns to his own stylist and walks away with her.

I shrug my shoulders at the look Iris gives me as Shawn goes off in the opposite direction.

"What did I say?"

"You're a funny girl aren't you?" Iris fiddles with the knot around her neck and smirks when I meet her eyes. I can see more and more tributes filing through, ready for this whole parade, a multitude of different outfits and colours attack my eyes so I focus solely on Iris's sinister glare.

"Thank you Iris, I think you're funny too."

She steps forwards and raises a hand, I flinch slightly but try not to make it so obvious. However her nails dance tenderly over my shoulder and she moves closer to me, her lips reaching just an inch from my ear.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but don't. The careers belong to me, you're nothing but a deluded little drunk," my breath catches in my throat as she walks off with her stylist tagging along behind her.

"Nice to speak to you too!" I shout after her, but the strength I try to put in doesn't come out, my voice wavering halfway through. Sure, I wish I had some wine right about now, but who does she think she is that she can just say she's in charge of the careers? Four isn't even out here yet and Two are busy talking privately with their stylists like everyone else is.

No conversation whatsoever.

This is so totally boring.

I push Iris from my mind and Alberto who keeps flapping his arms like I'm going to bother to please him. The tributes from Two look splendid in golden armour plating that is attached to certain body parts, but leaving other parts totally bare. The darker guy smiles when he catches me staring and a blush creeps across my face.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe," I toy with him and give him a little wink. Finally some actual conversation without a bitch insulting me and thinking she owns the world. The other three from Two haven't noticed I've joined them, all three deep in discussion with their more normal looking stylists. Trust me to get the freak.

"So what does a pretty girl like you want with someone like me?"

"A guarantee."

The words come out much sterner than I thought and his facial expression shifts from playful to one that matches my tone of voice. It's amazing how business like these guys can get, Fortune and Shawn are no fun, at least Mercury has two sides to him.

"Go on."

"I'm in the careers for definite, but Iris is not. She thinks she can just rule the careers without meeting anyone but myself. If she wants to join the careers she can start her own pack, but I'm with you and I want your word that you'll stick by me."

His brow furrows, the helmet lowering a bit so it casts a frightening shadow over his face. The noise behind the doors is increasing as Mercury places a hand on my shoulder and grins.

"Don't you worry, me and you will start our very own career pack and if Iris Odessa wants in, she can jog on."

"Thank you," I lean forwards and kiss his cheek. He licks his lips as I turn to go and I can't help but saunter back over towards my own chariot, waving my hips ever so gently. I think it's about to begin any minute, Fortune is already stood still on the chariot waiting for the rest of us. It's much bigger than previous years considering there are now four from each district. Iris sees me walking back over and raises an eyebrow, Shawn's standing next to her.

"Went to get some wine hey Callie?" she giggles, Shawn even showing the tiniest fraction of a smile.

"Nope, instead I went and secured myself a place in the careers."

Her face shifts just like Mercury's did, only this time her cheeks go red and her shoulders tense.

"I already told you. You are not joining the careers!"

"I am, if you think otherwise start your own pack. Now if you don't mind I have a crowd to please. Excuse me," I barge through the pair of them and pull myself onto the chariot, smiling as Fortune looks my way. If I can get Fortune on my side, our pack will be much stronger, of course there's still the rest of Two and Four to sort out but Iris will regret ever crossing me. You don't need to be intimidating and nothing more than a brute to exert yourself over others, just a good attitude and the knowledge on how to handle others. Iris lacks both. She's way in over her head and destined to fall.

* * *

**Axton Radford, District Three Male  
**

* * *

White pulls me up to stand next to her. I'm a bit heavy and she has to grip on to the side, I start laughing as her cheeks puff in and then puff out. She looks like that stylist man who was all tall and red and stuff, he was a bit weird.

"Looking forward to being out there?"

"What's out there, my stylist man said I have to stand and wave but it's so loud White!" My heart's making funny little flips in my chest and I think I might be sick. Mum and dad never mentioned that I'd have to stand still behind some freaky horse and let people scream at me. I don't like being told off. My stylist man did that to me and I cried because he made me feel bad, the suit just hurts my tummy how is that my fault? He made it!

"Just hold my hand alright Axton and everything will be okay," she's smiling at me and it helps just a tiny bit. I wrap my fingers with her own and grab the bar on the other side. Chip and Diane aren't like White, they've pretended like I don't exist. Chip's looking bored and rolling his eyes as his stylist talks to him, and Diane who's standing next to White, has her eyes stuck on the horse, she doesn't even look sad or happy. Diane's so strange.

"Axton, no Axton what on earth are you doing. Put the headband on properly!" My stylist man runs over just as the doors start to creep open. There's so much noise out there, a light hits my eyes and I have to slam them shut. I feel sweaty hands fiddle with the metal strips near my head, if it wasn't for White's hand I'd probably have fallen off and died. I don't want to die, this is just for a few days this trip to the Capitol then I get to go home. I think anyway, no one will tell me what happens! White just looked at me on the train and walked away, and the other two didn't bother to listen whatsoever. Mr Devere said that the mentor people will see us after these chariot rides, I can't wait for that, maybe they'll tell me what happens!

"Deep breaths Axton, annnnnnd smile!"

The doors open so fast and disappear into the walls. White's got a massive smile on her face even though there are still two chariots in front of us. The four people standing in front are dressed in funny little golden armour, I wish I had that outfit instead of stupid lightbulbs. They're boring but at least they light up. I like colours.

"Hold on tight Axton, don't worry, I've got you," White's a bit like my mum only younger and much smaller. I like holding her hand, it's all warm and she makes me feel safe. When the second chariot starts moving we roll forwards just a little. I look to the left and to the right of me, there are stands leading so far backwards but go up towards the ceiling the farther away they are. There's so many people! More than a million I bet. I can't see them all, but if they look like my stylist man then I bet they have weird coloured faces and speak funny. They're scary and I grip White's hand tightly, as tight as I can.

I look over White's shoulder at Chip who's doing absolutely nothing, just staring with not even a smile on his face. We move really fast suddenly and I have to look forwards in case I fall out. Everything on the sides flashes by as the horses take us towards this big mansion in the distance. I've never seen a mansion but White told me that the President speaks to us all when we get there. I've always wanted to see the President because he's the one who rules the Capitol, and I quite like the city from what I've seen of it. It's all big and so different to what Three's like. No one seems to judge me here except for my stylist man, Chip and Diane. All the scary people cheering, love me, some even say my name.

I feel something in my stomach and I like it. I start waving back, even letting go of White's hand just to show them how much I love the way they're shouting my name. I bet mum and dad are proud of me, I miss them so much but they must be happy that I'm finally getting seen for something other than an idiot. So what if I don't understand everything? These guys love me and that's all I care about.

"They love you Axton," White squeezes my hand and I turn to look down at her. She's so cute, she's like a little puppy that I just want to hug and look after. I like that it's sort of the other way round and that she really does like to look after me.

"They love us both, see look that lady and that lady is screaming your name," I don't get time to point as we're moving too fast, but White smiles even more and together we clasp hands and shove them right into the air. I see Chip roll his eyes at me and Diane just stare with blank eyes at the pair of us, but those two can do what they want. Me and White are here to look after each other through this crazy trip and then be friends when we get home.

I'm glad she was chosen because I have someone to talk to and be friends with. Maybe I can get mum and dad to let her come round for dinner or something, I'm sure she'd love that.

Over the loud cheering it is difficult to make out everything White is saying, sometimes she'll say something that I can't hear but with the next words she goes on tiptoes and leans up to my ear.

"Do you want to be allies?"

I don't quite know what to say, what's an ally? Does it mean friend? Of course I want to be friends with White, she's the best person I've ever met besides my own mum and dad.

I look at her and nod with a smile on my face, "of course you're my friend White." She giggles and then starts waving again. I do just what she's doing and laugh as the crowd cheers my name and White's. I hope this never ends, I hope me and White can be friends forever. I love it here, it's perfect!

* * *

**Cloe Harker, District Four Female  
**

* * *

They cheer my name but all I can think about is how awful I look. Fat. Ugly. Disgusting.

Aryanna's smiling and cheering alongside them all, Troy looking tough as he stares at the front, and Lance waving on the other side. I want to be like Aryanna and do what she's doing, but it's like my arms are lead weights, I can't lift them up and no matter what I do, my face won't twist upwards into a smile. I'm doomed to die a failure, that's all I've ever been.

"Way to depress the situation Cloe, come on cheer up cuz," she elbows me and grins when I look at her. I think I feel something on my face but it goes away instantly as a flower gets tossed into our chariot. The thorn pricks through the gap in the plating we're wearing, and I wince with the pain. I'm pathetic.

"Cloe, you're not going to get any sponsors crying all day long, look just do what I do alright," her hands are waving frantically as she draws in the attention. All I can do is stare longingly at my beautiful cousin as she wins over the crowd yet again, me, doing nothing but standing motionless.

"I want this to be over," I croak at her, Aryanna just rolls her eyes.

"Cloe we're meant to be careers, not tributes from District Twelve. Just act like you're important because Cloe, you are alright."

"I'm not," I mumble as I think about joining the careers. Flashes of past Games interrupt what I'm seeing, all the colours merging into one: red. The careers are meant to love blood and I can't stand the sight of it. The smell, the taste, anything to do with the stuff is vile. Aryanna expects me to ally with the tributes who revel in the death of other kids, I cannot, I will not.

We've already ridden down this path once, we're expected to go again before stopping for the President. We loop back and I have to hold on so I don't fall off.

"Aryanna."

"Hm?"

"I won't be allying with the careers," her hands drop to her sides and she turns on me. Her beautiful eyes are wide with anger and I see a vein almost throbbing in her forehead. I don't want to make my cousin upset but I'm not who she thinks I am. I'm nobody.

"What do you mean you won't be with the careers? You're from district bloody four, there's no other alliance suited for you!" She spits at me, Troy looks our way but immediately averts his gaze when my eyes meet his for a second. I look down.

"I'm not cut out for an alliance like that. I-I want to be alone."

"Alone? Alone!" I'm sure we're the centre of attention, all cameras picking up our argument and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I don't want to make her look bad but she has to know, she has to know that I can't do what she wants.

"I'm not a career. I never have been a career and I never will be. It's alright though, I won't stop you. I want you to do well," I feel tears coming to my eyes, just knowing that if I want to win Aryanna has to die, makes everything a million times worse. I don't deserve to live over someone so brilliant yet I'm terrified of dying. No matter how much of a screw up I am, that doesn't mean I'm ready to just throw my life away. If I want to win... she has to die. I can't see her die. I can't see myself die either. I'm torn.

"Cloe," her voice has taken a much gentler tone, she brings a hand to my shoulder and looks me directly in the eyes, "if you don't want to be with the careers we... we won't be."

"We? N-No, I don't want to stop you."

"Cloe don't be silly. You're my cousin alright, family sticks together and that's what I intend to do. Would I have preferred being with the careers, sure, but I'm sticking with you. Now don't argue back and smile for heaven's sake." She turns back, flashing me a grin once more, and starts waving again as we come to a halt.

I'm sure Troy has heard everything but for once, I don't actually care. I feel myself actually mirroring Aryanna's grin. She wants to be with me. My cousin would risk her life, ditching the safety net she has, just to be with me because I don't want to be with the careers. I feel awful, but happy at the same time. The fact that in her eyes, despite all my faults, I am still someone she can care for... it means more to me than anything.

I don't want to cry so I focus all my strength on keeping the tears back. Aryanna's hand finds my own and I nearly jump right up, as I relax I squeeze back and together we crane our necks upwards, looking as the President walks out to the balcony and raises a hand. The cheering stops, the music halts. Every eye is on Snow.

"Welcome tributes, welcome to each and every one of you. This year is a very special year indeed and I, alongside the whole of the country, wish you the best of luck. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" he grins, even from here I shiver at the way his eyes don't truly reflect the sickly smile on his face. Aryanna seems to have tensed as well, even a girl who's proud of the career she is at heart, knows this is truly an evil man we are looking up at.

I want to be done with this right now, I smile once more when we start to move off towards the Training Centre.

"That's that then," she wraps a shoulder round my neck and cuddles me in close to her. "You sure this is what you want? Just us?"

I pull away and look deep into her eyes, I expect to find hate, to find some sort of resentment towards the girl stopping her from joining the careers. I find nothing but the caring side to my cousin, the side I never truly believed was real when she was with me.

"Just me and you Aryanna, that's all I want."

"Then that's settled. Me and you will take that Arena by storm," she giggles and hops off the chariot as it stops.

My perfect cousin... and me. Together. For once I don't feel so imperfect, so disgusting, I actually feel... good.

* * *

**Emily-Mae Saxon, District Nine Female  
**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Emily!" My over-eager stylist waves at me, I act the part and wave back. I don't mind humouring her, especially since if it wasn't for her expertise in the field of fashion, I'd be a nobody already. It's not fair that I know I have the skills to make it far, but at the same time if I don't look the part then no one will care. This entire Capitol experience is messed up, just put me in the Arena and I'll show the Capitol, and more importantly my trainer, exactly who's boss.

"Now that that's over, come on, I'll show you your floor," Chryssa pulls me with one hand and yanks Maia away from her own stylist. I haven't spoken to Maia at all, not even as we stood side by side on the chariot. I don't know who I'm going to ally with, but I know what type of person and Maia is definitely not the sort I'd associate myself with. She's weak for starters and if I hope to get far I need a good, solid alliance. Obviously my set of skills is enough, but a team doesn't hurt.

"Where's Brazen and Barley, oh boys are always all over the place," she sighs and moves her head like an animal sniffing out their prey, when she locates the boys she's on them instantly and orders them to follow her into the elevator.

I don't mind being dragged along, this entire day's been exhausting and the sooner I get some sleep the better.

"I bet you're all excited to see where you'll be staying, we only have the best here in the Capitol. Your mentors will be up there waiting for you, try not to show yourself up and act like you know it all. These guys have won you know," Chryssa gives us all a smile and then taps a button. I've never been in an elevator before, today's been a day full of firsts. A part of me doesn't want to admit to actually liking some aspects of my visit here so far, because another side knows how ridiculous it all is. I wish there was a way of shortening the time and only including the bits I deemed essential. Training wasn't required, the tributes who already had some experience knew what they were doing and the other tributes, like my fellow District Nine tributes, will not learn enough of any skill to use it to its fullest potential.

I don't know why the Capitol puts off the Games. I thought such a bloodthirsty community would want to get to the good stuff as soon as they possibly could. I'll never understand the minds of these wacky creatures.

"Remember, boys especially," she shoots a dirty look over at Brazen and Barley, who as far as I know, haven't done anything to annoy her, "be nice to the mentors. Show them respect or don't expect any help from them. I'll make sure to check up on your progress. I wish I could stay and give you the tour but I have a meeting with a few of the other escorts. Now, get a move on." The door opens just as she finishes, and with a strong push we're all thrown out.

"Behave!" The doors slide shut and off she goes.

"I'm going to bed," Brazen doesn't bother with what any of us have to say. Barley calls for him, we've spent the train together so we aren't exactly strangers, but Brazen ignores him and the pair who are sat on the sofa in the centre.

Maia seems amazed by everything around her and whilst I can appreciate the extravagance of this entire room and the smell wafting from the food on the table, the mentors are all I really care about.

I've spent enough time researching about who will be looking after us. Paulina Catch, victor of the 24th Hunger Games, is getting old but from the looks of her she's still fighting fit and winks when I catch her eye. The other mentor is Heston Carlisle, victor of the 32nd Hunger Games. I don't pay much attention to him as he's already walked over to meet Barley.

I guess me and Maia get Paulina.

"Come on then," I lead the way towards our mentor who's sat with one leg over the other on the sofa. She grins at the pair of us as we sit either side of her, and turns to me first.

"I heard you caused quite the stir back in Nine. One of those I'm-too-good-for-this trainers huh who decided that the life they were trying to avoid was just too good?"

Her words cause a bit of a stir within me, when she puts it like that I sound like a stupid child doing nothing more than trying to show the guy in charge up, yes it was that but at least I know I can win the Hunger Games.

I repeat Chryssa's words in my head and nod at Paulina. She accepts this and turns to Maia.

"And you Maia, I hear you're... well I don't know what you are really."

I heard Paulina was a bit tough to handle, but the way she causes Maia to nearly burst out with tears makes me feel uneasy. I don't care for Maia in the slightest but if she can reduce Maia to nothing in a few words I bet she might try to whittle me down into something she can make fun of. It won't work, when she looks at me again I raise an eyebrow and she smirks.

"Miss wannabe career over here thinks I'm too harsh. Well life's harsh kid, you're most likely going to die and when you do no one will care. Next year this entire process will be repeated and your name will be nothing but a distant memory, get used to it."

The harsh reality of everything is a bit shocking and almost leaves me speechless. I open my mouth, trying to find something to say, but all that comes out is a squeak. Embarrassment's all I can really feel, I'm not exactly making the best of impressions to the woman who's going to do all she can to help me survive. Although at this rate she'll probably leave the pair of us and move over to the boys. Barley's already deep in conversation with Heston, I almost wish I was with him instead.

"Don't cry and moan about how I'm being too cruel on you, because otherwise you'll become too soft. I admire that you've trained Emily alright and Maia, maybe you can learn something, but the truth of the matter is the odds are different this year. Much worse. I should hate you for volunteering but what's done is done. Let me help you and one of you might make it out. Don't get your hopes up though," with that she stands up and walks off, Maia looks at me with red eyes and shakes her head, I stand up to say something but Paulina raises a hand.

"Either get something to eat or go to bed. Tomorrow is a long day, I'm getting some sleep."

I sit back down, slightly dumbfounded. Everything's... different. I know I'm still ready but Paulina's made it seem so much harder and I'm slightly scared. Slightly. Not a lot.

Maia stands up and walks over to the table, I keep myself sat on the sofa and stare out the large window opposite me. The city down there will cry for my blood and I'll do all I can to stop that from happening. Paulina won, Heston won, it's been a long time since Nine had a victor. I know, deep down I can do that, why else would I volunteer? Victory is all I have.

* * *

_**Hall of Fame by The Script**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welcome to the Capitol! :D

Despite there being two more POV's than the usual this update is out a day after the previous one XD I just loved writing this chapter so much, it's brilliant to be away from those horrid reapings and getting to write some more of characters I haven't seen in a while!

The rest of the Capitol chapters have 7 POV's, this one is the only one with 6. Regarding chariot outifts I took the idea from one tribute's form from each district as I like matching outfits amongst districts so I gave that idea to every other tribute within that district! Although I never focus on outfits, so you only heard a couple.

Anyway it's been a while for four of these tributes so I hope they were good, and obviously I hope Fawn and Emily-Mae were okay as well :) Alliances have already started to show in this chapter but the rest will be revealed over the next three chapters then afterwards I'll post them on the blog! (Leta's got a different picture by the way, just so you're all aware)

I hope you like this chapter, question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

Thanks for reading! I'm busy Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday so no writing for me then but I'll start the next chapter Tuesday so Wednesday should be the next update day :D Hopefully those six days is enough time for the majority who are behind to catch up :) I've gotten into the habit with fast updates now, if you were with me for Luxury you probably aren't surprised xD


	16. Roar

**Roar**

_You held me down, but I got up;  
Already brushing off the dust;  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound;  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground._

* * *

**Training Day One**

* * *

**Vesper Wallace, District Twelve Female**

* * *

Dash hasn't left Taylor's side since we boarded the train. I swear I even heard him in her room when she was sleeping, if a guy was that clingy towards me I'd have put him in his place months ago, but Taylor doesn't seem to mind his company. I don't have a great deal of information about either of those two, except Dash is the district stalker and Taylor has a hideous face. Briquet on the other hand, he's quite the juicy one, full of all that information about his past and what his family is like.

He's got his head in his hands, his back against the cushions of the armchair. Our escort hasn't appeared yet since she left us last night, and our mentor is sitting with the other two over at the table before we have to go down to training. I'm excited, there's so many friendships and feuds just waiting to happen down there. I need to be cautious, oh I know how to play this game, but I'm intrigued by each and every one of them, even the boring ones.

"Excited Briquet?" I sit on the arm of the chair, he brings his hands down to look at me. His eyes are so small, everything about him screams weakling and whilst I feel no pity, he's a goldmine. I'm interested in everything such a boring little boy – personality wise - has inside of that head of his.

"W-Well, I'm a little scared. A lot scared, maybe... I-I don't know," he looks around like he's searching for a way out but I move closer to him and rest a hand on his shoulder. His entire body tenses and I grin, lapping it all up. I never was _this _bad at home, but Briquet never had a file, it was either burnt or never existed in the first place and I've always been one to jump down on something... something so perfect.

"Don't be scared," I take his hand and stroke it with my thumb, "I bet there are people down there who want to be your ally, I'm sure it'll all be fine." First step to finding out anything is getting close to a person, that's textbook, but the trickiest part is getting them to open up without arousing any kind of suspicion. Usually I have a lot longer but this kid isn't going to make it past the bloodbath, and if I do make it home – which, I think I could – then I need this information before it dies with him. The life of the Perica family from the eyes of a thirteen year old is much different to what his other family members must see it as.

"Thanks. I-I think, we have to, you know, go down." I look up and remove my hand from his. Garratt, our mentor, and Dash and Taylor have stood up. The clock's ticking away, my time with Briquet getting shorter and shorter with each passing second. The trouble with Briquet is his chances are so slim I don't want to put myself at risk by allying with him, meaning if I want to find allies I have to be apart from him whilst I search, which means I only have the before and after parts to truly get close. I hope he's more open than he seems, otherwise... no, I have confidence in my abilities.

"Come on you two," Garratt lets out a long sigh, his face twisting with pain as his eyes hover over Briquet, "you four have to get down there." I don't get how someone so soft could have won the Hunger Games. From what I had gathered from studying and understanding the Hunger Games, you had to be tough or have something about you that could mean victory. That's why Briquet is doomed and I have a good enough shot at this. I lack any skill with weaponry but I'm not feared for finding out information for nothing, and my talents with manipulation I bet are better than most. I'm sure if I'm clever about it I could do well, even win.

"Any tips?" Taylor asks from behind Dash.

"If you're looking for allies, well, do your best and study the others hard. All of you have to learn something, I want to hear about it afterwards," he puts no passion or anything into his 'advice' and leads us to the elevator. Once we're all in he gives us a half-hearted smile and I press the button.

"Phew, I never thought it could get any more depressing," I grin and Briquet manages a smile, albeit a very timid and terrified one.

The ride down is boring, we don't stop at any other floor meaning we're either extremely early or embarrassingly late. My fears are answered when we step out to a training floor covered with the other tributes. There's so many. Damn the odds are somewhat lower aren't they.

"About time Twelve," one of the girls from One sneers. I raise an eyebrow and unlike the other three show no fear or anything towards this pretty girl. She's all blonde and no brains, I'm not going to be terrified of someone who I'm probably better at anyway.

"Thank you for joining us, Garratt seems to be slipping these days," the man at the front motions to the floor and together me, Briquet and the other two sit down. He's tall and very muscular, his voice is cold like ice and every time his eyes stop on me I can't help but shiver slightly.

"My name is Cassian and I am the head trainer here. Today and for the next two days, you will all be allowed freedom of this room. Learn what you can and spend your time wisely. The first and most important rule is, no fighting with the other tributes. If you require a training partner ask and we will have someone for you. I can't emphasise the importance of your time here, those of you who think a weapon is the only way forward I'd rethink your strategy. We are here to help, my advice to you is, a weapon may seem the greatest killer but nature itself can be a deadly foe. You may depart," he waves his hands and as one, we all stand and walk off. Some are already together as they split away to different stations, but the majority walk alone.

I ignore Briquet, my time with him is upstairs on our floor, and head over to a rack of knives and machete-type weapons. If I'm going to win this thing I understand my mind can't be my only asset, I have to learn something else. I take the machete and grip it as hard as I can, let the fun begin, I guess.

* * *

**Shawn Silver, District One Male  
**

* * *

"Your sister's ever so helpful in teaching me how to kill," Iris is up close, again. Her hand is so soft on my shoulder, her beauty is compelling but its her evil heart that lets her down. I don't know what went on in One for her to turn out like this, but I've never met someone so distasteful in my entire life.

"How does it feel that your very own sister is teaching me and... that thing, to kill you?" I do my best to build up a wall that won't allow her words to hurt me. It's difficult, the venom behind each attack is hard to withstand but the thought that my sister is their mentor and not mine doesn't hurt so much. For now.

"What do you want Iris?" I say, pulling a sword out from the rack.

As I attack the dummy she stands with one hand on her hip, her eyes stuck on me. I can feel them as I slash at my target.

"We're not joining that pathetic pack that Callista thinks she owns, Mercury will soon come round. I want to be the leader of a career pack that actually understand what it is we're here for. I'd love for you to join."

I'm not one for talking, not one for any sort of unnecessary socialisation. Iris and Callista can have their little word games but when it comes down to it, a snarky comment won't stop a sword from stabbing either in the throat. Alpha, my mentor, has been trying to drill that into both me and Fortune as the girls chattered away about how each was better than the other. I'm here to win and that's all that matters, the chatting part isn't necessary.

"Thinking doesn't suit you Shawn, do you want to a chance at victory or not?"

"My victory means your death, you know that don't you?"

She grins and leans in closer, "I didn't say you were guaranteed victory, I'm still going to win obviously, but if you want to be respected as a career join me and we'll start a proper pack."

I look over at Callista and Mercury who are joking together, neither spending any time training. I don't want this all to be some game, I want to get the job done and get out of there. Iris may be nothing more than an airhead with a bite but I think her pack will be the better option.

"Fine," I nod, "I'll join you. Don't think I'll stick around though if everyone decides to join those two."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Come on, we should go ask the others before they get their dirty hands on them."

Iris walks off, I consider leaving her to do all the business herself but I concede and put the sword back. I don't like being bossed around but if the pack is going to be able to compete with theirs, we need some good members.

"The girls from Four look cute don't you think? At least one of them seems handy with a sword," Iris says over her shoulder. The pair of girls have their backs to us, one of them is stabbing different knives into dummies whilst the other girl sits down and smiles up at her. I think they're cousins, that's what Alpha told me.

"Hello District Four, I have arrived," I roll my eyes as Iris grins at the pair of them. They both turn to face her and the girl standing up grips the sword tighter, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Now I know you probably weren't expecting such a brilliant offer but I think we can put up with you two. We're starting the careers, the _proper _careers, Shawn and I would be ever so grateful if you would join."

"No."

It comes out fast and stern, the girl with the sword looks down at her cousin. The shy one is the one who speaks, Iris looks quite shocked and stares down at her. Now I'll never hear the end of it, girls, why can't they just get on with everything and stop arguing?

"Excuse me, I think it sounded like you said no?"

"No, me and Aryanna will be in our own alliance."

"I don't think you understand-"

"Oh we understand," from the looks of her I never thought she had much of a backbone, but my respect for her increases as she stands up to Iris and steps closer, "I may not be tough, I may not have the skills you do. But I'm sticking with my cousin, we're a team. Our answer is no," she turns, links her arm with Aryanna, and walks away.

Iris, for once, looks speechless as she turns to face me. I quite enjoy this side to her, the side that might actually realise she isn't all that and try to rectify the mistakes she's making by acting all bitchy.

"Can you believe them?"

Didn't last long.

I shrug my shoulders and turn to walk back over to the swords. Iris can deal with all this, I need to train more, not show off in front of others and try to get them to join an alliance that I doubt will last long anyway, Iris isn't cut out for leader. Maybe the other pack is meant for me after all.

"Where do you think you're going?" I hear her following me, for a second I want to turn to her and put her in her place. Like that girl just did, but I don't want to get involved like she probably wants me to, so I take a deep breath and carry on.

"Shawn I tol-"

"Hello."

She stops talking and I halt where I stand. The boys from Four are standing either side of each other, the taller one smiling and the other one staring at something in the distance. Iris puts on the false winning smile she seems to think everyone enjoys and steps forwards.

"Can I help?"

"We want in, Cloe and Aryanna are stupid for walking off but we won't make that mistake. I'm Lance, this is Troy." He motions to the quieter boy, Iris looks at me and genuinely seems quite happy. I guess even she doubts herself at times, now here's proof we may beat Callista and Mercury at this all.

"Great, as long as you two don't step on my shoes and ruin everything, welcome to the greatest career pack around. Now boys, follow me."

She passes me and heads back over to the swords. The pair from Four look at me, Lance smiling and Troy shrugging his shoulders, and together we follow our leader. Maybe Iris knows what she's doing, if she can drop this feud with Callista and take things seriously, I think this will run smoothly. I _think _anyway_, _chances are, Iris will still ruin everything.

* * *

**Isaac Heller, District Five Male  
**

* * *

My position by the archery station gives me a clear view of everything, and Cassian moving from his position at the side draws my gaze from the already forming careers. He stops and smiles at something, before continuing towards the black screen at the very back of the room that's been the mystery of today, one of the many mysteries. The main one being why the careers, more specifically the blonde girl, hasn't asked me to join them.

There's a keypad next to the screen and once he reaches it he taps something in and something flashes. It's entrancing and when I take a look around everyone has stopped what they're doing to stare at Cassian.

The black screen pulls apart and folds into the wall, revealing a long corridor-like room. Whatever it is I have no idea, but training's been pretty boring so far, not what I expected at all, so this should be good.

"Tributes, may I have your attention!"

He's already got it so it's more of a formality than anything. He nods at something and then walks so he's centered in front of the opening to the corridor.

"This year we've had a new training facility designed and implemented into your three days here. Introducing Holo-Run," at the mention of its name two circular plates, identical to the ones I've seen the tributes stand on, rise up from the ground.

"Two tributes will compete at a time, there are six stages, all testing your skill with a different weapon. On each platform holograms will appear and it is your job to... kill them as it were. Now form two queues of twenty-four and be quick about!"

I don't quite understand but I'm not missing out, I jump at the chance to be first and sprint as fast as I can. I don't care if I'm attracting the eyes of everyone as I push them aside, if anything all their eyes on me makes me even happier, and I place my feet just in front of the left plate. Another kid stops just after me in front of the right and grins when I look at him.

"May the better man win, no hard feelings when it's me," he's cocky and I like it. The careers, the louder ones anyway, are voicing their disappointment at not having reached the front first. I feel a surge of confidence, if I can outrun the careers then I can certainly beat them at the bloodbath so they can't catch me. That'll show them for not asking for me to join them.

"Isaac Heller of District Five and Brazen Quincy of District Nine. You'll run to the first platform, grab the weapon and once it's in your hands the hologram will appear. Any questions?"

"Brace yourselves," I grin at the smile on his face and with a ding, I sprint as fast as I can. Brazen's pretty quick on his feet as well, I can see how he made it second to this station. The first platform is just a few steps out, I leap forwards and grab the sword out from its sheath.

An orange hologram appears made up of different flashing cubes, it circles me. I cannot let Brazen win, I don't care about anything else but he won't show me up.

I leap forwards and duck under the orange holographic sword that is sent towards my head. I'm glad I'm small, it always helped when I gained attention that put me at risk. Brazen's grunting over at his section, the hologram dives at me but I duck again and stab to the left. It cuts straight through the left side and explodes into a hundred different orange cubes.

Yes!

I don't care how Brazen's doing, the fact that he's not ahead of me makes me even happier. I push on forwards, down the next stretch and towards the second platform. The sword slowly disintegrates in my hands, vanishing completely. Must be a hologram too.

In Five people always thought I was nothing more than a kid trying to get attention, they never bothered to think that maybe there was more to me, I can show everyone, everyone here at least, that I can do something. The careers can look at me and see a true competitor. People can actually fear me!

I reach the second platform just as Brazen does. He caught up, dammit!

This time it's a bow and arrow and two holograms faze into existence. They're both identical and the orange is so bright its somewhat off-putting. I load the first arrow in the string but it slides down and nearly cuts my leg. I've never used a bow before, luckily for me Brazen seems even more incompetent with the weapon.

The holograms move towards me with their own bows and an orange arrow soars towards my shoulder. When it hits my skin it explodes in a dazzling array of orange cubes and my shoulder goes completely numb. It doesn't hurt but loading the bow is now almost impossible. When I pull back the string it slides down again and I feel like snapping something in half. I go for the arrow and throw it this time, it rebounds off the platform as it falls at the hologram's feet. Fuck this!

Brazen may be winning now but I'm not losing on the second bloody platform. I charge at the holograms and tackle into them. I don't think they're programmed for direct contact, at least not a fist fight, and they explode once more into orange cubes. Perfect, if someone's got a bow and I can get to them it's pretty much over for their chances.

"Can't catch me!" Brazen's laughing as he reaches the third platform. When I'm halfway towards it he goes down, body gone rigid as the orange spear crumbles and the hologram shatters. I start laughing at his horror-stricken face as he's forced to watch me succeed.

The hologram hits my spear away with its own and stabs forwards. Oh. Oops. At least the first two I passed, the spear stabs into my stomach and shatters, followed by a numbness overtaking me and then my legs locking together.

"Bravo Isaac and Brazen!" Cassian's voice sounds through some speakers fitted in the ceiling as the feeling comes back and I can stand up. Brazen looks at me and actually smiles.

"Good game, I guess we both either suck or we're equally as excellent."

"Excellent obviously, this is me we're talking about."

He laughs as we're escorted out through some doors fitted in the walls, and make the loop back into the main room. By the time we've reached the Holo-Run entrance again, two of the careers have sprinted off.

"Name's Brazen, I think me and you would work well in a team," he extends a hand to me. He's no career but he's good enough if he can reach the same level as me.

"Brazen, I think we'll work very well together," I shake his hand and grin. Alliance sorted.

* * *

**Ester Mill, District Eight Female  
**

* * *

Cassian nudges me slightly towards the starting plate, my opponent stepping forwards as well. He looks at me and grins, instead of bending down like I do into a running stance, he turns to Cassian and shakes his head.

"I think I'll give this a pass," Cassian's face contorts into one of shock, the first time I think any of us have seen him break his frightening demeanour. Someone snickers behind him but all eyes are on this boy objecting to our head trainer. I feel... something. Pride? It's confusing, but seeing him stand up to someone we should all cower before is enlightening. It's something I could never do.

"Excuse me?" Cassian's face has turned bright red, his lips so thin they're barely visible. I guess he's not used to people defying him. I stand up from my running stance and look at the little exchange going on. Those who have already tried Holo-Run are starting to gather as well. It's like a playground fight, a circle forming around the pair.

The boy stares around and rolls his eyes, "can a man not get some privacy?"

"You're in the training centre, what do you expect?" Cassian says, I can see him starting to shake. Peacekeepers look tense at the sidelines as if they're about to advance in.

"Anyway I wish to spend my time before I try to murder kids doing what I want, not running some pointless exercise. See you Cassian, come on Neelo," he motions a little boy forwards and together they try to break through the circle. They part to let them through but Cassian steps forwards, now openly shaking with rage.

"Chip Daemon, how dare you?! Get back here now, you too Neelo!"

"Nah, I'm good," he flashes a smile over his shoulder and the two of them depart to some other station in the far off corners of this massive hall.

Wow. I never thought someone would go against a guy who probably could have a quick word with the Gamemakers and ruin everything, Chip and Neelo have probably cut their time short now. I'm not sure how I should feel about that, happy that two of my fellow tributes are going to die, or sad that I'm actually considering the benefits of two innocent kids being murdered because they don't follow the rules of others? I wish I was more like Chip; free, happy with who he is. Instead I just turn back to face the front and wait for Cassian to calm down and announce something.

The room's gone all silent, the atmosphere quite horrible. The two career packs, well, one career pack and two other career tributes, have now resumed training, but the other tributes seem a little worried. Cassian's anger is something to fear, even me, someone who usually doesn't feel a thing, can understand that we should all be worried about his temper. Chip and Neelo... I do feel sympathy for them, I didn't know they were allies but at least they do have each other. I don't want anyone, I'm not good at talking to others and making friends, besides, I don't want my head clouded with outside ideals and plans about what to do. I'll do it my way and my way only. It's the only thing going for me now.

"Well," Cassian finally speaks, his voice dying down to his calm and professional tone, "let's move on. Thank you Ester for being so patient. You'll have to run against Daraeh now, I hope that's alright."

The girl steps forwards and looks at me. She smiles, not a big smile, but it's kind and I try to smile back. I don't think it works as well as I hoped, her eyes widen a little and she turns to face the front. Some kind of disappointment squirms within me but I'm not going to try and talk to Daraeh, best to put her out of my mind before I try to kill her... or she tries to kill me.

The starting noise sounds out of the speakers and off we go. Daraeh's faster than me but I'm not here to prove myself to anyone, I just want to try my best. That's what makes me different then, I'm still in it to win but I don't care about all the pointless rivalries people make, the bitter exchanges of words and the constant boasting of what it is about you that means you're going to win. I really don't care, I want to just stick to myself and try to get through this in one piece. What's wrong with being boring? I think it'll help my survival in the long run.

Daraeh attacks the first hologram with surprising strength, leaping off the platform and towards the second as it explodes into orange cubes. I barely duck under the sword sent straight to my neck and parry the next blow. I've never used a sword but this one is surprisingly light to what I thought they'd be like, I hit away another attack and lunge forwards.

When I stab into its stomach and it shatters, I feel happy with myself. The careers may be stronger and some of the other tributes better than me, but I'm still accomplishing something. It's good enough for me.

Daraeh seems to be struggling with the bow and arrow, the arrows won't stay put in the string and when I finally catch up the same problem is happening with me. They slip and slide down, the first arrow when loaded properly misses the first hologram and deflects off the side.

Daraeh goes down with an arrow in her chest and when I watch her body go stiff and collapse to the ground, I barely manage to see the arrow come flying towards me. I try to twirl out of its way but I'm not trained or anything, I'm not some kind of gymnast. It plummets into my neck and a weird feeling rushes through my body.

My legs and arms lock together and I drop. My eyes meet Daraeh, the only part of our body we can move for the few seconds before we're released. I see anger in them but an overwhelming sadness that actually brings out something in me. She's just a girl trying to live, and Cassian won't be spreading any decent words about her to the sponsors after falling on the second platform.

I feel nothing towards my own chances being dashed, but I feel something for Daraeh.

When we stand up I try to walk towards her, to say something, anything. But she runs away and through the door before I can reach her.

Cassian announces the next two to run and I walk with my head hanging low. Allies aren't the way to go, but making some kind of connection with another tribute... is that so bad? Just to feel some form of human interaction before I'm murdered or return alive with the deaths of everyone, including Chip, Neelo and Daraeh's, on my shoulders. I may not be the most emotional girl around but I am still a girl, and I want to be cared for and I want to show the same to someone.

I sit in the corner as the sound goes off and put my head in my hands. I just want this all to be over, I want to lie down and cry.

* * *

**Briquet Perica, District Twelve Male  
**

* * *

All I really want is someone to talk to. I failed miserably at that running thing, and the bigger pack of careers just stared at me. The leader started giggling and the other boys joined in. Now I'm tucked away in a corner away from everyone, twirling a little knife in my hands. I found it and took it from a station, I miss the rock I had with me on the day of the reaping.

It's good to have something to do when everyone else seems to be getting on with doing what they can to increase their chances. The two careers in the other pack don't seem to be taking things so seriously at the moment but they are still terrifying, the other pack seem to be doing all they can to beat the other two. All around the room, the other tributes are either training with something or talking with allies they already have. It's all I want now, before I die, just someone to talk to and share my last moments with.

Before we had to hide I used to like talking with everyone. Me and Ashton were good at getting people chatting, it was something I was ever so good at. But getting back into that old frame of mind is difficult, I see their faces and all I can imagine is everyone back at the district and the way they looked at me as I walked up on that stage.

Father... brother... I don't know what happened to them. I wipe away a tear that hangs on the bottom of my eyelash and curl up even tighter.

I'm glad the black screen has hidden the Holo-Run away, the thought of those orange things charging at me with weapons just sends another shiver down my spine. Soon enough that will be a tribute charging me and I don't exactly have any skills I could use to defend myself. All I can hope for is that my height might give me an advantage of slipping away undetected, or if I can gather up the courage to make an ally, that they protect me. Or at least cheer me up throughout this Capitol process, before I die... I need a friend again before I die.

A bell rings out and Cassian steps forth from the shadows he stands still in, waiting and watching each and every one of us. His eyes still flicker towards the two that angered him earlier, I can see some form of blood-lust in the way he licks his lips and his fingers clench into fists. It only terrifies me more.

"Lunch, tributes please gather in the cafeteria."

Everyone moves away almost instantly from what they are doing. I step up and quickly join the moving crowd before I get spotted, Cassian won't like me not taking training seriously. I don't want to make him angry, who knows what he could do to me!

The room joined to the left hand side of the training hall is about half the size of the previous room. Tables line one half and the food is on the other half. It's not quite as delicious looking as the food we had up on our floor but it's better than I've had ever, I wait patiently though in the queue. My mouth salivates with the smell, each passing second like agony, but I stay back and let people push in front. I don't want anyone to get angry because I try to get there before them, better to just wait to get some food.

I spot Vesper taking a seat next to some other girl, I look at her and wave but she averts her eyes and starts talking to whoever it is that's at her table. I don't know why she's ignoring me, she was ever so kind this morning. I'd ask her to ally with me but, I don't know, I'm just scared to talk to someone older than me. Even Vesper is intimidating.

I'm finally next in the queue, I push Vesper to the back of my mind and quickly add different foods to my plate. Some kind of meat and some green vegetables, they all look tasty so I waste no time in hurrying away to a table.

Most are already packed with other tributes, the careers taking the central tables. The group of careers keep tossing insults at the other pair, two other girls also bearing the brunt of the District One girl's vicious attacks.

I steer clear of them completely and any other table with older and scarier tributes on. I finally come to table with just a little girl sat down, eating her meal already. My heart does tiny little flips but I don't feel so terrified, I'll sit here.

When my tray slams against the table her eyes dart up and they widen slightly. For a second I think I should scramble upwards and run, but she smiles and the worry drops away.

"Hiya, I'm White!" her grin is warm and welcoming. Like my mum's back at home. She's a tiny girl but friendly so I sit down comfortably and reply back.

"I'm Briquet, f-from District Twelve."

"Cool! I'm from District Three, I hear Twelve is quite a scary place," she's all smiley and I don't know how to act. Usually I'd laugh along and try to tell a joke, but my tongue feels heavy and I just smile back.

"Axton!" she leaps up and hugs a tribute that draws close. My heart drops and I start to tremble. He's the guy from her district, the older guy, the really tall guy. I fumble for something to say, mouth making nothing more than a croak as the pair sit down.

"Axton this is Briquet, he's from District Twelve," she seems to find this quite funny and Axton's eyes widen slightly. His smile is goofy and he extends a hand to me. I reluctantly do the same and he shakes it in a funny way, arm flailing about like he's never done it before.

"Wow District Twelve! My mum used to tell me stories about that place, is it true that the mines are haunted?" The mention of the mines bring a wave of memories to the forefront of my mind I'd rather not think about. I do my best to change the topic, as quickly as possible.

"Three's all smart isn't it? That's what everyone at home says."

"I'm not smart but I don't care, White likes me for who I am and I like White so that's all that matters," the little girl seems to burst with happiness at this and hugs him again.

"I-I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologise Briquet, Axton doesn't care that he's not like everyone else. Same here, same with all the tributes from our district really."

I nod my head, it's awkward being with two people who genuinely seem to care about each other. I feel like an intruder, but White and Axton don't seem to care. As the clock ticks by and lunch draws to a close, they try to draw me into every conversation, learning as much about me as possible. I hide the truth, no one needs to know everything about me.

When we're called back to the training hall, White puts a hand on my shoulder. When I turn around Axton stands like a giant behind her and grins down at me.

"Would you like to join our alliance Briquet? We'd like you to join very much!" White says, Axton nodding his head as hard as he can.

An alliance? A friendship... the part that shouts at me that I'm not one of them tries to get me to say no. But the old Briquet, the one that used to make friends and laugh alongside them shouts out first.

"Yes! I-I mean, yes, yes please," both of them laugh and White even takes my hand.

"Us three together, friends."

Friends. I have... friends.

* * *

**Mercury Wolfe, District Two Male  
**

* * *

Callista's no Marcus, but she's certainly a lot better than Cornelia. I try to picture her face but I can't even remember that blonde bimbo. Callista's a real babe, I owe Iris a great deal of thanks for pushing her away and right into my arms.

She's quite the air head Callista, which makes her all the more fun to play with. Oh, she's perfectly safe in my arms of course. I plan to protect her because as long as she's alive, these Games will be a whole lot deal more fun since Marcus didn't make it up to the stage. The other careers – all except Iris – are the dullest human beings in existence, and don't even get me started on the non careers. I'd end it right now if it wasn't for the fun in picturing myself and Callista murdering them. Each and every one of them have no spark about them, they don't appreciate anything I shout out, or the fun me and Callista have whilst everyone takes everything so seriously. They all think that I'm arrogant and bloodthirsty, and yeah they're right, but the look in their eyes every time they catch me staring, and the way their body goes rigid. Their personalities may be boring but the fear I instil simply by existing is delicious.

"I guess, you know, we should ask someone else?" Callista pipes up from her place on the mat. She's been doing nothing but stretching and jumping up and down, like she's preparing for some kind of run. I should perfect some more of my skills but they're pretty much perfect as it is, the only reason I'd go near a target and a weapon stand is to simply show off to the other tributes. Iris seems to be enjoying it when she's not insulting the pair of us, I'm going to enjoy carving up her pretty little face. Alongside Callista of course, she deserves the pleasure of slicing every inch of that bitch.

"Do we have to?"

"I don't want to just laugh around Merc, I want a great career pack! Iris already has Shawn and both boys from Four. The girls from Four don't seem to be at all interested in joining the careers so that leaves Fortune and the others from Two."

"Kenzall and Fortune will join us, no question about it, Cora... she's too damn happy all the time. I don't think we should take her, let Iris deal with that train wreck."

Callista snorts and walks over to me, swishing her hips the way she knows I love. I guess she's got a point, I don't plan on dying in the bloodbath because the other career pack has every other tribute from a career district. If I stand a chance, even despite my skill level, I need some decent allies. Time to let Callista take the lead I guess, I'm good with people but it's fun to let her get to work.

"Who should we go and ask then?" Callista says when she reaches my side. The training hall is massive, I can't even see every tribute. I spot that little shrimp from Seven who I was up against on the Holo-Run. She broke down in tears and had to be escorted away and I made it all the way to the finish. One of the only tributes to accomplish that, my odds are looking pretty good.

"Fortune or Kenzall, you decide."

"Fortune. Kenzall worries me a bit."

I can see why that nutcase would scare Callista. He'd scare me if he wasn't so fun to talk to, he's all dark and depressing with a no nonsense manner, I can't even crack a joke without him looking at me like I shat myself.

"Fortune it is then, lead the way Callie," she slaps me playfully on the arm as she saunters off towards where Fortune is. He's got some giant hammer in his hand, slamming it away into different dummies as they flatten into nothing but cotton ribbons. There's a curved end, it looks sharp as he twists and turns the weapon in the air and brings it to his targets. It's impressive, Callista is right, Fortune is a great choice.

"Hey Fortune!" Callista hops right in there, I stand back to let the lady work. The way Fortune lets the hammer drop gently and turns to face his district partner is hilarious, the look in his eye like Callista is the most annoying thing in the world is priceless. All the tributes have such funny things about them, little ways of dealing with others. Callista's peppiness, Iris's bitchiness... it's all perfect!

"Hi, Callista." His voice is void of some form of emotion, like this is the last place he wants to be. His eyes switch towards the hammer on the floor, his fingers shaking like he must grab it this second or something bad will happen. He looks pissed but taps his foot, waiting.

"Me and Mercury were wondering if you would join us in our career alliance? We understand Iris has her own, but, come on. Do you really think they'll last long with her leading them?"

He cranes his neck over her shoulder, eyes looking at Iris as she talks to her little dogs. I swear they beg at her feet, Shawn even seems to be warming to her now and I thought he was an emotionless bastard, like Kenzall.

"I don't know. Iris is useless but the boys from Four and Shawn... no offence Callista but there's just you and Mercury."

"Don't worry buddy, I'm more than a match for those guys," I chuckle as his eyes look into mine. I see him flinch, I even unnerve a career. Jackpot.

"Fine, as long as you get at least two other tributes. We need a good alliance, I am not dying because you guys can't even secure a proper team," he picks the hammer up and turns his back on us. Eyes stuck on the dummy in front, the only dummy left intact.

"Aren't you coming to join us?" Callista asks.

"Tomorrow, training is nearly over. Let me finish up here and tomorrow I'll hang with you two. Maybe help you find someone else."

"Oh, okay. See you later then," Callista turns to face me and shrugs her shoulders. I grin and wrap my arm round her, squeezing her close to me.

"Despite his obvious attitude problem you picked a good ally. I'll talk to Kenzall tonight, I'll also see what Declan is up to, I haven't seen her anywhere."

Callista nods and giggles as I squeeze her once more. We return to our mat and flop to the ground, tomorrow I'll take things a bit more seriously but with one more ally I'll relax for the time being.

I'm not an idiot, I'm not going to delude myself that the other tributes don't stand a chance whatsoever, but come on. I'm going to make it pretty damn far, and I plan on going the entire way. Callista's death will be unfortunate but sacrifices must be made. I don't care what my father says, I am this year's Victor!

* * *

**Katri Briar, District Ten Female  
**

* * *

It's nearly the end of the day and nothing whatsoever has helped me stand out. I tried, you know, to actually get people to see me and take note, but there was always someone else so much better. The Holo-Run was a complete failure, I didn't even make it past the first platform and the career I was against laughed as she made it to the fifth and then collapsed. I sigh and twirl the rope between my fingers, this station is completely pointless but I tried training with weapons and it only made me feel worse about myself.

I am not an attention seeker! But I like to be acknowledged and respected, something my brother never seemed to be able to do, and I hate that everytime I try something, someone just comes along and does it better than me. I hit the target earlier with two knives, then some bitch came up to the mat and hit the target with three. I spoke to that Chip guy earlier and he rejected me, then Neelo went right up and he was accepted. It's just not fair, I was sick of being ignored and always made a fool of back in Ten, at least here I thought I'd get what I deserved! The Chariot Rides were fun, this is completely the opposite of what I want!

If I'm going to get anywhere I need an alliance. Chip doesn't understand what he's missing out on, I'm not just pretty but I can do stuff. I know how to handle a weapon and I can fight my way out of a corner. If he'd rather a lazy little boy than he can get stuffed, I have to find a proper alliance with tributes who I can relate to!

The trainer stares at me when I stand up. The old woman hasn't said much since I sat down here after lunch, and continues to stare blankly into my eyes. Her irises are a weird milky white, her skin so pale its transparent. She's terrifying but oddly entrancing, and I find myself staring at her longer than I probably should be.

"Goodbye girl," her voice is like a whisper, a faint ghostly whisper and I finally snap out of it and run away.

The careers are doing their usual thing, the careers that aren't in a pack yet are dotted around the place. I pass the girl from Two, Declan I think, who's busy pummelling a dummy with her fists. I hate the careers, they get everything they ever want and don't get brushed under the carpet because people consider them to be perfect. Just because I'm from Ten I'm associated with cows and dung and dirt and it's not a fair way of judging someone!

My stylist even had me escorted by Peacekeepers down to the chariot because he was displeased with the way I looked, the cheering was enough to get my spirits up but at this rate I just want to get into the damn Games! It'll be a whole deal better than everything going on right now.

I move past Declan and towards where the Holo-Run is hidden behind the screen. The stations are scarce, most of the tributes are where the weapons and the most important items are. The girl from Three, the odd one, stares up at me as I pass but looks back down, muttering under her breath.

People like her will get as much attention as the careers and that's just not fair! Just because she's a nutcase and I'm sane doesn't mean I'm anything less special, I don't want the spotlight on me constantly but if some mental girl will be looked at and adored just because she'll provide a little bit more entertainment for the viewers, then I should damn get some!

I stomp over towards another station and two boys catch my eyes. They were the first two to reach the Holo-Run. Both seemed interesting on the television on the train, the Nine boy cried his eyes out of course but he has something about him... could this be my alliance?

I walk slowly over to them now, I have to make sure I get this perfect.

When I'm only a few steps in front, I pat the Five boy on the shoulder and smile when he turns around, his eyebrow raises and the boy from Nine stares at me with some kind of intense annoyance.

"Can we help you?"

I stutter slightly, mouth dry and not producing any sound.

_Good start Katri!_

"I-I, well, I... can I sit with you?"

The pair look at each other and I see the argument going on between them, just by the way their eyes move and facial expressions change. I wait patiently, it's difficult, my palms are sweating and my foot taps against the ground when Five finally looks at me and smiles.

"We could use a girl in our alliance, if you want to sit you have to join us," the other boy nods his head and the two share another kind of look. I don't know what the heck is going on between these two but they can damn well communicate with each other without even speaking.

I hope me being female isn't the only reason they want me but I'd be a fool to decline, an alliance is all I want really.

"I'm Katri," I smile and drop to the ground to join the pair. They split apart to let me slide in between them, a pile of squished berries in front of them.

"I'm Isaac and this is Brazen. The rules are, if you want to be in this alliance, you don't take shit from anybody. You help show everyone that we mean business and not to count us out. It's all about the way people see us, we don't want to get ignored."

Ignored! That's exactly what I don't want, have I really found the perfect alliance?

I nod, the most enthusiastic nod I've probably given in my entire life. If I'm going to fight I have a team that actually understands me, an alliance that will get me noticed and appreciated for who I am really.

"Now we want an even match, so we need another girl. We'll find one tomorrow though, for now, lets sort through these stupid berries. It's pointless but we need to know this kind of stuff," Isaac rolls his eyes and the pair of them turn back and start assessing each different one.

I try to join in, giving my input as time flies by. They even seem to bring me into everything they say, warming up to me and me to them. A bell sounds and training is over. For now. I feel content now, no more worrying whether people want me and whether or not I get the recognition I deserve. People will now see Katri Briar for who she is, and not just an average tribute. The careers better watch out, our alliance is a thousand times better!

* * *

_**Roar by Katy Perry**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the whole orange hologram thing, if you've seen the new Catching Fire trailer it's in that and I just thought it was genius so I wanted to incorporate it into my training but give it a different twist so yep, that's how Holo-Run was born :D

Anyway it's good to have a new chapter out, I know it hasn't been long but it sure feels like it. Today I wrote nearly all of it, I had a few POV's already done. I got my exam results back and I actually did well so I felt in a good mood to get some writing done :D I hope you like this chapter!

Alliances are starting to form, so far we have (confirmed alliances):

_Callista, Fortune and Mercury._

_Iris, Shawn, Lance and Troy._

_Aryanna and Cloe._

_Axton, White and Briquet._

_Chip and Neelo._

_Isaac, Brazen and Katri._

(I hope I didn't forget any xD)

There will be obviously more to come! But I like to spread them out over the three training days xD

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

Thanks for reading! Next update should be soon hopefully, it all depends when I start writing it :D


	17. The Fear

**The Fear**

_I don't know what's right and what's real anymore;  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore;  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taking over by The Fear._

* * *

**Training Day Two**

* * *

**Cora Winter, District Two Female**

* * *

Declan appears behind her door after a few minutes of waiting. I stand in her doorway, smile plastered on my face, and one hand on my hip. She doesn't seem like a morning person, her hair is everywhere and a frown takes up where a smile should be. We all volunteered for this after all, we should all enjoy the time we have here in the Capitol!

"Yes Cora?" her voice is tired, she yawns and stretches her arms out. Declan's been a bit of mystery to all of us. Mercury hasn't paid much attention to any of us, spending the whole of yesterday with that Callista girl and then up here chatting away with our escort. Kenzall is just strange, it's Declan who I just can't work out. I want to get to know her, I'm always up for making new friends, but she's been distant ever since we got on the train.

"I just thought I should wake you up, before Wendy gets all angry and starts stamping around the place," I giggle, hoping Declan will raise the tiniest of smiles, but her face is blank and I feel the awkwardness of the situation creeping in.

"Thank you then, I'll be out shortly," she goes to close the door. I don't know what it is about her, maybe it's just my intense longing for someone to actually talk to, but I shove my hand out and stop her locking me out.

"Cora, did you need something else?" now her voice is laced with annoyance, I feel my palms sweating and I try to find the right words. It's all so strange, I thought every career got along well until the Games forced them to kill one another. So far I haven't said a word to anyone who's actually tried to start a conversation with me as well.

"W-Well, would you like to train together today? As... allies, I guess?"

It sounds pathetic but Declan seems to actually consider the option. She looked tough yesterday when I watched her train from afar, and she obviously is a career considering she volunteered. It only makes sense that she and I become allies and then try to get in with the careers. I don't know which pack though, the other one seems so much better but Mercury is still strong and scary. I'll let Declan decide, if she allies with me.

"I plan on joining the careers," she announces, stepping forwards slightly.

"So do I! Then, we can be allies, can't we?" the eagerness in my voice makes me sound like a little child. I'm by no means a weakling, I can work my round a training hall, but who says having a friend is a bad thing?

"I guess so. Yeah. Okay, sure, me and you can be allies. I'm already dressed pretty much, I just need to brush my hair, but you can come in. If you want," she steps backwards, the door wide open. I feel all excited, I never actually thought it would work. Mysteries like Declan can sometimes turn out for the worse, I've seen people like her before, but it actually paid off. She wants me to be her ally!

Her room is exactly like mine except a lot tidier, there aren't any clothes tossed about the place and her bed has already been perfectly made. Wendy would be proud, she's always going on about cleanliness. I don't see the point but Declan obviously does.

She has her eyes locked with mine as I stand by her bed, swaying slightly left and right. It's still pretty awkward, making new friends always is, but Declan actually breaks the unhappy face and smiles slightly. It warms me up and I replicate her expression, only ten times as joyful.

"There are two career packs then, I guess you already know that."

I nod, harder than I probably should. Once again I probably look like a kid, but Declan pays no notice to my over-active behaviour and continues.

"I've been observing them for the whole of yesterday. That's why I made no move in securing my place in an alliance, I find waiting and watching to be a better approach to joining something you aren't prepared for."

She's definitely intelligent, her plan makes sense. I should have probably done that but all I thought about was how I should announce myself to the others, and how Declan and the other tributes were doing. This entire time she's been plotting, probably plotting my own downfall as well.

"Iris' careers are tough enough, she's deluded about how strong she is but the guys seem genuinely happy to let her lead, unless there's a secret alliance going on within that pack. Mercury and Callista are taking a lot less serious approach, but they're strong, especially Mercury. I saw them secure Fortune into their pack and he's as tough as Mercury, with his attitude probably even tougher. Which pack do you think we should join?"

I don't quite like how sophisticated she speaks, she's still smiling at me but it's a smile that probably is hiding something and it scares me a bit. I don't want to disappoint her though so I consider both options, obviously the second alliance sounds better. Iris is an idiot.

"Mercury's alliance."

She shakes her head and my heart drops.

"Mercury is destined to fall much like Iris, leaving just Callista and Fortune. Callista isn't so tough, and Fortune won't stick around for long once Mercury dies. He has a target on his back our fellow district partner, people will go after him. The other pack will lose Iris quickly but the other three will stick together, I'm sure of it. We should ally with them."

A million different questions circle my mind, a million different things that confuse me. She's so analytical, something I've never really been so good out. I can be cunning but it's usually just an act, she seems strong physically, and has a mental strength about her as well that is stronger than anything I've seen before. Maybe staying away from Declan is what I should do instead of following her. Have I made a bad choice?

"I only say this because I don't want anything bad to come between us. I don't know you Cora but I quite like you, your courage in straight up asking me to ally with you, I respect that. I want to help you."

I don't know if there's any truth behind that, but it actually makes me feel happy that she wants to help me. If there's something hidden beneath Declan Rift that she's not trying to show then so be it, we all have our secrets. At least with Declan and I now going to secure our place in a career alliance, the ranks have been increased and we stand an even stronger chance. I feel bad, the other pack deserve a shot at this, but it's all about our own survival in the end.

Declan has a plan, a plan on exactly how to win this and I need one too.

For now it's stick with Declan and do what she says. For now anyway, I'll think of what to do later when the time comes. I won't let my childlike naivety stop me from winning, we all have our secrets, mine will be the one true plan to victory.

* * *

**Tiller Bainer, District Eleven Male**

* * *

Time to put the plan in motion.

The elevator doors open and we're pushed out by our escort. Logan mumbles under his breath and departs from our group almost immediately, the two girls stick around for a few more seconds before splitting off as well. Eleven isn't sticking together it seems, no problem, neither three stand out and go with my plan.

Cassian hasn't arranged a speech or some other way of making us try to understand the importance of such a pointless place. The only good this has is making allies, the rest of the time you're spent watching those better than you practice ways to take your life, and then try to match their prowess and fail epically.

Chip and Neelo had a good idea yesterday, albeit a rather stupid one. Cassian will make them regret it and I don't plan on incurring his wrath any time soon. It's a naïve thing to do, anger those in charge, especially those who could very well damage the tiniest chance you have at survival. That's why today I plan on finally bringing together the perfect alliance. Yesterday was all about studying the tributes I memorised whilst on the train. I know names to faces, I knew that by the time I got off and entered the Capitol, but yesterday was my chance to see how they act in person, what they can actually do.

The careers are as typical as ever although the rift is beneficial. They'd stand a lot better chance forming one ultra pack rather than splitting up, making it easier for us to kill them. The anti-careers can make use of that rift and tear them asunder. A non career tribute will win, I... I will win.

I shake my head, my long hair bouncing around, I cannot doubt myself. Not until I've made it home and all the emotions can come flooding back. It's like the Justice Building all over again, outside disturbances threatening to ruin everything I need to do well in this. I'm not here to make any kind of friend, that form of relationship will only tear apart any hope I have at winning.

I'm here to make allies and now that training has begun it's time for me to pick my first recruit.

I spent most of last night finalising a list, having back-ups just in case. Aryanna and Cloe seemed good choices, mainly because they so obviously do not want to join the careers. But their familial relationship is too much of a worry, I had to scratch them out.

The first person I find myself walking towards is Wesley Quevenne. He's not only strong from what I have gathered but he has an air of... I don't know what it is, but he doesn't seem to care about what is thrown his way. That will definitely help with the careers trying to bring him down.

He notices me walking towards him and lowers the sword in his hands. His brow creases and his left hand twitches slightly, I've rehearsed my approach several times, over and over in my head about how to approach each different candidate.

It's not intricate or detailed, a simple hello is efficient in most cases. It makes them know I'm not necessarily a foe at the very moment.

"Hello Wesley."

His eyes scan over me, assessing me, looking for something that might show I'm about to say something against him. I make my posture relaxed, my facial expression warm and smile when he meets my eyes again. He smiles back.

"Hi, I don't know your name, sorry."

"Tiller Bainer, District Eleven."

"Wesley Quevenne, although you seemed to have known that."

"I learn names fast," I don't mention that knowing all the tributes will help, it might make him wary of my motives. For now a relaxed conversation is the way forwards, everything has to go to plan or I'll lose a very good tribute for my alliance.

"So, did you need something?" He seems awkward, not necessarily hostile, but I can sense a little suspicion worming its way through him. I didn't want to outright ask him but I can't let it grow into something else, he needs to know I'm on his side.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm trying to start an alliance that can rival the careers. An anti-career alliance if you were, there has to be some kind of group that can try to tackle the biggest threat these Games have. A career should not win, should never win, and I want to try and make that happen this year."

He seems shocked. Confused. But something changes in the way his face relaxes, his lips curving upwards ever so slightly. I think I'm in.

"Alright, I'll join. I'm fed up as much as you are of those guys always doing so well and no one trying to stand up to them. But, you do realise we'll need more people, probably quite a few more."

I'm now outright grinning, it's not that I wasn't expecting him to join me anyway, but he's friendly and I need to play the part to fit the friend he probably thinks I am. He doesn't have to know what's really going through my head.

"Definitely, I was thinki-"

"Can I join?"

Wesley and I turn to face the interrupter. Fawn Galloway. Wesley rolls his eyes my way, I can see that he doesn't necessarily like her. I'll be honest, I skipped over her the second she burst out crying at the reaping. She's definitely not the sort of person I need in an alliance that's meant to be feared, a group that will rival the true enemy in this Game.

"Excuse me?"

"I overheard you talking to Wesley, I'd like to join you, i-if that's alright," she's got a grin slapped on her face, it takes everything I have not to deny her and walk off right this very second. I'm not cruel, I pity this girl, but my own chances of survival depend on this working out the way it is in my head.

"I'm sor-"

"I think we should let her in," Wesley speaks up, I can't quite contain my shock as my eyes widen and I can feel my heart rate quickening. My plan can't be ruined already.

"Oh really? That's great!" Fawn's overexcited, obviously. Wesley sees me staring at him and pushes me backwards slightly, lips moving towards my ear.

"She's not as stupid as you think. She knows how to work a crowd, she could gain a lot of sponsors for her alliance with the way she acts."

It's hard to believe a girl like Fawn has anything beneficial to add but Wesley is from the same district, I'll have to trust him for the time being.

"Alright Fawn," I turn back to face her, her eyes sparkling, cheeks red. "You're in."

* * *

**Neelo Tomatak, District Seven Male**

* * *

Chip has his back against the training hall wall, eyes stuck on the two career girls from Two. He acts all relaxed and nonchalant, like he doesn't care about anything, but I know he really does. He's like all of us, he doesn't want to die, but I admire his approach to training. It's probably what drew me towards him, the second I saw him curled up behind the rack of swords, snoring away, I couldn't help but want to talk to him. And now here we are, allies.

Chip understands the importance of learning new skills, but knows that you can't learn much in three days so there's no point in even trying. I have to agree, my agreement is what made him nod his head to my offer of an alliance. I don't know how far either of us can make it, especially now Cassian is on the warpath, but I'd like to think we stand a good chance, neither of us have made any enemies amongst the tributes, and we only stand out for the fact we don't do anything. I doubt the careers see us as a threat, besides they're too busy arguing amongst each other. With the addition of the girls from Two, Iris' pack is that much stronger. But now the other two have that guy from One, I really don't know where this could go but the bloodbath could result in a lot of careers dying.

Chip must think that to, he looks ecstatic, rubbing his hands together and grinning when he catches me staring.

"So, Neelo. I don't think we've properly talked about it, but what do you think we should do in the bloodbath?"

He's right, we haven't discussed it. It's not that I don't think we should, on the contrary it's probably a brilliant idea to have a plan set for the beginning of the Games. But in one sense, I kind of can't be bothered to, and another, it just makes everything that much more certain. We're going into the Games, we could die.

It's not that I'm stupid enough to not even know where I'm going but... well it would be hard to explain to Chip. It's just the fear of knowing that your chances are so slim that there's no point of even thinking about survival. Chip wouldn't understand, he's care-free but is still strong, he's still a survivor.

"I don't know," I admit. "Doesn't it depend on the Arena?"

Chip smiles and leans up closer to me, eyes permanently locked with mine. He looks like he cares about me, but then again I don't really know what lies behind those eyes, what's ticking away in that brain of his. Am I just an accessory, something to toss aside in the future? Or does he care for me? I don't know and it scares me, I never cared this much before for anything, I don't like the feeling.

"That's very true, but it's still good to have a general plan. Otherwise you can't discuss anything until the Games begin and it's a bit too late then," he knows he's right and he seems to relish in the fact that I know this too. Chip's a good ally, I have to believe that and everything will be okay.

"Well. Okay. We meet up, that's probably our main focus and then just get out of there?"

"What about supplies, what about weapons?" his voice isn't interrogative, it's curious and I find myself leaning in even closer, like this is a conversation we shouldn't let anyone hear – which it isn't – but it feels even more secretive.

"Grab stuff from the outer ring? I'm not entirely sure, if we risk that we could get killed."

"Yes, but we could get killed running away so we might as well take that risk. It helps our survival chances if we do make it out alive."

I nod and he seems pleased that I'm slowly learning. Has he had this all worked out in his head? Has his relaxed and lazy approach to training been a cover up for planning, instead of learning skills he won't ever perfect has he been plotting everything that might help us make it far? If so, yes, Chip is a great ally, I should be pleased with the fact someone like him has chosen me, even if I was the one who asked for the alliance.

"We take the risk because either way our chances obviously don't seem that good, and if we make it we've secured ourselves supplies and weapons. But we'd need to split up, to cover more ground, and I don't mean this in the worst possible way but Neelo, you told me about your conditions, we need someone backing you up in case... you know, it happens," it shouldn't hurt but it does. So far I've managed to remain steady and conscious, the chariot rides were difficult but I still made it through. The bloodbath could be a totally different thing, it probably will be a totally different thing. We won't get any supplies if Chip has to carry me out of there, no, he's right, what he's hinting at is our best bet at making it out alive.

"Who should it be then?"

Chip's grin widens, like this is something else he's been planning. He told me yesterday, when I told him about my conditions, that Three judged him for being different. But he's still smart, incredibly smart, just not a part of the system that Three seems to chuck all its citizens into. It's appealing but a dangerous thing, to be different is not always a good thing.

"I've been watching, observing is a good plan and not many people seem to be awfully good at it. Tonight, I want you to talk to Alain, get him to join us, tell him our plan if you must. He's from your District, the bond is already there even if neither of you are aware of it. He'll protect you whilst I get supplies, if the worst happens that is and you collapse."

Alain? I never really spoke to him but he seemed pretty nice. I can't see him at the moment from where we're sat but he's friendly, pretty talkative. Chip's right, he's always right, Alain is the way to go. I'm not so sure of the bond that Chip speaks of, but maybe there is some kind of connection between people from the same district, if one of you wins your district will prosper. I doubt though that the will to help others is bigger than the want to survive, no one's that selfless.

"If not, well, we still have tomorrow."

He's right, there's still tomorrow. Then training is over and we're one step closer to the Games. One step to me most likely collapsing... one step closer to dying.

* * *

**Dimanine Granadite, District Eleven Female**

* * *

I hear footsteps behind me, but with fourty eight tributes roaming this one room it's no surprise. I have the sword gripped tight in my hand, it's heavy but I can just about manage. The trainer tries to correct my posture, the way my fingers are around the handle. It's only polite to thank him so I do just that and bring the blade to the dummy.

It goes right through its neck, head rolling away with cotton trailing behind it. I smile. I'm not pleased about the fact that a very sword could be the weapon I use to kill someone, but I'm happy that I at least don't seem so worthless. It's all about making a name for yourself, if I can learn something I'll have something to show the Gamemakers. Getting a good score is what my mentor said I should aim for, sponsors like the tributes who score high.

"Very good miss, would you like another try?"

"I think so, can I have something a bit lighter though?" I stretch out my arm, switching the sword into the other hand and putting it back into the rack. My shoulder clicks but I ignore the dull throbbing, that is until someone clamps a hand right where it aches and I whiz round on the spot, heart thumping in my ears.

Pretty blonde hair, lovely blue eyes. Evil smile. Oh great.

"Good try girl, now please move along."

Everyone knows Iris Odessa, I think she's the one tribute everyone hates but yet stands out the most. The boy to her left is grinning down at me, the other four staying back a bit. Iris has a hand on one hip and the other gently dancing along the handle of the sword I just put away. I hate the way she stares at me, I hate the way she looks so perfect, I hate the way everyone will sponsor her, I just hate her!

"What?"

She giggles slightly, leaning in a bit closer to where I stand. The trainer comes into my peripheral vision, staring excitedly at the little interaction. They certainly enjoy it when tributes come at odds with one another.

"Look girl, we're the careers and we'd like to use this station, now move along," her smile is sickly sweet but just plain evil. Her eyes are sparkling with a lust to pick this very sword up, she'd probably stab me if she was allowed. Oh but she will be allowed, my mind's screaming at me to step away and let her do what she wants. But no, people like her need to be stood up to and she's pissed me off. I don't think she fully expects the way my face contorts into one of rage and she certainly doesn't expect my hands shoving her backwards into the careers waiting behind her.

Her face twists into fury, shoulders tensing and eyes burning with hatred. I feel fear clawing through me but also an intense desire to punch her in the face. To break that pretty face, the one thing that she really has going for her. I've seen her train, her fellow allies will be the ones that save her and the other career pack, well they may be smaller but they stand a hell of a bigger chance at succeeding.

As she steps forwards I see Fera's face, the tears that fell down her pale cheeks and splashed at my feet as we said goodbye. It stings, it sends a stabbing pain straight through my heart just as I'm sent toppling backwards.

The ground connects with my back and the heart pain subsides to welcome an agony that twists through me. I didn't think a simple push would hurt so bad, maybe it's just the shock. I thought this girl was all bark and no bite.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. I'll give you one more chance to move before I take this sword and shove it through your disgusting face," she's seething, teeth grinding together after each word and spit flying as she speaks. The boy next to her places a hand on her shoulder. Iris' neck actually makes a clicking sound with the speed she turns to glare at him.

They exchange words but through the pain and the weird thumping in my head, their words are dulled out and I lie there, watching as Iris kicks the rack over and storms off somewhere else.

Peacekeepers have arrived, Cassian behind them, but the trainer whispers something and they depart. I see other tributes staring, so many eyes stuck on my pitiful body. The adrenaline and anger that coursed through me, what motivated me to push her, has all gone. Now I'm left feeling scared and tired, I've made an enemy. Iris doesn't scare me but her pack does and they'll now come and get me. She'll be back with a vengeance, what have I done?

I promised Fera I'd come home to her but now I've just put a massive target on myself, whatever tiny chance I had is gone now. Iris won't let me go, I'm on her list and that doesn't bode well for me.

"Are you alright miss?" The trainer extends a hand. When he pulls me up it hurts but the pain has somewhat decreased. The tributes have stopped staring to get on with what they're doing and once I'm settled the trainer ignores me and tuts as he tidies his station.

I don't really know what to do now. My back and shoulder is throbbing and I'm too depressed I guess to want to attempt anything else.

I could lie down somewhere, hide away in a corner and let the day go by, but my mentor is pretty harsh, my escort even harsher, they'll never let me hear the end of it if they found out I did nothing. I could lie but word gets around, the escorts and mentors share the time we're away down here together, word of this fight will be with them all very soon.

I guess I should go do something then, tie a rope maybe.

"I saw what you did," I halt in my tracks. I'm far too tired to act surprised, to twirl around and face yet another tribute.

She walks around me. I see blonde hair and immediately curl my hands into fists but of course it's not Iris. She's beautiful, very beautiful, but she's wearing a thick jacket and has her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"I thought it was very brave. She had it coming to her, she's a bitch and I think you did the right thing. Even if you look a little worse for wear," she laughs and steps a bit closer to me. I'm wary of her but there's something different, she's approachable and gives off some kind of friendly vibe. She's no Iris at least.

"I'm Daraeh from District Five. People like you and me, we should stick together. What do you say?"

It's been what, two minutes since she said something to me and she's offering an alliance? I guess people are desperate to make some form of group, something to help their own chances. It's selfish but I'm no hypocrite, an ally would help me survive just as much as I would help Daraeh survive.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. I'm Dimanine from District Eleven."

She smiles and turns around, leading the way to another station. Funnily enough it is the rope section, I chuckle to myself. I can't let Iris get to me, I have an ally now. Daraeh from District Five. A good ally.

* * *

**Athena Night, District Six Female**

* * *

"What was training like in Nine?" I ask Emily-Mae. She stands with her back to me, both of us slicing away at the dummies in front of us with the blades in our hands. Emily-Mae was a little hard to approach, only when I mentioned I trained did she open up just a little. She's still like a closed book, I don't know whether we're allies or not but if we are going to be, there can't be any harm in knowing a little bit more about the person who's eventually going to be guarding your back. I'd like a friend there, not a stranger. Despite my training it doesn't make me any less vulnerable to dying quickly. Emily-Mae on the other hand doesn't seem to see that side to things.

"Easy. The trainer, oh his face was priceless at the reaping, I hope the bastard has what's coming to him," she chuckles and hacks at the dummy's neck, cotton spilling down like the blood that's soon to come.

"I trained at home so I never really had much of a trainer. I liked the independence of it all though, it was better being able to work around my outside life you know?" I hear her sharp breathing coming out at smaller intervals, each attack being sent with surprising vigour. Emily-Mae doesn't reply, her sword arm is swift, surprisingly swift. I didn't think someone from Nine could be so good, but then again, Six isn't exactly the epitome of a strong district.

"Did you have anyone you knew training with you?"

She grunts which I think means yes. I sigh, putting more strength into my own attacks. I have nothing wrong with her trying to show off her own skills, I kind of like the competitiveness she's showing, but a little bit more from her actual mouth would be nice. She only seems to talk about how amusing the trainer was at the reaping, a story I've heard a few times already.

The Capitol trainer is stood several feet away from us, now conversing with another trainer. I still repeatedly attack the dummy but I find my eyes trailing around the room, picking out the different alliances now coming together and those tributes still by themselves. I thought I'd be with the careers, Emily-Mae too, but we seem to have both had a change of heart from what we thought back in the district. My mentor doesn't like me but she's still trying to help, she told me not to ally with the careers, that despite my skills I'll never be truly good enough for them to want to help me. Emily-Mae seemed the next best thing, I just wish I knew if we were actually together!

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" I shout, hoping to gain her attention. She doesn't reply so I continue. "If we played a little prank on the careers. Liven things up a bit."

I miss my friends back in the district so what better way than to do something that little bit mischievous. Emily-Mae's shoulders relax, sword point dropping to the floor. As she turns I actually feel excited, have I finally broken through to her? But then her face is completely the opposite of someone willing to have a bit of fun, her lips are pursed, eyebrows scrunched together and eyes piercing.

"Are you here to win the Hunger Games or to non-stop chat?"

I stutter, hunting for the right words. Of course I'm here to win, I bet everyone around this hall is here to win. No one wants to die yet the chances of that happening are still pretty high regardless of whether you've trained or not. Why not chat and have a bit of fun? Emily-Mae's so uptight it's painful, so why am I still drawn to her?

The way her eyes are locked with mine I can tell she's waiting for an answer. I don't want to anger her even further but maybe I can give her a gentle nudge in the right direction. She can still train but have a different approach to everything. Look at me and the dummies, they're in tatters but I'm still trying to converse with her.

"Everyone's here to win, of course I plan on doing what I can. No harm in trying to chat to someone though, you should try it." I immediately regret everything, I curse myself inwardly and wait for her face to blossom with red and her to strike me with a fist. Instead she relaxes slightly, she sighs and raises the sword just a little.

"I don't want to die. I want to win. I can't let anything get in the way of that. Sorry," with that she turns back and begins attacking the dummies again. There's a little button that can be pressed to replace the ruined dummies, she's already on set number seven or eight, myself on four. Emily-Mae knows what she's doing, I do to, but I pity her.

"Hello ladies."

Both of us turn around on the spot, swords raised defensively. It's a natural instinct, one that could very well save our lives. But here in this hall there's to be no fighting so in unison we both lower our swords and stare at the trio that have now arrived.

Emily-Mae stares at them accusingly, I can't help but mirror the way she looks. I'm not an idiot, I'm wary of every tribute, including my supposed ally.

"Don't like to talk? That's alright, I didn't come here for your ability to speak." Whoever he is he's definitely annoying Emily-Mae, but there's something about him I like, something I can't put my finger on.

"I'll cut to the chase since you two lovely ladies seem to be having your own fun. We're the anti-careers, a pack dedicated to eradicating the careers and ensuring a fair fight. I know you two trained, I'm not stupid, and in a sense allowing you two into our alliance goes against what we're trying to stop but you're still from an outer district. We'd like you to join our alliance."

I bite my lip, he doesn't know. I don't think anyone knows about where I originate from, the tributes from One haven't said anything so maybe they don't know me either. I don't know them so it only makes sense.

I look over at Emily-Mae who's studying the group. Maybe I should be more suspicious of what their plan is exactly, what's hidden in that head of his, but I'm in no rush to join the careers. This alliance is promising, and if it works I'm that much closer to winning.

"I'm in," I blurt out. He smiles and turns to face Emily-Mae, I look at her as well. I can see the battle going on inside of her, whether to think about herself and herself only or whether to join a capable alliance that could help her as well. I don't know which way the debate's going until she steps forwards and looks at the boy.

"If your plan falls apart when the bloodbath begins and too many of you lot die, don't expect me to cover your back," she says. It's cold but understandable. He doesn't seem fazed by this whatsoever and grins at the pair of us.

"Welcome to the anti-careers. I'm Tiller, this is Wesley and Fawn. You two will be excellent additions to the group." He's charismatic, friendly, charming. All qualities I'd have loved back in Six but am suspicious of here in the Capitol. But he has a plan which is more than can be said for either me or Emily-Mae. This might just work, _might, _I still could end up dead in a few days time.

* * *

**Eden Naricho, District Seven Female**

* * *

I nearly lose my balance, feeling the ground rising to meet my falling frame. Luckily I swing my leg over and steady myself. It's a long drop, made even more dangerous by the fact that the mat was dragged to some other station. I hate it down there, I hate them all. The louder tributes care more about showing their own skills off then learning something that could eventually come in handy, and the quieter ones sit there staring at you, judging you. I hate their eyes, their _cute_ hate-filled, judgemental eyes.

That's why I'm up here, in the beams that line the ceiling, hidden in the darkness. I bet I'm breaking a thousand and one different rules by sitting hunched together up here, but back at Seven I did worse than this and came out unscathed. A bunch of Peacekeepers and that uptight Cassian don't scare me, and the drop doesn't either. I've never dropped before and I don't plan on starting now.

I just want to be away from them, to think to myself. Gathering your own thoughts is difficult under the noise that won't ever decrease in volume, the eyes that won't stop penetrating through, scanning for something they can gossip about. I never cared much back in the district and I shouldn't here, but these people are all a bunch of strangers, I don't plan on making any friends. If I'm going to win this thing, which I damn well plan on doing, I will do it alone and without some stupid ally getting in my way.

My eyes hover over the careers, so groomed and arrogant, thinking they own this Quell already. The dissent is helpful but doesn't decrease the individual strength each of them possess. With luck they'll destroy themselves from the inside without myself having to get my hands dirty. I have no qualms about killing, I'm no murderer but I'll do what must be done. I am not getting my hands tainted with the blood of a career, they're awful human beings, no... they're not even human.

I pick out each alliance, every group clinging to the stupid hope that sticking with someone else will ensure a longer time in the Arena. I see the two who defied Cassian tucked away in a corner, relaxing. Those two I could come to like, little Neelo is irritating though and that other guy, no, I can't even trust those two. No one training down on the floor with the weapons and whatever else they have in their hands can get in my way of ensuring victory. I'm not guaranteed it but if I stick to myself and just ignore whatever they throw at me I stand a pretty good shot.

My hatred for them will probably make it a lot easier, no petty connection to any tribute down there, not even those from my own district.

Just because I'm hidden up here, away from the prying eye of everyone, doesn't mean I can't hear anything. The larger group of careers are so loud I have to grit my teeth to not shout something at them. The blonde girl leads them without realising just what the others think of her. Oh, they can kid themselves all they like but I know each of them wants to take her down and will wait for the right opportunity. They look like one happy family but believe me I'm part of a 'happy' family, it's not remotely happy in the slightest.

She's giggling, the others training around her and some even joining in with her. I shouldn't intervene, every fibre of my body protesting against showing myself and making myself a target, but the daredevil within, the spark that led me and my friends to countless moments of reckless fun, screams and directs me to the camouflage station.

It's a long drop but there are shelves of paint pots, tonnes of different colours I never knew existed. Each is like gold, pure gold. I double check everywhere, the trainer below is too busy talking to a little boy wearing a cape. I hook my legs over the beam and swing down, the air rushing to my head and leaving me slightly dizzy.

I sway left and right. As I gather enough speed I swing myself towards the pots and grab the highest one. My fingers are wrapped tight around the handle, I hoist myself up, taking the pot with me, and settle back down on the beam. Easy.

Living in Seven where you have endless amounts of trees and other places to climb, you learn a thing or two. Another thing I have over the careers, they're so proud they won't dare believe anyone would take them on. They'll storm through the Arena with loud footsteps and loud voices whilst people like me stealthily ensure our survival. If I can remain quiet no one will know where I am, everyone will know where the careers are.

I pull myself with one hand back along the beam, just above the careers' heads. The pot shakes in my hand but my grip is tight enough for it to remain up here with me. I need to get this just right, it's pointless fun but it's still fun and people like the careers deserve this kind of treatment. It'll earn me a target on my back but if I'm hidden no matter how big that target is they won't be able to deal me any damage.

The paint reeks but I refrain from grimacing or making any other sort of noise. It's a murky brown, even more brilliant. I set it down on the beam and gently move myself into an upright position, ensuring my balance is perfect so I'm not the thing that falls down on the careers below.

People will stare at me after I do this, I can't exactly remain hidden once I've dropped the paint and all eyes turn to the ceiling, but their accusing eyes won't mean so much with the careers covered head to toe in this shit coloured liquid.

"Three..." I whisper to myself, actually giddy with excitement for a change.

"Two," I pull the can closer, take the lid off and change position slightly.

"One," I take a deep breath, ready, ready for the screaming.

"Go."

The brown waterfall is strangely beautiful and then it hits and the screaming fills the air. Iris's girlish cries are what makes me nearly fall right off the beam with laughter. I don't even care when fingers are pointed and the careers curse me with a thousand different expletives. There are cries for revenge, dramatic shrieks of paint in eyes and other places. I'm crying, I actually feel for once happy tears coming to my eyes.

I haven't had a lot to be happy for, it's an emotion I don't think I've felt in a long time but I genuinely feel it swimming around inside of me.

Iris and her fellow dogs look like shit – literally – and I couldn't give a damn. My day's been made, I don't care about anything, nothing could ruin this, not even the Peacekeepers marching towards me.

* * *

**Kenzall Remohauven, District Two Male**

* * *

I won't lie to myself and say it's easy without Tim and Amy. Tim who always knew how to cheer me up and Amy with her larger than life attitude and grin that made everything seem okay. It always seemed like life was alright when those two were around, and now, I feel lost. I thought volunteering would set me on the right path, no more shuddering when a flame crept its way through my mind, no more lashing out because I didn't know what else to do when someone approached me. Victory in something I trained to do seemed something, the only thing, that I could actually achieve.

And that's all gone, already left scattered to the wind.

I haven't said a word to my mentor, not even when he threatened to break my door down and order me to speak with him and Mercury. I want nothing to do with that man, nor any person here in this Capitol. This hall full of tributes, all of them, it's just a nightmare. Tim told me, even through his tears, that I had to let down my guard for once, just for one other person, just to let myself feel like I was wanted. I promised him I would, because when a person you love is broken you'd promise them the world. I haven't kept that promise, I haven't said a word to someone, I haven't let my guard down for a second because... I don't know how.

All I've done today is sit down with a simple knife in my hand, turning it and picturing the Games that are to come. At lunch today I sat in the corner, eyes wary of everyone talking and digging into their food. I know there are two packs, I'm not that oblivious to what's been going on around me. If anything I'm probably more aware than others, because I haven't been pointlessly trying to assert myself over anyone that creeps over to me, I've just sat here and watched with an angry heart and tired mind.

It's expected of me to join the careers, a part of me even expects it of itself. I trained for this, I volunteered for this and should carry through with what is meant for me. The two packs are at a war with each other and everyone else around this hall. If I set myself in one of those alliances I don't know whether I'd be left stranded and alone once they inevitably crumbled into nothing, or dead as a result of the fight that will soon enough arrive. It's meant to be a safety net, an alliance of trained killers protecting your back if you protect theirs. Looking at the girl from One with the others training around her, Declan and Cora chatting together as they train, I don't see how I could possibly feel content in their group. There's disharmony already in that alliance, the boy who won't stop smiling next to Iris is hiding something, an idiot could see it. The boy from One and the other boy from Four do nothing but stand there and keep to themselves, plotting no doubt. It's an alliance that won't last a single day, Iris believes she has the key to victory when all she has is the short road to her own funeral.

That leaves the other pack. Mercury is someone I cannot stand, a guy who himself has insulted me back in Two. But he was the sort of guy who insulted anyone outside of his little group, he probably doesn't even remember me. He and the girl from One are close, too close it seems and the boy from One, now he's the true career in that alliance. Cold as ice, muscles like steel and a loyalty that's actually respectable. If I was to join a pack it would have to be them, yet... yet I cannot will myself to stand up and go over there. My mind tells me to move, to fulfil what was laid out to me by my lighter-holding, pig of a father. I shouldn't want to please him, my goal in volunteering was meant to show him who his son is, that he isn't just a sack of blood and bones to set fire to whenever he pleased. If I want to do that, do I stick to myself or join Mercury? The real careers.

When his eyes switch from Callista's blue to my own, my heart stops, my breath hitches and my hands tighten round the blade of the knife. It's a natural reaction, something my body has always grown to do when I feel someone looking at me or even thinking about me. A smile creeps on his lips, something so small yet so terrifying it makes my knuckles turn white and my blood run cold.

I'm a career! Why am I reacting this way to someone like Mercury, who yes is strong, but probably possesses the same skills I do?

When his left foot moves in front of his right and my mind registers that he is in fact walking over to me, I stand. The blade is out front, my arm almost controlling itself whilst my brain screams for something else to happen.

_Tim, think of Tim! Remember what you promised him! This is it, the first step to fulfilling what you promised to the boy who made your life whole again._

Yet it isn't whole and never will be. I'm a broken man, I can't- no, no I can't.

His mouth opens and closes yet I hear nothing over the blood pumping in my ears, my heartbeat threatening to crack open my ribs.

_Tim, Tim! Think. Of. TIM!_

It's a war, a painful war yet I lower the knife a fraction of an inch and meet his eyes. His cheerful eyes yet eyes that hold something back. His allies have joined him, I take note of the way they seem to stare straight through my own, searching for something, and then I look back at Mercury.

"Kenzall?" he's clicking his fingers, a sound I can finally pick up on. I don't relax, if anything I think my muscles are on the verge of snapping in two, but I nod my head and this seems to somewhat please him.

"Well Kenny, we're still looking for others to join us and with you kind of being the last career to not have an alliance, would you like to join us?"

An alliance. A group. No... I can't.

_Tim. Tim. TIM!_

I nod, somehow I just nod.

I don't know how I can even agree when everything's so confusing but I do, I even find myself walking with them back to where they're standing. My head hurts, my lungs are on fire but I'm with a group.

"For Tim," I whisper. For Tim.

* * *

_**The Fear by Lily Allen**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **The poll results are up! Go check them out on my profile :D

Big thanks to the amazinggggg Megan for helping me pick a song, it takes me so long so she's a great help :D

Because of what one reviewer mentioned in their review for the previous chapter, I added which district they're from and took away the age, it's easier to remember who they are for the readers so thanks to the person who mentioned that! :D

A few more alliances and larger career packs. There are still more to come! :D Confirmed alliances so far:

_Callista, Fortune, Mercury and Kenzall._

_Iris, Shawn, Lance, Troy, Cora and Declan._

_Aryanna and Cloe._

_Axton, White and Briquet._

_Chip and Neelo._

_Isaac, Brazen and Katri._

_Tiller, Wesley, Fawn, Athena and Emily-Mae._

_Dimanine and Daraeh._

(If any of you spot an alliance that I might have missed out then let me know. Alain isn't yet confirmed, neither is Dash and Taylor that's why I haven't added them).

There will be loners, next chapter I'll have all the alliances sorted, I'll list them all and the loners.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter! There should be one out every three days, with four Capitol chapters left that means under two weeks then I'll be finished and moving onto the Games :D!

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

**__****Favourite alliance so far and why?**

Thank you for reading, and to those few who are reviewing faithfully an extra special thanks! Reviews go a long way so it means a lot :)

Until next time!


	18. Decoy

**Decoy**

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you;  
My little decoy;  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through;  
I'm using you, my little decoy._

* * *

**Training Day Three**

* * *

**Dash Dasquelle, District Twelve Male**

* * *

Her hand keeps tracing the scarring on her face; I frown. She has no idea how perfect she is, no idea the beauty that is Taylor Cross. Whenever I see her looking in a mirror or touching the permanent scars of that fire, it fills me with an intense sadness. I don't care how it comes about but she has to know the true brilliance that she is, no more self doubt about the way people see her. No more sadness behind those sparkling eyes that she covers up with a smile. Her voice is like music, when she makes any form of contact my stomach flips, the most brilliant happiness spreading through me.

That's the Taylor she needs to see, not the one she thinks when she looks in a mirror. Not the one that can't cut Twelve out of her life. She's hooked to her past life and whilst I admire it, I know and so does Garratt, that it's not wise to think about family and friends. Taylor will win these Hunger Games, I've already accepted my death and she needs to focus on her survival, not the memories that plague her mind.

I just wish she knew.

"How's Briquet doing?" Garratt says over his breakfast, snapping me out of my stupor. I'll admit I haven't paid nearly enough attention to the other two from my district. I have no hatred towards them but they must die for Taylor to survive, and I've had to keep that in mind so I don't let them worm their way into my heart, it's for one person and that person sits next to me. No room for anything else.

"He seems happier since he found his allies but I still heard him crying last night," Taylor sighs and I find my hand squeezing her own reassuringly, I don't want her to feel sorry for the boy. I can since I'm going to be dead anyway, but not Taylor. I wish she wasn't so kind at times, so full of warmth and love, it would make her journey through a game of death so much easier.

Garratt shakes his head and takes another mouthful of his breakfast. It's become almost a tradition now that at meals it's just us three. Vesper's always wherever Briquet is, this morning probably in his room, and our escort is useless. Garratt speaks ill of her, that she's always neglected her duties leaving him with the heavy task of mentoring alone. Then he realises the tributes he's supposed to support are near him and he shuts up. I like Garratt, but Taylor's life is in his hands as well as my own, if he messes up I'll never forgive him, I'll curse his name in my last moments alive.

"It can't be easy for him. I can do my very best but even then..." he trails off and sighs once again, shoving more and more food into his mouth. Garratt has been awfully sad ever since he spoke to Briquet on the train, something in his eyes just shows how much he cares for the little boy. I don't know why he has this connection, and I pity Garratt and Briquet I really do, but he can't just focus on someone doomed to die early. Taylor's his tribute also, she requires as much attention, if not even more.

"Do you have any tips for today?" I ask, taking a sip of juice. Taylor's let go of my hand leaving me feeling strangely alone, I get like this when she's around me, the slightest distance can be painful.

"I suppose you two are allies then?"

"Yes." I blurt out instantly. How could there possibly be any doubt about who I'm going to protect in the arena? I'd welcome other allies into our pair, the more to look after the girl I love the better, but they'll get their way into Taylor's heart, she's so vulnerable to outside affections, I can't let her get sidetracked. Me and her... me and her.

"Me and Dash are allies, yes," Taylor's more calm then me, smiling as Garratt wipes the corners of his mouth.

"Well, since your alliance is sorted all I can really say is make sure you continue to pick up skills that you haven't already got, or perfect a skill you already have. Tomorrow's the Gamemaker sessions, probably early planning with those will help a lot."

"Aren't you meant to run through them with us?" I ask as a door opens somewhere down the corridor. I ignore the sound of footsteps and stare at Garratt.

"Oh... well, yeah of course. Tonight and tomorrow morning I'll run through it with each of you. I just meant thinking about it yourself can't hurt, can it?"

His eyes leave my own, a smile creeps up his face as someone joins us at the table. Taylor pats the boy gently on the shoulder. I feel a slight resentment creeping through me. It's always about Briquet Perica, just because he's younger and prone to dying so easily. Everyone has a need to look after him, well they're wrong. Can't they see the true person to protect, the one tribute who's like a ray of sunshine in this dreary place is sat right next to me?

I feel myself shaking. Taylor and Garratt are both speaking to the boy, Vesper now joining us and joining in with their conversation. It's not right such a tiny thing gets all the attention, he's going to die, he won't make it past the bloodbath. How can they not see that?! Why is Taylor so connected with him when she should be with me, when she should be trying to consider her own survival and ignoring anyone but myself and the man who's supposed to be treating us all equally?

I don't care what people say about jealousy, it's not that I'm envious of the boy, I do pity him... I do. I feel myself calming down and I look down at my hands, playing with the hem of my shirt. I just- Taylor's perfect, she can't die, and every minute spent focusing on a boy who will die is a minute spent not trying to ensure Taylor will win.

"What's wrong Dash?" her voice overcomes the conflict running through me, pushing away the dark thoughts and filling me with hope. I look up at her and smile, taking her hand again.

"Nothing, I'm just happy- happy that me and you are allies."

She smiles and squeezes my hand, stroking her thumb across the skin and making me feel funny.

"You're the only ally for me, you're so kind and protective. I almost feel like I don't deserve it," she's blushing now and I can't help but laugh, the way her cheeks are red, the way her eyes sparkle with that kindness I've come to both adore and resent.

"You deserve the world, I can't give you everything but I can give you your life. That's what I intend to do."

Something flashes across her eyes. Guilt? I don't know, but it's destroyed immediately as Garratt announces we must leave and Taylor smiles at me once again. She doesn't see the perfection that she is but I'll ensure she does one day, she'll see how the world cannot live without her and then I can die peacefully. Briquet, he doesn't deserve this, but such a little boy cannot stand in Taylor's way. No one can. I'm the guardian that will protect her from all evils, that will protect her from the death I'll so gladly accept.

* * *

**Coyote Barnesworth, District Ten Male**

* * *

The knife flips straight in the air, whistling as it flies up and with one hand I catch it again. She rolls her eyes at me and turns around, shaking her head, but the boy who's always been by her side takes a few steps closer and pats me on the shoulder.

"You really want in?"

Lance Trysail is a whole lot easier to talk to than the so called leader of this group. Iris' lack of subtlety at displaying how unhappy she is as my proposal hurts a bit, I don't like to be put down and talked bad about, but Lance and the others don't seem so awful. More open to the possibility of people Iris calls 'dirt' joining her alliance.

I admit joining the careers wasn't my first choice. My mentor didn't exactly seem thrilled about me having an alliance at all but whilst he might think it's stupid, I miss the company of my friends and don't see the downside to at least having someone watching my back. The careers may be trained and ruthless killers but that doesn't mean they aren't human, they still have a need for companionship and I'll bring a different perspective to the group. One that isn't tainted with arrogance and the inability to not see past your own skill-set and admiring what others have.

Lance though, he can appreciate what I do. I want in with the careers, it's an alliance and also the strongest one around. Back at home people will see me on the television and curse my name for joining the tributes that usually kill those from Ten, but for my own survival I have to push away my own morals and give in to the devil on my shoulder.

It might be made even worse considering two of my fellow district partners have joined the alliance that is supposedly 'against' the careers. Before I came over to talk to them I heard Iris mocking them, word had gotten round the mentors and now Iris is on the warpath against yet another alliance. Maybe I should avoid the alliance with such a controlling diva in the lead but the other alliance... something about it doesn't seem right and at least here the others are genuine. They'd look after me, right?

Lance has his eyes stuck on mine, the other careers behind him minus Iris are staring at me. I feel uncomfortable but these are my future allies...friends maybe.

I nod, "yes, I want in."

Iris groans dramatically and curses again, Lance shakes his head and laughs, I bite my lip to not join in. Iris is probably alright with her right hand man chuckling about her, I don't want to give her another reason to slit my throat in my sleep.

"Well we don't accept just anyone but you proved yourself, those dummies don't look too good and I remember you from the Holo-Run. Welcome to the careers, as Iris calls them, the _real _careers." This must be some in group joke as the others laugh to themselves. Normally I wouldn't feel so inferior, I'd normally be leading a group and having a great old laugh, but I feel a little out of my depth here with these people. Even the girls – except Iris – are talented enough. I'm like a fly they can swat easily but Lance's charming smile seems actually warm, like I am one of them. He gestures me forwards much to the displeasure of Iris once again, and pats me on the back.

"Everyone, this is Coyote, as you know. Coyote you know me and our delightful leader. Then there's Shawn, Troy, Declan and Cora. We're like a little family."

"I wouldn't say family Lance, I'll kill you eventually."

"Real charmer she is," Lance laughs and Iris's face lights up red, hands gripping the sword handle even tighter. She doesn't like being tested, not even by someone like Lance. I'd run a mile if it wasn't for the others who seem inviting. Lance more so than anyone else.

"Since you are a career and this isn't all fun and games, you need to understand a few things," his voice has taken on a more sterner tone, shoulders tensed as he stops pacing and the group arrange in a circle, Iris finally joining.

"I'm sure Iris agrees when we say, if you don't make a kill in the bloodbath you're out. Us lot, we don't have as much to prove as you do, we won't boot someone for not making a kill because we still know they are capable of making one. I hope at least. You Coyote, you've proven you can handle a weapon well enough and you've shown courage in even walking up to us in the first place. But a kill has to made or like I said, you aren't in anymore."

The others nod, I gulp but make my head move up and down as well. A kill... yes I know I had to kill the minute I was reaped and put on the brave face and wowed the crowd. But knowing that in the early stage if I don't kill I'm out of my alliance, I bet no one else has that weight on their shoulders.

"One thing Lance. He's not out if he doesn't make a kill," Iris says. My heart actually lifts strangely enough. "Oh no, he doesn't make a kill I'll cut up that pretty face myself." And down my heart goes.

Lance adopts his care free face again and rolls his eyes as the circle slowly splits apart. Troy and Shawn seem to have their own little pairing going as they're always seen training together, the same goes with Declan and Cora. If Iris wasn't so moronic and big-headed she could probably see that they were no doubt planning something, I hope at least Lance has caught on, the others seem to respect him. He'd be a greater leader, and most likely wouldn't cut my face up if I didn't kill someone.

"Well, now that touching sentiment has been added, make yourself useful and get on with some training. Big day ahead of us tomorrow, a high score is also essential." He winks at me and walks off with Iris, her air of confidence back and head held high.

A high score and a kill straight away... that's quite a tall order for someone from Ten. But then again someone from Ten doesn't usually ally with the careers. I'm sure I can live up to what they expect of me and that my friends at home will understand that I had to do this.

Victory at all costs they say, and with my life on the line I'm sticking to that no matter what.

* * *

**Leta Bridgeway, District Eleven Female**

* * *

"What's Eleven like? I heard it's _so _strict but hearing it from you would be even better," Vesper leans over and puts her head in her hands, smiling up at me as I mess around with the berries on the mat in front. Vesper's been talking to me ever since the first day of training, she was against me at the Holo-Run and then refused to leave my side, always going on about how we'd make perfect allies. I'm not as keen as she is, I know people like her, hell I have been people like her and they aren't the nicest of people. But I'm not cut out for going in the Arena alone and most people seem to be in some sort of alliance whilst I've been spending my time with the girl who doesn't stop talking, maybe she is the right ally for me, she certainly seems to think I am.

"It's not the nicest of places, but... well it was home you know. I miss it."

"Did your family come and say goodbye?"

I gulp and pick up a berry, not knowing what on earth to say. The truth? Vesper would probably end up telling someone else and I don't want anyone to know about my family, about how I don't exactly have a proper one. It's better to lie, besides it's something I'm pretty good at anyway. Lying about who I really am is somewhat of a speciality of mine.

I nod, Vesper grins and picks up a few more berries, pretending to examine them but keeping her eyes stuck on a group of people by the knives. I recognise one as the little kid from her district, the other two I don't think I can remember, I've tried not to learn names, it makes it easier when I have to... yeah, it's simpler this way.

"Look at them, all innocence and smiles. They won't last a single day, my money's on the little girl from Three dying first."

I flinch, my eyes widening slightly but when she looks at me I grin, matching the sly one on her face. It's sickening, Vesper shouldn't be talking like that about a little girl who yes, probably won't make it very far, but doesn't deserve this nonetheless. I'm not saying Vesper does either but she reminds me an awful lot of so many people I hung around with back in Eleven. So rude and vile, always getting their noses in and saying horrid things. And what do I do... I say them back.

"The boy from your district might even fall off his plate, look at the way he's still shaking."

I feel like ripping out my hair or clawing my own skin. This isn't me, but Vesper's here and this is who I have to be around her. Half the time it doesn't even feel like I'm actually saying these things, like my brain is protesting and trying to say something else but my mouth just won't close and continues to be like the person around me. The need to fit in destroys any morality I have inside of me, I can't be anything else. Vesper throws her head back and laughs, a loud booming sound that attracts the trio's attention.

Her face changes and she smiles warmly at the boy from her district, I do the same and they all wave back, grinning like the innocent little children they are. Well, one of them is awfully tall but he seems even more goofy than the little girl. I wish I could stand up and go over there, an alliance away from Vesper sounds a whole deal greater, but she's gotten under my skin. I can't just get up and walk away, especially when with her I stand a chance, with those three I'll be dead by the end of the bloodbath.

"They won't see it coming," Vesper whispers, mouth curling up into that mischievous smile she uses when no one else is looking. "It'll be sad to see Briquet go, he was interesting."

The unease in my stomach makes me feel physically sick, it's hard to push that away and show something else on my face. I think it works because Vesper doesn't look like she suspects a single thing. She doesn't look like she cares at all about sorting through the berries but I thought it would be a good idea, learning about which berry is safe and which isn't. We have a little handbook but I've gotten used to telling the difference, Vesper seems confused but then again doesn't stop looking away and scanning the hall. I don't know what she's looking for, probably something interesting, the same as always.

That's when we hear footsteps, louder and louder as they move towards us. Vesper's got her full attention on a spot over my shoulder. If it's the careers...oh god; but a soft little voice breaks the fear and I turn around.

I don't know who she is but she's quite small with dark hair and a big grin plastered on her face. She steps closer to us, swaying slightly, looking a little awkward. Vesper pats the ground next to her and the little girl's eyes light up as she skips over to join us. I don't know what Vesper's thinking, she is not this welcoming to anyone except for me and that was for an alliance. Something's going on behind those eyes of her, ticking away in her brain and I want to know what. I keep my mouth closed though, I won't ask whilst this girl's around.

"My name's Vesper and this is Leta," she has the same expression on her face that she wears when talking to Briquet. It screams fake but the little girl doesn't see it and smiles even more.

"I'm Maia, I didn't mean to interrupt but..." her cheeks brighten red and she looks down at her feet, playing with the lace in her shoe.

"Now now, we don't bite."

If only that were true. I'd tell the poor girl to run away but I can't, Vesper's my ally whether I like it or not. I can't move and this girl's going to get sucked right into her scheming.

"I have no-one, not one single ally. I-It's just I've been too scared to ask anyone."

"Well, me and Leta could use another ally, would you like to join us?"

Her eyes actually grow twice the size, her fingers stop twirling the lace and she looks up at Vesper, then me, then Vesper and back again.

"Really? You'd really accept me?"

Vesper nods and I nod when she looks back at me. I guess we have another ally, we don't even know anything about her yet I play along and act the part. Acting the part is all I ever do, my main role from now on: a faithful ally. Vesper's using us, I don't know what she has planned but she is. Maia doesn't know what she's gotten herself into and if I had any kind of strength I'd be gone as well. But a part of me just needs an ally and it would be stupid to give it up. Hopefully Vesper just isn't as bad as she seems, only time will tell.

* * *

**Logan Mosley, District Eleven Male**

* * *

I hate myself at the moment, I really do. The first thing I told myself when I was given the chance to be alone was to make allies, observe who's who and find the right group to join. It's one of the main tips my mentor gave myself and Tiller, some mentors are completely against allies and pass this on to their tributes, others support the ideal wholly.

Today's the last training day and I'm by myself near the the pole-arms, not an ally in sight. I don't know whether I have myself to blame that I haven't found the courage or correct way of addressing a potential group, or whether it's the other tributes themselves. I don't place misguided trust in others, I'm fully aware that to do so would be foolish, but I like a bit of company, always have and going into the Hunger Games is no exception.

_There is still the rest of today Logan, _I tell myself. It does calm me down somewhat, giving me enough relief to focus on throwing some of these spears at the targets and cutting down a few more dummies. It's all I've found myself doing, spending time getting weaponry skills and the occasional survival skill up to a reasonable level, whilst always pestering myself about going up to someone.

I miss my group, I even miss Zephyr, someone I always joked about wanting to get away from. My eyes take a quick scan of all the alliances that have been made and all those still training by themselves. I have a great chance of finding company, some people to protect in exchange for protection. Instead of moving my legs away from this station however, I rotate my hips so I'm directly facing the targets and position the spear in my hand so I'm ready to throw.

The trainer's been observing me from the weapon rack, correcting my posture and critiquing whatever I do. Rarely have I gained his approval but I think I'm growing on him, considering I haven't really left this station I guess he sort of likes me. I couldn't care about him even if I tried. I don't like these Capitol people, never will.

With the spear raised upwards, the point extending past the rest of my body, I lean back slightly. I've got enough muscle on me to be able to throw these easily, I've seen others struggle to pick up the weapons so I definitely have something over a few of the other tributes. My aim is good despite whatever the trainer says to me about how it could be a hundred times better.

I release the spear, the shaft zooming out of my hand and the spear point thudding deep into the target on the other side of this part of the hall. It's dug in deep near one of the inner rings, not a perfect hit but still a damn good one compared to what I've seen others do.

I've set myself the aim of hitting the bull's-eye and I've never liked to back down from a target I've set myself. Unfortunately I still haven't hit it yet, that must be why I haven't moved to find a group to ally with. The fact I haven't met my target.

"Could do better," the trainer drawls as he moves over to the target and plucks the spear out from the coloured ring. He tosses it in the air, does funny little twirls with the weapon, anything to show me up even further. He hands it back with a smirk on his face and stands a few inches to my right.

"Stop looking so damn harsh, have another go."

I don't look harsh, I just hate the fact he's always breathing down the back of my neck and acting like I've done awful. Don't get me wrong, I don't care even if I kept missing the target, at least with a different trainer they might ignore that and not insult me.

He steps away from me, giving me yet again another chance to show him and myself I can hit the centre ring. Once again I lean back, getting the spear in the correct position. I hear some movement coming from somewhere to the side but all my focus has to be on throwing this spear at the target. I need to go find allies, but I can't leave yet. Not yet.

Something flashes past me, a loud thud resonates through the room and that's when my eyes focus on the spear protruding out of the target, bull's-eye. For a second I think somehow I've thrown it but my arm drops, finally falling to the weight of my own spear that hasn't left and I turn around, ready to shout at whoever showed me up.

I see the careers and that's when my mind freezes up and sweat beads on my forehead.

"You're good but Fortune's better."

The leader is remarkably short but doesn't seem to care that his allies stand taller than him. He's grinning at me, I take notice of the fact that even the trainer hasn't spoken up with the arrival of this deadly group. I'd laugh if I wasn't so scared myself. I'm good with people, not these sort of people.

"Fortune here made an agreement with us on the first training day that he would stick with us as long as we got two more people. Kenny here was the first recruit but he was the last career, we need someone else and you, well you certainly can throw and you look strong enough."

He says it with a tiny ounce of resentment in his voice, like he doesn't want to talk to someone from a district that doesn't train. But if the guy he's talking about said about another recruit I guess he doesn't have much choice, and they want me... they want me to join the careers.

I'm shocked and a tiny bit flattered. The fear's still tearing away at me though, will they actually protect me if I protect them, or will they just kill me as soon as they think I'm useless? I'm not useless, any other alliance could see that. These guys though are so much tougher I doubt they even need me. But a recruit it is they need and apparently I fit what they're looking for.

"The careers are a better group than you'll find around this place, but this is a one time offer or we'll take it somewhere else," Fortune speaks up from behind Mercury. The leader smirks, looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

The careers, an alliance, something I've needed since I was reaped.

"Sure, count me in."

And with that, I turn to leave the station, ignoring the target and joining my new alliance.

* * *

**Avalon Caverly, District Six Female**

* * *

The loud girl from Eight lands with a thump on the ground next to her new alliance. I don't mean to eavesdrop but I haven't had much to do, I've gone along with whatever Koder's wanted to do, he just makes me think of Chevy and my heart breaks just a little bit more.

_Let him have these last few days enjoying himself, don't put him down._

It's all I've been trying to do, give him these days in the Capitol to enjoy himself and spend time learning new things. I crossed the line when it came to weapons, even if he should just relax and not think about what's going to be happening, I can't have him anywhere near those weapons. I've had to be a bit of a babysitter at times, Koder's eccentric, courageous to the point of foolishness. Once or twice he's nearly stormed over to the careers and I've had to grab him by the cape and drag him back.

I hate hurting him, I hate seeing the goofy smile on his face be replaced with sadness, but it's for his own good. I'll protect him, I've already made it my vow to look after him in the Arena, I push aside the promise I made to Chevy. I want to win but Koder... he's only twelve.

_So is Chevy. He shouldn't have to watch his big sister, the only true family he has left, die. _

I don't want to cry in front of Koder but I feel a tear slip down my cheek and land in my lap. He's too busy talking to the trainer, the young lady finds him adorable and enjoys helping him out with whatever it is he needs assistance in. He sometimes ignores the fact I'm here but I like just watching him giggle away and talk about princes and princesses.

Apparently I'm a princess. It fills me with such an intense longing to hug him and protect him that it actually hurts, he doesn't really know what he's getting himself into, what's waiting for him in a few days time. I want to knock down this fantasy life he's put himself into but I just can't do that to a little boy, he doesn't deserve it.

_He doesn't deserve to die either._

Thankfully the girl from Eight is so loud with her new allies that I can ignore the voice. All the pain I put into squeezing the rope in my hands, ignoring the burning as it tears into my skin. I've watched the alliances grow and the hall increase with noise as people discuss strategies, or the careers discuss anything but their planning. The other boy from Seven has joined the two who went against Cassian. The girl from Eight has joined the two boys from Five and Nine and the girl from Ten. I've tried not to learn names, learning names will just hurt me in the future when I do all I can to look after Koder.

It'll be difficult. Koder's heroism in trying to defeat the villains will get him into trouble, the bloodbath is coming and I won't be with him straight away to stop him running at a career. I won't pretend I'm not terrified for him, to see his face drain of colour and skin go cold might just kill me too. He just reminds me so much of Chevy, that my little brother might one day be in his place and then... die.

"Do you mind if I show Koder some of the ways to build shelter, you're welcome to come as well it just works best individually." I snap out of my thoughts and blink rapidly as my eyes focus on the trainer. She's smiling, eyes always drifting back to Koder who is looking up at me as well, a grin widely spread from cheek to cheek.

"Sure, I'll just practice with these ropes or something."

Koder gives me a light cuddle, wrapping his arms round my neck, and stands up to walk off with the trainer. I keep my eyes on the pair of them until they've sat down somewhere else, I don't know how the trainer thinks she'll get much into the little boy's head but I'm glad she's at least attempting to help him.

"Could we join you?"

I haven't had anyone other than Koder and the trainer speak to me for the duration of training so my heart literally feels like it's shot right up my throat. I cough, quite hard, and look up at the two girls who are looming over me. They're both smiling, I nod my head and they sit either side of me.

"You looked pretty sad, no one should go into the Games alone."

"Oh I'm no-"

"I'm Dimanine and this is Daraeh," the girl with dark hair interrupts. Neither are actually using this station for what it's for, I feel eyes on the back of my head as I stare at the girl who's called Dimanine. I don't know which district she's from but I think she's the girl who pushed the career from One. Koder cheered her on, it was brave.

"We're in an alliance and we were thinking of asking someone else. We don't know much about you but we're not like a lot of the others. The pair of us are alright at fighting and you seem quite good with these survival things from what I can gather. Would you like to join?"

I look at Daraeh who's smiling at me, both of them staring at me makes me feel uneasy. Koder wouldn't mind, he'd love to join these two and help protect them. With a larger group it would mean there were more people who could look after Koder, at least stop him from getting into something he won't be able to return from.

"I'm Avalon, I'd love to join."

"It probably seems weird us just asking you without knowing much but we haven't exactly got a long time to get to know each other. But it's great you want to join, do you want to come train with some weapons with us? Dimanine's pretty good actually, she could show you."

Weapons... I never really wanted Koder to be near a weapon. But I can't shield him forever, if he's going to defend himself he'll need to know something.

"I, well... I kind of already have an ally. Can he come join us?"

Daraeh's smile drops, her shoulders tensing immediately. I feel my heart beating faster, what's wrong, did I say something bad?

"It's my district partner Koder, he's only twelve and I don't want to leave him on his own."

I look at Dimanine who's staring intensely at Daraeh until her frown drops and a weak smile appears again.

"He's the little boy with the cape right?" she still seems uncomfortable, what's wrong with Koder?

I nod and she sighs, quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"Alright, go get him. Four people in an alliance is better than three I guess. We'll be by the swords."

Daraeh stands up and starts walking off, I hear Dimanine almost shouting at her as I walk over to Koder. I don't know how I feel about Daraeh, but Dimanine seems a decent ally and with more people the safer Koder is. I have to stop being so overprotective, Koder's not the most stable person around but he's still a person who can think for himself.

I wish I could just let go, forget about Chevy and do all I can for myself and my allies. But whenever I look at him I see my younger brother. This mightn't end well, it probably won't for any of us, but I can at least try. It is my life on the line after all, no matter who or what I try to protect at the end of the day only one person can win and I don't want to die.

I'm so torn. I don't know what to do.

* * *

**Mohair Trill, District Eight Male**

* * *

Ander jabs me in the side again with the handle of his knife, laughing slightly at the way I glare at him. I like his company because he reminds me of me, just open, and I enjoy that. He lets the world know his anger and doesn't take shit from anybody, that's why I've stuck by his side these last couple of days and trained alongside him. He's told me about his life, the way people always bullied him for the way he looked and I told him my life.

Over and over he's told me to never let what people say get me down, to always stand up for myself and not let anyone walk over me. He's admirable, almost an inspiration if he wasn't so annoying at the same time.

"What's the harm in just asking them?" he repeats for the thousandth time. All day he's had his eyes moving between myself and one of the largest alliances in the Games so far. Ander says he'll stick with me no matter what happens but a few people to back us up wouldn't hurt, that as a matter of fact it would help us even further.

I told him repeatedly that joining the alliance that goes on and on about how they're going to defeat the careers is stupid. The leader acts all cunning, like he knows what he's doing but he's a fool for letting his allies go on about how their alliance is built around defeating the careers. It not only attracts the attention of the careers even more but infuriates them to such a degree I doubt anyone in the alliance will be left by the end of the bloodbath.

And Ander wants us to join... is it any wonder why I find him so damn irritating.

But he's the only one who understands the anger boiling within and I can never stay mad at him for too long. He's here to help me and if I refuse he's made it perfectly clear that he'll be upset but will ignore the desire to join them and stay by my side. I hate the fact that he's dropping everything to help me, to almost act as a mentor in how I should act and behave, how to channel the inner rage into something productive, how to not be such a pushover. But, I don't want to die, I want to return and show Cadence and Adagio that I no longer need them, maybe even get them arrested if a Victor does have that power. I can't do that if I paint a huge target on my back.

"If you'd be so kind will you please just drop it," I reply calmly.

"_If you' be so kind oooo." _He's only messing but he knows how angry I can get. He's probably not afraid though of teasing me just a bit, like friends apparently do. Even if he pushed me to the point of wanting to hit him, my hand won't make a fist, I'd just apologise for doing nothing and return to mentally chastising myself about how much of a wimp I am.

"You know I'm only messing, but seriously a big team would help a lot, you can't deny that it won't."

"You're right," his face lights up but I'm not finished yet. "A big team would help, but not a team that has broadcasted their plan to the entire room. That's just asking for trouble."

Ander opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again, he knows I'm right. I know I'm right, so why do I feel so guilty like I'm depriving him of something?

"At least cheer up a bit. I'm no ray of sunshine but it's better to be happy than mope around."

"I'm not moping, I'm just trying to take things seriously. Where we're headed, it's not a place for a laugh or a little chat about 'cheering up.'" It should come across as quite stern, I want it to so maybe Ander understands how I respect him but don't enjoy the way he's handling things. Instead it sounds pathetic, like I'm not so sure myself and Ander grins.

"I'm ready for a fight don't worry and I know that the Games won't be a place for laughter. That's why I'd like to see you actually laugh or smile before we're forced into a place that won't exactly inspire those sort of reactions."

I sigh and grip the knife tighter. He's right, of course he's right, but the only time I've smiled in such a long time was always fake. Always just to make _her _happy and I'm just not used to smiling for myself. Well, my reaping reaction might have come across as quite over the top but that was the inner me finally cheering and breaking free, to show how happy it was to be away from its source of misery. It's gone now and Ander wants it to take control again.

"Look Mohair. You know I care about you, but whether we're in an alliance of two or a big alliance that does have a target on its back, we're still at danger of dying. We might as well join a group that actually stands for something, whether we win or die it will show people not to be afraid of the careers, that they aren't as scary as they seem."

Trouble is they are scary and always will be. No kid without training can deny a brute chasing after them knowing how to use the weapon in their hands isn't nightmarish. But, maybe Ander's right. Considering these most likely are his last days, and mine, I don't want to deny him his last choice on how to lead his final moments. He's helped me, it's time I let him help himself.

"Okay. Let's go over and ask."

Whilst we walk over Ander's clapping me on the back, smiling more than I've seen him do in a long time. But even for someone so adamant that this alliance is for him he's still never as cheerful around others as he might seem, the smile drops and serious Ander takes over as the anti-careers turn to face us.

One girl rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "no, no more. We have enough thank you."

Ander's shoulders tense, I can tell it by the way he starts shaking that this girl's already so easily pissed him off. He's strong though, so strong, and keeps his retorts to himself and turns to face the leader of this group who is smiling whilst running his eyes up the pair of us.

"Let them speak," he says, silencing the rude girl.

"If you're going to fight the careers you need all the help you can get. Me and Mohair would like in, we know how to handle weapons, we've been learning. We think it would be a good move on your behalf to let us in."

"Oh would it? Sorry I can't quite tell, are you a boy or a girl?" The girl jokes. My eyes widen and I feel Ander starting to move forwards. My hand shoots out and I grab his arm, pulling him back.

"She's not worth it. Ignore her," I whisper in his ear. He's still shaking but luckily doesn't go for the girl who's still smiling at him.

"Emily-Mae please keep your mouth closed or you can leave. Ander and Mohair have asked to join and from what I can gather they fit what we're looking for. Welcome to the anti-careers."

The girl called Emily-Mae rolls her eyes and says something to the other girl by her side. Ander's still angry, I know, but smiles and thanks Tiller. I'm better at manners so I think mine comes off a little more genuine. It doesn't matter either way, I've let Ander do what he wants, and who knows, maybe this is the right way to go? Ander seems to think it is and he's usually right about a lot of things. I should just stop worrying, live a little. The clock's ticking, might as well listen to his advice.

* * *

**Scout Sheridan, District Five Female**

* * *

I feel frozen, cowering in the corner away from sight. I thought the moment my name echoed from the speakers and reached my ears that it couldn't have gotten worse. I thought getting reaped would have been the scariest moment of my entire life, and now I'm in a place with every other tribute. I'm in the very same room as the person who will take my life away and that fear is almost paralysing.

They could be at the station not more than a couple of metres away. Or they could be one of the loners still wandering about, not sticking with company and plotting inside of their head instead of out loud. However my killer most likely resides in one of the two career packs. It's not as scary as I thought, I came to terms with death during my goodbye as I cradled my father and brother and shared a comforting last moment. It is scary though thinking of the pain, and if a career gets their hands on me my death will most certainly not be swift and painless, it will agonising, drawn out for as long as humanely possible. Because the careers are monsters, because they chose this life and the path we're all headed down.

I can still hear my mentor's words, sounding over and over in my head.

_The fear isn't as strong with a friend. Someone, anyone to just spend your time with. _

Daraeh has followed her advice, because following a victor's advice about what to do is just smart, and is now in an alliance of four. I don't see myself joining an alliance with that many people, just one, just one other person.

Yet there are hardly any loners left and those that are still sticking to themselves look too scary or too crazed to approach. I thought about the girl from Three but there's something strange about the way she walk around aimlessly, ignoring everything thrown her way and then finding a spot to just stare at someone and mutter to herself.

Most of the people around here will look at me and see nothing but a tribute destined to die quickly. Maybe that is true, it most likely is, but I hate the way they don't seem to care about it. Survival at all costs I guess, though it doesn't help set my shaking arms and legs at rest, it just intensifies the paranoia that they're all out to get me because let's face it, every tribute in this hall will kill me if they had the chance. I'm only trying to face reality rather than delude myself with some pretend kind of security.

I've been hidden these past three days, except for Holo-Run and lunch, and no one has found me. I like not having to stay at some station and hear how I'm not good enough from a trainer, or hear a career insult me and try to get under my skin. In my own little space I can just spend the time with my own thoughts and let my mind wander. It never thinks about anything positive, nothing happy, but it's still my own thoughts. I can hear myself think when I'm away from everyone else.

Something connects with my leg and a sharp pain shoots right up to my thigh. My throat constricts almost instantly as a reaction to the sudden company and I push myself away, moving slightly from whoever just connected with me. There's a little girl sprawled on the floor, eyes moist and legs brought up to her chest.

She's not openly crying but she looks on the verge of a full breakdown. I'm probably the best help she can get when it comes to those, I've had a thousand. She doesn't look harmful, unlike so many of the other tributes I don't feel as terrified moving closer to her. I'm still wary and I always will be but I don't think she meant to find me here, I think she's just like me – trying to get away from it all.

"I'm sorry," I move closer and extend a hand, I'm still sitting but she looks in pain and looks like she could use some assistance. Her eyes widen slightly and she moves away, not by much, but still enough for me to retract my hand immediately and feel slightly hurt.

"P-Please," I look up at her voice, so broken yet she's trying to piece words together, something tells me this girl isn't used to talking, it shows a strength I feel strangely attracted to. "Don't touch me. I-I don't like it."

I feel bad for making her uncomfortable and try and attempt a smile, something to show I didn't mean to and am not going to hurt her. I think it works because she moves herself into an upright position and actually makes proper eye contact. She's so frail, even smaller than me, I can be terrified at the careers and the larger alliances but nothing compels me to fear this girl. I'm probably a hundred times scarier to her than she is to me. I want to help her, I feel obliged to help her.

_The fear isn't as strong with a friend. Someone, anyone to just spend your time with. _

Maybe I've found that friend.

"I'm Scout Sheridan," I don't extend a hand but I let my smile grow and move a tiny bit closer to her. Luckily she doesn't seem to see this because she doesn't flinch or show any sign of terror at contact. In fact, she actually smiles. Not a big one but the corners of her mouth flicker up for a fraction of a second, I don't think she's used to people being nice to her, maybe I am the friend she needs as well.

"Rhoena S-Selfridge."

A name flashes through my mind and instantly makes the connection. She's a volunteer. I want to ask why but that might be crossing the line. She's no career that's for sure, I refuse to be scared of her. Rhoena is broken and I will try to make her whole before the two of us die. I don't want her last moments to be like the way she is and I don't want to forever be terrified of everything that brushes past me.

"Would you like to be allies?"

Her eyes widen again but the corners of her mouth twitch and she nods. I don't think she likes to speak but that's alright. I can help her, open her up more, and soon enough I'm sure she will speak. I don't know what it is about Rhoena that's drawn me to her but I almost need to help her. I bet my mentor will be proud, Daraeh has her alliance and I now have mine. Our path will be cut short soon enough but the journey down it doesn't have to be all dark and gloomy. If I can try, I'm sure Rhoena can. We'll help each other, that's what friends do.

* * *

_**Decoy by Paramore**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And with this chapter training is over! :D

Now time for the confirmed alliances and loners (these are also on the blog):

**Careers #1: **Iris, Shawn, Declan, Cora, Lance, Troy and Coyote.

**Careers #2: **Callista, Fortune, Mercury, Kenzall and Logan.

**Anti-careers: **Athena, Ander, Mohair, Emily-Mae, Fawn, Wesley and Tiller.

**Alliance #4: **Cloe and Aryanna.

**Alliance #5: **Daraeh, Avalon, Koder and Dimanine.

**Alliance #6: **Taylor and Dash.

**Alliance #7: **Scout and Rhoena.

**Alliance #8: **Isaac, Woven, Brazen and Katri.

**Alliance #9: **White, Axton and Briquet.

**Alliance #10: **Chip, Alain and Neelo.

**Alliance #11: **Maia, Leta and Vesper.

**Loners: **Diane, Rhuben, Rhaegal, Eden, Ester and Barley

(Let me know if I've missed someone out).

Next chapter should be up in three days as usual, once school starts in two weeks though they won't be as frequent.

Question time!

**_Stand out POV and why?_**

**__****Favourite alliance in these Games and why?**

**__****Which alliance do you think stands a greater chance in the Games: Careers #1, Careers #2 or the Anti-careers?**

Thanks for reading! :D


	19. Keep Holding On

**Keep Holding On**

_Before the doors close;  
And it comes to an end;  
With you by my side I will fight and defend;  
I'll fight and defend._

* * *

**Private Gamemaker Sessions**

* * *

**Diane LaCroix, District Three Female**

* * *

He hasn't spoken to me in a while.

The looks my way I can handle, I've handled them for years upon years. It's the loneliness that threatens to break me and I just don't know how to bring him back. I thought after the reaping, when I accepted my fate and walked up to the steps, that with The Voice's guidance I could do this, because he never told me something bad would happen to me within the Arena. Death would not claim me. But now I don't have his comforting words, the words of another tribute's name meaning their imminent doom, all I have are the voices of the other tributes swirling around my head and myself trying to draw him out. I need him, I haven't felt like this in such a long time.

My mentor seems to think I'm crazy and has placed all her attention on White Witton. I don't like being called crazy, people just don't respect the gift I have. It's always been that way, if something good happens I'm not given any gratitude and if something bad happens it's always my fault.

I haven't tried to get to know the others from my district. Not even Chip who is the only tribute to pique my interest. He doesn't speak to me, barely even looks at me, but I like the way he doesn't care about the fact he's different.

Axton too, although I don't really understand much of what he's saying. White doesn't like him coming near me anyway, like I'm something bad and to avoid. I mean no one any harm, I'd offer what I had inside of my head if he just came back!

"Where are you?" I whisper from my seat at the table.

"Are you at it again?" My mentor Kaya groans and rolls her eyes. She averts her gaze towards White and smiles sweetly at her. She's offered me no such plan as to what I'm supposed to do today but I'm not worried. No matter what my score, I won't die, I can't die because surely he would tell me, right? He just mustn't have any information on the other tributes yet...that must be it.

"Have you got your plan sorted for today then White?"

Despite the conversation going on the other side of the table with Chip, Axton and their mentor, Kaya's voice is a lot louder, and even with the thoughts rushing around inside of me, the constant pleading for some kind of internal company, I can hear everything she ever says.

"Me, Axton and Briquet did some things with these twigs and rope, the shelter we made was pretty good. I could show that?"

Kaya's smile falters slightly but she does well to hide this from White who seems oblivious to everything except her love for Axton and Briquet. I never bothered to make an alliance because despite what some people say, I'm not made of ice, a bit of company might please me. However I'd form a connection with whoever it was I decided to join with and if I heard a faint whisper inside of my head, their name sounding within me, it might break me. It's best to go alone, I know I can win so there's really no point in forming a connection with someone who will only get in my way and impede on my victory.

"Deita can I have a word with Axton if you wouldn't mind?" The older mentor blinks rapidly and looks between his two tributes. Axton's beaming at Kaya and White, ignoring me completely. Chip seems bored and leans back in his chair, arms crossed. I feel myself getting slowly angry and I don't like the feeling. Without company I'd still have The Voice but now that he's left me, or has temporarily disappeared, I feel like I should have someone else to speak to. Yet, I'm left in silence. A silence that hurts because it just reminds me that I'm alone, over and over.

I feel my eyes starting to ache, a headache pounding inside of my head. Axton's eyes finally find mine as he moves over to join us three and worry creases his face.

"I don't think she's feeling well," his voice is higher, louder, stronger. It hurts my ears and makes the headache even worse. I haven't had to be alone in such a long time and the silence inside of my head is agonising.

Bile rises from my throat, all their eyes on me, something I thought might make me feel good but the change is rapid. I want him back, he has to come back.

"Please. Please, just say something!"

"Is she okay?" Deita says over the bang that ensues as my chair plummets to the carpet. I feel hands gripping me by the shoulders and Kaya's face pushed up close to mine. I don't know what I'm hearing anymore, just myself panicking inside of my head and a weird noise from the others. But I see her eyes, bright eyes that actually look worried.

Kaya feeling worry towards me softens the dull throbbing slightly, just enough for me to feel her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me into an embrace.

What... what's going on?

I don't think I've had this kind of contact in such a long time and it actually feels... warm. Everyone, including Chip, is staring at me over Kaya's shoulder as she strokes my back. I don't know why she's acting so kind when a few minutes ago she was looking at me like I was crazy, always focusing on White who I knew she favoured in these Games.

I don't even recall a time when my own mother hugged me. I sink into the embrace and let the feelings explode out of me into one rivulet of tears. They fall and Kaya cradles me tighter. Everything's just rushing to my head now that he's gone. He was my anchor, the one thing that convinced me in a way that I could do this because I had something no other tribute did.

And he's gone. I could die, and I don't like this feeling of hopelessness, of having nothing to stabilise the emotions rushing inside of me.

"It'll be okay Diane, it'll be okay," she's rubbing my back and I continue to cry, just letting everything go. Maybe I should have made an ally. Seeing the way Axton and White are so close, how Chip actually says he likes his allies, it makes the pit inside of my stomach grow bigger. I'm alone now... truly alone and I'm terrified.

* * *

**Chip Daemon, District Three Male**

* * *

I never meant to get close to him. Neelo Tomatak was just a little boy who caught my attention for being so different, so out of the ordinary, and that little spark inside manifested into perfect ally material. He's hopeless, I'm not foolish to believe he stands a chance, but I accepted his alliance proposal not based on his talent in the Games, but based on the fact that he has adopted such a different approach to training that I just couldn't say no, he reminds me too much of myself, fed up with the way things are so strict.

But the spark has grown into a full blown connection with him and I just can't get him out of my head. When I look at him as he twiddles his thumbs next to me whilst we wait for our names to be called on the overhead speaker, I feel a strange yearning to protect him from all the monsters in this very room that will set out to take him down.

It's why I recruited Alain, because Neelo_ will _collapse at the beginning of the bloodbath and I can't be at two places at once. We need supplies and Neelo needs support when the inevitable happens, Alain's just there, I have no love for him but he'll protect the boy I shouldn't care for so that makes him someone I must protect out of duty.

In Three I was never used to these sort of feelings, I had my mother and my dogs, they were the only comfort I had in a district that despised the way I went about my life. No one would stop and say hello, instead their eyes would look me up and down and behind closed doors and occasionally to my face, their vile words would speak of how I shouldn't act like I do. The second I was reaped I knew I would do whatever it took to win. The part of me that's hard to describe knew that to do so I needed an ally but that ally had to be different, they had to be like me. The perfect ally though was supposed to be someone I knew could support me, could protect me in case things turned sour. Instead I have a thirteen year old boy sitting next to me with two conditions that probably mean certain death in the bloodbath.

The weird thing is I feel strangely okay with that. Because I'm protecting a kid who deserves to be protected, a kid who's suffered neglect based on his lifestyle, a kid like me.

Today Neelo and Alain have their plans sorted, we perfected what they would do yesterday during training. I've been torn for some time now, it's only after Diane broke down that I knew I couldn't screw it up. Diane, White and Axton are destined to die, no matter what type of person they are they aren't cut out for the Games. Deita's secretly prepared me for their faces to appear in the night sky after the bloodbath so I've closed myself off to them. Diane though made the conflict in my head clear out. I have to do well today. No more breaking rules because they are stupid, this may be a pointless way of showcasing what you can do to the whole of Panem but without a good score I'll lack even more potential sponsors and that will ruin our chances of survival. I don't break rules when they can cause physical harm to myself and people I care for. Neelo and Alain won't receive good scores so it's up to me, I have to do whatever must be done.

Neelo and Alain are busy talking, the nervousness is so clear on their faces that it makes me smile. I haven't felt nerves since my name was called out back in Three. The Chariot Rides didn't make me nervous and training certainly didn't. Today I do feel nervous because for once I'm taking things seriously, and that scares me.

"Chip Daemon!"

I look down the line. Whilst I've been leaning back in my chair time's flown by, I catch Diane walking away by herself towards the elevator. It's my turn. Time to prove myself and get that good score.

"Good luck," Neelo says, grinning up at me. I nod at both boys and walk towards the double set of doors. The training hall's been split in two yet it looks just as big without all the other tributes roaming about the place. Where Holo-Run was, a little platform has been brought forward and there are buttons and different dials. Around the room there are the usual dummies and weapons, other stations based on survival that will never ensure a good score.

I catch sight of the Gamemakers watching me from their little resting place. The Head Gamemaker in his elegant robe smiles at me as I stand in front of them. It's weird having all their eyes on me, the inner voice cries for me to not do anything and to show how this is all a joke but I have to take survival into consideration. I did when I planned with Neelo, when I secretly decided to manipulate Alain into protecting the only boy I care for. Today's no time for a stupid protest.

"Chip Daemon, District Three."

"If you wish you may go onto the platform. There is a dial that you can change to bring up whatever number of Holos you want, you can change the difficulty as well. The weapons and Holos will appear after you push the red button. Good luck."

I'm cautious enough and smart enough to not be so stupid as to rush into full blown difficulty and get my ass handed to me by some orange cubes. My ability with a weapon will catch their eye and I'm ready to show them just what I can do. I didn't sit around just to show them all up, I sat around because I already knew some stuff, it wasn't such a requirement for me to train and learn new things.

I swiftly walk up to the platform. It's larger than it looked from the double doors, there aren't many dials and the big red button is obvious against the dark silvery metal. I can feel my heart beating fast, sweat breaking out and I don't like this sort of fear and nervousness I'm feeling. Yet I can use it productively and put it into the show I'm about to put on for them.

I turn the first dial up to three and set the difficulty for normal. Now I show them, for Neelo I will show them I am their little puppet and will perform whilst they pull the strings.

With the palm of my hand I smash down on the red button and feel a weird tingling sensation in the air. The orange figures faze into existence as do racks of weapons. The throwing knives feel cool in my hand but I know they don't really exist. The orange enemies advance and so do I.

_This is for you Neelo, I never meant to like you but I promise to do what I can. _I throw the first knife, let the show begin.

* * *

**Lance Trysail, District Four Male**

* * *

"You know family only gets you so far, besides, only one of you can make it out of there alive. Not that either of you will but it's annoying that you're pretending like nothing can go wrong," I grin as Aryanna's head spins around and her hateful eyes lock with my own.

I'm not the kind of person that goes out of their way to push someone's buttons but I've always taken the opportunity to annoy some people, and especially considering I'm in the Capitol with fourty-seven other tributes, there have been a lot of opportunities.

Truthfully, though I won't admit it to anyone, I admire Aryanna and Cloe's determination to stick together over joining us. They could have joined the careers and secured themselves a place in the strongest alliance, yet they stuck together and will do anything for the other. I had the same sort of bond with my family and Aeyla, I never admitted to them how much I would do for them should something bad happen but I would. Foolish loyalty I called it, and I can see the connection Aryanna and Cloe have as foolish as well. Their love for the other will only get them both killed. Yet it's admirable and I hate aggravating her, but I'm a career, I have to put myself higher than others to make them fear me.

"Mind your own Lance. Besides at least my ally cares for me, you're being led by a controlling bitch who can't even hold a sword properly. So much for the toughness of the careers," she turns back to Cloe just as her name is called. The two exchange whispered words, a quick hug and then Aryanna walks past me, raising her middle finger over her shoulder. I grin, if this wasn't the Hunger Games me and her could be friends.

She is right though. We're destined to fall with Iris controlling the pack, but I'm not stupid and neither is any of the others to let everything fall to what she says. Myself and Troy have a little pact going on and Coyote's in on it too. Declan and Cora are plotting something but they hate Iris as much as we all do, besides their plan hopefully includes the death of our leader so we're all on the same side.

The deal is to let the Games play out a bit, we can't kill her off straight away because I hate to admit it but she has instilled a lot of fear into plenty of the other tributes. We're all intimidating but she's something else, we need that terror to continue to pollute the tributes' minds, making them easier to pick off. Then we can kill Iris, once the numbers are down a bit. I've never liked scheming, it's cowardly and I prefer to do what I must without hiding behind a mask. But this is the Hunger Games, I have to do what's best for my survival. At the end of the day only one wins, I didn't volunteer to die.

"Lance Trysail."

I look at the doors as Aryanna walks out and Cloe stands up to join her. She's been looking down ever since she finished her session, Aryanna was like any family member, supportive. I doubt she's scored high yet I'm happy Aryanna is doing her best for her.

"Good luck Lance," Troy smiles at me as I stand and head on over to where it all happens. Iris set the bar at an eight or higher. Any lower and we're out of the alliance. I would have set it higher, however I bet Iris knows she can't do better than eight and doesn't want to risk breaking her own rule. We haven't even got to the Games yet and there's so much disharmony within the careers, from a Capitol point of view these Games are going to certainly be very entertaining.

I heard the whispering amongst Cloe and Aryanna, the platform at the back is where the Holos must be and the rest just looks ordinary. I know the Gamemakers want to see us careers and how we plan to kill tributes, it's fun for them, I don't plan on wasting my time lighting a fire or sorting through some berries.

"Hi I'm Lance Trysail, District Four."

He goes over the platform at the back but I barely pay attention to him, the plan for today swirling around inside my mind and blocking everything out. I like getting in the zone and ignoring outside distractions, it helps me perform better and that's all this is: a performance.

I don't head for the platform straight away, instead the group of dummies closest to me is the most appealing station. There is a rack of knives placed just next to them, I grab the longest and sharpest and start to tear and rip into the places where on a human would cause the most pain and longest death.

I explain as I go. Each time I look out the corner of my eyes I see the Gamemakers nodding, some writing down notes on a clipboard. It's probably still not good enough so I cut the throat of the last dummy, the cotton pouring out, and finally walk over to the platform. This must be the most popular place to demonstrate what you can do as there are fingerprints over the dials and the floor's a little scuffed up. I know to show what I can do I have to have the difficulty high, but not high enough that I stand no chance of making it more than five seconds. I dial it up to five and set the difficulty to normal – for now.

With a push on the button they all appear at the same time. I move fast and grab the nearest sword, it's more like a katana with the length of the blade. It's much lighter than a normal sword would be and I waste no time in going on the offensive.

The first Holo explodes almost instantly with a well timed attack to the neck, decapitating the hologram. These probably aren't intelligent or anything, they don't go to cut me off from the back, they just continue to come at me from the front making my job much easier. Probably too easy.

I know this isn't as interesting so I don't waste time in dispatching all of them. I cut down the second then the third and the fourth without breaking a sweat. The fifth one actually goes to attack me so I quickly defend but it's still not at all taxing. I hit the sword away and stab straight through the throat. It explodes and I'm left feeling underwhelmed, something the Gamemakers are probably feeling as well.

Time to go hard then. I leave the number at five and change the difficulty. The second they appear it's chaos, they all charge at me and seem to actually formulate a plan. There's a big step up from normal to hard but finally I have a challenge.

It's difficult but I relish the adrenaline coursing through me. I'm in my element. I'm no monster but I am a career and I'll have a high score to prove that, to everyone.

* * *

**Maia Hartley, District Nine Female**

* * *

"I'm Maia Hartley and I'm super excited to show you what I can do." I giggle, quite stupidly, and turn to face the opposite wall. The false smile drops and I frown, my brow creasing and I feel the warmth rushing to my face.

Vesper and Leta, Vesper more so, were so interested in my life back in District Nine. I don't know what made me open up to them so much but I just did, I told them everything. About my little adventures and the trouble we'd get up to. How I was branded quite smart by the teachers, something I adapted into my day to day activities. Even reaping day, all the fear and worry about the rift in the district beforehand and then the wave of emotions as my name rang out from the microphone.

Vesper and Leta both relayed their personal experiences at that moment. I can't remember what they were like, the reaping re-caps seem a lifetime ago but I trust them... I care for them. They're my friends and if I have to be someone I don't feel like being anymore that's what I'll do to get a good score. For us, the old Maia can come back and I can push down the fear at what's about to come in a couple of days time. _For Vesper and for Leta, these smiles are for you._

There's a climbing station near the far end of the room with nets and different handles on oddly shaped walls. Some are taller than others and some have more handles, I don't know much about weaponry but I know a lot about being agile and getting myself to places no ordinary human can.

Whenever my face turns towards the Gamemakers and where they can see my expression, I'm wearing the smile that used to be so real. It's difficult to maintain because all I feel like doing is breaking down and crying, the pressure is insurmountable but I've handled pressure before so I do what I always do and build a wall to push it back down.

This time there is no trainer to hook a harness on me, in fact there aren't any harnesses at all, not even for the walls that if you fell would mean certain death. The mats are spongy but have a solidity that I'm sure is fatal. I doubt the Gamemakers will be pleased with my show at _climbing _but they'll appreciate an enthusiasm I doubt many other tributes – except the careers – have shown. My tiny hands find the handles on the first wall and I hoist myself up. My arms begin to ache instantly but I'm surprisingly strong for such a small girl, it's no problem and within a few minutes I'm already at the top.

My eyes find the Gamemakers and I spare a moment to assess each expression. Most look bored but there are a few who either have pens scribbling away at some paper, or the one or two who have smiles plastered on their faces to match the one I'm having to put on. Maybe it's all part of their act as well, maybe they're just as bored as the ones who have no shame in showing it. It makes me feel even sicker than I already do because no matter the smile on my face I won't get a good score if I'm mediocre, but I push on and drop down to the mat.

I don't go for the second wall this time, if I want to be shown as a good tribute I'll have to up the stakes. The tallest wall is my target, it's high... like, really high but I'm sure it's doable. The handles are sparse but my agility will give me a boost, if my arms can't reach I can just spring off one handle and lunge for the next. This'll work, I'm sure.

The handles are dry which I'm thankful for. My fingers easily get a good grip on the first one and with a considerable amount of strength I push myself up and reach as far as I can to find the next one. It's already straining on my muscles, if I can't even get the second one there's no point and I'll move onto another station.

I feel the hopelessness creeping in, more so than ever. Vesper always acts so positive, so friendly, I don't know how she does it at times. I haven't forgotten about my plan to feign enthusiasm but I don't even bother attempting a smile any longer, the agony has crept all along my arms and it's almost a miracle that my hand digs into the next handle.

I push, an almighty push that sends me higher and I scramble around to get a good grip. I'm steady and luckily I find the next handle with ease.

_Good, this isn't as hard as I thought, keep going and don't look down._

I've never been scared of heights but I'm scared of death. At home that never seemed to crop up, I had that invincibility everyone my age believes they have. But I know where I'm headed and this climb seems even higher than I anticipated from below.

Vesper's so much stronger than me, I bet she'll do brilliant and Leta too. She doesn't say much, just nodding along to Vesper and whenever I catch her looking at me something changes, but I appreciate the pair of them. Vesper's my age but she's almost like a big sister to me, I have protection in the Arena. Whether I have a good score or not, that won't matter because I have my friends. I don't need to climb a wall to show the Gamemakers what I can do, I'll demonstrate that with the people I care about.

I lower myself slowly and when my feet find the mat I actually do feel like smiling. The realisation that I don't need to act like a little performer for them, makes the happiness I faked seem real. The Gamemakers are bored, each time I look up from my place at the station with the ropes and netting I see how annoyed each of them are becoming. It just makes me smile even more because I don't care now whether I get a one or a twelve, it won't change whatever happens when the gong sounds.

I'll have Vesper and Leta and that's all I care about. Maybe I will die, but that's not so terrifying, not anymore.

* * *

**Woven Jones, District Eight Female**

* * *

I don't know what the rest of this sorry bunch did, and quite frankly I don't care either. We all know who's going to win the Hunger Games so I don't see the point in the rest of the tributes prancing around like they have a shot. Everyone knows the Hunger Games are controlled by those of the highest ranking in the Capitol and my father is the highest official in the entire District. He'll have connections to ensure I survive, plus, I bet I have _tonnes _of sponsor money already pouring in. I don't need to be scared of anything.

Truthfully the only reason I made an alliance is because it'll be good for my image that I made friends. When I'm a victor I can look back, batter my eyelashes and shed my crocodile tears about how I still see their faces at night and all that nonsense. Isaac's fun, Brazen's cool and Katri can be quite hilarious, but they're still going to die and I feel nothing over that fact. The path to my victory will be paved in the blood of twelve year olds through to eighteen year olds, fellow allies through to my biggest foes. It's so dramatic I could clap my hands right this second.

I don't though, the television's about to come on and I cannot wait to see the score I received!

Ander and Mohair are sat on the plush velvet sofa to the left, either side of their ridiculous mentor. The girl I haven't bothered to learn the name of is cuddled up by herself on an armchair. I'm sat in the middle, centred in such a prime position to get the best view of the training score reveal. My mentor's ancient, like nearly _fifty, _but I like her so I allow her to sit next to me. Lokki our escort is somewhere behind us, watching from afar whilst he eats his dinner which he was two hours late for. I don't know what's going on with him these past couple of days, but my father will hear about this and I'll ensure he's never allowed over for dinner ever again. I can't be dealing with such a slacker, it's bad for my image.

"Pay attention Woven and Ester, take note of the scores and use them to your advantage."

"I already have an advantage Scarlett, I don't need to bother with any of the scores. Only mine." My mentor rolls her eyes and stares straight back at the screen. Ander and Mohair are deep in some conversation, something I'd love to eavesdrop on but right now is not the best time. Ester – I think Scarlett called her that – looks at me and tries to put on a happy face for me, but she's no Woven Jones and the pathetic attempt at trying to show enthusiasm is wasted on her and she goes back to sullenly staring at the black screen.

"Ladies and gentleman of Panem, welcome to tonight's exciting show!" The screen explodes into life, fireworks going off dramatically as Caesar Flickerman comes into view, a glorious representation of the Capitol people I've come to adore. His grin is fabulous, his teeth almost as white as my own. Ander's groaning about something, when I shush him he glares at me but I have my eyes transfixed once again with Caesar's bright blue ones. He's so handsome, so much more attractive than any of the tributes I've been left to interact with. His blazer is glittering with yellow, his hair the same sunlight shade, everything's so bright that it makes me cry with delight.

"Here it is, the reveal of the training scores! I bet you're all excited so I'll get right to it. After three days of careful observation and a private session where the tributes showcased their talent, the Gamemakers have scored the tributes on a ranking of one being the worst to twelve being the best possible score achievable. Get ready Panem, time to get this show on the road!"

There's cheering and clapping and every positive noise imaginable in the background as Caesar's face is replaced with a dark screen.

"From District One, Fortune Dietrich with a score of..." Caesar's voice is still loud over the face of this Fortune guy. He's average, that's all I can say but Caesar's announcement of a ten and the appearance of the very same number in red figures, actually sparks something inside of me. Okay, that's impressive, good job Fortune.

Scarlett is sticking to her own advice and jotting down the score, a frown on her face and worry etched in her expression. I like that she actually cares for me, maybe when I come back I'll try to show some kind of appreciation towards her. I'm only mean to those who deserve that kind of treatment, maybe I judged Scarlett too quickly just because of her age and those hideous wrinkles defiling what could be a pretty face.

"Iris Odessa with a score of eight!" She's pretty but not as pretty as me. The next boy from One scores an alright nine and the other girl matches the pretty blonde. I've seen both of these girls at it, whilst it's amusing it's also highly annoying. I don't expect either to get in my way though, not with daddy supporting me from wherever he will be once the Games begin, it'll be a piece of cake.

"From District Two, Mercury Wolfe with a score of ten!"

Ester's looking increasingly distraught as the clock ticks by. Her eyes are wide and she keeps sniffling like she's got a cold. Scarlett's too busy to pay attention and whilst I notice it, it doesn't mean I care for the obvious bloodbath.

The first girl, Declan something, scores a nine. The weird looking blonde guy another nine and the other girl a less impressive eight. So far the careers have been what we all expected, to be honest I never thought they looked like much, I'm only going to match their score anyway.

The District Three tributes are pretty useless. Chip-something scores a pretty good seven but the creepy Diane girl gets a three, the other boy a laughable one and the little girl a two. A bunch of bloodbaths, maybe not Chip but he's just like the rest, a death waiting to happen.

The last career district comes onto screen and they're pretty much average for what you'd expect. Both boys score a good enough nine, Ary-whatever gets an eight and the other girl gets a seven. She looks terrified in her picture so I don't know how she pulled that off but whatever. This is all a bunch of nonsense, just get to me and then we can be done with this. The other three seem to take so much notice into each score, their reactions both entertaining and irritating. I'm the true victor here and I won't let a bunch of numbers dictate who can or can't win this thing. My victory isn't a possibility, it's an inevitability.

* * *

**Alain Bierwith, District Seven Male**

* * *

"Chip knows what he's doing right?" I whisper into Neelo's ear as the training scores begin. Neelo turns to face me and nods his head. The boy's in complete awe over our leader, it's difficult to understand how it all came to be but I have to respect both of them.

"I don't get why I have to be the one to come and pick you up, no offense."

I never used to question my obligations to people I cared about, but back in the district except for the occasional falling tree, life and death really never played a part in my choices. Now it does and I deeply want to protect my allies, but I have my own life in my hands as well, I have to think about that. Chip's plan could seriously backfire if we're targeted straight away, maybe Neelo won't collapse, maybe I won't need to put my neck on the line even more than it already is.

"Chip's the strongest one out of us all-"

"If he's the strongest wouldn't it make sense for him to pick you up?"

Caesar's over enthusiastic voice is preoccupying everyone else in this room, luckily I doubt anyone can overhear what we're talking about. I have no problem with Rhoena but Eden, she's a loose cannon.

"If I collapse," he pauses, I can tell he's constantly hurt whenever he brings his conditions up, Chip doesn't seem to mind and I'm trying not to. I never thought I'd lose my loyalty but I'm really starting to question everything. I don't like it.

"If I do collapse it will be on my plate, away from the biggest fights. The person who goes to get supplies will be going into those fights and I think we'd both prefer it was someone like Chip."

I see the sense in what he's saying and nod my head. There's nothing more to really talk about so I look back at the screen and watch as Chip receives a seven. _Seven! _I know what I did was nowhere near as good as whatever he must have done to receive that score.

Everything's already starting to change and we haven't even gotten into the Capitol. Neelo told us about his old life, how he'd never really do much, but now he's planning away and doing all he can to support our alliance. Chip may not say it out loud but I've seen the way he looks at Neelo, he cares for him and it's something Chip's probably not used to after the conversation we had about our home lives. And then there's me, who's questioning everything I never would usually have doubt about.

Everyone in this entire room seems so interested in the numbers that are appearing on the screen. Even Rhoena who I haven't seen do much of anything, is widening her eyes at some and looking happy about a few others. The final tribute from Four fades from the screen as Caesar announces the next tribute. Isaac receives a four, that's not too bad. I'm not expecting anything higher than a four and that's pushing it.

The blonde girl from Five, Daraeh, receives a six which I bet she's pleased with. Chip and Daraeh's high scores will receive them sponsors but also the careers will target them for being threats and I'm allied with Chip. Again the doubt tears me apart, I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I'm struggling to determine loyalties, I haven't even gotten to the actual fighting yet.

The other boy, Rhuben, matches Isaac with a four and the final girl from Five receives a small two. Rhoena squeals slightly and hugs into the cushion. Maybe they're allies, no one in this room knows anything about Rhoena, not how training went, not about allies, not even about life in Seven. She's a mystery but I feel bad for her, she's so tiny.

The first girl that appears from Six receives a... nine! I can hear the applause that someone from a non career district has scored something so high. I saw Athena in the anti-career alliance but I didn't know she was that good. Great, another tough opponent to face. Neelo still seems as calm as ever, eyes transfixed on the screen.

The little boy from Six receives a two, the other girl a three and the boy a four. Apart from Athena that district hasn't stood out very much, in fact apart from a few scores here and there everything's been pretty average. But now it's our turn and I can feel the nerves creeping in and Neelo shuffles around on his spot on this sofa, his hand gripping into the cushion. Chip's already got us some sponsors, I don't know whether I want a high score or not but some more couldn't hurt I guess.

My face flashes up followed by a four and I relax back into the cushion. Someone says congratulations but I blank it out and just smile to myself, I wasn't expecting much but a four's still good enough for me.

Eden receives a six which she's grinning about but then Neelo's two appears and I look down at him. His eyes widen and his tiny little grin drops and he looks at me.

"Don't worry, Chip got a seven, it'll be fine."

He nods but I can tell he's on the verge of crying. When Rhoena receives a one that's exactly what she does, she stands up and cries until we hear her bedroom door slam shut. If she is with the girl who got two then their alliance isn't looking very good, their chances cut almost completely.

Now that our district has been read out the two mentors and Eden have gotten up and moved over to the dining room. They obviously don't care about the rest but I stick back for Neelo who still seems adamant on hearing every single score that is read out.

He's trying to put on a brave face which breaks my heart a little, how can I doubt a boy like him? Even considering just leaving him to his fate makes the guilt stab into me, over and over. I have to protect him because that's what an ally does, Chip's going to get supplies for us, that's how brave he is. I have to do my part.

The two boys from Eight both receive a six and the girls a four. I'll still never really know what I want to do because the survival part is screaming that only one can win, protecting a boy who's going to die soon enough anyway is only asking for an early death. But if it was Aiden, or another one of my friends back in Seven, I'd do anything to help them. I have to do my duty, no matter the cost, Neelo is my friend and protecting him is something that must be done.

* * *

**Wesley Quevenne, District Ten Male**

* * *

I shouldn't like Coyote but strangely I'm drawn to the positive energy he emits. Sure, he's a career and I'm an anti-career, but up here we kind of forget about that and just talk. He's nervous about the coming Games because the careers expect him to kill someone and the same can be said for me. Both of us will try to murder the other in about two days time and despite our growing relationship that still makes me see him as an enemy. A friend and an enemy at the same time, it's a weird feeling.

Fawn's chatting away loudly with our escort who's even more invested in the conversation than she is. She doesn't understand all the plotting and everything but she's likeable and people in the Capitol admire enthusiasm and excitement. Katri's got her own alliance and has her eyes on the television, then looking at me and Coyote and back at the television.

She's always got something to say and when she looks back at me, this time for much longer, I wait for her to speak.

"Wesley?"

"Yes Katri?"

She moves over to join us on the largest piece of furniture in this part of the room. Our mentors are a quiet pair and are sat somewhere behind us, looking at the scores over our shoulders. So far the careers have done well, making Coyote even more nervous and Athena, Ander and Mohair did our alliance proud. I'm not all for trying to stand out but Tiller doesn't seem to mind about everyone being loud about what we're trying to do. He thinks he's clever but no one has loyalty towards him, we only care for ourselves and joined that alliance based on the fact we wanted to survive.

"Is your dad that Hektor guy, the one that kissed that other man?"

I flinch at the words and try to push down the wave of emotions that's about to be brought to the surface. I've received so much hate over my father's choice to leave the family based on his decision to live with another...guy, and I put on a front like I don't care. I didn't think I'd have to worry about that here though, evidently it seems I do.

"I think you should just mind your own business," Coyote interjects as I open my mouth to say something. Katri's eyes widen and then she glares at him.

"I was only asking a question, why is everyone so rude?"

"Just go away," I say, tuning out her little tantrum and staring at the screen as the first tribute from Nine appears. He's Katri's ally. I hate their little alliance because all they do is make noise and none of it sounds productive. Katri, surprisingly, is probably the quietest member of that alliance from what I've seen. When I look at her, her eyes turn to slits and she makes a weird growling angry noise. I try to push her to the back of my mind and watch as a three appears. Katri says something but then Emily-Mae appears and I feel myself hoping that despite the fact she's an awful person, the number does her talent justice. She could do well, sadly. I shouldn't feel that way about another human being but the way she treated Ander was out of line. He's a good ally, probably more so than she is.

She gets an eight and I don't really know how to respond. More sponsors means our entire alliance benefits, but an eight not only boosts her stupid arrogance but the careers once again have another incentive to try to wipe us out straight away.

The other boy from Nine receives a five and the girl receives a three. There haven't been many surprises so far, the occasional good score that got Fawn chatting away about, but so far nothing much. She doesn't even quieten down as Coyote's face appears.

Seven.

"No, no... she said eight," his face drops, his eyes looking down at the cushion. I'd try to comfort him if it wasn't for my own nerves causing me to want to be sick. His eyes are scrunched up but then Fawn starts applauding so I move to stare at her.

"I got a five! I thought I failed!" The escort hugs her, the two are genuinely happy about a five. Maybe for Fawn that's good but Emily-Mae won't let her hear the end of it, I should pity her but she's naïve and I can't feel much for a girl who's acting too over the top constantly.

My face appears and then the six. Six. Fawn says congratulations and I feel Coyote's hand pat my shoulder, but I don't really know how to react. A six is good right? Tiller would be fine with that I bet.

My thoughts are interrupted once again when Katri cries out about her five and sinks into her own chair. Fawn is happy but Katri isn't, this is the difference between the girls. Fawn can feel happy about anything but Katri, despite being annoying, knows the way scores work. A five is average and considering her alliance hasn't done so well I doubt sponsors will come pouring in.

The career from Eleven receives a seven, the first girl a five, Tiller surprisingly only manages a five as well and the other girl a five. I bet our leader won't be happy he matched Fawn and everyone else beat him. But Tiller's all about his mind anyway, less about the muscle. He leaves that to us.

Finally Twelve comes around, Dash matches me with a six which makes me question why we didn't ask him to join. The older girl receives a four, the little boy a two and the final girl a five.

Now that it's all over and with Caesar's goodbye ringing in our ears, we all stand up to disband to our separate rooms. It's pretty late and we have to be up early tomorrow. I won't lie and say I'm not nervous about tomorrow's interview, if anything I'm petrified, but anything's better than the Hunger Games that are in two days time.

In two days I could die and I have no one to even talk to. Coyote's too upset, Katri I will never go off to try to communicate with and Fawn just wouldn't understand. Our mentors have disappeared as well, leaving me all alone as the elevator closes and our escort descends to wherever escorts go.

I guess I should get used to this loneliness because if I'm to win all my allies have to die and a few I actually like. I may pretend to be all tough but that's a front I have to put up. I'm a tribute now, a member of the anti-careers and with an average training score of six. If I let the barrier die down and crumble I'm a dead man. I'm not ready to die yet, I know no one else is, but I have to forget about them. Only one wins after all, and this score does prove I can do something. I'm not out of this just yet. There's still hope.

* * *

_**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologise for being a day late, I think from now on I'm taking at least a day's rest between chapters. For those who have been with me with previous stories when put under a lot of pressure to get chapters out fast... well I end up quitting and I am dedicated to this story so I will not ever get to that position :D

Anyway the training scores will be put onto the blog, I don't know whether they're harsh or too nice or whatever, but I gave what I thought each tribute would realistically receive. I hope you're happy :D

I struggled with this chapter, I think it went a bit... wrong? I'm not sure but anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Two more Capitol chapters left! :D

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

I'm planning to get the next two chapters written before school starts, so hopefully the next chapter shall be soon :)


	20. Ritual

**Ritual**

_We move into the devil's shoes;  
It's far too late to be rescued;  
From highway seas and thunder skies;  
We see our fate, you hear our cries._

* * *

**Interviews**

* * *

**Iris Odessa, District One Female**

* * *

My stylist runs her fingers through my hair and grins. I see the way her eyes are stuck on the back of my head through the reflection in the mirror, her hand rests on my shoulder and she squeezes it slightly.

"You'll be the star of the show. I can't thank you enough Iris."

What do I say to that? I know, of course I know that my beauty will get me further than most of these disgustingly average tributes, my stylist must be honoured that her tribute didn't exactly need much beautifying to get into perfect form. Doing my hair, nails, make-up and all that, I admit it was good to have someone doing it, but I didn't have her scolding me like I'm sure other stylists have had to do based on how hideous these kids are. I've seen the way they've looked at me over training, how their eyes betray the strength they're trying to show just to fool me that I haven't wormed my way into their heads.

It was always like this back in the District, my words always cut deep into the minds of everyone I decided wasn't worthy of me being nice too. Not many people earned that honour and here in this place only Lance and Shawn have somewhat earned the privilege of me liking their presence, the others I just put up with, these are my allies and I'll have to make do if I want to have a tough group to further myself through these games.

"Can I see the outfit now?" I flutter my eyelashes, playing up the gratified little tribute who owes their stylist everything. Her head goes up and down eagerly and she disappears out the door.

I'm left to my thoughts, alone in this majestic room to stare at my glorious reflection.

The survivalist inside of me knows that I shouldn't act the way I do with my fellow allies, it only angers them more and I've seen the way dysfunctional careers end up killing one another. The leader is always the first one to go. But I have a playful side that just doesn't let the survivalist take control, it shuts up when I'm given a weapon but time to just talk and order people around is time I spend asserting myself over others, and trying to put them down more than I already have.

The other careers have annoyed me like nothing else, it's always good for the dramatic side of things to have a rival and Callista is just that. She thinks she's so perfect with her, I admit, beautiful looks. But I thought a career was supposed to be tough and she, no matter what anyone says, is most definitely not. But she's somehow secured herself another career alliance and I don't like to say it, but they could prove a massive problem when it comes to the Games.

Mercury is tougher than most of my allies and Fortune, he's got his skills. The other three I don't see anything special in, especially Callista. I hate how she's got under my skin, I never allowed people to ever do that. It had to be me doing the tampering minds thing, not the other way round, but now I can't do anything but picture Callista and feel a rage like nothing else, swimming around inside of me.

Just when my hands clench into fists and I feel like punching something, my stylist comes back into the room carrying my outfit. It's protected in some plastic covering so I can't see it, she's practically bouncing on the spot with joy as I stand up to take it from her.

This better be good, I mean it.

As I unzip it I see the silvery fabric shine out immediately. It's a thin velvet top with straps over my shoulders, low cut but not too low. The skirt is all frilly and quite bright to the eye, but it matches the top. I suppose this isn't too bad, it'll do.

When I turn back to my stylist her face looks like it's about to explode. I see the pleading in her eyes for me to like her creation, it's so simple that it couldn't have taken that long to come up with, but maybe the simplicity is the angle she's going for. After all, it's the killing the Capitol wants to see and no matter how much of a beauty contest this Capitol part of the process seems, when it comes to the actual Hunger Games they'll like all that to be stripped back and just watch me get barbaric with the way I slaughter through my opponents.

I'm starting to like it more now, much more.

"It's good, thank you."

She sighs with relief but then goes dark with embarrassment and clasps a hand over her mouth. I laugh slightly and turn to walk away to the little private part of the room where I can get changed. My current outfit is nothing special but I still look radiant, probably much better than most of these tributes will look even after they've gotten into whatever outrageous outfit they're sporting for these interviews.

The material is comfortable and fits perfectly. I walk out barefoot and grab the shoes my stylist is holding out for me. They're simple silvery heels that once again match everything I've already got on. I'm one for dramatics and standing out, it's partly why I find it so entertaining to make other people's lives a misery, but I like the simple side of this all.

I'm going to strip down my personality for this interview and do all I can to get Caesar and the audience roaring and clapping like crazy, everything I say must be complimentary, I must show how ruthless I can be as well. It's all just putting on a show, even in the Games I'm performing and I'm excellent and it all.

Leader of the strongest career pack, beautiful District One Female and a simple yet stunning dress to wow the crowd. I don't see how I can't win this year, no matter who is running around the Arena, be it from Callista to the District Twelve scum, I'm destined to take the victory crown and be yet another District One victor!

My stylist places her hand gently on my shoulder and guides me out through the door, we're early but it's better to be early. Everything I do is to show up the other tributes, it's what a future Victor does, it's what Iris Odessa does.

* * *

**Barley Richardson, District Nine Male**

* * *

He begs once again for me to put the outfit on. Again and again I have to repeat that he has to leave the room or I won't be getting changed into anything. The stylists don't seem to understand the fact that we have boundaries, a little thing called personal space. They don't care about nudity but I do. I am not willing to parade about in the nude just because my stylist says it doesn't matter.

"For the last time, no."

"Why are you so uptight Barley, I'm your stylist."

"You're a strange man I only met a few days ago. Give me the outfit and get out."

He pouts and shakes his head. "What if I need to make adjustme-"

"Make them when I've got it on," I lean forwards and snatch the outfit from his hands. He glares at me but finally gives in and turns to leave the room, his head held high and hands clasped together behind his back.

I hate confrontations, even the tiniest of arguments, and I now I feel guilty. I shouldn't because he's a vile man but I just do. Usually I'd just bite my lip and nod my head, but I had to draw the line. People back in Nine never usually walked all over me but that was simply because of my size. I heard the whispers, the awful attempts at covering up the insults sent my way, but I never reacted.

Why do I act so kind all the time? I shouldn't feel guilty about not listening to my stylist, I should be proud I stood up for myself.

During training I was approached by the careers but there were some arguments before they even asked me anything. My size is the only reason they thought I was good, but I'm not talented like they are and most definitely not willing to lose my humanity and butcher innocent children. If I'm going to make it far I'll play it my way. I denied the second the offer passed the career boy's lips. I am not a monster, I can't use weapons and I may seem intimidating but if some other tribute had have come up to me to talk I'd have politely replied.

No one did though. To the careers I was a potential ally, now a target. And to the non-careers I am too scary to talk to because I'm just not as sociable so that deems me unapproachable and someone who is probably planning on how to kill them.

I'm not. I could never kill someone, I highly doubt I could even kill a career.

How can I kid myself that I could make it far? I want to remain positive but it's just... difficult, so difficult.

"Have you got the damn thing on yet?"

I realise my leg is only halfway in and quickly pull the black trousers up to my waist. I've got a boring white shirt but a weird glittery orange blazer that matches the shoes. I rush to get everything on and if I know my stylist, which I do, he's not going to wait any longer.

As I thought, without waiting to check again, he comes storming in.

"Good, well it fits at least," he brushes off some invisible dirt on the collar and walks around me. I can't see him but I can feel his eyes examining me and it makes me blush. If I can't handle one strange man with butterfly tattoos on his cheeks, then how can I handle Caesar, a screaming audience, cameras and the whole of Panem watching me from their homes?

"It'll do I guess, at least you're tall with some muscle on you. It shows."

He stands still in front of me and frowns.

"Smile Barley, we can't have that."

"I'm not on stage yet though."

He crosses his arms and tuts, shaking his head left and right. Once again I feel the urge to apologise, a sorry about to burst from my lips, but I hold it in as he steps closer to me, a blue butterfly half an inch from my cheek.

"Barley I am your stylist. Hell it's been an awful few days, I'd have preferred that wonderful Emily-Mae girl but unfortunately I was allocated you. Now I don't want you to die, that would do really bad for my image so as strange as it may seem to you I am trying to help. Get used to smiling now and it won't seem so fake up on the stage."

He leans back and seems pleased with himself. I give in to his wishes and slowly try to get my lips to curve upwards into some kind of smile that will satisfy him. I don't think it works, he rolls his eyes and turns to leave again.

"I don't know why I bother. Come on, let's get this over with."

He mumbles to himself the whole way down the dimly lit corridor until lights attack my eyes from the front. I refrain from clamping them shut, I don't feel like annoying someone else by falling into them. We've reached backstage and already the stage lights have been put up and the crowd taking their seats from what I can see.

"Get to the back Nine," a career sneers at me. I'm well known amongst their pack for all the wrong reasons. But, as usual, I comply and start walking backwards. My stylist has gone finally so I find Maia and quickly slot myself behind her.

She looks up at me and I see the shiver run down her back. I want to say something to make her like me, but it's no use, I'm a loner in this Game and she has an alliance. They'll try to kill me if I wander into their path and as much as I don't want to, I'm starting to doubt how long I can stick to my morals. I look like someone who can kill but I can't, I don't want to. But will the survivalist inside of me break free and kill just so I can get home? I can't picture someone like Maia, so small and so kind, left in some patch of dirt with the life drained from her.

It sends a chill down my spine just thinking about it so I push it from my mind and focus on the queue forming and gradually growing as tributes slot themselves in their positions. The stage is set and everyone here is teeming with plans for how they will present themselves. People like Maia will no doubt be themselves and people like Iris and the careers will be as fake as they can, just to gain as much attention to add to what they already have.

My strategy is to be myself, but myself is a giant of a guy who can't stop apologising and feeling wrong about everything. I told my parents to stay strong and I can't even stick to my own advice. I'm probably the weakest person here in this line and no one can see that.

Someone shouts something, people clap and Fortune Dietrich walks on to the stage. Confident. Handsome. Deadly.

I'm doomed to fall, there's nothing I can do for myself anymore.

* * *

**Declan Rift, District Two Female**

* * *

Mercury walks towards the stage, passing Callista and the two spend a second to mumble something to the other.

Truthfully I believe that their pack is stronger and I actually respect their talents, each of them know what they're doing and care for one another. Our pack is full to the brim with those plotting how to bring about the downfall of not only our 'esteemed' leader Iris, but everyone else.

Even now I feel the weight of everything on my shoulders. I play the ideal career well enough for my allies to respect me and luckily I fit the part and got a good score. I'm supposed to play it ruthless, a trained and brutal killer. Cora sees a more caring side of me but that's just another mask, another character to cover up the fact that the only thing I have going for me in this game is my plotting.

I can use and abuse my friendship with Cora, it's the reason I've gotten closer. And I can manipulate the others and take them down with the false career they think I am.

No one here knows me, not the real me. Maybe I don't even know myself because my entire life I've tried to further my survival by playing the character that would help me. And now I'm a career, this is my character and could very well be my last. I'm not like Iris, I know the risks and I don't delude myself that victory is essential. But I have my plans, I can get them all to see who I want them to see.

Today's the biggest show so far, the time we as individuals get to actually speak to the cameras and show off a bit about ourselves. The careers gloat, I've come to realise that not just by this year, but every year I've ever watched. I have the plan inside of my head of how I will act, so I play with the golden sleeve of my dress and watch as Mercury laughs with Caesar.

"I bet Callista's a great catch hey Mercury?" he nudges his arm slightly, more contact to show that they have this false connection the Capitol will eat up. Mercury knows how to play this, we all know Mercury and he laughs, nodding eagerly.

"Callista's great. She's funny, talented, easy on the eyes," he winks at the camera and I see Callista blushing whilst she waits for him to leave.

The two go on and on like school friends about the career rivalries, about his score, about his home life and more importantly how he plans on winning. We all have our master plans no doubt locked away in our minds but each career just responds with their skill with a weapon. Mercury does just that, I will do just that.

"Mercury Wolfe everyone!" The crowd cheers and applauds as he walks off stage, bowing twice before disappearing from their view. He passes me without even paying any attention and goes straight for Callista. The two hug and walk off somewhere a bit further away to wait, they haven't forgotten about Kenzall it seems. Fortune has disappeared though, from what I've seen he isn't one to wait around.

"And now ladies and gentleman, the beautiful, Declan Rift!"

Show time.

The Capitol explodes into fits of cheers and their hands hammer away together, clapping as a bright light hits my eyes and Caesar's eyes meet my own. They're practically sparkling, his teeth shining in the light. I waste no time in taking his hand, holding my dress up slightly, and then taking a seat.

I've played plenty of characters, dealt with so many types of people, but I still get nervous. It snakes around inside of me, practically making me feel like being sick, but I ignore it and steady myself.

"You look beautiful Declan," Caesar starts with, smiling as I blush slightly. I flip my hair over my shoulder and grin his way, it's not too over the top, it shows I'm a career as much as any of the others. Iris was splendid up here at playing her role, I can't let such an awful person beat me.

"Thank you Caesar, you're looking very handsome yourself."

The crowd laughs and I keep the smile going, taking it all in. I've never received clapping for playing a role and I actually like it. It beats back the nerves and sends a wave of some kind of warmth through me.

"So Declan. We haven't got much time so let's get down to it. We all know about the two alliances and a little bird tells me you've joined Iris. What made you decide that?"

Partly what I told Cora, partly because they'll be easier to tear down from the inside. Of course all the plotting is a secret, now's the time to flex my career muscles and show them off to the world.

"Because the pack is bigger, and more numbers means a better chance at lasting longer. Plus, it ensures that I'll get some kills and won't have to worry about being attacked. The other pack will do their best but Iris knows what she's doing and so do I."

The compliment nearly makes me roll my eyes but I need to seem like I truly care about each career in the pack and that I'll stick by my alliance. I can show my true colours soon enough, not now.

"Mercury's a tough guy though, aren't you worried?"

"Me worried? You're forgetting who you're talking to," I giggle lightly and send a wink at the cameras. The crowd cheers and Caesar leans into the cushion, his shoulders bouncing up and down in time with his laughter.

"Of course, we all know you can do this Declan. No one has any doubt about it."

He'll say this for everyone, even the little girl from Three, but it still acts as a confidence boost I'm sure. It even helps me and I thank him.

He starts asking me about my home life. It's a touchy subject and although I'm sure he already knows, I'm allowed to lie to the camera without him bringing much up. It all goes well, it's short so the buzzer rings out fairly quickly and I walk off with the crowd's applauding ringing in my ears.

Mercury and Callista now look at me as I pass, both smiling. I pay no attention, I did well and I should be allowed to feel proud about it. I played the part and I played it well.

I step into the open elevator, there's no point in waiting for my allies. They all have their masks to put on, plans about how to act but I'm the master. I may not have the strength that Lance and Mercury possess but I have my brain and that's what will get me through this. I need nothing else.

* * *

**Daraeh Elwood, District Five Female**

* * *

Koder comes running up to me grinning, his arms wind-milling and cape outstretched, flapping behind him. I notice Avalon's eyes staring at his back, eyes full of pain and sadness. I can't copy her feelings towards Koder no matter how much I long to. He grabs my hand and bounces on the spot. I grin down, my heart not into it.

I can't shake off the bitterness I have towards males as a whole and I hate that it's directed at a kid who the others see as sweet and adorable...who _is_ sweet and adorable. I shouldn't dislike him but I'm struggling. I don't want to disappoint Dimanine and Avalon though, for them I will protect Koder no matter how hard it is.

"Daraeh, Avalon said it's your turn soon. Are you excited?" he radiates innocence yet I see Willick, I see my father, I see every man that has done my family wrong and I let go of his hand.

"Sure."

The lie actually hurts but it pleases Koder who goes skipping back off to Avalon. I'm glad he's gone but his question has struck a chord and I grit my teeth to contain my frustration. I'm fed up of being paraded like a sex object and judged by my hair and complexion rather than what I can actually do. I'm fed up of all the falseness these tributes are displaying up on that stage, their acts irritating and enraging to watch. Each of them are smiling and talking like the personalities I've seen do not exist just to better themselves, I can't stand it. Everything I've come into contact with makes me sick to the teeth, Dimanine and Avalon have been my only comfort, the only thing stopping me from ripping my hair out.

I don't want to die but I'd rather be in the Arena where this beauty contest drops, the false smiles all fade and everyone shows their true colours. It would make it easier for my stomach to handle.

I understand people's need to plot just to survive but some of these people are genuinely despicable and it infuriates me even more. The careers are nothing but bullies, Iris as bad as people like Mercury and Lance. I don't care how damaging my approach to the interview will be for my sponsors but I'm staying true to who I am. Everyone else might be willing to drop their humanity and change for the Capitol's entertainment, but I'm not.

I feel guilty that my actions might affect my allies but they'll understand. I have to be me, I cannot change who I am.

"From District Five, Daraeh Elwood!"

I barely register Isaac's shoulder crashing into my own on purpose. He sneers, I see red and gear up to lunge at him but a Capitol attendant steps out from behind some technical equipment and places her hand on my other shoulder.

"Time for your interview girl."

I try to compose myself. I won't be fake up there but I don't want to walk on stage a raging mess of a girl. I pull up the fabric of my dress, disgustingly low cut so it shows off parts I do not want displayed, and walk on stage with my eyes stuck on Caesar.

I must come off as quite intimidating because his smile falters for half a second before his white teeth shine through and he holds his hand out for me. I ignore it, brushing past him and taking my seat. Why this need to help a girl sit? I know how to sit down on chair. It's not difficult.

He pretends to act like I did nothing, I see it in the way his eyes stop on my own, a flash of anger showing his true self. I don't know how the Capitol doesn't see the real Caesar, I can see right through him.

I take a deep breath and lean back in my chair, forgetting about the way I was taught to sit, how to place my hands, how to have my legs straight and have them touching. We're like dolls and I'm sick of it. I'm not trying to act rebellious, I'm not a rebel in the slightest but I just hate this whole show. I was reaped to fight and die, all this shit is pointless.

"How are you finding your stay in the Capitol Daraeh?" he leans ever so slightly forward, eyes boring into my own, hungry for the details.

"How am I finding the Capitol?" he nods and I frown. "How do you think I'm finding the Capitol Caesar, would you like it if you were put in my shoes?"

This gets the crowd muttering. Caesar pulls back slightly and hesitates with his next enquiry. I've not been offensive but he's so far been used to overenthusiastic or ruthless tributes trying to one-up their opposition. If I'm going to win it'll be based on my skills and my alliance, not some kind of act.

"I'd love it very much. It must be very different to District Five?"

"Oh you're right, the Capitol is very different to my home." Caesar smiles at me and claps his hands just to get the crowd cheering again, the lack of applause is probably unsettling for him.

"So let's move on to your score. A six is pretty impressive, what did you do to gain that score?"

"Attacked a bunch of orange cubes. Ran around a bit. Swung a sword. The usual crap."

I shouldn't feel so proud of myself but my retorts actually fill me with a sense of happiness. I bet all the other tributes, well excluding the careers, have wanted to say stuff like this and now maybe the others will. The majority still have their little interview, it would be great if I influenced others to follow my footsteps and not lie.

Caesar does his best to brush this comment off again and continue with his ever large smile and charming approach. He chuckles to himself and turns to face the cameras.

"I think we might have a fighter here ladies and gentleman."

The buzzer goes off just as he finishes and he turns to face me once more. I'm sure I've been cut off early but that's okay. I've proved a point to myself and stayed true to who I am. Whether my interview had have been an hour or thirty seconds it doesn't matter.

Koder rushes back over to me, totally oblivious to what I've really done. He congratulates me and I finally smile properly for him. Maybe it's just the after effect of my interview but I don't feel like I can resent him any longer. Koder is a little boy who's never harmed a soul, I cannot push my hatred for other men onto this kid.

Avalon calls Koder back over so I take it as my time to leave. Rhuben's next so I doubt he'll maintain what I just did, but who cares? I can leave with a smile on my face and that's something I didn't think I would show after my interview. If it rebounds and damages my chances then so be it, my family will be proud of me and that's all that matters. If I die, I won't be someone else, I'll be me. That's all I want.

* * *

**Ander Selvage, District Eight Male**

* * *

I'm learning to open up more and I like it. When I first boarded the train all I could see was a burning red, the anger stronger than ever before. Then I spoke to Mohair and I saw something that actually made me feel like I had it better off.

All my life I thought the shit thrown my way wasn't fair, but I adapted and never let myself get pushed around. I'm androgynous or whatever that word is, and people thought it funny to make fun of me. Mohair's had it worse all his life and I felt like I had a duty to help him break from this shell he's built. Now I don't feel so angry all the time because I actually have a friend who needs my help and not the other way round.

It hasn't changed the way I react to people's insults, Emily-Mae is one of the countless idiots who think it's funny to harass me, but Mohair's taught me a lesson he probably doesn't even understand himself. That there's always someone out there that has it worse than you, that I shouldn't always be so moody and bitter.

He's left to go to bed, ready for tomorrow's early start. Woven is up on stage. She has the personality of someone I should hate but all I do is pity her. She's been so sheltered all her life, never understood life from the point of view of someone who has struggled, I can't see her going far. I blame her father not her. He'll be the reason his daughter dies.

She giggles up on stage and plays with her dress, going over and over about how beautiful she is and how she's going to win. Caesar and the Capitol are laughing alongside her, whether because they find her a joke or genuinely believe she can do this, I don't know. I don't plan on getting angry up there and attacking the camera like I'm pretty sure the Ander back in Eight would have done, however I don't plan on acting like the happy little tribute who's in love with the Capitol. Besides, everyone knows about the anti-careers, we're supposed to be frightening, not sweet.

"Ladies and gentleman, Woven Jones!"

I'm shocked the crowd haven't lost their voices because they've been non-stop cheering the entire time. They show their favourites easily by the way their voices increase in volume but even tributes like the little boys from Six and Seven received deafening screeches. They love us because we're going to kill and die for them. I can't feel pride with that applause because they aren't applauding me. They want my sword arm and my will to murder. That's all this is.

"And now, please welcome, Ander Selvage!"

I blank out the screaming, I focus on my breathing and the way forwards. My dress shoes are pretty large so I'm still getting used to them.

_Left, right, left, right._

I smirk and walk faster. When I pass the curtain it's like an explosion of flashing and colours. I can't focus on anything but the noises now and they all attack my ears with such a ferocity I stumble towards the chair.

I blush slightly at this momentary weakness. Caesar helps me by guiding me to the chair and pats me on the knee. He starts laughing with the crowd and I sink back into the cushions. I never get this embarrassed about being on show, hell my whole life I've been looked at, but this is something else. Something else entirely.

The noise eventually starts to die down but it's still a constant hum of capitolites begging for the dirt on me. Caesar doesn't deny them what they want any longer and grins when I catch his eyes.

"Good to see you Ander, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. This is all fine."

"That's good to know," he's searching his mind for some question to ask me that will bring out something I wouldn't usually feel like sharing. I gently tuck some strands of hair behind my ear and I see his eyes shift. He grins, it's subtle but it's there and I feel sweat start to build already. He wouldn't.

"You're certainly different to a lot of the other tributes. I bet the Capitol's in love with your hair!"

The crowd scream their agreement and like I can't help it, I feel my hands clench into fists. I have to control my breathing, something Mohair would be proud of if he's watching right now and not going to sleep.

I try to think of happy thoughts and not the memories that surface from my subconscious. A thousand insults attack each and every crevice of my mind and I bite down on my lip. Maybe it was just a compliment but he's touched a nerve, just like Emily-Mae and all the others have done over the years.

Caesar must realise what he's done because through the slight blur in my eyes I see him frown. He's ever so good at changing expressions though, a master at hiding what's lurking in that head of his because his lips curl up again and he laughs.

"I'm only joking around Ander. We all love you. Now, I must confess I'm awfully interested in this alliance that's been put together. Athena spoke about it and so did Mohair but I'm curious as to what your views are?"

I can feel a million eyes glued to my face and it makes the warmth creep up my cheeks.

"Our alliance will prove themselves in the Arena. We stand for something and that will show. You won't be disappointed."

I hate that our little group will provide the fights the Capitol so relish but it's true. We will take down careers and they will lap it up like some sick little puppy. I'm nervous but excited at the same time, this entire pointless week of dressing up and training is nearly over and we can just get to what we all knew was coming. I could die and I don't really feel fear over it. We all die someday, but I will still fight for my life. I'm not ready to just give up.

"I'm sure the whole of Panem cannot wait."

Each interview begins with a different introduction, the tributes slowly settling in and relaxing. Now he asks me questions about my training score and stuff about my home life. It's all pretty much what he says for everyone else and it breezes past without a hitch, thankfully.

The home life is a touchy subject but he doesn't push, Caesar may be a vulture hunting for information but he doesn't want an angry tribute showing the Capitol up.

I leave the stage feeling happy with myself. I probably didn't stand out but at least I wasn't some over the top tribute trying to win over the Capitol with compliments they receive every year. All I want right now is to get out of this stupid suit and go to bed. Tomorrow I could kill someone, tomorrow I could die. I'll do my best because that's all I really can do.

The elevator doors close and I shoot upwards, ready to just forget about it all and have my last, normal sleep.

* * *

**Brazen Quincy, District Nine Male**

* * *

Isaac, Woven and Katri surround me. Each of them mention how I should play this, what I should say and how should I act. Isaac dulled his arrogance down and came off as a guy who loved where he was, Woven played the arrogant card well mixed in with her beauty; now I'm next and Katri soon after. This isn't about being yourself anymore and I know that, I have the words I should say, about how I'm better than everyone here but my reaping reaction doesn't act as a very good way of showing it. I still feel furious over that but thankfully it hasn't been brought up very often.

If I can't play the fighter I just have to get the Capitol's sympathy and tug on their heartstrings. I try to ignore Woven's constant ideas about how I should just talk about her and I focus on Isaac. He's nodding when I catch his eyes and the pair of us smirk. We're both competitive and both know that we're the best. It's sort of like a rivalry but at the same time we do care for each other. He knows what I plan to do and keeps his mouth shut.

Katri giggles at Woven who's gone bright red, I like Woven but she is somewhat of a joke. Despite my score I still understand what I'm doing, Woven just thinks her status will ensure her victory. I don't plan on dying for anyone, not even for Isaac.

"Do what you have to do," he pats me on the back as Ester walks off stage. Woven sneers at her and the girl swerves out of her way and hurries over to the elevator. I've tried not to annoy other tributes, sometimes it's been difficult but I've held it together for the most part. It's just another thing I'm better at than Woven.

"From District Nine, Brazen Quincy!"

Maybe they'll buy the sweet little baby act, it may not guarantee sponsors but at least there's a chance. No one will see the Brazen I really am because of that mistake in the reaping, but I can make that up by acting weak and showing who I am in the Arena. It isn't perfect but it's better than nothing.

The three of them congratulate me. I keep my eyes on the Capitol attendant who smiles at me and ushers me forwards. It's all bright and colourful and honestly spectacular. The crowd are on their feet, their never-ending cheers nearly bursting my eardrums, but I like it, I soak in the applause and let in empower me to do what I must.

The smile drops before a camera can pick it up and I let my eyes fill with a certain amount of tears. It's not enough that I'm crying but my eyes must look wide and damp, a few tears hanging onto my eyelashes. I shuffle closer and closer to Caesar, awkwardly playing with my hands and avoiding eye contact. Woven might be furious at this blatant act of weakness but Isaac and I'm sure Katri understand it all.

Caesar's smiling sympathetically when I catch his face and I flinch when he reaches out to me. The crowd are still cheering but it's more like the claps you'd give to a child to encourage them, a frightened little kid who needs to be cheered up. I'll have them eating out of my hand soon enough.

"Take a seat Brazen, don't worry I don't bite," the crowd laughs gently and Caesar tries to lighten me up by winking. I sink into the cushions and let the fear flash across my eyes, they widen even more and I bite my bottom lip. I allow a few tears to slip but hold the rest in.

I never knew I was this good but when it comes to survival I guess I am. Outside of the careers I may be in one of the biggest alliances, but they'll target Woven, not a snivelling coward like me. I almost feel sorry for her but she's dug herself a hole she'll never get of. All I can think about is myself from this point onwards despite Isaac's friendship.

"How are you Brazen?" Caesar's voice is laced with fake kindness but two can play at this game. I gulp and try to hide deeper into the chair, away from the cameras. Nel will know I'm acting, the whole of Nine who know me will realize this isn't me, but maybe they'll understand why I'm having to do this. At least the Capitol seem to be filling the stadium with their pitiful aww's and ooh's.

"Not very talkative are you? That's alright but I promise you I'm not here to hurt you. Now come on Brazen, why don't we talk about your family back in Nine. I bet they're super proud of you."

I picture Nel's eyes the moment the doors closed on me. The way she looked a broken girl and it makes me stomach knot. I move uncomfortably, allowing a tiny bit of the mask to fall away but I keep it going and continue to stare wide-eyed up at Caesar. I can't be silent though, not any longer.

"I-I hope so. All I want to do is m-make them proud."

The crowd openly aww's and starts cheering. Caesar's nodding and he pats me on the shoulder lightly. I move away, both because it fits the act but also because I genuinely do not want to be touched by someone like him.

"I bet they are Brazen. You're a strong young man."

"Do you think I can win?"

The crowd is practically leaning forwards. Compared to people like Fortune and Mercury they must find this question a joke but Caesar laughs and incites more cheering from them all.

"I do Brazen, if you can conquer this crowd I bet you can conquer the Arena."

"I think I can. I hope I can."

I revert back to my shy self, shier than before, and start to let a few tears slip down my cheeks. I hope the camera is zooming in on them now, I picture so many hearts breaking as people call out to me, telling me it's alright.

Either I really have spent all my time in this chair or he's cut the interview short, because the buzzer goes off and like a scared little boy would I bolt upwards and run off, wiping away the fake tears from my cheeks.

All the tributes are staring at me, maybe the careers won't believe I'm tough because they're full of arrogance but these guys know the real me. I smirk at little Maia and run to join my allies.

"Did I do well?" Isaac winks and nods eagerly. Katri starts chuckling but as expected Woven starts ranting about how I've let them all down.

Isaac manages to calm her down eventually but honestly Woven's going to die so quickly I'm not even fussed by what she has to say. All I know is that the Capitol now believe I'm more of a crybaby than ever, whether they like to waste their money on who they sympathise with I don't know, but when I eventually break out of the act they think is the real me I bet they'll be pleasantly surprised and will just have to support me.

I'm not just a tough guy, I'm intelligent too. I have this in the bag.

* * *

**Taylor Cross, District Twelve Female**

* * *

Dash takes my hand in his and runs his finger along it gently. He's up next and I can tell by the way he looks around and glares at the guys in uniform that he doesn't want to leave me. I'd rather he left me, just for once I'd like the solitude of being away from the man I'm having to use.

He has no idea that when I laugh alongside him and melt into his embrace that I don't mean it. I like the guy, I genuinely haven't felt this happy with someone in such a long time but he makes it difficult. All I see in his eyes is a force that will not stop until I win the Hunger Games, and then I see myself and visualize the future that would mean. Dash would be dead. It would be my fault.

I try to push down the guilt that always surfaces when I see the longing in his eyes. He loves me and I can't reciprocate that feeling, to make matters worse I can't only not replicate his love but I'm using it to kill him.

He doesn't mind sacrificing himself but maybe he'd consider his own survival if I wasn't so dishonest.

She kicks in again, the Taylor that surfaced when that... fire happened. I feel her shouting at me, cursing me for being weak. I don't want to die, I know that, but using Dash just doesn't seem worth it. I'm just a coward, I can't even fight like all the other tributes can, I hide behind my ally and let him do all the work.

"Dash Dasquelle!"

He tenses and I yelp when his hand squeezes mine. His head shoots round and he strokes the skin, trying to soothe me and apologise. When he thinks I'm okay he nods his head, eyes taking on that cold composure I've seen plenty of times, and off he walks.

I wish I could love him, then maybe I'd be willing to protect him instead of letting him die for me. It would be better to die a hero than a live a coward but I'm just too terrified of dying, the pain, I've been through that amount of agony and thankfully lived to tell the tale. I can't go through it again, I don't think I'd make it.

Caesar greets Dash with a handshake. He doesn't resist but I see Caesar's face twist with pain slightly. Dash has a vendetta against everyone from the Capitol, I'm here and it's their fault. He hates them all, every coloured face, every stupid smile, everyone that is begging for my death.

Caesar tries to open Dash up, asking questions that don't poke around too much at sensitive subjects but will still gain interesting answers. I know Dash, he doesn't fall for any of that and just grunts or shakes his head. The audience may love this trick on a career but not on a tribute from District Twelve. Little do they know that this isn't an act, Dash hates the man, maybe Caesar can see it but the roaring crowd can't.

Eventually Caesar must give up because the buzzer goes off quickly and he doesn't exactly try to draw out the goodbye. Dash grabs my hand as soon as he reaches me and smiles when I meet his eyes.

"I couldn't, you know that," he sounds hurt, pain in the way tears actually seem to be glistening in his eyes.

"I know Dash, you impressed them, you don't need to smile and act stupid. We'll have sponsors."

He seems comforted by my words, but the way he reacts to me, I bet I could insult him and he'd still be swooning. I hate this all, I'm not a manipulator like Vesper. She thinks she's kidding everyone, maybe her allies can't see it but I can. I'm not like her. I'm just normal and I hate that the Hunger Games are already changing me, I'm adapting to fit the part and I loathe this difference inside of me.

"Ladies and gentleman, up next, Taylor Cross!"

It's been a long night, I've been standing here for what seems a lifetime but finally it's nearly over. There's still Briquet and Vesper who are talking to each other, Briquet looking terrified, but after this I can just get some sleep.

"Good luck."

He lets go of my hand and I put on the biggest smile I can. I'm not going to act slutty, or over the top, but a smile goes a long way. Dash played the intimidating card and I'm going to contrast that. To show there's many sides to us.

"Taylor you look stunning."

I'm wearing nothing spectacular, not compared to other dresses, but I thank him all the same and sit down in the comfortable chair.

"Tell me about Dash, you two are quite the couple."

"Dash isn't just my ally, he's my friend and I can't thank him enough for being here for me."

I can almost picture Dash's eyes lighting up, his heart swelling in his chest. It makes mine thud harder and I have to steady my breathing before I start to feel a little dizzy.

"Do you two have some master plan for the Games? You both certainly are very tough."

"We have something up our sleeves but Caesar that would be telling," I laugh lightly and cross one leg over the other. The crowd after watching so many tributes, still eats this all up and scream my name, chanting for more information which I will never give. I have my plan, it involves the manipulation of a friend, I refuse to let the world know that I'm losing myself.

"Are you worried at all about your chances given the twist this year? Or are you more ready than ever for tomorrow?"

Of course I'm not ready, I'd rather be sitting at home having to look after a family that's practically starving. Once again the red and orange flashes across my eyes, just thinking about home brings that about and my hand immediately darts up to my face.

I haven't thought about it yet, they did such a good job of hiding it with make-up but now I feel exposed. Like they can all see it and are laughing not with me but at me.

"Taylor?"

"I... I-er. I'm ready, Dash and I both."

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Taylor Cross everybody!"

It wasn't long but none of these have been that long anyway. The more interesting ones have lasted longer but I don't care if I'm not in that category. Maybe I haven't pulled sponsors but I'm sure, despite having seen too much of it, that Dash has pulled in some money.

Vesper and Briquet both stare at us as I let Dash pick me up and twirl me around slightly. It all rushes to my head and I pat him to put me down.

He's so kind. His obsession isn't healthy, it's not right, but he's gentle and loving. Eventually the heart that beats for me will stop beating because he'll put his neck on the line to save my life. Why can't I just fight the voice and be myself? I'm not a coward, I don't want to be someone who will hide behind another person.

I guess I am though because I keep my mouth shut and hold his hand as we walk to the elevator. If Dash dies for me I won't be able to live with myself, it will all have been for nothing, his protection won't earn me my victory because I'll die inside knowing I changed who I was to win this.

Maybe I should just let death consume me in the bloodbath, get it over with.

She screams again at me and I put the thought to the back of my mind. I'm here to win, not to die. Dash is just a means to an end... except he's not, he's more than that, he's my ally... my friend.

* * *

_**Ritual by Ellie Goulding**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you can see I mentioned only a few interviews, fourty eight would just be stupid to try to write, not to mention boring to read. Besides it's basically the same, tributes pretending just to win the Capitol's favour (with the exception of a few tributes).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's only one more than the Games begin! :D Hopefully I can get the last Capitol chapter out soon, except it in 3 to 4 days which is the usual so far. School starts next Thursday so enjoy these quick updates whilst you can because when that day hits they won't be out as frequently.

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

Thank you to all my readers and a bigger thanks to the few who spend a few minutes reviewing. Your comments mean everything, it actually lets me know what you guys think rather than me having nothing but my own thoughts on what's going on xD


	21. Iridescent

**Iridescent**

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
You build up hope, but failure's all you've known;  
Remember all the sadness and frustration;  
And let it go. Let it go._

* * *

**Launch**

* * *

**Aryanna Ferguson, District Four Female**

* * *

It's late but the Capitol is as vibrant as ever. The lights and colours from outside all come together into one explosion of brightness, it reminds me of the interviews, when everything felt a whole lot more real.

It's funny how a girl can change in the space of a week. Before coming here I rarely thought about the reality of things, I was naïve to believe this would be a walk in the park. It's been like a punch to the face but I believe I'm stronger now, with Cloe by my side I know that deep down we can make it far. That one of us could win.

_One._

The thought of Cloe having to die for me, or myself leaving the Games cold to the touch for her, makes me want to be sick. I hate myself for the way I treated her back in Four. I can't help but blame myself for the way she's so upset and full of hate about who she is. She pretends to hide it behind a smile but that's only when people expect to see a fun Cloe. I know the real Cloe and it pains me to think that I caused it.

Coming here I wanted to win, but the second Cloe was reaped I didn't know how to think. I'm glad she wanted to go against the careers, at first I was furious but I see that she made the right decision. I just can't believe it's today, in a few hours... a few hours we could be dead.

I check the clock by my bed and see that it's midnight. The Capitol is as loud as always but I like the shouting and partying, it's good to have something in the background. I doubt anyone can sleep tonight, I wanted to but just knowing it's so soon has kept me wide awake.

I peel the sheet from my body and stand up. Cloe might be asleep but if I know her, I highly doubt it. If either me or her, or even both, are destined to die today then I want to spend my last moment being with her. Her bedroom is directly opposite mine, I don't knock in fear of disturbing Lance or Troy. It's dark inside, her curtains are stopping the light from outside getting in. When I step through I hear crying, soft little sounds like she's trying to hold it in.

My heart feels like it's about to shatter. I gently close the door and walk closer to her bed. I don't want to startle her so I smile and stand still just by where she's pulled the sheet over her face.

"Cloe."

She yelps and scrambles around. I laugh lightly when her eyes meet mine. Her eyes are red, even in the dark I can see the pain and fear in those beautiful blue eyes. She wipes away a tear and brings her legs closer to her so she's almost in a little ball.

"Hi, Aryanna."

Her voice, that strong voice that changed to decline Iris, is gone. She's been getting better these past days, it's what I'm trying to do to apologise for the way I treated her. But I don't blame her for letting the emotions all pour out tonight. I want to cry alongside her but I guess I'm just a stronger person, I never felt the need to protect her but I've changed, she's my cousin and I'll do anything for her.

I sit down on her bed and wrap my arm around her. Instead of putting up a front and trying to act strong like her tears are annoying me, she leans into my shoulder and cries. Her entire body shakes with the sobbing and I gently stroke her hair. I don't say anything except cradle my cousin, trying hard to now blink back the tears that threaten to fall.

I trained for this, Cloe trained for this. But she was never a career in the first place and Cloe has changed the way I see things. Maybe in some ways she's the strongest out of the two of us. She's been broken for so long but still decided to refuse the careers, all she's done is try to please people by being who they expect of her. I do nothing but belittle others and annoy them, that's not living.

When she's stopped crying she slowly pulls away. Her breathing is sharp and quick, she leans over to flick the switch of her lamp and I fully see the mess that she is. Her hair is dishevelled, her eyes wide and red, tear stains all over her face. I yearn to embrace her again but instead I just smile. Maybe it helps that I'm not trying to smother her because she does too and shuffles a little closer again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I needed someone, just... thanks," she takes my hand and squeezes it gently. I don't know what she expects will happen later today, whether the dark thoughts are still travelling through her mind. I wish I could just cry like her and let it all out. Tomorrow we could both be dead or alive, or even murderers. It never fazed me before, I haven't got to know any other tributes but now I don't think I could easily stab a knife through them and take away their lives. These people have families too, they're lucky that they don't have to compete in this game with them. Both of us could be dead by the end... or one of us alive. I want it to be me but I want it to be Cloe. I'm terrified of what's to come.

"C-Could you stay with me tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere," I hug her and the pair of us lean against the headboard and chat. I don't know how long it lasts until her eyes gently close. I pull up the sheet to cover her and stroke away a strand of hair from her eye.

Despite how rough she looks she's still that beautiful girl I was envious of. I... I've never admitted it, always hid it behind my competitive nature to beat her at everything, but I _was_ jealous of her. Now, maybe I still am. But it's not the beauty I want, it's the strength she has to be able to sit there and cry, to know in her heart she isn't a career and let it be known.

She's family and family sticks together. What happens will happen but I know the two of us will not stop protecting the other. I lean back and gently rest my head on the pillow. I slowly fall asleep to the quiet breathing of my cousin, so peaceful, so strong.

* * *

**Koder Saffron, District Six Male**

* * *

Daddy told me that I had to be strong for him. I think I'm doing well because I haven't cried yet unlike some of the others.

In fact I tried to fight the careers, I thought that's what being strong was and they're a bunch of villains anyway. I wish Avalon hadn't have stopped me because I could have killed them all and then the Hunger Games wouldn't be so bad.

I just hate how they're so evil and the way they talk about the others. Avalon was terrified but put on a strong face because she thinks that's what I need. She's my princess and I will do all I can to protect her, but she can be a little too overprotective of me. That's not the way it's supposed to be, I'm supposed to slash my sword around to fight off all evils to protect Avalon, Daraeh and Dimanine. They look at me like I'm a little child though and it makes me feel sad. I wish I was older then maybe they'd take my seriously enough to let me look after them.

Today's the big day though, I'm scared but excited at the same time. All I've wanted to do is destroy everything on this planet that sets out to hurt other people, and now I'll have the chance to kill some of the careers. I bet daddy would be proud of that, killing's strong right? It's better than just running, that's what my mentor told me.

Outside the sun has risen and the loud Capitol music has finally stopped. It was difficult to sleep because my stomach kept making these weird noises whenever I thought about the Games. I guess I'm scared of dying because I don't want to leave Avalon and the other two girls alone to face the Games by themselves. Maybe I am young but they still need me as much as I need them. We're a team and I hope we all make it out of the bloodbath.

There's a loud knocking on my door that makes me sit right up. I didn't think it started so early, when I look at the clock it's only around six in the morning. The knocking gets louder and louder but no one says anything from the other side. I hope it's Avalon, I like speaking to her because she may be a little too over the top but she's kind and kind people make me feel happy.

I jump up from my bed and slip my feet into these fluffy things that Rowena, my escort, said were called slippers. My skin gets all tingly whenever I put them on and I giggle and hop on over to the door.

When I open it my heart makes a jumpy feeling. Athena Night stares in the air above my head and then her eyes lower to my own. She's never done anything against me but I heard she trained so doesn't that make her a career? Athena told us last night over and over about the anti-careers but maybe she's lying. Why would a girl who trained to kill others bother allying against the people she's most like?

I automatically feel the hatred towards her inside and my face goes all warm.

"Breakfast is being served early, I was told to get you."

"You're just a bully," I spit at her and she jumps back slightly, alarm in her eyes. I get ready to fight her off but she looks down at me with that same look Avalon always gives me. It doesn't make me feel good though, not like when Avalon does it, and I slam the door in her face.

Stupid Athena. Why couldn't Avalon have called me? Now I feel all angry and I don't like being angry. Not when the Games start today and I have to be ready to protect my allies. We have a plan for me to stick back but I don't want to stay away like a coward. I'm the hero and heroes don't shy away when the going gets tough.

It doesn't take me long to get out of my evening-wear. I change into a baggy shirt and shorts and run out of my room and down the corridor towards where we always eat together. Both mentors, Rowena, Athena and Avalon are already tucking in. I can't see Rhaegal but no one really sees him very much. He prefers sticking to himself and I don't mind that. He's never done anything wrong but I get that evil kind of feeling from him whenever he has crossed my path. I don't like him one bit.

"Morning Koder," Rowena chirps, buttering a slice of toast. She smiles at me as I pull up a chair next to Avalon and jump up onto it.

Avalon doesn't say anything but when her eyes meet mine I grin at her. I see something in the way she looks at me, sadness I think. I hate that she doesn't believe in me as much as I believe in myself. All I'm ever told is to let the others do their work and to stay out of the way. Well not today, I'll prove them all wrong.

I start eating some fruit from this funny shaped bowl and listen in to the mentors talking to each other. Riley, our mentor, is young but he acts like he's so old and full of wisdom that Vala, who is the older mentor, can't stand. Luckily they don't argue like they always seem to be doing. I think it might be because today is the beginning of the Games, maybe for us they don't want to make us any more upset.

I look at Athena. She's certainly not upset. Maybe she did look at me like Avalon always does, but the excitement is clear in the way she seems to be lightly bouncing in her chair. Maybe I'm just imagining things but she's too happy and I get the urge to stab her in the head with the butter knife next to my hand. I hate the idea of death but I like fighting the wicked and if I have to kill Athena I will kill her.

"We don't have to take you up to the roof for a couple more hours but Riley and I think it's best to have our last talks with you all. Athena come with me, I don't think Rhaegal's coming out for breakfast. Avalon and Koder since you're allies you might as well stick together and go with Riley."

"Breakfast isn't finished yet Vala," Rowena sternly says as she bites into her toast yet again.

"Whilst toast is obviously the most important thing in the world to you, I think last minute tips on actually not dying might benefit these guys more."

Rowena looks hurt but I laugh and so does Riley. We all split up to follow our mentors. Just when we sit down I feel Avalon's hand connect with mine, she squeezes it and I smile at her. Avalon doesn't want to see me die but I don't plan to. All I ever do is try to protect her but it's the opposite in her eyes. She wants to protect me. I will just have to demonstrate how I shouldn't be overlooked anymore, they'll see and then Avalon will have to let me fight. She doesn't understand but she will soon enough. They all will.

* * *

**Troy Caspian, District Four Male**

* * *

Lance is laughing with Ray, our mentor.

It's uplifting to hear someone laugh despite what today actually is. Aryanna and Cloe have removed themselves from the table to sit together near the television. I feel sympathy towards them, knowing that no matter what you do someone you're related to will die, maybe today, but definitely if you want to win. It must be painful. I can't think though about how difficult it must be for them. One thing that is hard to do, is trying to forget about the relationships you form over the Capitol and focus on your own survival. Lance is probably the closest person I have. Iris has herself, Shawn is always alone, Declan and Cora never stop talking to each other and Coyote is somewhat of a good friend now.

But I feel like Lance and I have a bond. Maybe it's the fact we're both from District Four but I feel like he understands me. He's like my old self before all this. Being funny and trying to lift up the mood was something of a forte of mine, it was to cope with the death of my best friend. But then when I was reaped and I accepted the spot, I think something inside of me broke, never to be fixed.

No matter what I do I can't think about anything but what happened to her in the Hunger Games, my best friend going through hell and dying in the most painful of ways. That could be me and I don't see how there's any joke I can tell that could vanquish the darkness plaguing my mind. Death scares me, I should have accepted the volunteer but a part of me just couldn't, like I had to...I had to figure out some stuff, for Adriana. I have to make her proud, but now the Games are starting in a few hours time and I regret everything.

I want to laugh with Lance and say something even funnier but I can't. I just sit the other side of him and keep my eyes on the empty plate below me.

Mai, Aryanna and Cloe's mentor, leaves her seat and goes to join the two girls. Everyone's chatting, whether it's about something happy or sad it's still conversation. I hate loneliness but that's all I've felt lately, I feel excluded, like I'm an outcast. I see the way Iris looks at me, I was reaped and she doesn't like it.

Coyote somehow hasn't been booted out yet, despite the score of seven. I proved myself, beating Iris, but that might have just made things much worse. Lance acts almost like my protector, stopping Iris from ever laying a finger on me. I appreciate it but I can't help but resent it as well, like I'm not tough, it just makes me think that if I'm not respected how can I make it far in the careers?

I don't want to die.

I _really_ don't want to die.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and leap upwards. My heart's thumping against my chest. I feel my cheeks warming up and immediately try to relax, doing my best to steady my breathing. Lance is grinning at me when I look to see who it was.

"Scared much?" Ray jokes and the two act like a bunch of schoolgirls, giggling into their breakfast.

Lance must see the way my face contorts into both rage and embarrassment. He stops laughing and tries to show he's sorry in the way he looks at me. Ray keeps on going but that doesn't bother me. It's like I seek out Lance's approval, he's never doubted me and seeing him laugh makes me feel self conscious. I have a weakness, Lance could be my downfall and I can't seem to get rid of it.

"Nervous about today?" He asks, trying to make me feel not as stupid.

"I think you'd be stupid not to be nervous."

"The kid's got a point. When I was in your shoes it took me twenty minutes just to stand up when we were called."

"Tough career Ray Walsh didn't want to go to the Arena? I'm shocked."

Ray playfully punches Lance in the shoulder, the two once again sharing the connection I'd like to have with Lance. We're friends but he looks out for me like a younger brother, not like a best friend. We don't share laughs or anything, we share a need to just check up on the other. I want it to change but it's too late now.

"Well Troy all I can say is, use those nerves to your advantage. Don't let them overwhelm you or who knows, you might fall of your plate."

Pictures of me exploding before the gong even sounds, blood, guts and gore in all directions, flash before my eyes. I shiver and grip onto the table. What's happening to me... I can't shake off these dark thoughts. I always kept them at bay when they surfaced after Adriana died but now... now...

"Don't say that Ray."

Lance's voice is stern and when he looks at me he shows genuine concern. I don't know if he knows about Adriana. He might know her name but he won't know our connection. I shouldn't cling to the past like Ray and Mai have both insisted time and time again. But I can't get it out of my head. Her face, her name being called out, her death.

"I'm only messing around," Ray says defensively, raising his hands in the air. He laughs, maybe attempting to defuse the tension but I can't get her out of my mind. My hands work their way up to my head, what starts off as a gentle stroke progresses to loud slaps, over and over.

I don't want to die! I can't... not like Adriana.

I feel hands pull down my own arms and see Ray and Lance both staring at me, both trying to calm me down. Over their voices Mai is trying to see what's wrong but it still won't go.

I never used to be like this. Why can't I be more like Lance? More like Ray? They both stand a chance, I'm going to die just like Adriana did and there's nothing I can do about it.

I hate myself for stopping the volunteer. I'd be at home joking around, trying to push away her death and focus on the present. Now I'm in her shoes and there's nothing to focus on but her death.

I don't want to die. I can't turn out like she did. I won't, I have to believe in myself. I _have_ to win this!

* * *

**Rhuben Atlas, District Five Male**

* * *

There's not long left now. I'm itching to just get up there and get on the hovercraft.

My eagerness might be mistaken for a freakish desire to begin the Games, but I don't want to start because I like killing, I want to start because when I was reaped I knew my fate and I've never been one to stall. I get in and get out and that's why I've tried to get by this past week. I've been pampered to the point of exhaustion by overeager women just trying to get a better reputation than the others, then I've been forced into a room that I managed to hide away in, observing others rather than learning a bunch of skills that I won't ever pick up on in time, and then the interview. I never said a word.

People have this shy image of me, I guess I am shy because I've never been such a sociable person, but it's also good to keep up the image that I'm not a contender. It'll help me lay low away from the bigger fights and with a bit of luck maybe I can make it out of this thing alive. I've been in plenty of life and death scenarios and I've managed to come out of them relatively pain-free. This is like nothing I've ever done but it's still just like one of my countless escapades and I've instilled it into me how to succeed.

My plan has worked perfectly and it'll continue to work well as long as I stay in the shadows. It's why I've made no form of connection with any other tribute. An alliance is good if you have something planned unlike what I have teeming inside of me. I don't want to form a connection that will just ruin my chances. Call me cold, I've been called it before by those I work with, but it gets the job done and that's all I'm interested in.

Someone barges into my shoulder. When I see short blonde hair it's obvious who it is, he looks over his shoulder and smirks. He likes annoying people but I give him no satisfaction of retaliating, I simply look away and sit back down around the table, waiting for the moment we're called.

Daraeh and Scout are close, despite not being allies they still sit and talk to each other. I don't understand Daraeh. She'll never make any form of contact with me except the occasional hateful glance my way. I don't care that she doesn't want to talk to me, in fact it makes things even better, but I don't appreciate that she can judge me in a negative way without spending half a minute even speaking.

I know all about Isaac, the less I spend time with him the better. Scout's a bit like me, with Daraeh she opens up a little more but usually she's all alone, staring off into space as she thinks about whatever's going on around that head of hers.

I miss home and these people are my only connection to that. The sad thing is, if I ever hope to see District Five again, three people who most likely want to return as badly as I do, will have to die for that to happen. Not to mention every other person from the other district envisioning home and their family. I've never really tried to think too much about others and their emotions, it gets in the way of what must be done, but it's too difficult at times. Today's one of those times, the bloodbath will be another when I have the choice of either killing someone or letting them kill me.

"Less than an hour to go. I hope you're all dressed and ready to get going!" Sandrah our escort shouts over the noise of Isaac teasing mine and his mentor. All of us are dressed rather casually considering we were told we get our Games outfits just before we go up to the Arena.

There's nothing to really do whilst I wait so I wander off from the table and walk over to join Daraeh and Scout's mentor.

She's staring out the window whilst the others all chat amongst themselves. I'm not one to talk but right now I feel like I need someone, in case the worst does happen, it'll be good to share something with someone knowing I tried my best to actually interact. Sometimes I regret my life choice, other times I don't really see what else I had going for me.

Fralene's in her mid-fourties but she looks much older. My mentor said what had happened in her Games had damaged something in her brain, something not physical but mental that no doctor could repair. She's normally lucid but sometimes she'll veer off and close her eyes. I pity her, I see victors still a shining representation of the ideal tribute, no harm having befallen them. Then the tributes who have suffered greatly and still suffer. If I win what will I become?

"Good morning Rhuben," she smiles sweetly up at me, eyes not sticking to my own but looking just over my shoulder. I try to smile back down at her but it's forced, I take a seat next to her and just stare at the way her eyes seem to search for something but never finding it. Maybe it's better to die then potentially turn out broken like this. I'm scared, of both outcomes, to live or to die is too overwhelming to decide on.

"Are you ready for today Rhuben?" Her voice is weak but soft as well. It's so different compared to the shouting and bickering I've had to live with these past few days.

"Is anyone ever ready?"

She laughs and her eyes finally stop on my own.

"I know I'm Daraeh and Scout's mentor but that doesn't mean I don't care for you. I hope you do well Rhuben, maybe you can win."

I see tears welling up in her eyes. She's only fourty years old yet has gone through hell and back, twenty-three kids dying for her survival and now mentoring other kids who she's had to watch suffer and die as well. No wonder she's broken, I'm almost confused how the others can stay so strong.

"I'll do my best. That's all anyone can do."

She takes my hand and I squeeze it gently. I think this might be the most I've said to someone in such a long time. It's nice, having someone to just sit down next to and talk to. I'm glad I didn't make allies though, because I _do _let people in and in the space of seconds all I want to do is help Fralene get better. That's not the mindset you should have in the Games because if you help someone else survive you're basically killing yourself in the process.

"Good luck Rhuben."

Her eyes close and I know I've lost her. I remain sitting where I am, just watching the Capitol from the window. Such a beautiful city but the centre of corruption. All I do, I do to take this place down. I have to return, because if I win I can help make sure people like Fralene don't have to watch countless children die in agony.

I have a purpose, hopefully that purpose will keep me alive.

* * *

**Fortune Dietrich, District One Male**

* * *

Alpha calls me and Shawn over to him. He sits with his head leant against one hand, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

_I hate him. I really do._ Alpha's taught me next to nothing but believes without him I'd have no idea what to even do. He barely even acknowledges the fact that both Shawn and I have previous training. When we both take a seat opposite him on the dining table, he lifts his face and I feel his eyes drifting up and down, scanning me. He does the same to Shawn and a sigh leaves his lips.

My body tenses and I grip the end of the table. _I swear, he says anything..._

"I guess you two are ready."

_Thank god._

I don't like petty confrontations. In a sense me and Shawn are alike, we both like to avoid those who prefer to show off with their words rather than their talents. I'm a mixture of both, I don't tell people what I can do unless I can back it up, but, backing up is exactly what I excel at. I have nothing against Shawn but we're enemies, members of opposing career packs.

I could never have joined Iris. She's a perfect example of a career that is all talk and no skill to prove what she says. Mercury is infuriating, over the top and plain ridiculous, but he's tough and I need a tough ally if I'm to have support.

I don't necessarily need support, I'm good enough as it is, but joining the careers is expected of me. Besides, it can't be too bad. Careers tend to win a lot of the time.

"Have you planned what you'll both be doing?" he asks seriously, eyes shifting from me to Shawn and back to me. "Because planning is key."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my alliance's plans in front of Shawn," I say it sternly but I speak the truth. Shawn's a fellow contender, one of the only tributes I have any respect for, but I have no qualms in crushing him and I don't intend to let on any plans that I have. Shawn nods and stares back at Alpha who is now grinning stupidly.

"You two are quite the careers aren't you?"

"I don't know what that means but thanks, I guess."

I hear Star trying to calm down Callista and Iris who are at it again. Shawn looks over his shoulder and I see that familiar longing in his eyes whenever he sees her. It must be difficult to see his own blood supporting tributes who if they win, will mean that Shawn is dead. I don't plan on Shawn or Iris or Callista winning anyway, I volunteered because I know I can do this. Why else would I have ran up onto that stage?

"Perhaps we should get you guys up to the roof now. Star, Star!" he shouts and the female mentor looks over at him, rolling her eyes.

"What do _you _want?" I like the feistiness in her. She reminds me of Splendor back in One whenever we trained together. Iris is like Victory, nothing but a pampered bitch. Callista, she's Mercury's little toy but I don't have anything against her. Although the stupidity in trying to spend time with others isn't the greatest mentality to bring to the Arena.

"Aw come on babe, no need for that tone," her eyes narrow and Alpha immediately raises his hands in response. "I was just wondering what time these guys have to be up and ready to go."

"Twenty minutes, now shut up and let me talk to my girls," her eyes meet Shawn's and I see her lips twitch upwards in a smile. I feel a slight amount of pity but nothing more. It's an emotion I've learnt to keep under control, if I'm to win I have to be cold. I don't mind what it says about me but I don't plan on dying and I don't really want to either.

"Twenty minutes then I guess," he drops back down into his seat and taps against the wood slightly. He's doing my head in, bit by bit I want to wrap my hands around his throat. How he won, honestly, I don't know, but he did so I guess he knows what he's doing. Doesn't make tolerating him any easier though.

"Oh Fortune. Forgot to say," he chuckles. "You're not allowed your inhaler with you in the Arena."

_W-What..._

My chest immediately tightens. I go for my inhaler but realise it's just a moment of shock, nothing worse.

"It's my token," I try to reply without showing what's going on inside of me. _I can't go in without my inhaler... what if... what if it happens?_

"You were allowed it in the Capitol but not in the Games. It's an unfair advantage."

"An _unfair advantage!?"_

I grip onto the table and stand up slightly, levelling my eyes with his own. He looks concerned but keeps his mouth shut as I glare at him, seeing red swamp my vision.

"I'm at a bit of a severe _disadvantage,_ I have fucking asthma Alpha. At least the others can breathe, I think it's only fair I'm allowed to control it if I suffer from an attack."

"Hey I don't make the rules sunshine," I hear a slight quiver to his voice but he doesn't break eye contact. I guess Mr Mentor here can't show weakness in front of his tributes. My grip on the table only grows tighter, Shawn sinks deeper into his chair. When I realise he's not going to say anything, I slam my fist down hard on the table and step back.

_Steady your breathing Fortune. Otherwise you know what will happen._

If I'm not allowed my inhaler that can't be Alpha's fault. No matter how much I hate him I try to let it go. I'll just have to do my best to not let it happen, if I remain calm enough it should be alright. It might be bad for the other tributes if they suffered from it but I was trained how to control myself, how to relax in the worst possible situations.

_It'll be fine Fortune. You haven't had to use it in a while anyway._

I nod and walk away, taking a seat near the far window. Alpha and Shawn begin talking, Star still trying to stop Callista and Iris from ripping each other apart. They all have to die for me to win and that's something I have to understand. The sooner the better.

_An unfair advantage._

What a load of shit.

* * *

**Rhaegal Cyrefinn, District Six Male**

* * *

"Let's get you up to the roof. Who's excited?" Rowena cheers and starts clapping. _Idiot. _I roll my eyes and stand up from the table. Avalon takes Koder's hand and leads him over to the elevator. I can see her knees practically knocking together, Koder's hand gripped tight with her own.

They're all idiots, each and every one of them.

Athena joins me but pays no attention when I look at her from the corner of my eye. I don't give away anything of course, not the thoughts running through my head, not how I feel about her. Nothing. I play the act well and it's what I'm most proud of.

The kid from Five. Ruby or something, he thinks he's mastered the act of staying in the shadows when all I've done is watch him from afar. If he's anything like me it could prove a problem, but then again he can't be like me because I spotted him. He's not as good as he thinks he is.

When I pass Rowena I flinch to her touch, her smile falters but it's still as big as anyone's in this room. I try to show the fear, the socially inept boy I am would never actually find this all exciting, oh no, of course not.

I repeat. They're all idiots.

At first I honestly was pretty scared. I'm not going to lie to myself and say that I don't fear death and I can win this with my hands tied behind my back. Only a moron would think that, or a career. Although the two are synonymous so there's no real difference.

I'm not looking forward to potentially dying, or even potentially taking someone's life. But there is that slight thrill, a little bit of something positive coursing through me and that part actually wants to get into that Arena. I've stolen objects my entire life, how hard can it be to steal a life? I guess I'm soon going to find that out.

"You kids ready?" Vala says sympathetically. She tries and usually fails to boost the atmosphere, but you can see the way her eyes land on Koder and the way her face scrunches up with the sadness she's trying to eliminate.

The little brat isn't going to make it five minutes. Not when it's so obvious he's going to charge straight into the fray, attempting and failing to take down a career three times his size. Athena's not going to hold back, Avalon chasing after Koder and most likely losing her life in the process. They're all so stupid, not thinking about what's best for survival.

The elevator doors close with a ding as Riley and Vala squeeze themselves in to join us on our ascent. I grin, this'll be too easy. I have my plan and I have it perfected. I need supplies, it'd be stupid to consider going off without some kind of food and water, but I don't plan on fighting. The outer ring must have enough to supply me for a while, then I'll be long gone as little Koder, over-protective Avalon, and little miss trained Athena, all die in the bloodbath.

The ride upwards doesn't take very long, not with the technology this city has in abundance. Vala and Riley step out first, followed by Rowena then us four.

Avalon's shaking like a leaf, all colour drained from her face. I hear Koder wincing in pain, the grip on his hand looks tight but he doesn't let go. For such a little guy he is pretty tough, too bad he has this hero complexity to him that will get him killed. I'm not as heartless as I make myself out to be, maybe I'll be sad to see him go, who knows I'll just have to wait for the faces in the sky later tonight.

"Alright guys come over here." Rowena gestures us closer and as one group we stand in front of her. She's positively ecstatic, the moment having finally arrived. Her eyes hover between us all before she pulls us all individually in for a hug.

"Oh Rhaegal," she exclaims as she reaches me. "We've barely spoken but I'll miss you. Do me proud."

She pinches my cheek and I smile sheepishly. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Riley and Vala say their goodbyes before we all set forward together without the three adults to keep us company. I feel quite... different now. A few minutes ago I felt less scared but just staring at the massive metallic hovercrafts in front of us, well, it seems so real. I knew it was coming but it's like a giant slap in the face and I don't enjoy the feeling.

We're so close. I'm close. I could be dead by the end of today. I actually feel like tearing up.

_Get a hold of yourself Rhaegal. You have a plan, stick to it!_

I nod but my heart isn't into it. A Peacekeeper comes up to us and looks at a list in his hand.

"District Six?"

I hear a conversation going on behind us but keep my eyes on the man in white. He tucks the clipboard under his arm and points to both hovercrafts.

"Twenty four to a hovercraft. Mr Cyrefinn and Miss Caverly to Hovercraft One and Mr Saffron and Miss Night to Hovercraft Two."

He says it in such a relaxed way, like we're not the kids who are about to fight to the death. Avalon looks down at Koder with wide eyes but he pulls her into a quick hug and departs with Athena.

"I guess we should go Rhaegal."

I've never said two words to her, always judged her weakness to protect Koder, but maybe she does stand a chance. As I said, I'm distant and I hate idiots, but perhaps Avalon isn't such a fool as I originally thought.

"After you," I politely gesture her to begin walking. She smiles and I follow behind her. When we reach the hovercraft it looks even more magnificent than I originally thought. Two Peacekeepers help us on and guide us to our seats.

A few tributes have already sat down and most are stuck in silence. I notice the boy from Five staring at me as I pass him. Our eyes lock and for a second I get the temptation to smirk back, but it'll blow my cover. I simply nod and sit down next to Avalon.

Seconds turn into minutes as I stare out the window. Finally some lady on the overhead speaker announces we're departing. There's a quick check to see if we're all strapped in and then my stomach almost leaves my body as we rise rapidly into the sky.

Avalon grabs the sleeve of my jacket and I hear her sobbing but trying to keep it in. Death is hanging over us all, even me, and I find no dark thoughts swirling inside my mind, no witty remarks I wish I could announce.

Only fear. Because this death cloud above me could potentially swallow me whole in a matter of hours and it's not something to take lightly. The Games are about to begin, we're only one hovercraft ride away from the biggest bloodbath in history.

* * *

**Rhoena Selfridge, District Seven Female**

* * *

The clouds move past the windows, all merging together into one as we speed towards the Arena. My stomach's making noises, my heart thudding against my chest and I feel blood welling between my fingers with the tightness that I'm clenching them together. The stinging relaxes me though, it gives me something to focus on other than the darkness.

I feel detached almost. When I look around, all the tributes are stuck in silence, all brooding on the future. But I feel almost light. I see Scout staring down at her hands and my heart actually flutters.

I've never had a friend like Scout. Shelby doesn't understand the bad side of the world but Scout does. She comforts me, treats me like an equal, not like an outsider. We're not just allies, we really are friends.

Looking around I still feel a tightness to my chest. I hate having to be so close to people who could kill me, those who could snap me in half like a twig and cast me aside so easily in a matter of hours. All I've really done in their presence is cry and thrash around, during training that's all they ever saw. I feel slightly proud I'm managing to hold it together but I doubt it will last for long.

I'm just having a better hour than usual. Eventually it'll all shatter and I won't even remember what I felt like up in the sky.

"Attention tributes," the female voice booms again out of the speaker, all eyes look upwards and I bite down on my bottom lip. _We're here._

"We will be descending in approximately one minute. Please stay seated and await further instruction." The voice cuts out and the tense atmosphere thickens.

I look at Scout as she meets my eyes, she tries to smile and miraculously I muster one back. Being around her has made me feel different. I still see _his _face, but I also see Scout's and she manages to beat him back, if only for a few minutes.

"It'll be okay," she says quietly, almost like a whisper. The career girl opposite us looks between me and Scout and sniggers. I hate her and her friends and everyone else. Except Scout. She's the only one who truly understands me.

"I-I know," I squeak and look down at my lap. Eventually the descent begins and I feel my heart almost rising to my throat. Black spots begin to pepper my vision but I blink harshly. _Not now, think positively, think lightly, think of anything but the darkness._

I focus hard, gritting my teeth together and blinking back a fresh wave of tears that threaten to fall. I can't show weakness again, not now that in less than an hour we'll all be fighting to kill and survive.

We stop and everything remains silent. It's unnerving but I'm staying strong. Eventually two Peacekeepers join us all, a lady also following behind in a white coat. She holds a long needle in her hands and I immediately sink down in my chair, the tears hanging on the end of my eyelashes.

"Don't worry tributes, this is a harmless procedure. We just need to inject you with your tracker."

As she goes around the room, the Peacekeepers lead off those tributes who have finished. They disappear into the light and split off somewhere. Scout winces but stays strong enough. If she can do it so can I. I don't know how but I will hold it together, I have to.

She gently pulls my arm and I feel my eyes widen, I bite down so hard on my tongue I yelp just as the needle goes into my skin. It burns but before I can shout or even burst out into tears I'm pulled forwards and escorted outside.

_See, that wasn't so bad._

My arm's throbbing but I nod and watch as Scout disappears around a corner. I'm finally led into a building and down countless hallways, taking lefts and rights until we stop outside a door marked with my name.

The Peacekeeper doesn't say anything but I step back as he moves towards me. His eyes narrow on mine but I yank open the door and jump in before he can do or say anything. I slam it shut and breathe heavily, feeling the weight of everything pushing down on me. I feel like I'm falling constantly, deeper and deeper into something and I can't get up.

I'm slipping away. I-I can't though, not until I'm out of the bloodbath and safe with Scout.I _can _do this.

"Oh Rhoena." My stylist opens her arms but I dive under them and keep my back against the wall. She looks hurt but shrugs it off and heads over to the outfit hanging on a rack.

"We haven't got much longer, we best get this on," she beckons me closer but I gently shake my head, then again but more defiantly.

"I can dress myself."

"Well alrighty then, I'll guide you through it."

I feel incredibly self conscious having to get out of my clothes in front of her, almost so bad that I want to run away, but I just think about her dressing me and it makes me undress faster.

"Put this white top on, it's pretty dull but has your District number stitched on."

It's short sleeved, quite tight but I slip into it anyway. The '7' is small but stands out in black thread. I feel a chill spread through the room, I shiver and stare at my stylist as she passes me some black trousers.

"There are plenty of pockets, it's thick material and pretty baggy. It seems you might be outside, that's all I can guess so far."

Once again I put the trousers on. I feel so small in these clothes and even smaller when she hands me a thick black jacket with a hood.

"It keeps out the cold and the hood means rain or snow or something, this is just guess work I might be wrong."

Finally I slip my small feet into a pair of black boots. They have a strong grip and dig into my toes but at least they fit. When I move over to look in the mirror it all comes crashing down. _I'm now dressed to go into the Arena. I'm about to go right now._

The outfit is warm but I'm still shivering. A loud male voice rings out and my stylist claps her hands together as the plastic tube rises.

The silver plate stands out against the white wall, everything looking so light except for me and my ride upwards.

"I guess this is it," when she pulls me into a hug I feel every muscle in my body screaming. I let her hug me though, for the first time I don't pull away. I need this last moment of comfort, even from a woman like my stylist.

"Twenty seconds."

I feel myself shaking so hard that it's difficult to walk over to the plate. I look at my stylist as I finally stand still, my knees knocking together and the tears evident in my eyes, but not falling. I shove my hands in my pockets and keep my eyes locked with hers.

"Ten seconds."

This is it...

She waves at me with a big smile on her face, but there's nothing in the world that could make me match her joy. I blink back the tears once again, knowing that soon enough I'll have to let them fall. When the plate jerks upwards I cry out but bite hard on my lip. _No time for cowardice Rhoena. Cry later, fight now._

I picture his face as I rise higher and higher. That stupid grin that my sister fell for, that light hair that she'd always play with. I don't cry, I don't feel like breaking down. I just feel anger inside of me. He ruined my life and now that the Games are about to begin, because of him I doubt I can fight as hard as old Rhoena might have done.

I feel rain pouring down on my head before I've even risen fully. There are flashes of lightning, loud claps of thunder as the rain intensifies.

I stop, a ring of fourty eight around the golden cornucopia. Lightning hits something in the distance, rain falls heavily and thunder dulls out every other sound. I can barely see through the rain but I find Scout looking over at me, lightning illuminating her against the darkness. He might have ruined my life but at least I found Scout. I found a glimmer of hope in my life that I'm not about to let anyone take away, not yet.

I'll fight because I have to, because despite everything I'm not ready to die. I'll fight for my sister, so I can show him up for who he really is. My monster in the dark may truly be what keeps me going, what drives me towards the victory all fourty-eight of us desire more than anything.

_Let the Games begin._

* * *

_**Iridescent by Linkin Park**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's it for the Capitol!

This chapter wasn't the most exciting, all you really get are the last minute thoughts and feelings of those who haven't had a POV yet. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway, next up the bloodbath, I'm both excited and scared, it'll be sad to see some of these guys go :'(

I have a poll up (it might not appear straight away but keep an eye out for it), I've already decided the bloodbaths but I still would like to see who you'd rather survive so go over there and select six tributes who out of everyone you hope to see make it :D

The bloodbath will be two parts. There are 8 bloodbath POV's so I decided instead of a really long chapter, I'll split it up into two chapters with 4 POV's each :)

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

_**Who do you want to die and who do you think will die? **_

Thanks for reading! NEXT UP IS THE BLOODBATH!


	22. Fallen

**Fallen**

_Run for cover;  
My sense of fear is running thin;  
Undercover;  
Just like a candle in the wind._

* * *

**Bloodbath Part One**

* * *

**Vesper Wallace, District Twelve Female**

* * *

Most of the tributes pull up their hoods the second we settle into place. The hoods are thick so even though the rain batters against the top of my head, it still keeps most away from my hair. I feel the wind picking up as Claudius' voice sounds out somewhere, lightning strikes in the dark sky and the Cornucopia slowly gets brighter.

I see the weapons spread out, the sharper and deadlier ones closer to the mouth and a stray knife here and there. We're surrounded on all four sides by thick hedges, tall green giants that go high into the sky and keep the rest of the Arena hidden from view.

There are three gaps evenly spread apart, cut into the hedges leading to the rest of the Arena. There must be a gap behind me but I don't bother turning around, I have my little plan to carry out, I'm not running just yet.

I spot Maia a few plates away shivering, eyes searching frantically for something that she can't find. I admit it's almost impossible to see who's who, you can make out figures and the faces of those not that far away, but the rest are almost invisible in the downpour and the darkness.

_60..._

Lights flicker on, not brightly but enough so I get a good look at the little girl from Three shaking next to me. Now that it's bright I spot three or four street lights in front of each hedge. Dark. Light. Dark. Light.

They continue to flicker on and off as the countdown gets lower and lower. There's no noise except for the rain tapping against the concrete ground and the thunder above our heads. It's quite haunting actually, the dark is obviously fake but still daunting whilst the rain impedes progress... it's a good set up for a bloodbath I guess.

_30..._

Time to get ready.

I haven't had this plan in my head for so long, it only appeared when Maia announced herself. Poor Maia has no idea what's about to hit her. I almost feel bad, but this is for my survival, no one else's. Leta is useful but Maia sadly is not.

Outside I know sponsors are eagerly betting on us, awaiting to see who are killers and who are destined to die early. If I backstab my ally, surely that's enough entertainment for the sponsors to realize I am a candidate and sponsor me? The fact it's an ally must make it even more shocking, this has to be what they're looking for. Maia fell for it but that's the way it goes. Only one winner after all.

The lights continue to flicker dimly, the lightning illuminates several tributes opposite me for a few seconds and the heavy beating of the countdown finally grows at it hits _10..._

The little girl from Three readies herself and I find my eyes locked on a knife not far away, catching the light from the lampposts and reflecting back at me.

Maia _seriously _won't know what hit her.

_1..._

The gong sounds and chaos unleashes itself.

Everyone sprints as fast as they can, it's a big enough area for there to be no collisions just yet. I spot most people scrambling around for supplies, a few battle cries sounding out already. As I skid along the ground, lowering my head slightly to grab the knife, I spot the crazy girl from Seven reaching her ally. The two disappear with a backpack between a hedge. I guess they aren't in it for the better supplies and weapons. Good luck to them.

My fingers find the cold handle of the blade and I snatch it up. Honestly, I'm here to win but I don't take pride in what I'll do to get there. In Twelve my skills were never used to physically hurt others but here I have no choice. Little Maia has to go.

As I search for her, avoiding the others by running backwards and walking along the hedge, I spot a body on the ground. He's still breathing but his limbs have almost locked together and I see the kid from Seven running over to him.

"Neelo!" He clicks his fingers before I see a figure sprinting over to him. The kid doesn't even see the career tackle into his side. I dig deeper into the hedge and watch with sickening fascination as he grabs the boy's head and sharply snaps it around. The boy drops, a lump in his neck, and the career I recognise as Mercury, runs away, not even seeing the little boy by his plate.

I've just seen death.

I'm strangely unaffected by it.

I waste no time in looking at the dead boy or the one now abandoned and left alone. Maybe a better person would help, but I'm definitely not that person so I continue around the hedge, watching as tributes battle one another and others flee the chaos.

Finally I spot frizzy brown hair as Maia starts running towards me, waving her arms and calling out something. Over the thunder and rain it's drowned out, nothing but the splashing and loud booming, reaching my ears. How she saw me I don't know, but I fake a smile and give her a quick hug.

"I can't find Leta!" she shrieks, loudly enough for me to hear when she's next to me.

"Let's look for her together."

She nods and I take her hand, guiding her around the hedge. I'm surprised no one has thought of hiding here, they're all too busy fighting to gather supplies. I hear a shriek as the older girl from Seven, Eden something, gets slashed along the arm. She doesn't do much else except turns and sprints away from her attacker, through the gap closest to us and out the Arena.

_There she is._

Leta's grabbing as many supplies as she possibly can, stuffing everything into one backpack as the fights continue around her. Her hood is hiding most of her face but I can still tell it's her, hands flailing about to grab as much as she can.

"Can you see her?"

_Now's the time Vesper._

I step slowly out the hedge and turn to Maia, bending down slightly to reach her level. We're the same age but she's surprisingly little.

I twist her slightly so she can't see Leta over my shoulder and start walking the other way, tugging her along harshly and then finally we stop, still hidden from sight.

"What's wron-"

She doesn't even see the knife before it's too late. Her eyeball makes a weird popping noise as the blade goes straight through and hits her skull. Her small body goes rigid, she doesn't even cry out as I watch the life fade from her other eye. When I'm certain she's gone I pull the knife out and wipe it on the hedge.

Her body crumples next to me and I take the chance to smile where a camera is most definitely on me. The sound her eye made doesn't disturb me or anything, I did what I had to do, I give a little wave and leave the little body of my former ally.

Leta's now heading for me and I happily reach her side. When she asks about Maia I put on the saddest face I can muster and shake my head.

I watch her eyes go wide before she nods and turns to go. Neither of us say a word as we avoid the rest of the bloodbath and disappear past the hedges. I need Leta, I didn't need Maia. It could have been the other way round but Maia was the weaker one, the Hunger Games are about strength and skill. Sadly, Maia lacked both.

* * *

**Iris Odessa, District One Female**

* * *

I grip the sword tighter and sigh.

This rain is _seriously _messing up everything! I'm not saying things aren't fun, because they really are, but I can't stay still for one second. The concrete is already flooding slightly and I keep slipping everywhere.

The Cornucopia is a good place to keep my balance though, with one hand I hold myself upright and the other I wave a sword around, just for a few moments to catch my breath.

I'm not worried anyone's going to attack me, if they did I'm sure I could take them, besides my allies would help me if it came down to it. There are several fights going on but they're pretty boring, most are tributes just smacking swords together and trying to scare the other, no one seems really in it to kill. A lot have already ran away, but the careers and that other disgraceful pack are still here. It seems though there's still enough tributes to kill so I put on my winning smile again and stand up slowly, gripping my sword tighter and stepping forward.

One thing I know will happen is that it will be our pack that secures this place, the hedges are good at keeping everyone out and with the little gaps it won't be too hard to see others running in and out. If the rain lets up it'll be even easier but just in case, at least the lights are still flickering on and off.

"Hey Lance!" I shout as the Four boy jogs past me, eyes set on front and lips tightly shut together. He looks determined but I step closer to him anyway as he turns.

"Yes?"

"Wanna go hunt together?" I lick my lips and smirk as he nods and turns again. Honestly things could be a little more exciting. I can't even see any dead bodies yet but that won't be the case for that much longer. The careers are securing supplies first and my pack is closing in on the Cornucopia, the other alliance gathering further away. Lance raises his hand that's gripping onto a large knife, I follow his finger and smirk when I see the scene unfold.

Our pathetic excuse of an ally is walking towards the little boy from Twelve who's on the ground, backing away closer to the hedge. He's crying, even with the rain I can see his tears. Lance and I walk closer to get a better look. Coyote raises his spear higher and higher.

_Do it, DO IT!_

I grit my teeth in frustration, kill the freak! When he lowers the spear I walk up to him, trying to keep silent but the thunder's doing that for me really. Lance has gone somewhere else but Coyote's still got his back to me. He should have killed the kid. Time to go Coyote, after all I am a girl of my word.

"You had your chance," I feel his body tense as I whisper into his ear. "And you blew it."

My sword enters his back easily, the point sticking out the other side. The kid from Twelve cries out loudly but I smile even more as his body falls forward, freeing the sword for me. It's covered in blood and other gore but I keep it there, the scarier I look the better.

"He was never a career in the first place," I say to no one in particular.

When I look up I see Lance standing behind the little shrimp. Poor kid, he doesn't even see Lance bend down slightly and grab a fistful of his hair. He shrieks but is silenced when the knife is pulled across his throat. Blood squirts out like a fountain, the red smile gushing more and more as his body curls forwards and the rain spreads the blood even further.

Lance doesn't seem happy but I never expected someone like him to act like me. We can't all be victor material. When I look at his face I see the slightest quiver in his lips, like he's going to cry or something, but he turns and walks away back to the Cornucopia.

I see in the distance Mercury and the other pathetic careers, talking. I know they're planning something but the large alliance, the so called 'Anti-careers', are already on the move. I don't panic but they could be a problem.

I hurry to the Cornucopia and beckon Lance and the others to gather round. Over their backs there are tributes still running about, alliances split apart and trying to get back to each other. We can get them soon enough but the real targets are nearing us, step by step getting closer.

"Coyote was a failure, now's the time to take out that stupid alliance that thinks they can take us on. Anyone proves a failure like that scum from Ten, they can join him," I point with my sword to his body, blood pooling everywhere. Troy shivers and I smirk, leading the way to the advancing alliance.

I take no notice of anything but the girl rushing forwards. I see the bow in her hands and my heart stops. _Damn those long range weapons._

I duck just in time as an arrow hurtles towards me. Behind me I hear a loud thud. When I spare a second to turn, it's not a career that has been hit but the large guy from Nine. He tried to cut through us and now lies dead on the ground, an arrow sticking out the side of his head.

He defied us anyway, serves him right.

I look back just as the girl reaches me. She screams and cuts the air in front of my face. It's an awful attempt at an attack, I knee her in the stomach and then smash her nose against my other knee. She cries out but before I can inflict any lasting wound the entire alliance reaches us and the fight begins.

Declan and Cora are dealing with the two from Eight, neither landing any wounds but all four still going at it strong. The girl from Six is back up, nose bent awkwardly to the left and blood dripping down her lip. She growls and hurls herself at me, I dodge and bring my sword with me, trying to cut her back. It doesn't work and I feel the air get knocked from my lungs as she tackles me from behind.

I try to cry out but over the background noises and the loud battle cries, no one hears. She tightens her hands around my neck and I can't help but panic. My heart rate quickens and my entire body screams in protest. Luckily she's not focusing as much as she should, attention somewhere else. I bring one arm up and pull her hair as hard as I can, she falls off me and I stand up, raising my sword again and grinning as we circle one another.

Over her shoulder I see the guy from Three collect a little body from the ground. A knife leaves his hand and another girl next to him falls in a heap by his feet. I see blonde hair and watch as she looks up, tears everywhere. The cocky girl from Eight. She dies seconds later with the knife still in her stomach.

The guy from Three has disappeared with the boy from Seven, just as my opponent tries to take me on again. She's not as good as me despite her higher score, I parry her next attack with a knife and try to plunge my sword through her chest. I miss and we continue delivering blows on one another.

This can't go on forever.

Soon one of us will cave, show the slightest weakness and end up on the deceased list. I can assure you, it won't be me, I'm not going to die so easily.

* * *

**Tiller Bainer, District Eleven Male**

* * *

Time seems to almost slow down as the fight goes on. All the other tributes are a blur as the careers and my alliance crash into one another and steels hit steel, everyone vying for their opponent's blood.

So far we're alright, everyone's holding their own, but I can see out the corner of my eye that the other career pack will soon be ready to launch their attack and I don't know how long we'll manage to hold out. The boy from Nine is getting kicked about as we fight, his head beaten to a bloody pulp but no one seems to care.

I dive over him, narrowly avoiding the knife thrown my way. It rebounds off the Cornucopia and lands with a splash. The hedges seem to have cast an even greater shadow on us all, despite there being no sun. As lightning hits somewhere in the distance, the knife thrower lunges at me and I barely manage to dodge the attempted tackle.

He looks at me and I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. Troy raises his trident and goes to attack again but I deflect it and smash my mace into his knee. A sickening crack reaches my ears and he goes down with a scream. I can see blood and bits of bone showing from the mess that once was his kneecap. I almost feel pity but I can't. Not now.

I planned to take out the careers and that planning needs to be followed through. I'm no monster, when I see his eyes locked with my own something twists inside and it hurts. For my alliance I have to follow this through, he's a career... he _has _to die.

Just as I go to finish him off something swings through the air and crashes into the back of Troy's head. His eyes widen slightly but then all colour leaves his face and he falls forward. What once was the back of his head is now nothing but a messy slab of blood, skull and brain.

I gag, bile burning the back of my throat, but I waste no time in darting upwards and staring straight into the eyes of Fortune Dietrich. Nothing on his face gives away what he's thinking. My purpose is to kill people like him but I can't.

I turn and bolt away, watching as the other career pack meets the ongoing fight. My alliance is barely managing it's own as it is, luckily Mercury and his team seem to be going for the other careers. My feet splash against the concrete hard, I slip and slide and nearly go straight into the back of Lance who's fighting back Wesley. I'm sure we'd all be dead but the rain, thunder, lightning and constant flickering of the lights seem to have had an effect on everyone's performance. I try to stay strong, focusing on nothing more than what I have to do, but my determination is crumbling. There is no way we're going to make it much longer, but my shouts won't be heard over the noise and unless I want to risk my neck I can't go charging up to my allies.

But _I'm _the leader. No one else. How can I expect them to look up to me if I don't at least set an example? No way can I expect loyalty if I don't help fight.

My legs are knocking together but I grip tighter onto my mace and head towards Iris who is still fighting a wounded Athena. Blood is still cascading down her face from her shattered nose, if it was anyone else they'd have given up but she still goes at it strong.

I lift up my mace, _do it Tiller, kill Iris Odessa. _I nod to myself but a shriek reaches my ears, so loud I can hear it over everything. When I look to see what's happening, I watch as Fawn waves her arms frantically in the air, sobbing as both Declan and Cora chase after her.

_Leave her Tiller, she was a hindrance anyway._

For the first time I think my humanity wins the best of me. I can't just leave her. Turning back on Iris, I charge after the two career girls. If I can capture them by surprise I might be able to take out one of them and the other might retreat.

Fawn continues to bawl like a baby, screaming for Wesley or anyone to help her. _Give up, she's done for. _Despite my morals screaming to reach her faster, there's no way I can make it. Declan's sword cuts into the air and Fawn's head drops to the ground in a spray of blood. The rest of her falls and I gag. I want to, I _need _to, throw up. I don't though because the fight isn't over yet.

I stand up, shaking even harder, and charge towards the two career girls as Emily-Mae tackles into Declan. The two girls claw at each other, weapons abandoned as they wrestle. I meet Cora's eyes, as she's about to go help her friend I dive over them and take her down with one punch to the jaw.

She cries and stands up as quickly as she went down. Her knife cuts into my cheek, I yelp as tears well up in my eyes but repeatedly try to bring my mace anywhere that might hurt her.

She's good though, better than Troy anyway.

Cora continues to jump backwards, avoiding each of my attacks. I hope that she might slip but she's light on her feet and eventually takes the fight to me. As she charges I prepare myself for the worst, but she pushes me aside and as I hit the ground, I look over and watch her knife enter the back of Emily-Mae's head. My ally didn't even see her coming. I watch as she pulls it out and helps Declan up, pushing the dead girl to the side and leaving her.

Tears are falling and I don't even know why. I hated her, she was nothing but a nuisance. But she was one of the best at fighting and I've lost an ally who could have potentially saved us all in the future. I continue to cry as Declan and Cora turn to face me.

Maybe they feel sorry for me, or maybe it's something else because neither go to kill me, they both turn to one another and then sprint away back to the fighting going on in the distance.

_Stop acting like a baby._ I scream at myself over and over to get up but I just let my head fall back and continue crying. Who was I kidding? Emily-Mae died, I'm going to die, my entire alliance is going to die.

Ander and Mohair help me up but I'm barely paying enough attention as they say stuff to me. My eyes are blurry, their voices making no sense and I just stand there shaking my head. This is _too_ much. We have to go... we have to.

But before I can say anything the pair leave me to fight again, I'm left stranded, I don't even know what to do right now. Maybe I should just let someone kill me, maybe I'm better off dead.

* * *

**Koder Saffron, District Six Male **

* * *

The sound of swords clanging together remind me of the stories I used to be told. I'm on all fours, searching around for some kind of weapon in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Because I'm small I'm able to stay hidden from anyone that comes closer. Most though are further to the north, the massive fight still raging. When I watch the careers fight careers, anti-careers trying to take on both packs, I look faster and faster. The skin around my fingers starts scraping away but I ignore the pain. I need a knife. The hero kills the bad guys and now I have that chance.

In the Cornucopia though it's even darker, the flashes of light and the great bolts of electricity from the sky show what's going on out there, but in here my hands find weapons I physically can't hold.

It's _not _fair. I want to be bigger and older just so I can hold a sword like those awful careers. I haven't seen Avalon, Daraeh or Dimanine around but I know that they'll be proud once I kill someone who's one of the scariest tributes. They'll have to thank me.

I throw backpack after backpack, water bottle after water bottle, over my shoulder and finally my fingers touch the handle of a small dagger. I smile and grip onto it. _Finally!_

One career is already down, getting stood on as the fights go on around him. I don't feel sad like I did when I saw the body of the boy from Twelve. If I focus hard enough I can still make him out, still in the pool of blood that has finally stopped growing. I shudder. Death isn't _that _nice to see, but I have to kill so I stand up, grit my teeth together and charge out from the Cornucopia.

I bet I'll get tonnes of sponsors once I kill a few careers. The heroes are always a fan favourite in any story, I always liked the princes and knights so I bet the Capitol will adore me.

My hood falls down and the rain attacks my hair instantly, but I ignore the water getting in my eyes. I spit it out continuously but keep my gaze fixed solely on the closest career. The other girl from One, not the loud one but the weird friendly one, has her back to me. She's fighting someone else but I don't care.

Even if she is a lot friendlier she's still a career. I get a firm grip on my knife and prepare for the death blow.

I shriek with pain as I'm pushed down to the ground. My arm hits the concrete first and it's like a fire's been lit inside of me. I scream at the pain but bite down on my tongue. Heroes do not cry. I can feel my eyes getting wet but I look up at my attacker. It's not a career though, the girl from Eight stares at me with wide eyes and through the rain her mouth opens and closes, I hear a squeak and she bends down to my level.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

My arm is on fire but I smile anyway. She's not a monster, she's just another princess who doesn't deserve to die. Her arm is extended out to me. When I go to grab it I see her shudder and then go still. What's wrong with her?

Blood splatters out from her lips and gets in my eyes. I squeal and rub it away, when I look between my fingers I see her eyes darken as she tilts forwards, a knife sticking out from her back.

_NO!_

I expect to see a career ready to take me down too, one knife to my forehead, but it's not a monster that looks down at me. Avalon stares with her mouth agape, eyes flicking between me and the dead girl by her feet.

"I th-thought she was... she was-" her voice trails off as she stares at the bloody mess that her knife has left in the girl's back. Avalon's sob cuts through the air and I look at her. She's on the verge of breaking down but slowly she turns to stare at me and the expression on her face changes. Her lips tighten and she reaches down to help me up.

Avalon killed someone. She's a murderer.

_She did it for you._

Maybe Avalon really did think that the girl was about to kill me. I have to believe it don't I? Avalon's not a monster, Avalon's _my _princess. The one true princess.

Over her shoulder the careers are still fighting hard and my fingers tighten automatically around the knife, despite the agony in my arm. I still have my goal, what the hero must do. She sets me on my feet and places a hand on my shoulder, eyes still moving between me and the dead girl by her feet. I see a shiver run down her spine but she grabs my hand and turns to go.

"No."

I pull back and she's forced to let go of me. She doesn't understand yet but she will.

"Koder we have to go, Daraeh and Dimanine are waiting outside the hedges."

"No, no not yet."

I hear her scream for me as I dart past her and head towards the fight. Over everything going on, I can just about make out her footsteps behind me, she's running to save me but doesn't she realise I'm doing this to save her?

The girl from One has moved, where she was I find the body of Shawn from One. His entire body is almost cut in half from shoulder to waist. I pay it no more attention though, the more careers that are dead the better

Avalon's still screaming but it only makes me hold onto the knife even harder. Tributes that aren't careers or anti-careers are darting around still, someone passes in front of me but ignores everything and heads somewhere else.

Before I can reach the nearest career I feel a hand on my shoulder. _Avalon, leave me alone!_

When I turn something comes flying towards my face. I have no time to yell out because all I can see are stars. My head feels funny, like it weighs too much for my body as darkness creeps up my eyes and takes over.

No... no I didn't do what the _hero _does.

I feel myself falling as I drift off somewhere. The rain, thunder and everything else disappears, all that's left is a silence like nothing else and complete darkness. I can't even hear my own thoughts, everything's gone.

* * *

_**Fallen by Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

**Alain Bierwith, District Seven Male**

**Maia Hartley, District Nine Female**

**Coyote Barnesworth, District Ten Male**

**Briquet Perica, District Twelve Male**

**Barley Richardson, District Nine Male**

**Woven Jones, District Eight Female**

**Troy Caspian, District Four Male**

**Fawn Galloway, District Ten Female**

**Emily-Mae Saxon, District Nine Female**

**Ester Mill, District Eight Female**

**Shawn Silver, District One Male**

* * *

**Sorry to the submitters of each deceased tribute, each choice was hard to make but they still had to be done. I hope you stick around to see what happens, if not though I do understand and a big thanks for your wonderful creations. **

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you're wondering what's up with Koder, whether he's dead or not, you'll find out soon ;D

Anyway that's the first part of the bloodbath. Eleven deaths, more to come!

I've only written a couple of bloodbaths before so I apologise if this wasn't the best. There are so many tributes that it's almost impossible to get how chaotic things are down on the page. I hope I got a mixture of everything in here, the action and the emotion, but honestly I'm not sure. Let me know what you thought :D

The blog will be updated with these deaths. Once again I am sorry to those who lost a tribute. It's nothing personal, it was a difficult decision to make but I'm happy with the list I eventually came up with.

The poll results are up so go check them out on my profile!

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

_**Did you expect these deaths, any surprises? **_

Thanks for reading!


	23. Hurt

**Hurt**

_What have I become?  
My sweetest friend;  
Everyone I know;  
Goes away in the end._

* * *

**Bloodbath Part Two**

* * *

**Dash Dasquelle, District Twelve Male**

* * *

One of the girls from Two, accompanied by the other, slings the little kid from Six over her shoulder. Taylor watches with disgust as the two mutter to each other. I try to empathise with her but honestly, if they eventually take out the kid it's one more tribute down. Another step closer to her victory.

I take her hand and squeeze it gently. We're both waiting for the right moment to run in there, neither of us have anything but a knife to share and that won't get us far if we time it wrong and crash into a career. I wish I could just grab her hand and sprint off to safety, away from all this carnage, but I can't. No matter how much my heart aches to just take her away, it's impossible.

We'll die without food, without drink, without some other weapon than one flimsy knife.

Whenever someone has sprinted out the gap we're closest to both of us dig deeper into the hedge, ignoring the pain the twigs cause as they stab into our skin and try to keep our breathing as silent as possible. So far we've come across no problem, nothing that I guess I couldn't handle.

This part of the Arena is nothing but a cobbled road, thin side-walks and dilapidated houses all the way down a hill that leads somewhere else. I see lights flickering in the distance but apart from that, there's nothing. We could take refuge in one of the buildings but being so close to the Cornucopia and no doubt one of the career packs would be stupid.

Taylor's hand squeezing mine back just reassures me I can't take any risks with what we do. Everything that goes through my mind and every action I take must be in her advantage, otherwise I'll lose the only person I care for in this world. I've seen tributes go crazy, my heart shattered to pieces might just cause that to happen to me.

Some call me crazy for this obsession but it's nothing compared to what I could become. Nothing.

"Is it alright to go?" she asks. I keep her back slightly so I'm the one to peer out and keep an eye on how things are going. I see nothing but fighting and dead bodies about the place. The girls from Two catch my eye, they've taken the little boy from Six to the Cornucopia, they go into the mouth.

_Dammit! _That might prove a problem getting supplies.

Luckily, just as I'm about to tell Taylor, they reappear again without him. They're storing him away like he's a piece of meat, something that isn't human and shouldn't be cared for. Taylor saw the little boy get knocked unconscious, I won't tell her. I both love and hate her kind heart, why can't she be more like the others, ready to just kill and butcher her way through to victory? It would make our journey a lot easier.

"All the careers are away from the Cornucopia and it looks like there's no one that close. A few are still running about but it seems okay."

I feel her hand leave my own as she steps forward. I raise my own arm to halt her, when her eyes meet mine I see momentary anger flash through, but then she smiles sweetly and my heart does that little fluttery thing it always does when I look at her.

"I just don't want you to go first, let me."

She chuckles to herself and nods, both our hoods are up but she's still as beautiful as ever. The rain's a nuisance but it's effecting everyone's skills for the time being, the careers weren't expecting their moment of murder to be during a storm. It works better for people like Taylor and I.

When I'm satisfied she's not going to start, I turn and lead the way forwards. I walk slowly, my heart beating so loud I can hear it above everything and my head whipping left and right, searching for anything that might get in our way.

There's shouting as swords continue to meet swords, leaders scream orders at their packs but thankfully no one sees us two creep along the concrete. The thunder has muffled our footsteps and without any obstacle at all we make it. I almost feel like saving the boy from Six, but he's done for and I can't take the risk. One down means Taylor's surviving further and further. I keep my mouth shut about him, she'll want to rescue him, I can't let that happen.

"Grab whatever you can but be quick," I say as close to her ear as possible. Within the hedges the rain seems to be falling even harder. I slip around slightly as I try to search through everything. I find a dark green backpack and start stuffing food and water into it, as much as I possibly can. This isn't the way things normally go, the careers monitor this place strictly but with two packs and one determined to take out any career, we all have a chance to steal stuff without getting noticed.

It's why I swear internally when I don't realise it.

Of course we're not the only ones with this idea.

As if on cue someone barges into Taylor and my heart practically explodes. Anger and fear tear through me at such a fast pace I'm surprised I can even move. I run quickly over, forgetting about the need to be quiet, all my thoughts on protecting the girl I love.

Her attacker scrambles backwards, hood falling down and her blonde hair getting immediately drenched to the scalp. She tries to find her footing but goes down, feet squashing food and scattering weapons.

"I was only trying to get some food. P-Please... please."

Liar.

She didn't accidentally trip into her. Everyone's out to kill my beautiful Taylor and I won't let their words deceive me. I grip onto the knife, Taylor's crying but doesn't try to stop me as I move over to the girl whimpering on the ground.

She tries to get away but I slam my boot onto her hand and something crunches. Her screaming is ear-splitting, she yelps and tries to pull away but I loom over her and stare her right in the eyes.

"I can't die. I wasn't supposed to die. Help me... please help me," she's sobbing as she mutters to someone, something inside of her head. I don't care if she's mental, she hurt Taylor and that's enough to warrant death.

My knife finds her heart and her body goes still almost instantly. The blood runs down my fingers but I pay no heed to the thick liquid as it gets under my nails and drips further down. Taylor's got her back to me, when I put a hand on her she flinches but looks over her shoulder.

Tears are in her eyes, a few leaking down her cheeks.

"I did it for you."

"Y-you killed the girl from Three for me? Diane. You killed her, all she did was trip."

_No. No Taylor's just confused Dash._

I shake my head and pull her up. She doesn't fight back, all strength seems to have left her. I put the one backpack over my shoulder, pull up a sword lying by Diane's dead body, and drag her along with me out past the hedge.

I did it for her. Diane didn't trip. They all want to kill her. Tear us apart.

I won't ever let that happen.

They can kill me but the life won't leave my beloved, not in this Arena at least, not for a long time.

* * *

**Callista Avallone, District One Female**

* * *

Our eyes meet through the storm. It only lasts a second before lightning catches my attention, but I see her lips curl into that smirk of hers, the one that screams arrogance – that she's better than me.

Her sword arm raises and her blade blocks the blow of the anti-career from Six. Then she pushes her aside, dodges one final attack, and charges towards me.

It's almost in slow motion. I know she's coming but with the rain and the battle still going as strong as ever, her pace seems slower. Then it all comes crashing down and I raise the bloody sword just in time to defend myself.

"Still think you're better than me Callie?" she laughs like she knows she's already won this, like there's no hope for me.

I saw her kill her own ally, one stab through the back. I took out a career, I took out Shawn, unlike her I'm not petty enough to throw this out there. Not when one of us could perish at any second.

"Don't you understand that your chances are the same as all of ours?" I deflect the steel and attempt to drive mine into her shoulder, she's not the strongest but her agility is unparalleled. She's nimble on her feet and manages to somehow maintain annoying elegance. She turns like a dancer and lunges back at me.

"Unlike you all I know my chances are high. A little confidence isn't harmful, a little enjoyment isn't bad." Her sword scratches my arm but I ignore the instant pain and the two of us continue to go on the offensive, then the defensive.

Her words have struck a chord. All my life it's been about the fun, wanting acceptance and being the centre of all attention. It just made me feel accepted, it made me feel desirable. Now that I'm in the one place I never actually anticipated coming into when I was younger, it all feels surreal. Like my entire life has been a lie. I knew death would be around me but I never quite understood the scale, now it's left me well and truly breathless. Not to mention the dark tendrils swirling inside of me, the thirst for alcohol nagging my inside. For now I can keep it locked away but who knows when it'll become too overwhelming.

First off all I have my own problem. Iris Odessa is perhaps one kill I won't regret, one kill that I might find satisfaction in.

"Unlike you I'm becoming more realistic by the second. Unlike you I know my chances and won't pretend like I'm invincible. Unlike you I haven't angered my allies to the point of having to watch my back every second." Her eyes narrow and she practically hisses at me when she dives forwards. It's like she's forgotten about the sword, her nails go straight for my eyes and I bring up my other hand that luckily connects with her jaw before she can inflict any lasting damage.

Stunned, she shakes her head and growls at me. Iris doesn't like to be made a fool of and maybe I've just awoken some kind of actual fighter in her. With some kind of roar she raises her sword and swipes it harshly towards my face. The point snags my cheek and blood wells up immediately.

My eyes water but I hit away her next attack and manage to catch her along the arm. The rain's already mixing in with the blood, when her hood falls down she's foolish enough to spare a second to pull it up.

My sword connects with her other arm and she hisses with pain. It's a shallow cut but it leaves her vulnerable.

That is until someone screams something, an order so loud we all stop to pay attention.

Tiller, the leader of the alliance hell-bent on eradicating all us careers, howls for his allies and the retreat begins. They're all pretty close as it is. The pair from Eight haven't left each other's side, they ignore Fortune who's still trying to kill them and turn tail and flee.

Iris' back is to me but before I can get another attack in she starts running off to catch up with her own career pack. I'm amazed she gave up on me that much. I hate her, she hates me, but our rivalry seems something that she actually relishes, something that she almost hungers for.

I watch with fascination as the anti-careers assemble into one group, all careers ignoring the opposing pack and swarming towards them. Then another shout rings through and all eyes turn to the other boy from Eleven, my ally. He's surrounded, enemy careers all around him.

The realisation in his eyes last but a second when something metal plummets straight into his forehead. He's dead instantly, body going still as he crumples to the ground, blood now pouring around his head.

Declan pulls back her arm but moves on without even looking back. Our ally, dead. I don't even feel effected, not yet, the adrenaline pumping around me is too strong. I'm terrified of what will happen when things calm down, when I realise all the blood that's been spilt today.

Everything finally speeds up and things progress. Mercury's probably expecting me to do something, I've killed one enemy but he'll want more blood on my hands.

The need to stand still, the moral side to myself, tries to take control, but I did volunteer for this and I have my duties. Guilt can attack me later but this is the bloodbath, Mercury expects things of me and my inner killer hungers for it. Maybe it's the alcoholic inside of me but I don't waste any time in thinking about it.

A flash of hair catches my attention and my eyes focus on Aryanna who's attempting to reach Cloe standing by a hedge. It might not be an anti-career or an opposing career, but Aryanna and Cloe are from Four, they both have training. My legs immediately react and I sprint off after her. She hasn't noticed my appearance, the sound of my feet hitting the concrete with speed doesn't make my presence aware to anyone. The rain's almost picking up harder, the thunder roaring louder than ever. When Cloe's eyes widen in the distance and she raises a hand, Aryanna turns and her lips move. I don't know what she's saying but then she turns back and sprints even harder.

_Shit. _I can't replicate her speed no matter how much I want to. She's just about to reach Cloe when someone else crosses her path. Aryanna's momentum is too much to stop in such a short period of time. The two collide, Aryanna's hand immediately lunges out, and a knife she had hidden plunges into his back. He screams and then falls to the ground, dead.

The two girls from Four then disappear between the hedges just as I reach the body. Blonde hair and a number Five stitched into his jacket. The quiet one, Rhuben I think. I pry my eyes away and stare at Mercury as he reaches my side.

"One of yours?" his eyes switch between my own and the body at my feet, a hunger in the way he licks his lips, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"No. Aryanna's."

He curses and then grabs my hand, we both run start running forwards, the other careers now attempting to secure this place and Fortune and Kenzall moving towards us. Mercury doesn't even seem troubled when he stumbles slightly over Logan's body. He was merely someone to boost our numbers, but the other pack have shrunk considerably, now we're even.

"Four versus four. This should be fun," Mercury's eyes grow dark and a smile appears on his face when the two boys meet us.

Then he's off towards them and I have no choice but to join. Our playfulness, the almost flirty relationship, is gone. He's in his element and I'm trying to adapt to fit what I'm meant to be. Reality has finally hit and I don't like it. I wish I hadn't volunteered now. I need a drink. I need one now.

* * *

**Ander Selvage, District Eight Male**

* * *

I lose my footing just as Mohair grabs my hand. We both go down together, my back hitting hard against the concrete and Mohair's head slamming straight into the ground.

I swear loudly but ignore the pain. Mohair sits up dazed, eyes not quite staying on one thing as he probes the back of his head. Then, an arrow skids just by his arm, and he blinks rapidly before standing up in a hurry.

"Ander, come on we've got to go!" His voice is harsh, louder than we're both used to. Maybe I'm rubbing off on him or maybe it's just the situation. All I know is that I have to watch his back, he's my friend, something I never thought I'd make here but something I'm not prepared to lose right now. I always was drawn to the outcasts, Mohair's one of the biggest I know.

I grab onto his extended hand and I push upwards as he pulls. Tiller's snapped out of whatever he was going through earlier. He's shouting with a ferocity I never thought he had inside. It seems everyone's changing. I wonder how things will go when the Gamemakers fully unleash the horror, if change is rife now I can only imagine what we'll all become. I'm scared but right now's not the time to focus on what could happen, I have to think about surviving with both careers packs now chasing us.

Out the corner of my eye I can see Emily-Mae's dead body, Fawn's head tucked in close to her chest. I feel sick seeing those I saw alive just earlier today, now lying in a pool of their own blood. Emily-Mae, someone I despised yet knew would benefit us. Fawn, bubbly and stupid but still just a girl who didn't deserve this. We all came together for the same cause and now we've lost two fellow allies. I even saw Emily-Mae dive to help Tiller, to avenge Fawn. She did it because she joined an alliance that looked out for each other. I can't hate her for that. All I can do is fight for her and Fawn, avenge them if I can.

Not right now though. Not today at least.

We both slip and slide as we run after Tiller who's racing ahead. The rain's increasing at such a pace that I'm not even sure I'm heading for the gap through the hedges. Now that the chase is on the Gamemakers must want the fight to keep going, this bloodbath must be one of the most exciting ever, the Capitol need more blood.

I keep the rage back and keep going despite the uncertainty about where it is I'm actually heading. Athena bolts past us but when she realises it's us she stops and looks back.

"Have you seen Wesley?" I can barely hear her but she's shouting loud enough for me to understand. Come to think of it I haven't seen Wesley since we decided to run. In this storm it's almost impossible to know who's who unless you focus hard enough.

Both of us shake our heads. She says something but it's too quiet for me to pick up on. Then she nods her head in the direction of where I can faintly see the form of someone, probably Tiller, and she sprints away from us.

She's faster than the pair of us but we manage to maintain a steady pace behind her. Mohair's grip on my hand is tight, but I've already got enough bruises and shallow cuts for them to counter the pain.

I've seen the mistakes people make when spending a second to check how things are going. I could look to see how close the nearest career is but I don't. Athena's now stopped near Tiller, a flicker of hope sparks inside but it's snatched away when someone stops in front of us. Mohair yelps in my ear as we all fall in a heap. Maybe the figure's attacking or maybe in this storm they just crashed.

Something sharp cuts into my arm and I don't have a choice but to lash out with my own fist. I can tell it's a he by the yelp they give, then my eyes focus on his face as I push back into a standing position. Rhaegal from Six.

A spear is just by his hand, I pull Mohair up just as Rhaegal gets into a standing position. I know we can't wait much longer, the careers will catch up. I step forwards just as Rhaegal picks up his spear. Again someone else comes towards us, the spears leaves his hand and the newcomer goes down with a scream.

I see the '10' on her jacket, Katri Briar, and as Rhaegal stares at the body now at his feet, we both run forwards. Mohair punches him down and we carry on towards where Tiller and Athena are shouting for us to speed up.

Finally we reach the pair of them, Mohair bends down and starts panting whilst Tiller goes on about where Wesley is.

"We can't wait."

All eyes are on me as I say this. I hate to leave him but right now we need to get out of here alive, the only way to do that is to leave right now. Athena nods, Mohair simply stares at me. The way Tiller's brow creases and his eyes narrow I can tell he's thinking. He's cut short though as the sound of someone else screaming catches all our attention.

Mercury reaches Rhaegal who's been standing still the entire time, eyes stuck on Katri at his feet. He snaps out of it as Mercury pushes him to the ground and drags him by his hair a few metres to the side. Then his boot raises above his head and Rhaegal's shouts are cut short. His skull caves in after being stamped on several times. Mohair gags and Athena groans as Mercury's laugh cuts through the air.

"We go. Now!" I shout and no one argues this time. A hill leads downwards, there are a few houses at the top but we need to get as far away as possible. Tiller leads the way when yet again another shout makes me spare a glance over my shoulder.

A breath catches in my throat as Wesley waves his hands, shouting something as the careers come into view, all of them catching up to him.

I try to peel my eyes away but I can't. My fingers clench into fists, the anger coursing through me as I watch the arrow go straight through his throat. He looks almost confused, but then he pulls it out and drowns in his own blood. Callista lowers the bow I never knew she had, reaching Mercury's side. He touches her shoulder, the two sharing something, and then he runs off somewhere else.

I sigh with relief. The anger's still strong but I also feel like crying. Another ally down. Another innocent kid dead at the hands of someone who volunteered for this carnage.

Tiller swears loudly when I tell him about Wesley but as we descend down the hill, passing several streetlights, we go on in silence. Our alliance has been cut down to four but that's still four hell-bent on destroying the careers.

We could still do this and now there are three who deserve to be avenged. It'll help us in the fight to come. Push us harder. I never was the most selfless guy but hey, we all learn something.

* * *

**Axton Radford, District Three Male**

* * *

"White! _White!" _My throat hurts and there's a horrible pain in my chest as I continue to run around. I can't find White and for some reason people keep fighting and... and... _dying._

I feel the tears pouring from my eyes and trickling down my cheeks, but right now all I care about is finding White. I don't understand what's going on, where I am and why people keep attacking others with real weapons. Maybe I'm not sure about why things are happening but I'm smart enough to know going near someone with a blade or a bow or whatever else they're holding that I learnt about a few days ago, is a bad idea. People fall with blood around them whenever they get close to someone with a weapon and I don't want to die.

Mum and dad didn't tell me I could die. White never told me, Briquet didn't either, why did everyone lie to me? Maybe I could have fought harder if I knew what was happening. Why? _WHY?! _ My eyes are blurry as I run along the edge of this tall twiggy thing. It's giant and because it's so dark in the sky I can't see where it ends.

I see another body by one of those metal circles. White made me promise this morning to stay still until there was some kind of gong. I did, I don't know why I had to, but I did. But then everyone ran and I had no idea what to do. I should find Briquet as well but first of all White. She's the most important, then together we can find Briquet.

Yes, it's a good plan.

I'm nodding as I continue walking forwards. I liked playing hide and seek with my parents so I'm good at keeping out of sight. Anyone who's still running around towards that golden thing in the middle or fighting hasn't seen me yet. There's another dead body even closer to me. I gasp and this time my chest hurts even more.

I hate it. Why is this all happening? The reaping is supposed to be good, when I was chosen I thought it meant I was going somewhere happy and a place full of adventure. Not all the blood and death and rain and thunder. It's not right.

Those people White called careers have gathered near the horn, the second group are retreating near the gap closest to me. I hold my breath this time and try to stop crying. If they find me they'll hurt me and I don't like pain, I've always hated pain. The leader's smiling as he turns to the blonde girl and the two boys behind him.

"Iris has given up trying to take us down right now and I think we should gather our strength and prepare for another attack. Let them have the Cornucopia, we've got enough." He raises his sword in the air, pointing somewhere, and they all follow him. Finally I let out a loud sob and cough into the twigs. Something feels like it's stabbing through me and I can't stop the tears.

I _hate _pain. It hurts too much.

I wait a few minutes, I have to make sure they've definitely gone. I can't see anyone else running around, the only group are the other careers talking by the golden horn. This time I walk a bit quicker, I guess with the thunder and rain they won't be able to hear me moving anyway. I see another body. My heart starts beating hard and I try to look away as I pass it.

My eyes still look over his face for a second.

_Briquet._

"No. No. NO!"

I don't know what to do. Do I keep going, do I check if he might be alive? My breathing comes out quickly and it makes my chest hurt even more. The tears come down faster and harder. I feel someone push into my stomach and when I look down I see her.

"White! White it's you." I hug her but she doesn't respond like she usually does.

Her eyes meet mine and I instantly can tell she's in pain. I know that look. She's holding her stomach, her white top's stained with blood and her hands completely covered in red.

_No._

"H-H-How?" I feel like I'm dying as well. Everything's hurting. My heart. My eyes. My lungs.

"Boy from Five. Isaac. H-He attacked me. I-" she collapses down and I quickly catch her in my arms.

"You'll be okay," my tears are hitting her cheeks. She's looking at me, a tiny smile on her face. "Let's get you out of here."

I may be different to everyone but I'm still quite strong and she's only small. I stand up and carry her away through the gap the careers went through. I'm guessing they've gone but right now I care about White more than anything.

She's not dying. I know she isn't. She's White, she can't die.

I hear her whispering something but it's too loud everywhere else to hear what she's saying. There's another one of those tall lights sticking out some more concrete and a little building at the bottom of a large hill. It's close to where all those bodies are but I can't hold White forever. When she's better we can go up the hill, she'll be better soon, she will.

"Here. Let's sit down," I'm smiling at her as I bend down and rest her head on my lap. She coughs and blood dribbles down her chin. It's staining her top even more but I try to focus right on her eyes. They're shining with tears.

"Axton. It hurts."

The tears trickle down her cheeks and reach her lips that are bright with blood. She continues to cough and a sob escapes her lips.

She can't... she's not dying. She isn't. I'm trying to smile for her because I was always told that smiling helps. But it's not making her better. She keeps sobbing and a hand touches her stomach, she yelps and pulls back.

I don't know how long I sit there crying, I pull her upwards but she doesn't make any noise as I hug her tight.

"A-Axton."

"Yes?"

I push her away, just to stare at her face. The colour's going, she's as white as ever.

"I'll miss you."

Then she goes still and her head drops backwards.

She's... gone.

"White?"

I shake her. My tears and her tears are mixing with the blood but I don't care about the mess. She has to wake up. She has to!

"White please. Please. I love you White, you're my friend, please... White!"

My body's shaking as I sob loudly. I ignore the pain in my chest, my heart's aching but I push it away as I stare at her beautiful face.

She's thirteen. Why is she dead? That's not right, it shouldn't be allowed.

"Hello Three."

My heart freezes and I scream.

The girl from One, the evil one, is laughing as she looks down at me. The other careers standing behind her. Am I going to die too? Maybe... maybe I'll see White again. I look down at her face again and then back up at the girl holding a knife.

"Please."

She laughs again and then throws the blade. I see it for half a second, metal whizzing through the air. Then my head explodes in pain before things go numb. I see darkness, darkness like the sky and I know I'm dead. But that's okay because I'll get to see White. She was my friend. Maybe death isn't so bad, maybe it's actually for the best.

* * *

_**Hurt by Nine Inch Nails**_

* * *

**Diane LaCroix, District Three Female**

**Logan Mosley, District Eleven Male**

**Rhuben Atlas, District Five Male**

**Katri Briar, District Ten Female**

**Rhaegal Cyrefinn, District Six Male**

**Wesley Quevenne, District Ten Male**

**White Witton, District Three Female**

**Axton Radford, District Three Male**

* * *

**Sorry to the submitters of each tribute, each choice was hard to make but they still had to be done. I hope you stick around to see what happens, if not though I do understand and a big thanks for your wonderful creations. **

* * *

**Author's Note: **And that's the end of the bloodbath!

Nineteen down leaving twenty-nine still alive. Once again I honestly am sorry to those who lost a tribute but it had to be done. I needed to cut a lot so I can now focus on a smaller amount.

There should be at least one death a chapter from now on. You'll see the Arena in more detail in the next chapter and onwards where things will get, hopefully, a lot more interesting :D

I hope this was okay like the previous chapter. You guys seemed to like it so that definitely boosted my confidence :D

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

_**Did you expect these deaths, any surprises?**_

I've now started school and at the moment my internet connection is awful. Hopefully the next update will be up soon but I can't promise it. Thanks for reading!


	24. Fences

**Fences**

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying;  
Just living proof that the camera's lying;  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night;  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

**Declan Rift, District Two Female**

* * *

The nineteen cannons sound as the metal claw pulls up the dead girl's body. The girl from Three, closest to the Cornucopia, disappears into the sky. Iris watches with eyes full of that sickening love for death she's not held back. When the metal has fully gone from view she looks back down at us all and grins, throwing a knife from one hand to the next and back again.

I _hate _her. When I look around I can see Lance's eyes narrowed, rage so clear as he clenches his fist. Cora's smiling at me but every few seconds her eyes flicker to Iris and the grin momentarily vanishes. I have my hand wrapped round the sword, the rain slowly cleaning up the Ten girl's blood. I don't feel proud about killing her, or the other career from Eleven. Maybe I should feel guilty but I can't, not whilst Iris is still alive. It's not time to take her out just yet though, first of all I have the boy from Six to worry about and what I need him for.

The competition needs to be cut down a bit, at the moment we're all united in our hatred for Iris. Lance will stay with us whilst she's alive because he'll help us kill her, but after she's gone I can't see him staying for much longer. As unfortunate as it is, Iris is useful. For the time being.

"How many kills did you all get then?" she looks at her reflection in the knife before settling her gaze on me. My fingers automatically tighten round the sword. What I wouldn't do to kill her... to wipe that smirk off her face. I've never felt as angry as I do right now but I've never let emotions get the better of me. My mind knows how to control them so I grit my teeth and manage the slightest of smiles.

"Two. Anti-career from Ten and career from Eleven."

"Good enough," she nods and looks over at Cora who's still rocking backwards and forth as childish as ever. "You?"

"Anti-career from Nine."

Iris' grins only widens as she looks over at Lance. He hasn't averted his angry glare her way but she doesn't back down. She only tilts her head slightly and giggles under her breath. The rain's dropping to a light drizzle, it's weird now being able to hear everything, not having to strain to listen to what others are saying to each other.

"And you Lance?"

"Don't pretend you don't already know."

Then the laugh erupts from her mouth and she lets her head fall back like a mad woman. Iris likes to belittle us, to make us feel as small as possible. Lance is tough, like me, he can maintain his emotions no matter how tempting shoving a knife through her empty skull might be.

"Little boy from Twelve, he was such a tough opponent."

Through gritted teeth, Lance's body practically shaking, he lets out a quick laugh. "And you Iris?"

This time it's her turn to glare. She's not so high and mighty, when it comes to the roles being reversed she's ever so defensive. I can use that to wipe her out, take control of that anger and lead her to her downfall.

_Not yet though, not yet._

"Coyote, a _career_," she practically hisses. "And the eighteen year old from Three."

"You stabbed Coyote through the back and threw a knife at a guy who was crying for his dead friend. Great job." I know Lance isn't like Iris, he doesn't take pride in mentioning anyone's murder. At the end of the day though he'll kill us all to further himself through this, we all will. Iris will relish every kill she gets though, try to glorify every murder like it was the best feat of excellence ever displayed.

"He was terrified of me. Did you hear him beg for mercy?"

She's now shaking as well. The knife is clutched tightly in one hand. She hates a taste of her own medicine, now I'm actually smiling, it feels good to watch this.

"He wasn't begging for mercy you idiot. His friend, a little thirteen year old girl, was dead in his lap. Didn't you see the way he was looking at her? He wanted to be with her." Lance now stands up, visibly shaking with complete fury. Iris jumps up and nearly lunges for him but before she can Lance raises a hand and lets out a long sigh, his shoulders relax and he manages to smile my way.

"I'm tired okay. Let's just rest."

"The bloodbath has only just ended, let's hunt now they can't be that far."

"Let's. Rest."

He ignores Iris' next protest and sits down next to me. Iris drops to the ground and begins throwing the knife again from hand to hand. A bang sounds out, coming straight from the Cornucopia.

_Crap. _

"What was that?!" Iris shouts, all of us standing up. I exchange a look with Cora, her eyes widen and the pair of us hurry to be first to the Cornucopia. We stand in front of it, when I look over my shoulder the little boy is struggling to free himself from the ropes I've bound him in. His eyes meet mine and I can see him trying to scream, he can't though, I've managed to tape his mouth shut. You find a lot in the Cornucopia, a lot that can be useful.

I don't feel proud though, he's only a kid, but us tributes do whatever we can to survive. He's useful, I can't think about what I'm doing I just have to do it.

"What are you doing?" Iris glares at the pair of us before her eyes widen as she looks over my shoulder. Her faces goes red and she raises the knife.

"What the hell is he doing in there?!"

She steps forward, I raise a hand to stop her and try to compose myself.

"We need him."

Iris snorts and rolls her eyes at me. "How can a little kid help us, we're the careers?"

Lance looks at me and raises an eyebrow. With a look it's hard to tell him it's alright but maybe he understands because he does nothing to protest.

"One of the stronger alliances out there is made up of the girls from Five, Six and Eleven."

"_Strong? _Weaklings more like," she looks at Cora like she'll agree but she only looks down at her feet.

"I watched the tributes and the alliances over training. The girl from Six cares for him more than anything, more than herself-"

"Idiot," Iris interrupts.

I repress the urge to snap at her and continue.

"When the faces appear in the sky tonight she'll know that he didn't die and will do all she can to find him. She'll go for where she saw him fall. She would have tried to rescue him earlier but the other two girls stopped her. He's bait, they'll come to find him. The girl from Six will leave the other two if they don't want to risk it but they'll follow her anyway. Then we can take the three out," I turn to look at the little boy and frown slightly, before looking back at Iris. "And we kill him. Four dead."

"What if it doesn't work?" Iris actually seems convinced, well at least she's not abandoning the idea completely. It's progress.

"Don't worry. It will."

She doesn't protest much further. The plan's settled, a plan I thought of in the split second I saw him running for us careers. The four of them are just innocent kids but I'm playing the career... I _am _a career. These things are expected of me. At the end of the day these plots will guarantee my victory, for now there's nothing else I can consider, I'll do what I have to do. No matter how evil, no matter the consequences in the future.

* * *

**Neelo Tomatak, District Seven Male**

* * *

"C-Chip?"

The light gradually starts to reach my eyes. When I fully look out I see a candle flickering, the flame dancing left and right and Chip sitting cross-legged in front of me. How long have I been out?

I'm almost about to ask when I see the pain in his eyes, the way he keeps pulling on his fingers and fidgeting.

I want to say something but all I can do is crane my neck to look up. We're in some kind of small room, the walls are bare and cracked. In the corners there are cobwebs and a spider or two dangling in the air. Apart from the candle to Chip's side, the room is completely unoccupied. It's chilly, I tightly wrap my arms around my stomach and rock upwards.

_I collapsed didn't I?_

The guilt pains me as much as whatever's going on inside of Chip. It was just so overwhelming, not just the storm but the knife I could see next to me, the Cornucopia, the careers... I didn't just lock limbs and fall, the force had knocked me completely unconscious. People fought and died around me and all I did was lie there.

…

_Alain?_

I scramble around and Chip finally focuses on me, his eyes widening as he leans forwards and grabs my hands.

"Neelo, Neelo it's okay," his voice cracks but there's a shift in the way his gaze locks with my own. Whatever pain was momentarily hurting him, it's gone, or at least been repressed. He really does care about me, I've never had someone like Chip, it's too much.

"A-Alain?"

I know the answer but for some reason my mind won't process it unless I'm told point blank, face to face. I have to know for sure.

"Dead."

The way he says it almost chills me to my very heart. Chip then laughs but it has the opposite effect. I shrink into myself and almost curl straight into a ball. I see his eyes show the pain once more but then he sighs and pushes himself forwards and places both hands on my shoulders.

Alain died for me. I collapsed and the consequence was Alain's death. He didn't have to help me, I know he didn't want to. But the loyalty he had, it cost him his life. I feel the tears prickling the corners of my eyes and feel Chip's fingers dig into my shoulders. Through the blur in my eyes now that I'm crying, I can see the worry creased in his face and the pain he's inflicting on my shoulders lessens as he pulls me forwards.

He hugs me and I let it all out.

"Don't blame yourself Neelo. It's not fair, but it wasn't fair he was reaped in the first place, it wasn't fair you was or I was. The Hunger Games isn't a place for what's right and what's fair," he tries to soothe me as I sob into my hands.

I can feel the stiffness ebbing its way through my joints. Any emotion that threatens to breach my limit has the effect I don't want, I never want. I didn't ask for these conditions. Maybe I sort of used them as an excuse to do nothing but I never wanted them. It's not fair. It's _not _fair.

Chip continues to comfort me for what feels like hours but the candle's still going strong, the light acting as the only thing in this room keeping the darkness at bay. Eventually the tears cease but the tightness in my chest hurts as much as Alain's death.

I'll never get over what he sacrificed for me. He died to protect me and it still could have ended in my death if it hadn't have been for Chip. I've done nothing yet he still does everything he can to look after me. Someone died for me, and someone who you'd never think would look out for a boy like me has done all he can to keep me out of harm's way.

My eyes flicker to the knife by his side and I see the red. I pull away and I feel my eyes widen. _No... he didn't. He didn't, not something else for me._

"I had to Neelo," he says it like it's the most straight forward thing in the world. He's broken something he'll never get back for me...always for me. I can't bear it and I feel my throat constricting yet again.

"She would have killed you, I don't know why she was heading towards you but she was. You're my ally, my f... friend. I had to."

He picks up the knife and shoves it into an open compartment in the backpack by his side. The Games have only just begun and everything that comes into contact with me is going wrong. Alain dead, Chip a murderer and despite whoever the girl was and her motivations for coming towards me, she still died.

"Cheer up Neelo. Nineteen people won't ever get to smile again so you might as well," he laughs again and this time I see a faint glimmer of hope that the real Chip Daemon hasn't vanished from the world. It's enough to make me laugh alongside him and soon it turns into hysteria.

Chip collapses and starts clutching his side and the stabbing pain in my chest only increases, but who cares. I start to cry again but mixed with the laughter I don't even know what's going on.

Things are bad. But things have always been bad in Panem so I can't expect it to ever change for a simple boy from District Seven.

Chip's right. Nineteen people died, good or bad people it doesn't matter, they'll still never get to smile or laugh or be with the ones they love. I have to cling onto the fact that for the time being I still have the opportunity, here with Chip, to enjoy what little life I have left.

I watch through tear filled eyes as the wax drips from the candle and the spiders draw ever closer to the ground. Life sucks but I still chuckle, Chip still howls with laughter because it could be worse. Alain died for me and Chip's lost something that no human should ever have to lose. It's about time I repay the debt I owe and I can start by not giving up. Honestly, in the Arena, there's nothing more I can do.

* * *

**Scout Sheridan, District Five Female**

* * *

Rhoena's feet tap loud against the concrete ground as we walk down the hill. The rain has reduced to a light drizzle and the lightning grows further and further apart. The warm rain is relaxing against my face but the wind lashing against my cheeks doesn't help the headache. It's like someone is punching the inside of my skull and I feel as if I'm close to being sick.

But if someone like Rhoena is holding it together then I know I can. We're in this together and I can't worry her now, not straight after the bloodbath has ended. She's shivering quite hard, I'm not so certain whether it's from the cold or the fear but who can blame her. It can't be later than midday but the darkness hangs like a mist above our heads. I feel like going to sleep just to escape from this Arena already. I hate it so much and I don't even know where I'm really going.

The streetlights have disappeared, I can see a few dots of yellow at the base of the hill but there's nothing except the rare bolt of lightning. There are houses everywhere, all run down and same-sized.

Rhoena finally comes to a halt, her hand resting against a little post just by the nearest house. I hope she's okay, I care for her more than what's probably wise but I honestly don't mind. She's actually a friend and to see her struggling to hold it together pains me. She's such a fragile thing.

Her eyes reach mine, the hood has cast an ominous shadow across her face but her eyes are striking in the dark. Tears are glistening but she blinks them back and smiles feebly. Poor girl.

"Do you need to have a rest Rho?"

She coughs, both her arms wrapping around her waist as she splutters and wheezes. I step to help her but she stops and looks up, her hair now hanging in front of her face and swaying in the breeze. All around me is potential death for myself and my friend and it terrifies me to my core. At home I'd have tucked up into a ball and wept like crazy, letting no one and nothing comfort me because I saw no way out. Right now the old Scout is nagging at me but then I see Rhoena and it almost stops and changes into something else that I used to feel.

Care, maybe. Kindness. I guess I was always kind but it always got beaten back. Now all I want to do is look after her and help her change back to her old self. We're both broken and together maybe we can piece what's left of our lives into something whole again. I doubt either of us can last long though, I'm not an idiot.

"We didn't get anything Scout. What do we do?"

I'm already thirsty but I wanted just to run and not risk getting killed. Now we might pay the price. There was one backpack just by the gap but all we have are some bandages and an empty bottle. My decision doesn't seem so wise anymore but there's no way we can risk running back. Iris and the others are probably camped there, or Mercury. What can two tiny girls do against a deadly pack of careers?

"For now we're okay. Maybe there's something in these houses or at the bottom of this hill. All I can see are more and more buildings."

"There's got to be something else here. Buildings are dull."

I nod and grin at her. The Gamemakers wouldn't have dropped us off somewhere boring. There's got to be more to this Arena then rain, thunder, lightning, darkness and houses. For now it might just be that but as the numbers go down we'll see more of this horror.

_Don't cry Scout. Don't cry._

I blink back the tears that might be the start of a complete and utter breakdown. Rhoena nods and starts walking down the hill again. At the base the road leads further into some light, the buildings are spread apart and some much larger than the ones we're passing now. It's like a town. I wonder what's down there. Curiosity mixed in with fear, it's all very confusing.

"Do you want to tell stories to pass the time Rho? I like stories."

"What kind of stories?" Her eyes are stuck completely on the way forward and maybe things are awkward. I mean, nineteen just died. It might be difficult, to think about anything but murder is a tall order but who says we can't try?

"Anything. Fact or fiction."

"I don't want to talk about home. I-If that's okay." Her voice shakes a bit and I know just the mere mention of it has hurt her so I make a mental note to avoid that completely. Talking about Five might be difficult but the thought doesn't fill me with complete dread.

"How about we ask each other questions? About absolutely anything."

I see Rhoena nodding. We're close to the end of the hill. Our pace has probably made the journey down longer than it should be. I'm surprised no one else chose this way out, they're either behind us and coming closer or somewhere else. We were the first to go, no way someone can have beaten us.

"What was your favourite thing about the Capitol?"

Okay, maybe it's not taking our mind off the Games. It's all I can think about though. All other questions have left me, it's either about the life we led for the past week or the life we led before that and the latter is too touchy a subject for Rhoena.

She coughs again but this time it only lasts a few seconds.

"I liked the food."

The mere mention of food makes my stomach rumble. It hasn't been long since I ate just before we rose into the Arena but I've already forgotten the taste of everything delicious we were served in the Capitol. Soon if we don't find anything the hunger might be too much but water's the main thing. There has to be something nearby.

"I liked training."

"No you didn't," she actually giggles. It's quiet and lasts only half a second but it's a noise I don't think I've ever heard pass her lips. It fills me with encouragement and I laugh gently.

"Okay, but I met you so it made it worthwhile."

"And I met you."

The pair of us reach the base of the hill. Rhoena stops and I wait behind her. In the distance the road junctions off, left right and continuing forward into whatever's awaiting us ahead.

"Well, let's go then. Find some water."

I feel her hand reach for mine and I squeeze it lightly. I'm in the Hunger Games. A place that will kill me and a place a few days ago I thought I'd never be able to face. Rhoena though, she's with me and maybe I can make the most of it.

Together we start walking forwards. The unknown ahead.

* * *

**Eden Naricho, District Seven Female**

* * *

_Fuck this rain!_

The hood is completely useless, already sodden through I've left it dangling behind my head. The raindrops pelt my head and face and trickle down the rest of my body. Every hour or so it feels like the level of rain gets increased and then decreased. It makes walking ten times harder and navigation even more so.

I'm not entirely sure if I've passed these houses or whether I'm in an entirely different section of this lower town. I hate not knowing where I'm going, having absolutely no idea what awaits me. A sense of the unknown has never sat well with me, I can't prepare myself for something I'm not even aware of. For all I know I could be well on my way back to another hill and heading back upwards to the Cornucopia.

A drop of water makes its way down my arm somehow and I wince when it reaches the shallow cut on my forearm It's only a flesh wound, not exactly fatal, but that doesn't make it hurt less. _Damn that Kenzall._ All I tried to do was grab that sword, but no, he had to have it to. It's not like there were thirty or so deadlier blades within the Cornucopia that a career no doubt lusts after, no he had to go for me.

I growl under my breath and take the next left. Either side of me the houses are quite quaint, in this section they're almost pretty which contrasts against previous ones I've found. From what I've gathered, around two thirds of the Arena is this lower town, then there's the hedges up the hill and something even higher up that is hidden behind more hedges. I used to like exploring but all I've kept repeating over and over in my head is to get as far away from other tributes as possible and then hide. I guess any one of these buildings would do, but who knows when the careers might start hunting, and knowing them they'll want to thoroughly check everywhere. Despite my hatred for Iris, for Kenzall, for them all, I'm really not in the mood to attempt a defence so soon after the bloodbath.

_Just rest Eden._

My body already feels fatigued, the darkness is tampering with my brain and making me feel like it's much later than it probably is. Right now though I don't care about a bedtime hour, that's for the old life I've had forcefully taken from me. Normal life doesn't consist of nineteen kids getting butchered in the space of twenty minutes. No, I'm far from normal life and the sooner I sever any ties with what I used to go through, the better my chances are.

It's not like I have a family screaming for my return. Knowing those two little shits they're probably cheering as the rain batters my body, most likely they're giggling at the look on my face. I'm angry, can you blame me?

For the first time in a couple of hours a streak of lightning cuts through the sky, illuminating everything and showcasing the way forwards for a split second. Then it grows dark and I'm left in nothing but the noise of the rain, my heavy breathing and the gentle tapping of my feet against the concrete.

I'm glad that the Arena doesn't seem like it's out to get me just yet. Since the bloodbath is over I guess the Gamemakers can lean back in their chairs with smug grins until tomorrow. I don't even want to consider what could potentially be up their sleeves, what I'll have to face when the sun comes up – well, if it does - maybe for the entirety of the Games we're to be shrouded in this darkness.

Another flicker of a streetlight catches my attention. The glass casing around the bulb is shattered, it casts an almost jagged shadow on the ground. When I reach it I bend down to pick up a few of the shards. I have a small knife, having lost the sword to Kenzall, a few others weapons can't hurt. I stuff a few into the baggy pocket by my left side and then head onwards again. Instead of a junction opening up the road, the houses disappear on the right side and placed further back is a much larger building, one and a half ordinary houses high, several in length but who knows how far back it goes.

A large neon sign flickers, blue and red cut through the darkness but only for a few seconds before they also go dead. Every form of light lasts for a few seconds, if they're trying to scare me it won't work. Being scared of the dark is for babies.

"Might as well," I mutter to myself, already taking the first few steps towards the building. "What do I have to lose?"

I snicker. _Your life Eden._ But even that doesn't scare me. I've put up with hardship for a long time, granted this is something else entirely but I'm sure I can still handle it if I put my mind to it. Maybe my anger doesn't help with keeping my head clear but a little drive doesn't hurt, it gives me something to do rather than focus on what _could _happen. Negativity about my chances won't help.

There are several yellow lines painted on the ground in large boxes and other symbols scattered around the place. Whatever they mean I don't know, and I don't care. There's a metal rack near the front of the building, the roof stretches out over the door and with a sigh of relief I run over and let my head roll back with delight. At least I'm dry under here.

Now that I look at it, from this little spot the rain is almost relaxing. It's something else being left under it but I seriously could just stand here and let myself fall asleep, forget about those nineteen cannons, any of which could be someone from home, and just let time fly by.

I can't though. If I'm idle I get boring. It might be alright for today but it won't for long. Boring equals trouble so I turn and step forwards. With some kind of magic the doors split apart and open automatically, it's like those doors back in the Capitol. How it works I doubt I'd be able to understand. Right now's not the time to consider the technology the Capitol has, rather I should be thinking about what's inside my new shelter for the time being.

Rows upon rows of shelves lead all the way into the distance. My eyes widen and I feel a weird sense of happiness bubbling up inside of me, overtaking the fear that I tried to hide and I cheer loudly, clapping my hands and pounding a fist in the air.

"Holy shit," I know my eyes are wide and my jaw almost hanging open, but this _is_ heaven. This could save me.

I'm in a shop. And not just a small convenience store you'd find back in Seven with the tiniest amounts of food rotting away, but drink in strange glass containers lining the sides and food aligned on each shelf. I don't even care about the fact this might be a trap, that in the Hunger Games it might just be too good to be true.

I run forwards and grab the nearest packet of whatever from the shelf. An explosion of taste erupts inside my mouth and I grin. For now things are alright, let the others suffer, right now I'm okay. Maybe it won't last for long, but I don't focus on that, I just continue stuffing my face full and eating till my heart's content.

* * *

**Kenzall Remohauven, District Two Male**

* * *

"We should take a vote," Fortune states for the hundredth time. Mercury turns and pokes harshly at his chest, sneering as Fortune broadens his shoulders. The boy from One towers over our leader but even he can't stand with strength in front of someone like Mercury. I don't quite consider it awe at his talents, more like the unpredictability of his mind. Still, he somehow convinced me that maybe I could break out of my box and I can't forget that.

"For the last time Fortune, we are not, not whilst she's still alive."

"That could last half the Games, any one of us could be dead by then." Fortune looks around with a steely gaze, his eyes lock with my own and then Callista's. He's searching for support but Callista stands with a passive face, rocking back and forth on her heels and I step slightly closer to Mercury to show my support. I don't fully trust Fortune, his strength is monstrous and he has a certain intelligence that I don't think most careers possess. Callista, I prefer her because she just does what she's told.

If someone's going to stab me in the back it'll be Fortune. I'll be wary of him, I have to be, I'm fed up of being stuck in the corner and left to worry about other people's motives. Instead of fretting over the boy from One I'll just remain ever conscious of his presence. I slowly feel like I'm unravelling, but in a good way, a certain freedom swelling in my heart. Maybe the Arena really is the perfect place for me.

_Tim and Amy are probably crying right now, or they hate you, or a bit of both._

A stabbing pain in my chest makes me stagger forwards but no one seems to notice. We've reached the top of the hill and are sat down, relaxing on the steps leading up to a large mansion that overlooks the Arena. I bet in the highest balcony you can see everywhere, even over the giant hedges on the right side of the mansion and the left. Fortune said it looked like a maze when he peered into the darkness. I'm already trying to find myself, getting lost in a maze might have the opposite effect that I'm trying to gain from my moments alive. Now though, I don't feel like giving up and letting myself shrink into nothing, now I actually want to win.

"You doubt our talents that much Fortune?"

His face flushes red and I see the vein throbbing in his forehead. However he takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his blonde hair. Mercury grins and Callista keeps her gaze on a spot just behind Fortune. She's not quite there right now, I've noticed that me and her share that quality at times. Our minds speak more than our bodies, what demons she has though I haven't got a clue. She always seemed so peppy, at the moment she's been quite quiet.

"I don't doubt our talents. You got two kills. Callista got two. I got one. Kenzall here is the only one who didn't kill."

My eyes narrow, but my heart drops. Yes, I didn't kill. I tried but she sprinted away before I could run the stolen sword through her gut. I'm not certain how I feel about that. Pleased that I haven't had to sink deeper into the despair running within me, guilt might ruin me further, or annoyed that I haven't lived up to my title as career.

"Kenzall did his part and defended us. If it wasn't for his commitment to this alliance we might not all be here."

"We aren't all here," Fortune states coldly.

"You really expected him to make it far? Granted, I did think he'd make it past the bloodbath but Iris lost three. Think on that."

"I still think we should ally with the other pack. Form a large group," he grumbles and places his head in his hands. Fortune obviously doesn't like being shot down and told no. I always thought it was Iris who was leading her alliance into total catastrophe, maybe within our own ranks the seeds of betrayal are being sown. Mercury and Fortune, two of the strongest tributes around, I bet the Capitol would love to see that fight.

"I repeat, when she is dead Fortune. We could go in and kill her now I suppose, but her allies might fight back to defend her – no idea why they would – and we might lose someone. If Iris is dead they might be more inclined to join us."

He doesn't say another word. Fortune gives in and looks down at his feet. Mercury chuckles under his breath and sits down on the ground below us. Callista and I take this as our cue to follow suit. I wrap my arms round my legs and gaze at the large metal door, looming further up the front wall like a great beast. A brass lion knocker hangs in the centre of the door, eyes almost looking straight into my own. It sends a chill down my spine and I bite down on my hand.

_Don't fall Kenzall, you're getting better._

I am. For the first time I am. My scars tingle slightly but for once I don't feel drawn to tracing my finger along the ruined tissue, instead I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my lips and I gently hum to myself. Mercury looks at me, shrugs his shoulders and starts whispering with Callista.

Fortune looks up, rolls his eyes, and then continues playing with a small stone at the base of the step he's sat down on.

For the time being our alliance has no plan. We couldn't stay within the hedges but we have a bigger advantage over the others. A vantage point that gives us a view of the entire Arena. We won't see the tributes in the lower parts but we can see anyone coming up the hill before they see us. The mansion stands behind us, enticing us in, but Mercury made it clear exploration is for tomorrow. For now we let the rain patter down from above and I close my eyes, the constant humming from my own lips keeping me awake.

I never thought I'd find who I was in the Arena. Father's probably furious that I'm not the monster he thought he created. Maybe when I do kill, something will happen, so I guess unlike most careers I'll try to put that moment off for as long as possible. I plan on winning but that doesn't mean I have to murder this way and that, for the time being I can stay content with my alliance.

How long Fortune and Mercury can keep their underlying hatred for other at bay, well, we'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**Avalon Caverly, District Six Female**

* * *

I let the last tear drip to the floor and then dab slightly at my eyes. _I let him get hurt, I let him... get killed. _Something inside twists at the thought of him left to die alone and bile scorches the inside of my throat. I was supposed to protect Koder, I knew he was going to run so I made it my mission to get to him in time. And I did. Though it didn't go to plan.

_Ester._

My throat constricts at the thought of what I did to her. My knife carving through skin and hanging out her back. I killed her for Koder though. She was going to hurt him. But then I let him die anyway, does that mean I killed Ester for nothing? What will Chevy think of her sister now turned murderer. I sob into my hand and pretend like Daraeh and Dimanine aren't staring at me with a mixture of emotions.

I don't care if they're angry, I don't care if they want me to stop whining and think about the now surviving members of our alliance. Neither understand what me and Koder share... _shared_... I'll cry if I want to because that's all I can do. Everything's hurting and there's nothing no one can do about it.

If they want to go then they can. Leave me to wallow in my grief. I wasn't like this when mum died, I shouldn't be like this now that Koder is dead. But he was young. Twelve. That's no age to die. I bite down on my hand as the sob escapes my cracked lips and echoes off the walls and ceiling.

The box-like room we're in is lit up well, there's a window in the left wall that gives us a little view outside. Rain patters harshly and lightning lights up the outside. Koder's body has now been collected. I failed him. I failed myself. Chevy needs me still but the thought of even trying to stand up sends agony throughout. A sense of hopelessness blocking everything else. I just can't do it anymore... no more. Daraeh sighs loudly, I see Dimanine snap her attention towards her, sending her a rather harsh look but then she plays with her hands and shrinks into herself.

We were supposed to be a strong alliance and protect one another. In their eyes maybe Koder was the weak link, Daraeh never liked him anyway, maybe they think we're better off with him dead. How anyone could think that a twelve year old boy should die, even if his death means your victory is closer, is beyond me. I'd give my life for him, but then... what about Chevy? I want to focus on him now, I _need _to. But even if I tried to tell my legs to move, or my mouth to say something that could show the others I'm not broken, I don't think it would work.

I can't win this. Not now.

"We can stay here for the night then I guess, no need to move out or anything," Daraeh's voice cuts through the silence. When I look up at her she just shrugs her shoulders and wraps a soaked bit of hair behind her ear. Her eyebrows knit together and she sighs again. She's done that a lot recently. I can't blame her.

"It's night time anyway. No point in moving now." Dimanine runs a hand through her hair and leans back on her elbows. We're all drenched, all cold, but at least we've found a place to sleep. I'm not sure if I can find sleep, I'm not sure I even want to sleep, but it's better than being out there in the downpour.

"The anthem will be on soon. Then we can see who died," she winces and looks up at me. "S-sorry Avalon, I didn't-" she looks down at her feet and her shoulders tense up. I'll see his face tonight. Little Koder. I was his princess and I know he wanted to be the hero. But what kind of person would I be to let him play out his fantasy if it could have resulted in his death? It was cute in a place of security but I knew it would come about in the Arena and if I didn't help he'd have fallen. I did help. But he still died. I'll still see his face in a matter of minutes.

"Avalon, I know it's hard but we have to now think about ourselves. I don't expect you to get over him, we're all sorry, but we can't let his death get in the way of our survival."

"How can you say that?" I snap, I feel anger spreading now, taking over the feeling of not being able to do anything. It happens quick but red is all I can see. Neither of them get it. They'd never understand.

"He was a little boy and you think that in one day everything can just go back to normal?"

"I never said that. But I just meant-" the anthem blares out and my heart sinks into the pit of my stomach. Red gives way for the tears and I do my very best to blink them away. I have to say goodbye, maybe it'll give me some closure, maybe I can do what Dimanine wants.

The first face is the boy from One and instantly the other two start whispering. I keep silent, waiting for him. No one from Two has died which doesn't surprise me. The little girl from Three shows up, usually I might cry out or say a little prayer for her but no...no one but Koder. I don't give a damn about anyone else now. Two more from Three have died followed by one career from Four.

_Closer. Just Five to go._

Rhuben appears and when I spare a second to look at Daraeh she seems her usual self. No cracks visible, just a grim face and eyes stuck through the window. Here we go.

Rhaegal appears, he was nice to me, I feel something, but then... the boy from _Seven?_

Dimanine gasps and Daraeh says something but all I can focus on is the drumming of my heartbeat. He's... alive?

Tears well up and fall instantly but something escapes my lips, a mix between a sob and a cheer. He didn't die. I can still see him again!

"He's not dead guys! He's not!"

My words come out fast and I stand up, pressing my face against the glass as another face shows up. I don't care anymore though. Koder _is _alive.

But how?

The girl from Two hit him in the head. Does that mean?...

I gulp and turn back to face the other two. He's still up there, little Koder could be being tortured, dying in agony. I'm too tired though. I can't fight now, a rest will benefit me.

"The careers have him."

"What?" They repeat at the same time.

"They have him at the Cornucopia," I look at Daraeh and then Dimanine, knowing what must be done. "And we now have a plan. Tomorrow we get him back."

* * *

_**Fences by Paramore**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the late update. My internet connection being awful isn't much of an excuse considering I could still write, but I don't know, when I can't regularly access fanfiction I don't feel in the right mood to continue writing.

Compared to the bloodbath this is much slower paced. But it shows some of the characters straight after plenty of deaths so its nice to just calm things down for one chapter and focus on what's inside of their heads and the alliances they have. No deaths unlike I promised, they start next chapter :)

Oh and another thing. I've heard from a few of you that you feel bad for not reviewing and that you'll get back to the old chapters as soon as you can. Honestly, I don't want you to feel like you have to. If you'd rather just focus from this chapter onwards you can forget about the ones you've missed, I don't like people feeling like they have to go out of their way to review ten or so chapters when they probably missed them for good enough reasons xD

Question time!

_**Stand out POV and why?**_

_**Any predictions on who may die in the near future?**_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
